


For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come

by Ziall_Larryforever



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AndrewGarfieldIsOurSpiderman, Angst, Dom Wade, Drama, F/M, Language, M/M, No scars, No scars Wade, Protective Avengers, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Sub Peter, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Larryforever/pseuds/Ziall_Larryforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets Wade one day and the two from that day on form a secret friendship, which develops into something more. Can Peter keep his relationship with Wade a secret from his family, while also trying to keep his identity a secret? Sequel: Cause you're a sky full of stars.</p><p>Under Major Construction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steal my heart and hold my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is my first SpideyPool fic. It is all Marvel Movie universe. Ryan Reynolds is Wade Wilson!~

Peter didn’t mind the fact that his family was The Avengers. His Pop is Captain America, the man out of time, his dad is Iron Man, playboy, billionaire, his aunt was an ex Russian spy, and he had three uncles. One, is a scientist whose experiments went wrong, causing him to go big and green sometimes, the God of Thunder and a remarkable archer. 

Yes, things got crazy sometimes, but Peter loved each and every one of them. You would think since his family is the Avengers that he would go to them if he ever had a problem. That wasn’t necessarily the case. You see, Peter Parker, the adoptive son of Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark, is the Amazing Spiderman. 

No one knows his secret except for Doc Connors, who is in jail, and his friend Gwen Stacey. 

He was currently walking down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. His family was in a meeting and afterwards they were all going out to eat. He had his expensive camera and was taking photos. The hallway he was in was hardly ever used. 

Stopping to looked down at the few photos he took. Lifting the camera up and looking through the lens he was startled to see a tall man, at least four inches taller, with short dark brown hair, his arms were strong, muscled and he had the most handsome face.

Peter fumbled with his camera. 

The man smirked, “Hello there.”

He stepped closer to Peter. 

“What’s your name?”

Peter was never one of the cool kids at school, but he has gained some confidence since becoming Spiderman. 

Grinning he held out his hand and said, “Peter Parker. And you?”

The man took Peter’s hand in his and squeezed a bit too hard and held it for a bit too long. 

“Wade Wilson. You look too young to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.”

“That’s because I’m not. My fathers are Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark. They’re in a meeting now.”

“Aw,” Wade cooed, “How cute. The kid is waiting for his Super Family.” 

Peter sent him a glare, “I’m not a kid.” 

“How old are you?” Wade crossed his huge arms over his chest.

“I’ll be 18 in a little over six months.” 

“You’re just a kid.” 

Peter caught the look on his face. It was almost like disappointment. 

“I may be a minor,” Peter stepped up to him, “But I certainly am old enough to know when I see something I like.” 

Did that just come out of Peter’s mouth? What just happened? Peter just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He wasn’t into guys. He had a crush on Gwen Stacey since he was five years old. But for the passed few weeks it slowly faded away. This doesn’t mean anything…Does it?

Wade smirked, “And people say I have a smart mouth.” 

Peter was about to say more but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he read his dad’s message: ‘Meeting’s ovr. Where R U?’ 

He quickly replied. 

“I have to go.”

“Back to your daddies?” 

Wade was making fun of him, so why did Peter want to keep talking to him? Peter thought it was best not to say anything else. He turned and began walking down the hall. 

“I’ll see you around?” Wade called after him. 

Peter stopped at the end of the hall. 

“Maybe.” He said.

Walking out of the huge building he saw his family waiting beside Tony’s limo.

“Hey Kiddo,” Tony, said as he slapped a hand on his shoulder, “Where were you?”

“Just walking around. Took some pictures.” He held up his camera. It wasn’t a lie. He was walking through the halls taking pictures until Wade found him. 

“Let’s go my family,” The God of Thunder stated, “I hunger greatly!”

Walking to Tony’s limo Natasha asked, “Pete, if you like taking pictures so much, what are you going to do when you finish high school?”

Peter shrugged, looking through his camera again. 

“Not sure. I was thinking about getting a job at the Dailey Bugle. They’re looking for photographers.” 

“You aren’t going to college?” Bruce asked as everyone loaded up in the limo. 

“I am. I don’t know what for yet. But I’m going.”

“Then why do you want a job?” Tony wondered.

Peter shrugged again, “I don’t know. It’s just something to do.” Peter kept thinking about his encounter with the older man. He wanted to see him again. 

“Do you think I can come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with you tomorrow?” He asked as they came to a red light. 

Steve and Tony looked at one another before turning their attention back to their son.

“Sure,” Tony said.

“Why the sudden interest, Peter? You haven’t wanted to willingly go to S.H.I.E.L.D. since you eight.” Clint said.

Peter shrugged, “I just have nothing else to do.”

The following day Peter wandered up and down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. once again. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t keeping an eye out for a certain agent. Walking down the abandoned hallway that no one goes down he saw Wade leaning up against the wall, one foot resting on it, and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hey kid, looking for me?” 

Peter jumped, “What? No!”

He chuckled as he pushed himself up off the wall.

“Its okay if you were.”

“Do you want to…I don’t know. Talk or something?” He asked shyly. 

What happened to all of his confidence he had yesterday?

“Yeah kid,” Wade chuckled. “Let’s talk.” 

They sat down in the middle of the hallway. Peter sat on one side and Wade on the other. 

“So, kid…”

“Stop calling me that.” Peter half-snapped.

Wade put his hands up in defeat, “Sorry. So, Peter, what did you want to talk about?”

Peter shrugged as he brought one of his legs up. 

“What do you do here?”

“I’m a mercenary. I don’t want to brag, but I’m a badass swordsman.”

“So, you aren’t an Agent? Why are you here, at S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Fury, you know him?” He waited for Peter to nod. “He calls me in once and a while. I do the dirty work no one else wants to do.”

“So,” Peter rested his chin over his folded arms, that were laying over his bent knees, “You kill people?”

“Yeah. Do I scare you now?” He said in a teasing tone.

“No.” Peter said, “You don’t scare me at all.” 

Wade’s smirk faltered and he cleared his throat, “You’re turn.”

Peter winced. He couldn’t brag about how he was Spiderman. So, instead he said, “I’m a senior in high school, I like science, love photography and that’s about it.”

Wade let out a soft chuckle.

“Aren’t you special? Why is your last name Parker when Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers are your fathers?”

“My dad worked with Tony for a few years when I little. When my parents died Tony and Steve adopted me. They thought it would be best to keep my biological father’s name so when I went to school I wouldn’t be bombarded with people asking me stuff.”

“Makes sense. I think Peter Parker sounds way better than Peter Rodgers-Stark or Peter Stark anyway.” 

Peter blushed. 

For the next two hours Wade talked about several of his missions, going into vivid detail, using hand gestures. Peter was mesmerized by every word that came out of his mouth. 

“And then the guy just tripped, right in front of me! Can you believe that? I literally just said, ‘boo’ and he crawled over to the door! It was great!”

“Sounds like it.” Peter grinned as he glanced down at his converse. 

“Do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?” Wade asked him.

Peter looked up at him, “Uh, no, actually.”

“What about a superhero like your parents?”

Peter tensed before saying, “I’m happy with just being Peter, the science geek, the photographer.” It was his first lie to Wade. He loved being Spiderman. He was making a difference, helping people, saving people.

“Can I see your camera?” Wade pointed to the device laying at Peter’s thigh.

Peter picked it up and handed it over to him.

Wade got and shuffled on his knees so that he sat right next to Peter. He turned the camera on and turned it around, the lense facing them.

“On three I want you to smile. 1…2…3!”

CLICK

“And now a goofy one. 1…2…3!” 

CLICK

Wade turned the camera back around and he Peter glanced at the one of them smiling first. 

Peter thought Wade looked like some Greek God while he looked like a total dork. 

Wade grinned at him, “You look great.”

Peter didn’t even try hiding his blush. What is wrong with him? Giving this man compliments? 

Flicking to the silly picture of them Wade let out a soft chuckle. 

In the picture he was cross-eyed and his lips stuck out while Peter blew up his cheeks and was also cross-eyed. 

“You’re just Peter parker and I’m just Wade Wilson.” He said looking to the younger man. 

“In this hallway we don’t have to worry about what goes on in the outside world.”

Peter knew in that moment, that he was falling for the mercenary.

A few hours later Wade’s phone buzzed.

Taking it out he sighed heavily, “It’s Barton. I forgot to fill out some paperwork for my last mission. I hate paperwork. I’m a freaking Mercanary. You would think I wouldn’t have to fill out paperwork, but Fury makes me, and Barton makes sure I do it.”

“You should go. I know Clint. He’ll come looking for you.”

“Oh yeah. That’s right, he’s part of the Avengers. Are you close with all of them?”

Peter nodded, “Clint, Thor and Bruce are like my weird uncles and Natasha is sort of like an aunt to me. I love them all.”

“Remind me never to piss them off.” He thought for a moment, “That will be hard. I piss everyone off.” 

“You haven’t pissed me off.” 

Wade chuckled as he stood. He offered Peter his hand. 

“Yet.” He said as he helped Peter to his feet. 

“I’ll see you around, Petey.” 

“Bye Wade.” 

Later that night Peter sat in one of the bar stools in the kitchen. He was looking-admiring- the pictures he and Wade took earlier that day. 

“Greetings Young Peter!” A boisterous voice said from behind him. 

It startled Peter and he almost dropped his camera. 

“Geez, Thor! You scared that crap out of me!” 

“Forgive me, Young Peter. What was it that you were doing? Fiddling with that black box thing you call a camera?”

“Yes.” Peter turned his camera off so that his Uncle would not see his picture with the mercenary. 

“You should show me how to use it sometime.” 

Peter grinned, “I will.” 

He slid off the stool, “I’m going to head to my room, you know, homework.” 

Thor gave him a confused look, which Peter just smiled at him and walked off.

Inside his room he locked his door and climbed up the wall, the corner behind the door and hung upside down. Clicking his camera on he resumed admiring the two pictures he liked the most. 

 

On Thursday evening his family had to run to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Peter tagged along. 

It had been a whole week since he met Wade. They had only met in the hallway twice. This would, hopefully, be their third. Peter wanted to ask him for his number, but he was just too shy. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief when he saw Wade sitting on the ground, against the wall. 

“Hi.”

Wade smirked, “Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“It’s been three days.” 

“Three days too long.” He flirted.

Peter blushed, a habit that Wade had been causing lately. 

After talking about what they had done over their three-day-separation Wade asked, “You said you’re close with Romanoff and Barton, right?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah. Why?”

“Did they ever teach you to fight?” 

Peter grinned, “I know a few moves, but I mostly taught myself. Want to go a few rounds?”

“You’re on. Let’s go down to the gym. I’m sure I have something you can wear in my locker.” 

Twenty minutes later Peter stood wearing black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. The wife beater was at least two sizes too big for him and he had to pull the string of the basketball shorts as tight as he could so they would stay on his hips. Wade was dressed similar, but only he wore no shirt. Peter practically drooled when saw him. 

‘Peter! Get a hold of yourself! You just found out you like guys. It may just be a…a phase? Aw, who I am kidding? I like the Wade. But even though I like him, he’s almost a decade older me!’ Peter thought to himself. 

“Like what you see?” Wade smirked. 

Peter turned his head and blushed. 

“Let’s just get to this.” 

They walked over to the blue mats. 

“I’ll go easy on yOU!” Wade yelled the last part, because Peter jumped high in the air and kicked Wade in the chest. 

He hit the ground hard.

Looking up at the younger man with wide eyes he couldn’t believe how high the kid could jump. It was almost unnatural. 

“You were saying?” It was Peter’s turn to smirk.

Wade quickly got to his feet and the two men began sparring, throwing punches and kicks. Wade got a few good hits in, but Peter was beating him. His jumps and back flips were amazing. 

Wade currently had Peter pinned to the ground, he was straddling his waist, holding his wrists on either side of his head. Both men were out of breath.

“Where the hell did you learn to fight like this, Peter?” Wade asked, trying to catch his breath. 

Peter noticed how Wade’s skin glistened with sweat and his throat suddenly went dry. 

“I told you, Clint and Natasha taught me some things, but I mostly taught myself.” Breathed Peter.

Peter managed to twist his leg around Wade’s and flipped him over. He was on top of Wade now. 

“Is this what you normally do while we’re in meetings?” Peter glanced up hearing his Dad’s voice. He saw his family just a few feet from the mat. 

“Uh, hey!” Peter said, clearly got off guard. He didn’t want his family even knowing he practiced fighting. He didn’t want them to link anything to him being Spiderman. 

“Get off me.” Wade literally kicked Peter off him. Peter hit the mat with a loud thump. 

“Hey, go easy on the kid, Wilson.” Clint said. “He doesn’t have the training you do.” 

Wade stood up and stretched. “He needs to toughen up.” Peter glared at the man’s words, so he swept his leg across the floor, causing Wade to fall once again.

Peter stood, “I win.” 

“Damn you.” Wade muttered, but grinned nonetheless.

“How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a teenager, Wade?” Natasha said.

As Wade stood he frowned. 

“Go get changed Peter.” Steve said with a small smile.

Peter glanced at Wade before going off to the locker room. 

Inside the locker room Peter had just finished pulling on his hoodie when he sensed someone behind him. He spun around to see it was Wade. 

Wade pressed his body into Peter’s; Peter was trapped between the lockers and the older man. 

“Wade! What are you..?”

Wade’s face was close to Peter’s. Peter blushed madly.

“There’s something about you. Something different.”

“Wh-what are you talking about? There’s nothing different about me.”

“Oh yes there is.” His breath ghosted over Peter’s lips, “And I’m going to find out what.” 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Peter’s cheek.

In a matter of five seconds he pulled away. 

“Your Super Family is waiting for you.” Was all he said. He reached passed Peter and opened his locker. 

Peter didn’t know what to do or say, so he just walked out of the locker room in a daze. 

Just like Wade had said; his family was waiting for him. 

Thor smiled widely, “Ah, Young Peter! I wish to congratulate you on your victory!”

“Yeah, Pete. You’re getting good. Maybe Nat and I can show you some more moves. And one day you’ll be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.” 

“I don’t think so.” Tony said.

“Perhaps you and I could spar, Young Peter.” Thor said.

“Um, no.” Steve said as he put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “The God of Thunder against a 17-year-old?”

“Gee,” Tony’s voice was laced with sarcasm, “I wonder who would win.”

‘Spiderman.’ Peter thought. 

With his Pop’s arm around his shoulder they all walked out of the gym. Peter glanced back at the door leading to the locker room hoping to see Wade one last time. An icy cold feeling gripped his chest when he didn’t. 

At the restaurant Clint looked to Peter, “Pete, me and Nat were talking and how well do you know Wade?”

Peter tensed, but soon recovered. He lied, “Hardly at all. Why?”

“He’s just not a good guy. We think it’s best if you avoid him. Okay?” Natasha said.

“Why?”

“He’s mercenary. He kills people.” Tony stated as he messed with his phone.

“But, you all have killed people.” Peter pointed out. 

“He kills for money. He’ll do anything if he gets paid for it.” Steve said. 

“Just stay away from him from now on, okay?” Clint said and slapped him on the shoulder and got back to eating. 

“He calls himself Deadpool. What an idiot.” Natasha said.

‘And Hawkeye or Black Widow is any better?’ Thought Peter. 

Peter bit his lip as he glanced down at his food. He really wasn’t hungry anymore. 

At home Peter was taking his clothes, getting ready for bed. He shed his shirt and went on to his jeans. As he stepped out of his jeans he let them fall to the floor. Just in his red boxers he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, popping his back. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something white sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans. 

###-###-#### 

Call me – W 

Peter’s heart has never beat so fast before, okay that’s a lie. When he fought Dr. Connors as the lizard creatures in the sewers was pretty heart racing. But this, this was an entirely different kind of heart-racing. 

He quickly grabbed his phone off the bed and added the number to it. 

It was 9:30. Is it too late to call Wade? Would he answer? Is this a joke? 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he hit CALL. 

“I was wondering when you would call.” Wade said.

“I just found your number.” 

“Took you long enough. Now tell me, are you naked?” Peter could almost hear Wade smirk. 

Peter choked, “What?”

Wade chuckled, “I’m kidding…but if you are, you can tell me.”

“I’m in my boxers.” Peter laid down on his bed. 

“And what color are they? Or do they have little cartoon characters on them?”

“They’re just red. I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you.” 

“Talking about with what with who?” A voice that wasn’t Wade’s asked.

Peter sat up quickly, “Dad! Can you knock?”

“I did, but you didn’t answer.” Tony said as he walked into the room.

“So, whom are you talking to?”

“Gwen.” Peter lied.

Tony nodded, “Tell her I said Hi. I’m going to bed early, kiddo. Your Pops has been bugging the hell out of me, saying since I haven’t slept in three days I need a good night’s rest. I swear, he hates it when I go into my lab. Night.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“Night dad.” 

“See ya in the morning.” Tony walked out of his room.

“Kiddo,” Wade said in a mocking baby voice.

“Shut up.” Peter laid back down. 

They were quiet for a long time. 

“Let me take you out tomorrow night.”

Peter was so shocked he couldn’t speak. He doesn’t know why he’s so shocked, oh wait, yes he does. Peter was a anti-social, geek, who loves to take pictures. Why would this sexy man want to go out with him?

“Petey?” Wade sing-songed 

“Uh, yeah! Sure. What time?”

“I would come pick you up, but I think your entire family would kill me. Or have me arrested. You’re only 17. I’m 25. Last time I check that is illegal.”

“I’ll meet you somewhere.” 

“Do you like Chinese? I’ll text you the address to this little place I know.” 

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“It’s a date. I’ll let you get to bed. It’s probably way passed your bedtime.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Night Wade.” He said softly, afraid one of his family members were lurking around. 

“Goodnight Pete.” 

After hanging up Peter laid in bed for almost an hour just thinking that he had a date with Wade Wilson. It was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Your thoughts?~


	2. I feel my time, my time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~For the passed week I've worked extensively on this story! It has over 20,000 words and I'm not even finished yet!~

On Friday night Peter got a text from Wade saying to dress nice, but not too nice. 

Peter dressed in brand new navy blue converse, dark jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt to match his shoes, and zip-up dark blue hoodie just a shade or two lighter than his shirt. He had gone to get a haircut, just a trim and styled it up. ~Like in the Amazing Spiderman 2~

Grabbing, his wallet and phone he walked out of his room to see his family sitting around the living room. 

Tony whistled and said, “You look good, Pete. You finally cut your hair.”

The rest of the Avengers looked up to him. 

“Thanks dad. I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Steve asked from his seat on the couch next to Thor.

“It is the night of Family bonding, Young Peter!” Thor cried. 

Peter winced and groaned, “I forgot. I’m sorry. But I have a date tonight.”

“With Gwen?” Bruce asked, amused.

His family loved Gwen. If he asked her to marry they would be overjoyed. But Peter and Gwen aren’t even together anymore. Not that they put a label on what they were. But they are still good friends. 

“Yeah.” Peter said quickly, “I’m not sure what we’re going to do. Just eat and maybe catch a movie or something.” 

Peter hated lying to his family, but since becoming Spiderman he’s gotten quite well at it. 

“You can go.” Tony said.

“Just don’t miss the next family night, all right?” Steve told him.

Peter grinned, “Deal. See you guys later.” 

“Have fun, but not too much!” Tony called after him. 

He left and was soon giving the cab driver instructions. He would have swung there, but he didn’t want to be all sweaty for his date. It took just fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. 

Wade was waiting outside dressed in gray pants, a white t-shirt that hugged his torso, showing off his abs, and a black cardigan that he left unbuttoned. 

Stepping out of the cab his heart began to race. Wade waved him over. 

“Hi.” Breathed Peter nervously once he stepped in front of the older man.

“You look good.” Wade’s eyes swept Peter up and down. “You cut your hair. I like it.” 

Peter turned his head to hide his blush, “Thanks. You look good too.” 

“I hope you’re hungry.”

“I am.” 

“Let’s go then.” Wade grabbed Peter’s hand, lacing their fingers tightly together. 

As soon as they stepped foot inside the restaurant Peter smelled all sorts of foods and spices. 

An old Chinese man behind the counter, with a long white skinny beard smiled. In a thick accent he said, “Wade! It’s been a long time! You brought a friend! Or is he a date?”

He stepped out from behind the counter. 

“He’s my date.” Wade smiled. 

“I’m Chen Wong. Welcome!” He patted Peter on the back. 

“Peter Parker.” The boy smiled and shook the man’s hand. 

“Have a seat, have a seat!” He ushered them into a booth. 

The place wasn’t too small or too big, the chairs and booths were lined with red cushions, and Chinese decorations were all over the place. 

Chen handed them menus and took their drink orders.

“Do you know what you want?” Wade asked him after looking at the menus for a few moments. 

“Yepp.” Peter said as he closed his menu.

Wade crossed his arms and leaned on the table heavily. 

“So.” He said.

“So, what?” Peter asked. 

“Let’s talk.”

“We are talking.” Peter pointed out. 

“Smart-ass.” Wade muttered. “Where do your parents think you are? I know they would never let you go on a date with me.” 

Peter smiled and said, “I told my family I was going out with my friend Gwen tonight. They think it’s a date.”

“Lying and deceiving. The perks of being a teenager.” 

“Yeah, well I’m on a date with an old man.” Peter shrugged as if it were nothing. 

“I’m not that old! I’m 25! You’re 17! I robbed the cradle!”

“You may have robbed the cradle, but I robbed the grave.” 

Wade laughed hard at that. 

After their laughter died down Peter said, “My family told me to stay away from you.”

“And here you are on a date with me.” 

Peter shrugged before he smiled at Wade, “I am. And I don’t regret it.” 

“I don’t either. Hopefully, this won’t be our last date.”

“We just have to be careful. If anyone who knows my family or works at S.H.I.E.L.D and sees us together,” Peter shook his head, “We’re both dead. No doubt about it. My family will kill you and me.” 

Wade reached over the table and took hold of Peter’s hand, “We’ll just have to be careful then.”

After they finished eating Wade insisted on paying. 

“Do you want to go back to my place?” 

“What?” Peter asked, purely shocked. 

Wade smiled, “Just to talk, you know, hang out.”

“Oh,” Peter blushed, “Yeah, yeah. That sounds fun.” 

A few minutes later they were walking down the streets. 

“If I hold your hand again, will you blush?” Wade asked, very amused.

Peter sent him a playful glare and grabbed hold of his hand. 

“Does it scare you that my family is The Avengers?”

“Let’s not talk about them, or S.H.I.E.L.D or anything like that. Right now, it’s just Wade Wilson and Peter Parker on a date.”

Peter was in awe for a moment. Everyone he knew wanted to talk about The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D or Spiderman all the time!

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Peter said quietly as he looked down at the ground with a small smile on his face. 

“We’re almost there.” Wade stated about fifteen minutes later. 

“Hey!” A deep voice said from the alley they were passing by.

When they turned to look they saw a man dressed all in black, including a black ski mask. He held a gun low, trying to be conspicuous. 

Wade untangled his hand from the younger man’s and pushed him away.

“Pete, go. Go now!” 

“The kid leaves I shoot both of you.”

Wade stopped trying to usher Peter away and moved in front of him instead.

“What do you want? Let me guess, our wallets?” Wade is such a smart-ass. How is he still alive? Peter noted.

“Just hand them over.”

Peter could save him and Wade both in a heartbeat. But he couldn’t let Wade know his secret. 

Peter had to think fast. 

He grabbed Wade by the back of his shirt and jerked him backward as hard as he could. The older man hit the pavement hard. When Wade was still dazed Peter flung a web and hit him in the face, so that he couldn’t see. 

While Wade was trying claw off the webbing Peter jumped at the man. Soon the man was hanging from a lamppost by a web. 

Peter knelt down beside Wade. Wade was yelling, “Petey! Peter, run! Save yourself! Don’t try to be a hero!” 

“Wade, Wade, Wade, calm down. I’m right here.” He ripped the webbing from Wade’s face. Wade bit back a yelp. 

“Damn that stuff is like duck tape! What the hell happened?” Wade yelled as he the man hanging. 

“Uh, Spiderman came! He must have missed and hit you the first time. He was really cool! You should have seen him!” 

“I could have taken him!” Wade frowned.

“Wade Wilson, are you jealous?” Peter smirked. 

“Shut up!” Wade shoved Peter to the ground. He got to his feet and began walking away. 

“If you don’t want to lose me then I suggest you hurry up!” Wade yelled over his shoulder. 

Peter scrambled to his feet and ran after the older man. It was quiet the rest of the walk to Wade’s apartment. 

Wade lead him into a very nice apartment building. The lobby had off-white marble floors, there was chandelier hanging overhead, and there were fancy paintings and statues everywhere. 

Walking to the elevator Wade pressed the button. 

“This place is,” Peter looked around, “Very nice.”

“Wait till you see my place.” 

When the doors opened they stepped inside. Peter was too busy looking up at the floors numbered above the door to notice that Wade pressed the top floor button. 

There were 50 floors. Tall buildings didn’t amaze Peter all that much. He lives in Stark Tower! But he was so shocked when they stopped at the top floor. Wade lived in a Penthouse!

“Come on.” Wade pulled on his hand and led him down the hall. He took out his keys and opened the door. The inside of the apartment was pretty cool. 

A black leather couch sat in front of the fireplace, on the left side of the couch was a matching recliner in front of it was a glass coffee table. Above the fireplace, mounted on the wall, was a huge flat screen TV, the kitchen was neat and clean with a small island in the middle, the granite counter top was surround by three black wrought iron bar stools with white cushioned seats. 

Peter couldn’t even imagine what the rest of the place looked like. 

“Want something to drink? I have water, coke, I would offer you a beer or some wine, but I don’t know want you going home smelling like alcohol.” Wade made his way into the kitchen. 

“A coke is fine.” 

“Well,” Wade said as he came back into the living room with two cokes, “Make yourself at home.” 

Peter sat down on the couch and Wade joined him. 

Wade toed his shoes off and curled one leg underneath him as he turned his body towards Peters. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his palm.

“Not what you expected?”

Peter looked at him and shook his head.

“Its great. Just…”

“Just not me? Being a mercenary pays well. I’m not complaining.”

Peter toed his converse off and got into the same position as Wade.

“So, what time do you have to be home?” 

“Midnight.”

Wade looked at his titanium watch on his wrist, “Well, it’s only 9:30. We have plenty of time.”

“Time for what?” Peter wondered.

“To talk, listen to music, hell we can even watch a movie.” 

“Let’s listen to music.”

Wade pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to the bookshelf to their left. The first two shelves were dedicated to CD’s while the other five were filled with books. 

“What do you like to listen to?”

Peter got up and joined Wade at the bookshelf. 

Running his eyes across the different bands and artists Peter finally chose one. He reached passed the older man and plucked the CD from the shelf. 

“This one.”

“I thought you would like that gloomy screamo music.” Wade teased. “Not ColdPlay.”

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“No way. That’s more like my dad’s department.”

Wade chuckled and put it into the CD player. They settled back down on the couch. 

“I think I want some wine.” Peter said after three songs. 

“Are you sure? Have you ever drunk alcohol before?”

“Yes! I’m 17! I’ve been to my fare share of parties.”

“Okay then. Good. I want a glass to.” 

A few minutes later came back with elegant, crystal wine glasses willed halfway with the dark red liquid. 

“Here you go.” Wade handed it to him.

They sipped and talked here and there.

“This is my favorite song.” Wade admitted and seemed to realize what he said. He quickly added, “Tell anyone and I kill you.” 

“It’s my favorite song too.” He set his almost empty glass of wine on the coffee table.

“Come dance with me.” 

“Shit, are you drunk? I should have known you were a lightweight.”

“No, I’m not drunk! I’m trying to be romantic. Till kingdom Come is a very romantic song.” 

Wade chuckled and stood up as well. 

“Okay, fine. I ate dinner, held hands, drank wine and now I will dance with you. Happy?”

“Very.” Peter grinned. 

Wade rested a hand on Peter’s hip, he brought Peter’s hand to lie on his shoulder and with their free hands they clasped them together. 

“I have never brought a date back to my apartment and danced with them.” 

Peter looked up at him, “Well, besides tonight, I have never been on a date with a guy.”

“Really?” Wade’s eyes widened a fraction in shock. 

“Really.” Peter nodded.

“Have you ever kissed another guy?”

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it felt like a bolder. 

“No, but I think I’m about to.” He whispered.

There were no more words. They both leaned in and their lips brushed against one another, then Wade pushed forward and deepened the kiss. 

The kiss was a long one, their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies were now pressed tightly together. 

When the need for air was too much they broke away from one another. The men were breathless. There was no need for words. After a moment of catching their breaths Wade lunged forward, cupping Peter’s face in his hands and attacking the boy’s lips. 

He thrust his tongue into Peter’s mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Peter tasted of wine and a hint of mint. ‘He chewed gum after dinner,’ Wade remembered. 

This time when they pulled apart they stared at one another before Peter let out a breathy laugh and looked away embarrassed. The sight caused Wade to smile. 

“Hey Wade.” Peter said softly.

“Yes?” Wade’s thumb stroked over Peter’s cheek. 

“The song ended.”

“So, it has Peter. So it has.”

They retreated back to the couch and finished their glasses of wine. Wade made Peter drink a whole glass of water in case the wine really did have any affect on him. He could only imagine what his family would do to him if he came home smelling of alcohol. 

They would probably burn down the whole city until they found out who gave it to him. 

“We have an hour and a half left.” Wade stated.

“I can leave now, if you want.”

“No. I want you here. In here, we can be together, and touch or kiss without having to worry if someone is going to see us. In here, we are Wade Wilson, not a mercenary, and Peter Parker, not just an ordinary high-schooler.”

“But I am an ordinary high-schooler.” Peter knew he wasn’t, but he had keep up the act.

“Not to me. There’s something about you, Pete. I haven’t figured it out yet, but I will.”

Peter felt like he wanted throw up. Wade couldn’t find out who he really is. 

Peter jumped when he felt a hand in his hair. The fingers slowly massaged his scalp. He looked over to Wade.

“You disappear so easily into your head sometimes. What were you thinking about?”

Peter shrugged, “About what you said.”

“I said a lot of things.” Wade chuckled. 

“You said there was something about me that you haven’t figured it out yet. Why do you think that?”

It was Wade’s turn to shrug. 

“I’m not sure. It’s just…I can tell there’s something different. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Well,” Peter said quietly, “I can tell you that there is something different about me.”

Wade shifted in his seat, his smile disappearing. 

“But I can’t tell you, not now anyway. It’s something good, but then sometimes bad.”

Wade moved closer to the other man.

“Are you in some kind of trouble, Pete?”

Peter smiled, “No. I’m fine.”

He got the courage to lean over and kiss Wade’s lips. It was a short and simple kiss. 

“I think I should go. I have forty-five minutes to get home.” He leaned over the couch looking for his shoes. Slipping them and tying the laces Wade did the same with his shoes.

“I’ll walk you out.” 

“You don’t have to.” Peter said walking over to the door and grabbing his hoodie off the coat rack. 

“I want to.” Wade grabbed his jacket as well and followed Peter out.

“One more kiss before we go out in public?” Wade asked as he closed his door and locked it.

Peter nodded and Wade swooped in and kissed him long and hard. 

The walk to the elevator, the ride down and the walk to the doors went by way too fast for Peter. He didn’t want this night to end, but he knew if he was more than five minutes late then his Pop would call the cops, Military, the National Guard, the Men in Black and whatever else there is. 

Peter lifted a hand and rested it on Wade’s arm. 

“I had fun.” Wade said.

“Me too. I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely.” 

“Bye Wade.”

“See ya Pete. Wait, let me get a cab for you.” He took a step to towards the road and lifted a hand in the air.

Peter grabbed his wrist and slowly lowered his arm.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t want you walking home. You saw what happened on our way here.” 

Was Wade genuinely concerned the younger man? It made Peter smile. 

“I promise I’m not walking home. Just get out of the cold, okay?”

“Okay.” Wade said slowly. “Text me when you get home. So, I’ll know you got there safely.” 

“Will do!” 

Peter made sure Wade was in the elevator before he took off down the sidewalk and into an abandoned alleyway. He jumped high up on the side of a building. He proceeded to jump from roof to roof until the building got higher. That’s when he swung web from web until he got home. 

He walked into he living room with a smile on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

“Young Peter!” Thor said loudly, “I am happy you are home safely. Did you enjoy your outing with the female called Gwen?”

His family looked at him eagerly.

“Huh? Oh yeah! It was great!” He smiled at them.

“You’re home ten minutes early.” Steve noted. 

“So, Kiddo, tell us about your date?”

Peter shrugged before walking into the kitchen. 

“We ate and then just hung out and talked for a while.” He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. 

“Did you kiss?” Natasha asked with a huge smile. “You kissed. I can tell.” 

Yes, Natasha was an assassin, whose killed dozens of people, but she still loved the idea of young romance. 

Peter, who was drinking from his water bottle, choked and coughed. 

He was standing by the recliner Thor was sitting in. Thor went into action and slapped Peter hard on the back. Peter almost fell over.

“How can you tell we kissed?”

“I didn’t. But you just admitted you did.” She smirked.

“Aw,” Clint said in a teasing tone, “How sweet!”

Peter glared at him.

Tony looked over to Steve, who sitting right next to him. 

“You know what kissing leads to, right Steve?” He winked at the man out of time. 

Steve’s eyes widened and he looked at his son, “Peter!”

“What?”

“Kissing leads to sex.” Tony said. 

Peter’s face went red, “Ugh! I’m not talking about this with you guys.” 

“Oh my God! You aren’t denying it! Are you having intercourse?” Steve said with a look of pure fright. 

The Avengers all stopped laughing and looked to their boy.

“I’m not having sex, okay? There, happy? I think this is enough embarrassment for one night. I’m going to bed.” 

When Peter left the room Tony looked to his husband, “Intercourse? Really?”

“What?”

“No one says intercourse anymore, Steve.” 

Inside Peter’s room he toed off his shoes before falling onto his bed. He pulled out his phone to text Wade. But his phone began buzzing. Wade was calling him.

“I made it home in one piece.” 

“You lied to me.” 

Peter’s grin disappeared and he sat up.

“What are you talking about?”

“You promised me you weren’t going to walk home. I saw you take off down the street.”

“I didn’t walk home. I promise. There was a cab down the road. I ran to it. Okay?” 

Wade sighed heavily and Peter pictured him running his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just…it’s dangerous in New York, especially at night. And you’re a 17-year-old and wandering around the city at night just attracts trouble.”

“Don’t worry. I made it home safely.” Guilt was slowly tearing away Peter’s chest. He lied to Wade, again. ‘I’m sorry,’ He wanted to say.

“Uh, anyway, tell me when you want to gout again.”

“I’m free whenever.” 

“Okay. Night.”

“Goodnight.” 

Peter sighed heavily as he laid in bed a little after they hung up. How many dates can they go on before Peter trusts Wade enough to tell him his secret? Could he ever trust Wade? 

‘I really like him and he seems to like me. Will he accept me? A superhero dating a mercenary? It seems like some cheesy romom.’

He rolled over and managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Please leave a comment!~


	3. Let me in, unlock the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it took me so long to update! I think I finished this story. I'm not sure. I have more ideas. Should I just continue and make it a longer story or do I make it a sequel?~

It’s been an entire week since their date. They’ve talked on the phone a couple of times, but mostly stuck to texting just in case one of The Avengers overheard them. 

“Let’s go out tonight”, it was a simple text from Wade. It was a Saturday evening. 

Peter quickly text back, “Sounds great. Where?”

That’s when Wade called him. 

“I don’t even know. To be honest I just want you to come over to my place. We can watch some movies and drink some wine. I’ll order takeout.”

“There couldn’t be a better date. I’ll be here. What time?”

“How about seven?”

“Perfect.” It gave Peter two hours to get ready. 

After changing into a pair of dark blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt and his black and white converse he grabbed his phone and wallet.

“I’ll see you later.” He said to his family.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“I have a date…with Gwen.” 

“We’ve been planning to go out to dinner for weeks now, Pete. It’s a very fancy-ass place, very expensive.” Tony said.

“Oh, well,” Peter looked to his shoes, “Just go without me. I’ll go next time.” He was almost out the door when Tony said, “Just bring Gwen along. It’s been a while since we’ve last seen her.” 

Peter’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I said bring her along.”

“Uh….” Peter was a loss for words. 

“What’s wrong? Afraid we’ll embarrass you?” Bruce said with an amused smile. 

“No, that’s not it…”

”Then bring her.” Clint said. 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. 

‘Think peter, think!’ Peter thought. He was beginning to sweat.

“Because, this is sort of embarrassing,” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “ She has cramps! I was going to run to the store and get her some – some womanly things and we were just going to stay at her place and watch movies. She even said she wished she lived in a chocolate house” 

Peter heard Natasha snicker in the background.

“Oh, well, that’s nice of you, Peter.” Steve said.

“Yeah, so, can I go?”

“Get out of here.” Tony said with a hint playfulness. 

“Do you want to ride?” Steve wondered.

“Nah, I got cab fare.” He then bolted out of his, Tony and Steve’s floor and out of the building as quickly as possible. 

 

“You’re late.” Wade said when he opened the door for Peter.

He pecked Peter’s lips. 

“I forgot I was supposed to go out and eat with my family.” He toed his shoes off, “I told them I was going on a date with Gwen. Then they wanted me to bring her with us. I came up with a very lame excuse.” He hung his navy blue hoodie on the coat rack.

“And what lame excuse is that?”

“That she had cramps and that I was going to the store to get her womanly products. I said we were just going to watch movies at her place.”

“Who is this Gwen exactly?”

“A girl I used to like. I go to school with her. We’re friends.”

“I see. Well, I was thinking about ordering pizza. That okay?”

“Yeah. I don’t care what kind.”

“Okay. Pick a movie while I make the call.” 

Peter walked over to the movie shelf, which was located by the book/CD one. 

He picked out Transformers and settled down on the couch, waiting for Wade to finish. 

“Pizza should be here soon. Did you want to start the movie or wait?”

“You decide.” 

“Well, if we want to squeeze in as many movies as possible in the short amount of time we have then I suggest we start now.” 

Peter felt a pang of guilt in his chest again, but not from lying. He hasn’t to Wade, today. But he felt bad because if he weren’t so young then he would be able to stay the night with Wade and have more time with him. Instead they have to rush to have a movie night. What if Wade gets tired of the sneaking around and dumps Peter?

“Pete, you okay? You zoned out on me.”

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine. I just – I’m sorry we can’t have more time together.”

“It’s okay. We’ll just have to make the most of the time we do have.” Wade smiled then, which Peter returned. 

“Besides, when you’re 18 you can do whatever, right?” Wade popped the DVD into the player. 

Peter nodded.

“But not for another six months.” 

“I can wait. Then you can stay over whenever you want. You can stay over any time now, if you come up with an excuse to tell your family.” 

“Yeah.” Peter wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with Wade, but it would just be another lie. 

“Cheer up, Pete!” Wade plopped down on the couch beside the younger man and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Ew.” Peter winced as he used one of Wade’s pillows from the couch to wipe off the spit. 

They settled in and began to watch the movie for a while before the pizza arrived. When their was a knock at the door Wade got up to answer it. 

After devouring the whole pizza Wade laid back on the couch and Peter found the confidence to lie against him. He rested his back against Wade’s torso. 

Sometime during the movie Peter fell asleep. A while later Peter woke up to see the movie back to its main menu. 

He looked behind to see Wade asleep with his tilted forward. He smiled and resisted the urge to kiss him. 

He looked at his phone and saw it was 2:34 A.M. He had 27 missed calls, 15 from his Pop and 12 from his Dad. 

He had ten text messages.

‘Peter where r u?’

‘It’s late.’

‘U R 30 mins late.’

‘We’re getting worried. Your Pop wants to call the police.’

‘Clint is about to call S.H.I.E.L.D.’

‘PETER! WEN U GET HM U R SO DEAD!’

He didn’t get a chance to read anymore, because his phone died. 

‘Can this night get any worse?’ He thought to himself. 

He jumped out of Wade’s arms and stumbled around in the dark looking for his shoes, the only light being from the TV. 

He tripped, “Shit!” He cursed.

It startled Wade awake. “What’s going on?” Sleep was evident in his voice. 

“We fell asleep! I’m over two hours late! I’m pretty sure my parents called in every reinforcement they could think of!” He finally got his shoes on. 

“Crap.” Groaned Wade.

“I have to go. I’m sorry!” He leaned down over the couch and kissed Wade on the mouth.

“I’ll call or text you if my parents don’t kill me!” 

“I’ll be waiting!” Wade called as Peter rushed out the door. 

It took twenty minutes for Peter to swing home. When he was right outside the door he could hear his family.

“I can’t believe the kid has made us worry like this!” Tony yelled. 

“What if he got jumped on his way home, Tony? What if he’s hurt?” Steve shouted.

“Just let me make a call to S.H.I.E.L.D. They’ll find the kid in no time.” Clint stated.

“How are they going to find him, Clint, when we don’t even know where he’s at?” Natasha said.

“I thought he went Gwen’s.” Bruce said.

“He did, but we can’t call over there. It’s too late. We’ll wake up everyone. Ms. Stacey has been in depression since Captain Stacey died last year.” Steve said.

“I shall venture out and find Young Peter myself!” Thor said loudly. 

That’s when Peter opened the door and waited for the yelling to start again. 

He stepped inside. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at his family.

“Peter.” Steve sighed in relief and quickly walked over to him and embraced the young boy in a tight hug. 

“We were worried sick about you!” Tony yelled, walking over to stand in front of his son. “Where the hell have you been?” 

“I’m sorry I made you guys worry. We fell asleep. My phone died. I’m really sorry.” 

“Hell kid,” Clint said, “You had us all scared.” He slapped Peter on the back.

“Young Peter, I am filled with joy that you have returned home to us safe and sound!” Thor scooped him up in hug, lifting Peter up off the floor. 

“Oh…Thor…” Peter grunted.

“We’re glad you’re home, Peter.” Bruce said.

“Okay, Thor. He’s turning blue.” Tony said as he patted the bigger man’s arm.

Thor finally released the boy. Peter winced holding his ribcage. 

“I’m out too.” The Archer was gone within seconds.

“Good night my family!” Thor said.

And now it was just Peter left to face his parents alone. 

“I really am sorry guys. It won’t happen again.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “What should his punishment be, Tony?”

“For giving us a heart attack like that? You’re grounded from TV, phone, you can’t leave this tower until you’re 30, and no car!”

“I don’t have a car dad.” 

“Well, I’ll give you one.”

“Cool.”

“It’s gone!” 

“Tony,” Steve said putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder, “I think you’re being a little too hard on him.”

“Do not defend him, Steve!” 

“I’m not defending him!”

“You always do!” 

“You’re being ridiculous though!”

“Oh, that’s rich,” Tony said rudely in his husband’s face. “I’m the ridiculous one!”

“Maybe if you would stop yelling then Peter will listen to you.” Steve said in a stern voice.

Before Tony could say anything else Peter butted in, “Can you just tell me what my punishment is, so I can go to bed? I don’t want you to fight because of me.”

He saw his parents’ shoulders slump in guilt. 

“We’re sorry, Peter.” Steve said. 

Tony sighed, “Yeah, as for your punishment no more dates or going out with friends for two weeks.”

Peter’s heart dropped. He couldn’t see Wade for two weeks.

“Yes sir.”

“Get some sleep Peter.” Steve said as he rubbed his son’s back. 

Inside his room he called Wade. 

“What’s the damage?”

“No dates for two weeks.”

“Two weeks!” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Hopefully it’ll go by fast even though I know it won’t.” 

“I’m dating an optimistic.” Peter grinned.

“Its one of the many perks of Wade Wilson.”

Peter chuckled softly, “Goodnight.”

“Night Pete.” 

The only bright side to him being grounded was that he still got to text and call Wade. At the end of the second week Harry came by and invited him to a science presentation at Oscorp. 

“Please, please can I go? I’m going crazy here!” Peter begged one morning at breakfast. 

He was on his knees on by his dad’s chair. 

“I don’t know, Peter. Ask your dad.” Steve said while reading the newspaper.

“Dad…”

“You’re still grounded.” Tony interrupted him. 

“Ugh!” Peter groaned.

“Aw let the kid go, Tony.” Clint said.

The other Avengers piped in as well.

“Alright! Fine! You can go!” 

“Yes!” Peter jumped up and hugged Tony, almost knocking his chair backwards. 

The rest of his family smiled at the sight.

Once he released his dad Tony said, “No later than ten.”

“I’ll be back earlier than that!” He raced towards the door. 

Out on the street he called Wade. “Dad let me out early. I’m going to a science presentation. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat?”

“Yeah. Where is this science thing? I’ll wait for you outside.” 

“Its at Oscorp. Shouldn’t last more than an hour. I’m heading over there now.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Walking into the building he instantly saw Harry. Harry smiled, “Peter! Glad you could make it!” 

“Same here. I’ve been grounded for two weeks. It’s nice to get out.” 

“Damn. What did you do to get grounded?”

“I stayed out past curfew.” 

“Wow. You aren’t going to the dark side now, are you?”

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, “Like my family would let me.”

“Well, come on then. The presentation is about to start.” 

“Who is presenting and what is he presenting?” Peter asked as they walked to the glass elevators. 

“His name is John Simmons. He’s a scientist here that’s been working on some kind of human enhancing serum. He says its like the serum that they gave Captain America.”

“There is no one in the world like my Pop.”

“That’s what I told him,” Harry said with a nod. “And his reply? ‘No, but there will be.’ He sounded so idiotic trying to sound like some mad scientist from a movie or something.” 

“I don’t believe it.” Peter muttered. 

Up on the 50th floor there was a group of men and woman surrounding a man in a white lab coat. He had gray hair that was fading at the top. His glasses were thick, round, like the ends of coke bottles. 

Harry and Peter pushed their way through the crowd, to the front. 

“Good afternoon,” The man said. “My name is John Simmons. I have dedicated my life to creating a serum, much like the one they injected into Captain America, which will match the strength, speed, and agility of ten men. I’ve worked on this serum for almost 35 years.”

Many people began murmuring amongst themselves.

He smiled widely, “I have no doubt in my mind that it will work. There has been no human trial. I plan to use it on myself today. Before I start, are there any questions?”

Many people raised their hands eagerly. Peter held his hand high in the air.

“You there, young man.” 

“Did you use any animal DNA?” Peter didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time with Doctor Connors. 

“I have,” Nodded Simmons. “I used a mixture of different animals, strong animals.”

Peter didn’t have a good feeling about this.

A woman with a pixie haircut asked, “Are you trying the serum on yourself?”

“That I am.” He said with a nod.

Simmons went on to answer a few more questions before announcing, “I think that is enough for now. I am most eager for the trial.” He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and picked up a syringe containing a neon yellow liquid. 

“Have you thought about what happened to Doctor Connor?” Peter asked suddenly. 

Simmons stopped and looked at him. 

“I have,” He nodded. “Like I said before, I have no doubt in my mind that this will work.”

“What if you turn into some weird hybrid thing?” 

“Young man, are questioning my intelligence?” He looked offended. 

Harry looked to Peter, “Shut up.” He mumbled. 

“Sorry. Carry on.”

“What is with you?” Harry whispered.

“Just a little freaked I guess.” 

Simmons pushed the needle in slowly. Peter watched as every last drop of the liquid went into the man’s blood stream. The young boy’s heart sped up. 

Questions filtered the room.

“How do you feel?”

“Do you feel any different?”

“Why don’t you sit down?”

“Is it working?”

The man was silent for a moment before picking up the long metal table in front of him as if it were a sheet of paper. 

The crowd applauded.

Peter’s eyes widened. ‘Did he really create a serum like Captain America’s? What will this mean for Pop? The Military will want it to create super soldiers like Pop is.’ 

Suddenly Simmons clutched the arm he injected the serum in. He was in a great amount of pain, so great that he fell to his knees. 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Someone asked.

His muscles rippled on his arms, legs, and back. He grew, everywhere, to a little bigger than The Hulk. His fingernails grew two feet and were so sharp they could split a hair in half. 

The crowd screamed and scattered around the room. 

“Shit! Peter, we have to leave!” Harry was tugging on his arm, but Peter stood his ground. 

“Mr. Simmons,” He said cautiously. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get you help. I’m sure there is a way to fix this. Maybe once the serum leaves your system you’ll be back to your normal self. For now I need you to stay calm.” He put a hand in front of him as he backed him and Harry towards the exit. 

Harry clutched on tightly to his friend’s arm. 

Simmons growled, “I am fine! Don’t you see it worked! Nothing can stop me!”

A security guard ran into the room. With shaky hands he pulled a gun out and pointed it at him.

Simmons took a step forward and the guard shot at him. 

The bullet hit his chest, and fell to the ground. It sounded like a coin hitting against tile.

“You see?” He looked at Peter and Harry. “It worked!” 

The guard kept shooting at him, hoping it would eventually penetrate his skin. 

Simmons growled, “Stop it!” 

And flung his arm out, sending the guard flying into the wall. 

“Mr. Simmons, please. You need help.” Peter tried again. 

“I am just fine! I feel – I feel…Powerful. There’s much good this serum could do!”

“Is that all you feel?” Harry spat, rudely.

“No, I feel angry. And I – I can’t seem to control it.” He picked up the metal table getting ready to throw it in Peter and Harry’s directions.

“Harry, Harry! You have it get out of here, now! I’ll distract him and meet you downstairs.” He quickly pushed Harry out of the way, in the direction of the exit. 

Harry looked back unsure, but left. His thoughts were on The Avengers. Where the hell were they? He would contact them as soon as he downstairs. 

Peter and Lucas Simmons were the only two in the room now. 

Peter flung web after web, cocooning the older man. 

“What is this…?” He asked as he tore it as if it were tissue paper. 

Peter’s smile fell. Well, he’s screwed. 

Simmons ran at him. 

As he was about to run down the hall to lose him Simmons sliced his claws at Peter’s ribs. Peter cried out and hit the ground.

Simmons slowly walked towards his prey. 

 

Outside of Osorp Harry ran out onto the street. Breathing hard he looked up at the top floor.

“Come on Peter.” He said to himself.

When Peter still didn’t show up he took out his cell phone. His heart was beating so fast he wanted to cry. Peter’s been his best friend since first grade! He couldn’t lose him now!

“Hey!” He looked at a young man running towards him.

“What’s going on in there? People came out screaming.”

“The scientist tried an experiments on himself. It mutated him into some kind of monster! My friend Peter is still in there! He said he was going to distract him.”

Wade’s eyes widened. Peter was going to face off some monster-mutant thing alone? Without another word he raced into the building. He ignored employees and guards yelling at him to get out of the building. The elevator couldn’t go fast enough. 

When the doors slid open he ran down the hall. He rushed into the room where he heard crashes and in-human growls. Sure enough there was a monster type thing walking towards Peter with its claws out. 

“Hey!” He said, his voice echoing off the walls. He picked up a glass beaker that somehow wasn’t broken and chunked it at the thing. 

The monster turned his attention to him. Peter’s eyes widened. The monster began walking towards Wade now. 

“Peter get out of here!” Wade dodged the monster and ran away form the doors so Peter could escape. 

Simmons reached out and slashed his claws across Wade’s upper arm. The man yelled out and hit the ground. Peter flung a web, doubled it, tripled it, and pulled it tightly and waited for Simmons. The creature ran and tripped over it and hit the ground with a loud thud. Peter scrambled to Wade. 

“Come on.” He wrapped Wade’s uninjured arm around his shoulders and helped him up. Wade winced and grunted in pain. 

Outside of the building there were a couple of ambulances, half a dozen cop cars, and dozens of people looking at the top of the building as the monster crashed through the windows and crawled up onto the roof. Peter walked Wade over to an ambulance. The paramedics opened the back of the vehicle and sat the man down. 

When they got to work on mending his wounds Peter turned, going to find Harry. 

Wade grabbed his hand, “Where are you going?”

“I have to find Harry and make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s fine. I talked to him before I ran into the building looking for you.”

“I can’t be seen with you. My…”

Iron man flew over head, carrying Captain America, Thor flew too, holding Natash by the hand, who was holding Hawkeye’s hand. Hulk jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

They landed just a few feet from the ambulance. The Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce. Tony had created a material that would grow or shrink with his body, so that no one would have to see him naked anymore. 

“Peter!” Steve yelled as they ran over to him. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked once he lifted his mask up.

“I’m fine.” Peter raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Wilson, what the hell are you doing here?” Clint asked. 

“I was just walking by when that thing freaked out. I thought I could help and why the hell am I explaining myself to you?” Wade sent The Avengers glare. 

Wade really has nothing against The Avengers. He didn’t like the fact that they all hated him. And they kept Peter away from him for two weeks!

“Well, maybe Fury might want to have a talk with you!” Clint spat.

“Guys! Knock it off!” Peter shouted. He swallowed hard before looking to his family, “He saved me. If he hadn’t made it there when he had, Dr. Simmons would have torn me to shreds.” 

Peter’s heart was racing. The adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. 

Steve looked to Wade, “Is this true?”

Wade glanced at the younger man before turning his attention back the Avengers.

“Yeah. The kid was being ‘stupid’ and tried to be a hero.” 

Peter winced at his boyfriend’s words before saying, “I had to distract him. I had to make sure Harry got out okay!” 

“You’re just a kid trying own up to your family’s reputation.” Venom laced his words. 

“Well at least I…” He hissed and grabbed his ribs as pain shot through him. 

Thor, who was standing close by caught the boy as he swayed on his feet, “Young Peter!” 

Tony stepped forward and removed his son’s hand from his wound. There was blood covering Peter’s hand. 

Peter cursed himself for not remembering his injury. 

“I guess the adrenaline wore off.” He smiled through his pain. 

“We need a paramedic over here!” Natasha shouted. 

“Why hasn’t anyone checked him over yet?” Clint yelled angrily as two paramedics ran over and helped Peter over to the other ambulance. 

The claw marks looked like the ones that Dr. Connors left on his chest. Peter remembered sitting on the floor of Gwen‘s bedroom as she patched him up.

“Peter, we have to search for Simmons, okay kiddo?” Tony told him.

Peter nodded as one of the paramedics cut his hoodie off with a pair of surgical scissors. 

“Should we have someone stay with him?” Steve asked Tony. 

“I’ll be fine. Go on.” He urged his family.

They all wore looks that were unsure.

“Simmons is probably all the way to China by now. Go!”

“We’ll be right back.” Tony flipped his mask on and grabbed his husband’s hand blasted off. Thor took Natasha by the waist and pulled her to him tightly as he swung his hammer in the air. Bruce turned big and green and grabbed Hawkeye. 

It took nearly 30 minutes to stitch Peter up. 

Wade got finished a little before Peter and went and sat with him in the ambulance. Peter was lying down on a stretcher. Wade sat in the seat across from him. 

“How are you doing?” He asked.

“I’ll live,” Wade said a bit coldly. “Why’d you do it?”

“Huh?” Peter looked to him. 

“Why did you risk your life like that? Do you really want to be like your family? Because you told me you didn’t! You could have died Peter! Those cuts could have been so much worse if I hadn’t made it there when I did!” Anger flared through Wade like a disease.

The paramedic cut the string. “All done. Just rest for a few minutes.” He left.

“I told you I had to distract Simmons so that Harry could get out!” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it! You wanted play hero!”

“I did not! You don’t know anything about me! You don’t know why I did it!”

“Then tell me why!” Wade said more softer, “So, I can try to understand.”

Peter turned his head away from Wade.

“I can’t.” He said quietly.

“Why not?” Wade pushed. 

“Because I just can’t!” 

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Does he really trust Wade?

“Then tell me!”

“It’s complicated. I can’t.” 

“Whatever.” Wade stood up abruptly.

“Where are you going?” Peter shouted as he watched the man jumped down from the ambulance.

“When you’re ready to tell what the hell is going on with you then you know where to find me.” 

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stormed off. 

Peter felt the stinging sensation of tears. The tears were from anger, mostly. He didn’t want Wade to be mad at him. 

It was another ten minutes before his family came back. In those ten minutes he did his best to pull himself together. He managed to keep his tears at bay. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said. “How are you feeling?” 

Peter pushed himself up, trying his best to ignore the screaming pain. It must have shown on his face, because Steve said, “Hey take it easy, Peter.” 

“I want to go home.” He mumbled.

“Okay,” Steve nodded. 

“I’ll take a cab home. Peter can ride with me.” Bruce offered.

“Thanks Brucey.” Tony said and slapped the other scientist on the back. 

Steve lifted Peter out of the ambulance once Clint flagged down a cab for them. He even carried him over to the cab and set him on the seat gently. 

Peter was hoping the ride home would be silent. But Bruce looked at him, “So, what did he look like? Scarier than the Hulk?” He gave Peter a small smile.

Peter knew Bruce was trying to take his mind off the attack. But Peter wasn’t so worried about that. Yeah, its just another monster he’d have to fight, but his mind was on Wade. 

“I don’t even know what to think right now.” Was Wade done with him? How could Peter explain everything to him? This day took a turn for the worst.

Bruce draped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, carefully.

“I’m sorry you had to go through something like that, buddy. It’s not going to happen again I can assure you. We’re here for you. We’ll keep you safe.” 

Peter wished it were true. But he’s Spiderman and he has to go up against Simmons again. And Wade. He’s going to have face Wade again if he doesn’t want to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~What did you think? All of your reviews from the other chapters made me smile! You guys are amazing!~


	4. I've never felt this way before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for not updating in a while. I went out of town. I'm so excited about all the comments I've been getting! You guys are amazing!~

It’s been a week since the incident at Oz corp. The Avengers found Simmons laying in a gutter downtown, back to normal. They took him prison, where he was tested. The serum had no long-lasting affects. Peter was currently lounging around on the couch in the living room. 

He was flipping through the channels when Tony and Steve came in and stood in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“All you’ve done for the passed week is be a couch potato!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Get up, get dressed, you’re going out! Go see Harry or Gwen. Just go back to being the Peter we know and love.”

“Is it because of happened?” Steve asked sitting down beside him. 

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat. All his thoughts had been on Wade. Wade had made no attempt to call or text him and Peter did the same. 

“I’m scared.” He admitted. He was scared of losing Wade. 

“Aw Kiddo,” Tony said. “Everything is going to be just fine. Your Pop and I and the rest of the guys are going to protect you.”

“Yeah, Simmons is locked up.” 

His parents think he’s scared of what happened at Oscorp. They were wrong. 

Steve pulled Peter close to him when Peter hid his face into his chest as he cried. He hadn’t cried in front of his parents since he 8 years old and broke his arm by falling off the jungle gym. 

Tony scooted close to them and rubbed Peter’s back. 

It was an emotional ten minutes before Steve cupped Peter’s face. He dried his tears and said, “Go get some fresh air. Go see Gwen or Harry like your dad suggested. Get your mind off of what happened. Okay?”

Peter nodded.

Steve planted a kiss on his forehead and Tony kissed the top of his head. 

After a long hot shower he changed and went straight to Wade’s. He made a decision. He was going to tell Wade everything. 

Walking up to the door fear gripped his chest. What if Wade has someone over? What if he’d really given up on them? What if he thinks he’s lying? 

Knocking on the door he waited nervously.

The door swung open and Wade leaned heavily on the doorframe. Peter noticed he was just in a white tank top and gray sweatpants. White gauze was wrapped tightly around his upper left arm. 

“It’s been a while.” 

No ‘hi’ or ‘took you long enough’ or not even a kiss 

“I need to talk to you,” He thought for moment. How could he make Wade understand? “On the roof.” Peter pointed upward. 

Wade raised an eyebrow. “On the roof?”

“Yeah.” Peter then turned around quickly and walked down the hall to the door that held the stairway to the roof. 

Wade hurriedly shut his door and rushed after the young boy. 

“Okay. We’re on the roof. So talk.” Wade said once they stood in the middle of the roof. 

“Remember when you said there was something different about me?”

Wade nodded.

“Well, there is…something different about me. And I’m going to tell what it is. Why I decided to take on Simmons by myself.” 

“About a year ago I snuck into Os corp. I wanted to talk to Dr. Connors, because he had worked with my father, biological father, years ago. I just wanted to ask him some questions, but my curiosity for science got the best of me.” Peter sighed heavily. 

“I wandered into a room full of genetically enhanced spiders. One bit me. I changed after that.”

“Are you sick?” Wade asked and Peter saw the worried look on his face.

Peter smiled, “No, I’m not sick.”

“I…” Here goes nothing. “I’m Spiderman.” 

It was quiet for a long time before Wade glared at him, “Pete, seriously? What the hell? I want to know what’s goin on with you? You said there was something about you, then you go off and try to take a huge monster by youself, and I just don’t want you to shut me out. Tell me the truth.”

Peter knew it would come to this. He’s going to have to show him. 

Peter didn’t say a word as he turned away from the older man and walked to the edge of the rooftop. He stepped up on the ledge. 

“Jesus Peter! Get down! What are you doing?” 

Wade took a few cautious steps toward him. Peter gave him a smirk and stepped off. 

“Peter!” Wade yelled and raced to the edge and looked over frantically. 

He didn’t see Peter anywhere. 

‘Oh my God!’ Wade thought. 

“Hey, whatcha lookin’ at?” A voice said behind him. 

“What the…?” He whipped around and saw Spiderman standing there. 

“What the hell…?”

Spiderman flung a web at Wade’s hand, trapping it the concrete ledge. Wade quickly glanced down. Peter bit his bottom lip amused.

“Peter, is that really you?” Wade asked slowly and glanced up at him. 

He walked up to him and reached down to the webbing and ripped it away from Wade’s hand.

Wade slowly reached up and pulled the mask off. 

“This is insane.” Wade stated once he saw Peter’s face.

“It is. But that’s why I stayed behind to fight off Simmons.” 

Wade lifted a hand to cup the back of Peter’s head, “I knew you were anything but ordinary.”

He smashed their lips together then.

“Let me take you out.” Peter pointed over to the ledge. 

“Hell no.” 

“Aw, is somebody scared.”

Wade glared at him, “I am not! It’s just I don’t to be seen with Spiderman. I’d have reporters knocking at my door.” 

“If you say so.” Peter shrugged. 

“Let’s just get inside.” Wade made his way to door. When he turned around to see if Peter was following he saw that Peter wasn’t there at all. 

“Peter, where the hell did you go?”

When he got no reply he kept talking, “I swear Pete, if you scare me I will kick your ass!” 

When his phone rang loudly in his pocket he jumped. 

“Hello?” He said irritated. 

“Hey Wade,” A familiar voice said. “It’s Peter. I’m standing in front of your door right now. Where are you?”

Wade threw the door open and ran down the stairs and looked down the hallway to see the young boy standing at his door dressed in jeans, converse and a hoodie, a backpack slung over his shoulder. 

He smiled and waved at him.

Wade frowned and stormed down the hall.

“How the hell did you get here?”

Peter leaned in close and said, “Uh hello? I’m Spiderman. I threw on some clothes over my suit and swung down.” 

He smirked and Wade just pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. 

“I told my parents I was staying at Harry’s tonight.” Peter said once they walked into the Penthouse. 

“So, you want to stay over here?” Wade asked. 

“That was the plan. If you didn’t accept me as Spiderman then I really was going to go to Harry’s.”

“Well, I accept it.” Wade walked over to Peter and carefully put his hands on the boy’s hips and pulled him close. 

Peter noticed how close they were standing. Their chests touching, he could feel Wade’s breath on his face.

“I’m glad you came by tonight. I’m leaving for a mission a couple of days. I’ll be gone about three days.”

Peter pouted, “Don’t go.”

Wade chuckled, “I have to make money somehow or else I couldn’t live here.” 

“What’s the mission?”

“If I told you that then I’d have to kill you.”

“Seriously, you ass.” Peter said and playfully smacked the man’s chest.

“I have to get rid of some guy called the Taskmaster.”

“Wow. By ‘get rid of’ you mean…?”

“Kill him? Yeah.” 

“You should let me come with you.”

“No way.” 

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.” Wade released his hold on Peter and walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m Spiderman!” Peter exclaimed and followed him. 

Wade paused for a moment in thought before he opened the fridge. 

“I don’t care. If something happens to you, then I’ll have to try and explain what happened to your family. ‘Yes, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, I have been secretly dating your son, who is Spiderman by the way, and I let him come on a mission with me. And that is why he is in the hospital.’” Wade glanced back over to Peter who bit his lip trying not to laugh. 

“Okay. Fine.” Peter said exasperated. 

“My family caught Simmons. The Bugle had been calling him the Hybrid.”

“Good.” Wade handed Peter a beer. 

“I didn’t want you fighting him anyway. He sliced us both up. How are you doing?” Wade gripped the end of Peter’s shirt. Peter gave him a nod and the mercenary lifted the material. The bandage was still there. Peter peeled it away. The cuts were still there, but barely. They had faded remarkably over the passed week. 

Wade quickly looked up at him.

“How...?”

“Apparently I heal faster than a normal person.”

“Like Wolverine?” Wade lightly brushed his fingers over the wound. 

“Not that fast.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah, comes in handy since I have to keep me being Spiderman a secret. I get banged up pretty bad sometimes. Healing fast helps with keeping it from my family. When Dr. Connors mutated into that lizard last year, I fought him off. And When I went home my parents freaked out because I was beat up.”

“What’d you tell them?”

“That I got jumped on the way home. They believed it.” 

“Wow.”

For the rest of the night the two men lounged on the couch, watched movies, ordered takeout, and talked. It was one of the best nights Peter had in a long time. 

A couple days later Peter is racing around the clock to get to Wade’s. Wade is leaving for his mission today. Peter didn’t want him to go. He begged him not to. But there was no changing Wade’s mind. 

He dodged a woman with a baby stroller and bypassed an old man with a walker. 

“Excuse me! Sorry! I’m in a hurry!”

He finally made it to the apartment building. On Wade’s floor, as Peter stepped out, he saw Wade standing in the doorway of his place. He had a suitcase and was dressed in black boots, army green cargo pants, a deep red-ish maroon shirt with no sleeves, and two black straps that crossed his body, on his back were two sheaths for his swords. He looked up and smiled at Peter.

Peter walked over to him. 

“You are always late, Parker.” 

“Not always.” Peter stood on his tiptoes and pecked Wade’s lips. 

“Promise me,” Peter said quietly. “You’ll come back.” 

This stunned Wade for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond to it. No one has ever cared if he lived or died before. 

“I will. I always come back.” 

“Be careful, okay?” Peter looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

Wade cupped Peter’s cheek, “I will. Don’t worry.”

He kissed Peter, slowly and softly.

“Here,” Peter took something out of his pocket. “This is for you.” He blushed and thrust it out for Wade to take. 

It was one of the pictures Wade took of them smiling in their hallway at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Thanks,” Wade smiled softly at it. “I’ll keep it on me when I…” He stopped to think. He didn’t want to say ‘kill’ in front of Peter. “When I stop Taskmaster.”

Peter gave him a very small grin. 

“I should be going. I’ll be home Thursday around midnight.”

“I’ll be here.”

“And how are you going to do that?” 

“I’m Spiderman,” Peter shrugged. “I’ll swing here.”

“No,” Wade rolled his eyes. “How are you going to get passed your parents?”

“Tell them I’m staying at Harry’s.”

“Of course.” Wade grinned. “See you soon.” 

He kissed Peter once more and picked up his bag. 

“I’m going to stay back a minute or two. Just in case someone sees.” Peter looked to the side ashamed. 

Wade’s grin fell. “Right.”

Peter watched as Wade walked down the hall and into the elevator, his heart going with him. 

 

Wade crouched down behind some bushes as he peered down at the scene before him. A huge warehouse surrounded by an electrified fence at least ten feet tall. 

There were guards stationed all around the fence and warehouse with guns. 

Wade, without being seen, scaled up the nearest tree. He crawled out onto a limb that hung over the fence. Making sure the two guards closest to the tree weren’t looking he jumped down in between them. When he hit the ground it made a loud thump, causing the guards to quickly look in his direction. 

Wade was faster however and shot his right leg up in the air quickly kicking one of them into the face, electrocuting him. He went down and Wade grabbed the other’s gun and shoved it in his face. 

Half a dozen more guards ran towards him, shooting their guns. Wade pulled his swords from their places on his back and spun them around as fast as he could. It looked like a ceiling fan.

The bullets bounced off the swords, flying in different directions. This went on for a few more minutes until the men ran out of ammo. 

That’s when Wade jumped at them, slicing their chests, throats, and stabbing them in the head, whatever he could do to kill them.

When the guards lay bloody, dismembered at his feet he put his swords back into their slots and ran across the sand to the warehouse doors.

Sliding in through the cracked-open door he hid behind some crates and peered over them, looking his real target. 

He saw a tall man with muscles way bigger than his, he wore a long, flowing silver cape with a matching mask in the shape of a skull, with gray gloves. He had a brown belt with pouches on over his black clothes. 

His arms were crossed over his big chest. 

“Wade Wilson, I know you here.” His voice was deep.

Wade’s eyes widened. ‘How…?’

He stood and moved out from behind the crates, his swords drawn. 

“How do you know who I am? Am I just that handsome?”

“How amusing, I know why you are here.”

“To end your sorry life.” Wade said pointing one of his swords at the other man as he began walking over to him. 

“I won’t give you the pleasure. Now, I believe this will not be a fair fight with your swords.”

As soon as Wade sat them down on the ground Taskmaster jumped at Wade, throwing a punch.

Wade dodged him.

Taskmaster spun around and kicked Wade in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. 

Grunting Wade said as he stood, “That will be the only hit you get.”

The fight went on for several minutes, neither of them even touching the other. Finally Wade kicked him in the jaw. The other man went down.

“Impossible!” He cried, “No one can touch me!”

“I just did Skull-face!” Wade smirked. 

Taskmaster sprung up and threw a punch at Wade, Wade dodged it and the man hit a crate instead. Splinters went flying all over the place. 

Glancing in the crate Wade saw grenades, dozens of them. He could work with this. Now, he normally only used his swords to kill, but he would make an exception. 

He did a front flip and kicked the villain in the head. When he was dazed by Wade’s attack the mercenary took a grenade from the crate. He grabbed up his swords as well and ran for the doors. Biting the clip from the explosive he threw it in to the warehouse and ran as far as he could. The explosion caught up to him, he went flying and hit the ground hard.

His ears rang from the sound and he instantly had a headache. 

He laid there in the sand for almost ten minutes, trying to compose himself. Standing on shaky legs he said, “I wasn’t safe, but I’m coming home, Peter.” 

He walked back to the lagoon, which was almost ten miles from the warehouse, and got onto the speedboat he ‘borrowed’. 

He was unaware that back at the warehouse under a pile of broken crates Taskmaster was alive and breathing. 

He threw the wood off him and stood.

“Wade Wilson, you are a dead man.” Something caught his eye under some rubble. 

Picking it up he saw it was a picture. The very tip of the right corner was burnt black, it was wrinkled and torn in some places, but he saw a smiling teenage boy and Wade Wilson. 

Grinning evilly he said, “I think I’ll have to pay a little visit to New York.” 

Stepping out of the elevator Wade was tackled to the ground. Peter laughed on his spot on top of the older man. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle.

“I’m glad you're okay.” Peter said.

“I am. Just a few cuts and bruises.”

“So, everything went okay?”

Wade nodded, “It did. Taskmaster is gone. He was a really cheesy looking guy. He wore a skull mask. It was like he was a cheesy comic book villain.” 

“Wow.”

“How long have you been waiting here?” Wade wondered.

“Since 8. My parents think I’m at Harry’s.”

“You’ve been waiting for four hours?”

Peter nodded, “I brought a book and my Ipod.” 

“I bet you finished the book in, what, 30 minutes?” Wade knew Peter enjoyed school, well the classes, the learning. 

Peter grinned, “More like 45.”

Wade rolled his eyes, smiled and leaned up to kiss the other man. 

“Let’s get inside. I’m starving and tired.” 

Peter got and held his hand out for Wade to take, which he did. 

After Wade took his shoes off and stripping down to his boxers he laid down on the couch. Peter did the same, only keeping his t-shirt on. He wanted to lay with him, but was unsure. 

Wade cracked an eye open and opened his arms. “C’mere Pete.” 

Peter obeyed him and laid down on top of the older man. He rested his head on Wade’s chest and the said man circled his arms around Peter’s waist. 

“Wade?” 

Wade, who was falling asleep hummed, “Hm?”

“What are we?”

“A vigilante and a mercenary.” He mumbled.

“I know that. But we, us?”

“I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine.” 

Peter hoped Wade couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

“Are you asking me or are you just assuming?” Peter grinned. 

“Let’s go to sleep, babe.” He reached over the back of the couch and pulled the gray blanket down over them. 

They were asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Leave a comment, my darlings. I finished this story on my computer and I was going to do a sequel, but I think I'm just going to make a really long story.~


	5. The wheels just keep on turning,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I was going to update yesterday, but I got sidetracked. Sorry! Hope this makes up for it. I honestly think this chapter is a little boring, so I apologize for that too.~

A week later Peter was on his way to Harry’s. He was swinging from web to web. 

He heard people below shout, “It’s Spiderman!”

Peter waved to them and did a front flip in the air before swinging on another web. Little kids cheered and clapped. 

All of a sudden his spidey sense went off, alerting him danger was near. He looked around quickly, but something struck him, attached itself to him. He couldn’t break free. Panic washed over him as he fell through the air. 

He landed hard in a back alleyway. He heard ribs crack; one or two may be broken. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. 

The thing that attacked him kicked him in the stomach. 

Peter tried to shoot a web, but the thing stomped on his wrist, busting his web shooting. Webs sprung in every direction from the shattered device. 

Glancing up at the thing he saw it was a man, with huge muscles, a long flowing cape and….a silver skull mask. 

“Taskmaster?” 

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me. From your lover, I assume.”

Peter’s eyes widened.

“How…?”

Taskmaster took something from a pouch on his belt and dropped it. It fluttered down and landed on Peter’s chest. He weakly picked it up and looked at it. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw it was the picture he gave to Wade before he left.

“I have watched you two. I know who you are, who your family is, that your love for Wade Wilson is forbidden and you keep it a secret. I know everything.” 

Peter mentally kicked himself for not being more careful. 

“This is a warning,” Taskmaster pointed to the boy. “I would be more careful if I were you, Peter Parker.” With that he disappeared into he shadows of the alleyway. 

Peter lay there on the cold, wet ash vault for a few minutes trying to compose himself. His ribs were screaming, his wrist throbbed, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt something sticky slid down his face underneath his mask. Was he bleeding? 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position he yelped. 

He took his backpack off and dug around in it. He found his extra web shooter. Taking off his busted one he threw it into his bag and put the new one on. With that done he took off with a new destination set in mind. 

Each time he thrust his arm out to shoot a web the pain in his ribs increased. 

He had never felt more relieved when he saw the window ledge attached to Wade’s penthouse. He dropped and crouched on it. The blinds were pulled up and he saw Wade walking around his apartment with a blue tooth piece in his ear. He swung his sword with one hand in a circular motion. 

Peter grinned through his pain and slid his mask off. He knocked. Wade glanced over at him and smiled.

He walked over and unlocked the window. He walked away still talking to whoever was on the other line. 

“Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks Fury.”

Peter slowly crawled through the window and sat on the inside ledge. Breathing hard he watched Wade swing his sword around. 

“Okay. Bye.” 

Wade put the bluetooth down on the coffee table. 

“You know, you could have just used the door. But I guess that’s too normal for you, huh?” Peter heard the playfulness in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Oh, yeah.” He grunted as he moved on the ledge. 

Wade finally looked around at him and his smile fell. He dropped his sword; it clattered to the floor and rushed to him. 

“Peter, what happened?” Wade tucked a finger under Peter’s chin and moved his head to the right to look at his head injury. A thin red line ran from a cut on Peter’s temple. 

“You’re a shitty mercenary.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Taskmaster is what happened. He attacked me, mid-air. I have some cracked ribs, I think one’s broken.”

Wade dropped his hand, “I blew up his base. How could he…? Are you sure it was Taskmaster?”

Peter reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled the picture from it and showed Wade. 

“He knows who I am.” 

Wade heard the distress in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Peter,” He shook his head. “I am so sorry. I’ll take care of everything, okay? I promise.” 

“If my family finds out…” Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. 

“No one is going to find out. I promise.” 

Peter picked his head up and looked at Wade, “How can you promise something like that? This is out of ours hands.”

“Look, just calm down. Let me get the first aid kit.”

Five minutes later Wade was dabbing Peter’s cut with a cotton ball drenched in peroxide. Peter winced every now and then. 

When Wade finished he asked, “And you said something about your ribs?”

Peter nodded.

“Well, you need to lose the spandex, babe.” 

As soon as Peter made a move to stand up Wade was helping him, keeping a steady hand on the small of his back. 

Peter let out a soft hiss of pain. 

Together the two men got Peter out of his suit. He stood in his boxers now as Wade inspected his ribs. They were littered with purple and blue spots. 

“I think they’re just badly bruised.” Wade stated as he lightly brushed his fingers over the skin. Peter shivered.

“Heard them crack when I fell.”

“I’m going to wrap them, all right?”

Peter just nodded again. He didn’t feel like talking. His head pounded something fierce. 

Wade instructed him to lift his arms. He then proceeded to wrap white gauze around the bruised area. He wrapped it around his torso three times.

“My parents will definitely see the gauze through my shirt.” Peter made a pained expression as he sat down.

“I’ll get you a few of my shirts to wear,” He disappeared into his bedroom. “How long do you think it will take you to heal?” He asked from his room.

“I’m not sure. Maybe a week, probably two.”

“Is there anyway to avoid going home? You can tell your family you’re staying with your friend Harry.” Wade suggested as he returned with a four plain t-shirts, a navy blue, a white, a light gray and a red shirt.

Crap,” Groaned Peter. “Harry. I was on my way to Harry’s.” 

“Tell him you can’t make it. Stay here with me.”

Peter shook his head and pushed himself up.

“Babe,” Wade carefully pushed him back down. “You need to take it easy for a while, okay? No Spiderman either.” 

“I’ll get a cab.”

“No. You’re going to call Harry and tell him you can’t make it.” Wade didn’t know what had come over him. He wanted Peter in his sight at all times, especially since Taskmaster is alive. He wanted to protect Peter with every ounce of his being. He’s never wanted to protect anyone before. 

Peter sighed and grabbed his phone from out of his bag. It took seconds to call his friend. 

“Hey Harry. Yeah, I can’t make it. I’m sorry. I’m just not feeling too hot right now. In a few days, all right? Okay. Thanks. See ya.”

Peter looked up at Wade once he ended the call, “Happy?”

“Very.” He helped Peter stand, “Now come on.” 

He led Peer to his bedroom where he laid Peter on his bed. 

Peter looked around; he had never been in Wade’s bedroom before. The two times he’d stayed over they had slept on the couch. 

He had a king sized bed with dark red bedding, a painted black nightstand on one side with a lamp on it, dirty laundry was strewn all around on the floor, and the deep red curtains were drawn, only a thin crack of sunlight peeked through. 

“Lay down. I’ll get you some Advil. Are you hungry? I can order you something?”  
Peter chuckled, “Do you only eat takeout?”

Wade grinned, “I can’t cook.” 

“I’ll have to do it for you someday.” Peter said as he tried to lift his legs upon the bed. Wade stepped forward and helped him. 

Peter rested against a mountain of pillows. “Thanks.”

Wade just smiled at him and left to get his medicine. After Peter swallowed two Advil and rank some water Wade crawled into the bed behind him. 

“Where can I touch you without hurting you?”

“I can think of a few places.” Peter said, with a grin. 

“Not like that, stupid.” Wade said with a laugh. 

Peter took hold of Wade’s arm and draped it carefully over his stomach. 

Peter liked that Wade could be a smartass, but then a real sweetheart, he liked that in his penthouse they could do whatever they wanted and not have to worry about getting caught, he liked that Wade was messy, and couldn’t cook, he liked that Wade’s job was different than most, he liked everything about him, the good and the bad. When he was with Wade it felt like home. 

Peter fell asleep listening to Wade talk about one of his missions. 

 

The next morning Peter text his dad, asking if he could stay with Harry another night. Tony said it was okay. Well that extra night turned into three. Peter stayed with Wade for a total of four days. His ribs were still killing him, but they were so much better than the first day. 

He left around lunchtime. Wade had begged him to stay. 

He leaned heavily on the doorframe, Peter on the outside, standing in the hallway.

“Please stay,” He begged. He rested a hand on Peter’s hip. 

“We can make out or watch movies, or make out. I would rather make out.”

Peter looked at him, really looked at his boyfriend. He knew why Wade really wanted him to stay. He was saying, ‘Please stay with me so I can keep you safe. Taskmaster is out there somewhere. I need to know where you are at all times.’ 

Peter smiled. 

“I’ll come by in a day or two. And besides,” He shrugged, “I live with the Avengers. Nothing will happen to me.”

Wade sighed heavily, “Fine, just text me. Okay?”

“I will.” Peter turned to leave but Wade grabbed his arm.

“Wade,” Chuckled Peter. “I’ll get a cab. No Spiderman.” 

He looked back at his boyfriend and saw the solemn look on his face. Wade pulled him close and kissed his lips, passionately.

When they pulled away, their lips were not even half inch apart. Their eyes closed.

“He could have killed you.” Whispered Wade. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. “But he didn’t.”

Peter held onto Wade’s hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

“I’ll be okay. Bye.” 

When he arrived home his family were sitting around the kitchen table on Peter, Tony, and Steve’s level of the tower. 

Peter took in the sight before him. 

His Pop stood at the stove, flipping meat patties on a skillet, his dad leaning over his shoulder eating chips, Thor drinking coffee right out of the coffee pot, Bruce flipping through a notepad with a pencil tucked behind his ear, Clint and Natasha deep in conversation. 

“Ah, Young Peter!” Thor said, making the rest of his family look up at him, “Come join us! There is a vacant seat next to me!” 

Peter dropped his backpack on the couch.

“Hey Peter.” Tony said.

“How’s Harry doing?” Steve asked him.

“Huh? Oh yeah! He’s fine. We just hung out at his place.” Another lie. Peter doesn’t know how long he can keep spitting out lie after lie like this. 

“That’s nice.” 

Peter took the seat next Thor.

Thor slapped him on the back, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

“Young Peter, did you hear about the human spider?”

Peter quickly looked up at his Uncle. 

“What are you talking about?”

Clint shrugged, “Spiderman. He was spotted swinging around the other day.”

“Oh,” Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Really? Cool.”

“Honestly, that guy needs to give it a rest. He’s a wannabe hero.” Tony stated as he sat down at the table across from Peter. 

“He saved New York from being turned into mutated lizards last year!” Peter said, feeling offended. 

“That was just luck. When he takes on an Asgardian God with an alien army then I will personally shake his hand.” 

“Well, I like him.”

“Good for you Kiddo. You think he’s cooler than you’re old man? Iron Man is cool.”

Peter lightly rolled his eyes, “I know dad.”

Steve put a plate full of hamburger patties on the table.

“That shirt is a little big on you, don’t you think Peter?” His Pop said, eyeing his shirt.

“Uh, yeah. It’s one of my sleep shirts.” Lie! It’s the navy blue shirt that Wade gave him. 

“Oh, for a minute I thought you were shrinking.” Steve joked. 

Peter grinned and fixed himself a burger. 

Days later Peter is out at the mall with Wade. They’re in the food court. This has been their second outing. They’d stayed in their little private sanctuary; also known as Wade’s apartment. 

Suddenly there were screams and people were scattering all over the place. They quickly turned their attention to where the commotion was coming from. 

Taskmaster stepped out into the open, a long sword in his hand. 

Peter stood, getting ready to run somewhere secluded so he could change into his Spiderman suit. 

Wade grabbed his wrist. Peter looked at him shock.

“Peter, no.” He said sternly. 

Peter twisted out of his boyfriend’s grip. 

“You’re still hurt. You don’t know Taskmaster like I do. He’ll kill you without a thought about it.”

Taskmaster picked up a little girl who couldn’t be over five years old. She began screaming and crying. She was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. 

“Emily!” A woman screamed. 

“Come out Spiderman! I know you are here!” 

Peter ignored his boyfriend’s yells as he ran behind a pillar, where there were no cameras, and stripped of his jeans and hoodie. He took his mask from his pocket and slipped it on. 

He swung into action. He went to kick the villain, but Taskmaster grabbed Spiderman’s ankle and swung him around and threw him. Peter hit the ground with a roll. His ribs screamed in protest. 

“I can predict your every move! You are no match for me!”

“How about the Avengers?” A voice from behind Peter said. 

It was his dad, or well, Iron Man. 

Sure enough, the Avengers stood their in all their glory. 

Spiderman stood, holding his ribs.

Iron Man laid a hand on Spiderman’s chest and gently pushed him backwards.

“Step aside kid. Let me show you how a pro does it.”

“We have to save the girl first Tony.” Captain America stated. 

“Gee, really, Steve?” He replied sarcastically. 

Clint aimed his arrow and shot it towards the villain’s head. Taskmaster caught it just in time. He snapped the arrow in half.

Natasha ran at him and jumped high in the air, preparing to kick in the chest. She never got the chance. Taskmaster grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her painfully, then merely tossing her aside. 

“Is that all you got Avengers? Spiderman?”

The Hulk wanted to help, but was afraid he would hurt the girl. 

Iron Man flew above Taskmaster, grabbing out for the girl, but the once again the villain was smarter, and sliced his sword across his chest. 

The Iron man suit glitched. 

Thor also knew he could hurt the child with his hammer. 

Captain America then ran at him, his shield covering him. When he was close enough he moved out from behind his shield and tried to punch him. Taskmaster stepped aside and with the hilt of his sword bashed Steve in the back with it. 

“Would you like to try again Spiderman?” Taskmaster taunted him. 

“Hey! Skull-face!” Wade stepped up.

“Wilson! What the hell?” Clint yelled. 

Wade ignored him. He glanced at Peter to make sure he was okay. He didn’t like how his boyfriend was holding his ribs and breathing hard. 

“Take me on.” 

“Ah, Wade Wilson also known as DeadPool. Here to try to destroy me again?”

“Destroy? Taskmaster? The cape? The skull mask? You are such a comic book villain!” 

Peter just knew Taskmaster was going to hurt Wade. Wade had nothing to defend himself with. 

He shot a web out, hitting the sword and he jerked it out of Taskmaster’s hand.

“What?” He yelled and looked at Spiderman.

“Wade!” He shouted and threw him the sword.

Wade caught it and spun it around in his hand a few times. 

“This will be fun.” He ran at Taskmaster. He acted as though he was going to swipe the sword at him, but instead he slid on the ground and struck the sword through Taskmaster’s cape and into the ground, making him unable to move. 

Wade then kicked him in the chest. The little flew out of his hand, but Spiderman shot a web out, sticking to her coveralls. He jerked the web and she flew into his arms. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Her voice was watery. 

He wiped her tears away. 

“You’re okay now, Sweetie. You were very brave.” 

He looked up to see Taskmaster punch Wade to the ground and he made his escape. 

“Emily!” Peter heard a woman’s voice. 

Peter turned and saw a beautiful woman running towards them. 

“Here you go.” He said and handed the little girl over to her. 

They embrace one another tightly. 

“Mommy! Spiderman and that man,” She pointed to Wade, “ Saved me!”

“I know,” The woman cried. “I know.” She looked up to Spiderman, “Thank you.”

Wade stood up and she looked at him.

“Thank you.”

Wade gave her a nod. 

As soon as they left Clint grabbed Wade by the front of the shirt roughly.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Wade glared at him.

“Uh, saving your asses?”

“You just always manage to show up when trouble comes around, don’t you?”

Wade shoved Clint away from him.

“Oh bite me! I can do whatever I want.” 

“Do you ever shut up?”

Wade smirked, “That’s why they call me the merc with a mouth.” 

“You ‘really’ get under my skin!”

“Oh yeah?” Wade smiled. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Clint threw his fist back, ready to punch the other man, but Spiderman flung a web out, wrapping itself to Clint’s fist, keeping it in place.

“What the hell?”

He glared at Spiderman. Peter felt the room heat up, his entire family and Wade was staring at him. 

“This doesn’t involve you!” Clint spat. 

Peter jerked his web back, sending Clint falling on his behind. 

Spiderman looked up and made eye contact with Wade. Wade tilted his head towards an exit. 

He gave him a nod. 

“Spiderman is just trying to help, Clint.” Steve told him.

Spiderman broke out into a run. He burst through the doors, ignoring Clint’s cursing. 

He stayed in the alleyway and waited for Wade for almost ten minutes. 

Back inside Steve slid his helmet off and looked at Tony. 

“I could have sworn I heard Peter earlier.”

Wade quickly looked up over at them.

“Your kid?”

The couple looked over at him.

“I saw him earlier when Skull-face showed up. He was helping people get out.” He lied. “He was with a blonde girl.” He recalled Peter showing him pictures of Harry and Gwen. 

“He was okay though?” Steve asked.

Wade nodded. 

Tony and Steve both sighed in relief. 

“I swear that kid attracts trouble.” Tony muttered.

“As long as he’s okay.” Steve said. 

“Well, see ya!” Wade saluted them and took off in the direction Peter took his clothes off. He hid behind the pillar and waited for the Super Family to leave. Once they were gone he scooped up Peter’s clothes and went out of the Exit. 

“Pe – Spiderman?” He said, catching himself in case someone heard. 

Spiderman slid down a web upside down behind him. 

“Yes?” 

“Jesus!” Wade yelled and turned around. 

“No, it’s just me.” Peter laughed and jumped down. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just get dressed.” 

Peter slid his mask off and stepped into his jeans and shoes. He then slipped into his t-shirt; one of the shirts Wade gave him, and took off his mask. 

The cab ride home was silent and awkward. 

“What were you thinking, huh?” Wade asked once they made it back to his apartment. “Running off like to fight Taskmaster? You’re still ‘hurt’!” He slammed the door shut. 

Peter looked up at him, “He had a little girl, Wade! He could have hurt her!” 

“You’re just a kid!” He kicked the couch, ignoring the pain as it shot up his leg. 

“Well, you’re dating this ‘kid’!”

Wade stopped his rampage to look at him.

“You just jump right into danger without thinking of yourself.” He said quieter.

“Look whose talking.” Peter grinned. 

Wade looked over to him and couldn’t help but to smile.

“We’re screwed up, aren’t we?”

Peter walked over to him, “No, yeah, sorta.”

“Just promise me you’ll be more careful. Okay?”

“Only if you promise me the same thing.”

“I’ll try.” 

“Now,” Wade gripped Peter’s hips tightly and pushed him down on the couch. He crawled on top of him carefully, “Let’s make out.” 

Their lips didn’t get to meet, because Peter’s phone rang loudly in his pocket. 

Wade groaned, but got to work on nibbling the other man’s neck.

“Wade,” Peter giggled, “It’s my dad. Stop.” 

“Just call him back in a few minutes.” Wade said before diving into Peter’s neck again. 

“If I don’t answer then my family freak out.” 

He answered the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, we were at the mall a little while ago. Are you okay?”

Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and slowly closed his eyes as his boyfriend nipped and sucked the right places on his neck. 

“I am so good.” He breathed.

“Um, okay? Listen, where are you? We’re going out dinner tonight.”

“I’m with Harry!” Peter said. 

Wade ceased his work and looked at his boyfriend with an irritated look. 

He mouth, ‘really?’

Peter shrugged. 

“Oh, all right. Does Harry want to come along?”

“Nah. He has plans. I’ll head home in a few minutes.” 

“We’ll come pick you up. Are you at his house?”

“No! I mean, um, don’t worry. I’m not too far from home. I’ll see you soon. Bye!” He hung up.

“I don’t want you to go.” Wade said and immediately felt pathetic. He practically whined. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow.” Offered Peter. 

Wade huffed and got off Peter. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. 

He then walked back into the living room and plopped down on the recliner. 

“Wade, I’m sorry. I wish I could take you with me, but I can’t.”

“Do you think they hate me because I’m mercenary? Or would it be because I’m 8 years older than you?”

“It would probably be both.”

Wade took a long drink of his beer.

“I’m sorry.” Peter felt horrible. He couldn’t bring his boyfriend to dinner and do boyfriend things with him out in public. 

“It’s okay.” Wade said, but the toe of his voice said otherwise.

“If I told them…”

“Yeah, yeah I know. They would freak out and have me arrested. Then we would ‘never’ see each other.” 

Peter stood silently and leaned over and kissed Wade’s cheek before leaving the penthouse. 

That evening Peter was sitting on the couch in between his parents half listening to Clint talk about his latest S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. His ribs were hurting and he didn’t want to move as much. Since returning home he barely moved an inch. 

“The move I did on this guy, here I’ll show you. Peter come here.” Clint ushered him to get up.

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Um, no thanks. I’m good right here.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Clint chuckled as he grabbed hold of Peter’s wrist and jerked him forward. 

The motion paralyzed Peter in pain for a moment and he just fell into Clint’s arms. Clint held him. 

“Peter?” He chuckled. 

“Sorry,” Peter said quickly, “I um, just wanted to hug you.” 

“Alright, but come on I gotta show everyone that move.” 

Peter felt like crying as he stood up. 

Clint quickly grabbed Peter from behind, taking hold of his arms, “I did this,” he pressed his foot into the middle of Peter’s back, “And this.”

He then shoved his foot with such a force that it sent Peter to the ground. He let out a small groan as he hit the ground and because Clint was still holding his arms backwards. It was putting such a strain on Peter’s ribs.

“Okay, Clint, I think Peter’s had enough.” Steve said.

“I love you Papa.” Peter said going back to the childhood name he called his Pop.

Clint released the boy and helped him up.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I kid?” Clint said brushing dirt off Peter’s back a bit too roughly. Peter did everything he could to keep from screaming out. 

“No,” He said quietly, “You didn’t.” 

Peter walked back to the couch, where he stretched out across his dad and pop’s laps. Steve ran his fingers through his son’s hair and smiled as Tony untied his converse and set them aside. 

Later on he faked being too tired to walk to bed, so his Pop carried him and gently laid him down on his bed and covered him up. He kissed Peter’s hairline and Tony playfully ruffled his hair before kissing his head. Tony turned out the lights before they walked out of the room. 

Once Peter knew everyone had gone to his or her floors and that his parents were in their bed he called Wade.

“Hello, my sexy boyfriend.” Was the first thing Wade said when he answered the phone. 

Peter rolled his eyes with a grin, “Hello to you too.”

“How are you feeling? How are your ribs?”

“I’m fine. Clint used me as his puppet to show the rest of the family some move he did on a guy on one his missions. 

“Are you okay?” Peter heard the worry in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yeah, I will be. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep.”

“And you say I’m cheesy.”

Before Peter could say anything else he said, “But I’m glad you called. I’m always scared if I call you then your parents will see me calling you or they’ll answer instead of you.”

“I know. I wish things could be different.” 

“Yeah, well, they aren’t and they won’t be for a while.” Wade said in a bit of a harsh tone. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

Wade sighed, “No, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. Well, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, bye.”

 

At dinner a few days later Peter was quiet. He just listened to his dad and Bruce talk about physics and a new machine his dad is working on, his Pop and Thor were talking about how strange the internet is, and Clint and Natasha were going over knew fighting techniques. 

As he listened he stabbed a piece of steamed broccoli and rolled it around on his plate. 

“You okay Kiddo?” His dad asked.

“Yeah, Peter, you’ve been awfully quiet.” Steve said. 

Peter looked up to see that his whole family had their eyes on him now. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Young Peter you wear the look of sorrowfulness. Whatever is the matter?” Thor asked.

“Nothing is the matter.” Peter said exasperatedly. 

“Peter, you’ve been acting different lately. And we’re starting to worry.” Steve stated. 

Peter threw his head back and groaned, “Nothing is wrong! I’m fine! I’m a teenager! I’m bound to go through different stages.” 

“Are you depressed?” Tony asked alarmed.

“No. Its just stress.” 

“What about, Kid?” Clint asked.

“Just teenage stuff.”

“He’s in love.” Natasha stated as he sipped her red wine.

Peter picked his head up.

“Wha…?”

“You’re in love with Gwen, right? Is that it?” When everyone looked at her she said, “I’m a woman. I know these things.” 

Peter stared at her for a moment or two before his dad’s voice broke him out of his trance.

“Do you think you’re in love, Peter?”

“Um,” Peter looked down at his plate, “I’m not sure.” 

“How do feel when you’re around Gwen?” Steve asked.

He really didn’t want to have this conversation with his family. But he couldn’t stop himself. Was he really in love Wade?

“I feel,” He thought for a moment. “I feel happy, excited even. I feel like we’re the only two people in the world and as long as we’re together nothing can hurt us.”

He looked up at his family. They were all grinning like idiots. 

“Our son is in love, Steve.” Tony said.

“They grow up so fast.” Clint teased. 

‘I love Wade.’ Peter thought, ‘I’m in love with Wade Wilson, A.K.A. DeadPool, a merc with a mouth. Does he feel the same? We’ve only been going out about a month.’

“Young Peter, are you going inform lady Gwen of your feelings?” Thor asked.

“I,” Peter shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

“Oh, you should, Peter!” Natasha said.

For the rest of the evening Peter kept saying over and over in his mind, ‘I love Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Leave a comment, my darlings! I love each and every one of them!~


	6. The drummer begins to drum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here's the next chapter! I have SO much planned for this story! I hope you all stick with me on this.~

A few days after having the conversation about his love for ‘Gwen’ Peter found himself knocking on Wade’s door. Wade opened the door and smiled. 

“Hey.” Peter grinned. 

It seemed like everything was different now that he realized his love for the older man. 

Wade kissed his lips and opened the door more for Peter to slip through. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence?” Wade asked.

Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

“Just thought I would drop by. But if you’re busy,” He pointed to the sword in Wade’s hand. “I can go.” 

“Nah,” Wade set the sword down on the counter top. “I was just messing around.”

Peter toed off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. 

Wade smiled. He liked that Peter just came right in, grabbed a drink and sat on the couch. He was comfortable. 

“Uh, do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah.”

Wade just grabbed a random one and put it in the DVD player. 

He then settled himself on the end of the couch, ushering Peter to lay against his chest. The younger man did so. As the movie began to play Wade plucked Peter’s coke from his hand and sipped it. 

‘This is nice,’ Thought Wade. ‘My boyfriend and me watching a movie in my apartment. He acts as though this is home. And to be honest, it is. It could be if he was of age.’

If Peter were 18 years old then Wade wouldn’t hesitate to ask him to move in. Which is really strange for Wade. Wade had never cared about anyone. He’d never been a relationship for more than two weeks. He is more of a one-night-stand kind of guy. 

But he could see having a future with Peter and that scared him to no end. 

Could he be in love with the boy?

Wade’s eyes widened at the thought of being in love. ‘No, no, no, no way! I can’t be in love. I’ve never…”

“Peter,” He said suddenly. “You have to go.” He snatched the remote off the table and turned the movie off. 

“What?” Peter asked, shocked.

“You have to leave,” He helped Peter to his feet. “I forgot, um, I’m meeting someone later. It’s about a job. I’ll text you.” He thrust Peter’s shoes in his chest and led him to the door.

“Uh, okay. But I need to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait? You need to leave.” He said it with a bit more force. 

“It’s really important. Please Wade.” He pleaded.

Wade looked at him for a second before his face-hardened, “Leave, Now!” 

Wade didn’t say another word or even give him a kiss.

“Call me la….” Wade closed the door in his face.

So many emotions hit Peter at once, hurt, confusion, and anger. He knew Wade had lied to him. 

He sat down in the hallway and slid his shoes on. 

“He could have at least let me out my shoes on before kicking me out.” He grumbled. 

Wade felt bad about doing that to Peter, but he had just made a very shocking discovery. 

Was Wade Wilson really in love Peter Parker? Was it possible for Wade to love? He’d never loved anyone before. 

He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had to calm down somehow, clear his head. He grabbed up his sword from the counter and began swinging it around. 

When Peter got home his dad and pop were sitting in the living room.

“Hey, Peter!” Steve smiled.

Peter bit his lip. What was he going to say to his parents? 

“Um,” His voice cracked. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked alarmed as he and Tony stood. 

Peter walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso. Steve held onto him tightly. And Tony rubbed his son’s back. 

Steve and Tony shared a look of pure despair. What could be wrong with their poor baby boy? 

Peter tried to hold his tears at bay. ‘Did Wade just realize he didn’t want me anymore?’ 

That thought alone made Peter break down. 

“If you were old enough I’d take you out for a beer, kiddo.” Tony tried to cheer his son up.

“Tony!” Steve hissed.

“Uh right,” Tony tried again. “I’ll let you try on my Iron Man suit. You can fly around the tower a few times.”

“Tony!”

“Wrong again? Okay, damn. I’m bad at this.” He ran his finger through his hair.

“He just needs comfort right now, Tony.” 

The doors slid open, “My family!” Thor said. “It a beautiful day! The sun is smiling down upon us and the sky is bluer than the sea!” 

When they saw the scene before them they stopped. 

“What is wrong with Young Peter?” Thor asked.

Tony looked at them and shrugged. 

“Did he tell Gwen he loves her?” Natasha whispered.

Peter wasn’t deaf!

“That must be it.” Steve said, it all made sense now. 

“It’ll be okay, Peter,” Bruce said patting him on the back.

Peter felt guilt seep into his body. They all thought Gwen rejected him when he hasn’t been dating her all this time. Gwen is a very nice girl and he’s glad they’re friends. His tears were for Wade. 

Maybe he’s blowing this out of proportion. But Wade had been so rude to him and made him leave so suddenly and without any explanation. Peter couldn’t think of what he did wrong. 

And his family will continue to think that Gwen is at fault for his tears. They will continue to think that he keeps getting jumped on his way home, when he really has been fighting villains. And they will continue to think he’s on a date with Gwen or out with Harry when he’s really holed up in Wade’s apartment. Well, maybe not with Wade anymore. Maybe Wade really is done with him. 

Peter was stupid to think that a handsome, older man like Wade would want him. So, maybe now all Peter has to lie about is being Spiderman. Less lies he has to tell his family the better. 

Many minutes later Tony sat on the couch. Peter lay on his stomach with his head on his dad’s lap. Tony kept rubbing his back. 

Steve took Peter’s converse off and draped a blanket over him.

Peter doesn’t remember much after that. He fell asleep listening to Thor going on and on about Bilgensnipe, creatures from his home world. 

When he Peter woke up it was nighttime, he was still on the couch, but this time he was alone. The lights had been turned off. 

He heard voices in the kitchen.

“I’m worried about Peter, Tony.”

He heard dad sigh, “I know, Steve. I am too. It’s not just about Gwen either. He’s acting different lately.”

“I know. He’s been more secretive and withdrawn. He’s going out a lot lately. He used to just stay at home all the time. He hardly spends time with us anymore.”

“He’s growing up, Steve.” Peter pictured his dad leaning up against the kitchen counter with a glass of scotch in his hand. 

“Just because he grows up doesn’t mean he has to stop being with us. He hardly even talks to us anymore.”

“We’ll talk with him in the morning.” 

“Good idea. Let’s get some sleep.” 

He heard them coming and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. 

He felt a hand on his head and he knew it was his Pop. Steve kissed his son’s hair and Tony did the same before going to their bedroom. 

Meanwhile at across town Wade was still pacing back and fourth in his penthouse swinging his sword around.

It’s been hours since he made Peter leave and he still felt awful. The look on Peter’s face as he pushed him through the door haunted him. His arms, wrists, and hands ached from swinging his sword around. 

He had come to a conclusion about two hours ago. He is in love with Peter. He wanted to be with him always. 

He wanted Peter to live him them and this place be theirs. He wanted Peter to go school and make something of himself – other than being Spiderman – and he wanted to come home from missions to Peter. He wanted to kiss him and take him out to dinner and hold hands without being afraid they’d be caught. He wanted to make sweet, sweet love. And just most of all he wanted to be with Peter. 

He sighed heavily setting his sword down on the coffee table. His arms felt like jelly. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He knew he had hurt his boyfriend’s feelings and he had to make things right. 

“How do you apologize to someone?” He wondered as he fell onto the couch. 

“I can send flowers! No, how would he explain that to his parents. It’s not like I can go over there.” Wade talked to himself and groaned. 

“I guess I’ll just have to ask him to come over.” 

Later the next day Peter had woken up and showered. He was currently in his room lying on his bed trying to focus on a book he had to read for school when it started after summer vacation. 

His phone buzzed on his table across his room. He glanced at it. His heart leapt into his throat. He wondered if it was Wade. Should he answer it? Of course! He jumped off his bed and scrambled for his phone. Picking it up he saw it was Wade. He quickly opened the text and read it aloud. 

“Babe, come see me?”

He waited almost a full ten minutes before he replied back.

“I’m on my way.”

Wade smiled as he read it. Even after he was so rude to Peter he was still coming over. 

After getting dressed he grabbed his phone and keys. 

“I’m going out.” He announced. 

His parents looked up at him. 

“…Okay Peter. Just be careful and don’t stay out passed curfew.” Steve told him.

Peter nodded.

“We need to have a talk later, okay?”

Peter nodded again and left the tower. 

He paced in front of Wade’s apartment building for almost fifteen minutes before scraping up every ounce of courage he had and walked inside.

With a shaky hand he knocked. 

Wade threw the door open, startling Peter. 

Peter didn’t get a word out before Wade grabbed him, pulled him close, and kissed his lips. 

Peter’s eyes were wide for a second before they fell closed. 

“Uh, hi?” Peter chuckled, his cheeks heating up. 

“Hey. Come in, come in.”

Wade’s hand never left the small of Peter’s back even as Peter stepped inside. 

“Look, babe, about yesterday…”

“Its okay.” Peter said even though he knew it wasn’t.

Wade grabbed Peter’s hands in his own, “No, it’s not! I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to treat you like that.”

Peter too his eyes off his hands and looked up at him, “Then why did you?”

“Because, this is hard for me,” Wade chuckled darkly. “I – I want to be with you.”

“So, because you want to be with me, you pushed me out of your apartment? Yeah, that makes perfect sense.”

“No, yes! Okay, listen, I want to be with you. I realized I love you. And it scared me.”

“It scares you to love me?” Peter asked, hurt.

“A little, yes! My longest relationship was two weeks! I’ve always had one-night-stands and then I met you and I ‘had’ to get to know you. So, yes, I am scared. Try to understand.” He pleaded.

“I came over here yesterday to tell you that, I love you.” Peter turned his head to the side, thinking about what Wade told him and about what he was going to say next.

“I’m 17-years-old whose family is The Avengers and I’m Spiderman and to top it all off I’m in love with a 26-year-old mercenary.” Peter looked up at him and grinned. 

Wade couldn’t help but to smile. Peter loves him. 

Wade swooped down and kissed him long and hard. 

“Do you really want me to live with you?” Peter asked later on. 

Wade laid on the couch with his back resting against the arm of the couch. Peter laid his back against Wade’s front. Wade’s arms circled Peter’s chest. 

“Yeah. But in order for you to do that you have to be 18 and we’ll have to tell your family about us.”

Peter sighed, “That will be fun.” 

“I’ll be there with you.”

“We still five months to plan it all out.”

“But maybe in the mean time you can have a drawer here and slowly start to sneak some of your things here.”

Peter chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

What Peter didn’t know is that his family was having lunch at a small café just a few miles from the tower. 

Steve laughed at something his husband said, but his smile soon fell.

“Oh my God.” 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked as they rest of The Avengers followed his gaze across the café. 

In the far corner was Gwen Stacey giggling, her hand was occupied by none other than Harry Osborn’s. He was smiling at her. 

“I don’t get it,” Steve said. “Harry’s been Peter’s best friend since they were in the first grade. How could he do this to Peter?”

“That son of a bitch.” Clint said. 

“My family, I feel great pain for Young Peter.” Thor stated. 

Tony sighed, “How are we going to tell the kid?”

Just then Harry stood and walked over to grab some napkins when he saw them. He smiled and walked over to them.

“Hi everyone.” He said.

How could he just stand there and act normal?

“Hi Harry,” Steve nodded, acting as though nothing was wrong. “How are you?”

“I’m great. How’s Peter?”

“He’s…well, you should know, since you’re so close and all.” Tony replied a bit rudely.

Harry sent him a confused look.

“Yes, well, we are close. We’re best friends. But I haven’t seen him since the accident at Oscorp. And before that I hadn’t seen him in weeks.” 

Steve and Tony whipped their heads around to look at one another. 

Realization hit Harry. “Oh dear, did I give Peter away?”

Before anything else could be said Gwen made her entrance.

“Hey!” She slipped her hand into Harry’s.

“Hello Gwen.” Tony said, “Um, it seems you moved on quite fast.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Harry are a thing now? I thought you and Peter were still together.”

Gwen let out a nervous chuckle, “Me and Peter? We had a little thing but that was last year. We’re friends now, although I haven’t seen him in almost a month. Tell him to call me sometime!” 

“Well,” Harry said loudly. “I think we should be going now, love.”

“Okay.” She smiled. 

“I think we just got Peter in trouble.” He said as they walked towards the door.

“If Peter hasn’t been with Gwen or Harry all this time then where has he been going?” Steve wondered aloud. 

“I don’t know, but when he gets home he is in SO much trouble!” Tony vowed. 

 

Hours later Peter walked through the doors of the tower to see his family sitting around the living room. 

“Hey!” He said happily.

“Where’d you go Peter? You were gone a long time.” Tony said as he stood, one hand slipped into his pants pocket, a glass with very little scotch in it, occupied the other hand.

“I hung out with Harry for a little bit.”

Steve stood with his arms crossed over his big chest, “Oh really?”

Peter’s smile fell and he looked around at each of the Avenger’s faces. They all looked stern. 

“Yeah. What are you talking about?” His heart began to race. Where this was heading couldn’t be good. 

“We ran into Gwen and Harry at a café. Did you know they were on a date?” Tony stated.

“Really?” Peter did recall Harry texting him, asking if he could take Gwen out. He had said it was fine. 

“How does that make you feel?” Steve asked. 

“Um,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It’s okay. I mean, if they want each other then so be it.”

“They also both said they haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft groan, preparing himself for the yelling. 

“Where the hell have been going, Peter?” Tony yelled.

“Peter, you know we don’t tolerate lying in this tower.” Steve was ten times calmer about this than Tony was, but his voice was stern. 

“We’re a family! We are honest with each other.” 

“Howe could you do lie to us like that? It just came out of you so naturally. How long have you been lying to us?”

“We are so disappointed in you.”

“Are you on drugs?” 

“Tony!” Steve scolded.

“What? NO!” Peter shouted. 

“What? Where do you think he’s been going all this time?” Tony said, taking another sip of his drink. 

“I don’t know, but don’t accuse him of such a thing!”

The yelling, the lying, the guilt was just too much for him. He had to get out. He only had two options; One, tell them he was Spiderman and was secretly dating Wade or Two, freak out and runaway.

“Oh yeah, like you guys all perfect!” He shouted, “You want me to be honest? Fine, I’ll be honest with you!” 

He glanced around at his family.

“You call this,” He gestured to everyone, “A family? A super soldier out of time, a billionaire with a freaky bad heart, a scientist whose experiment went wrong, the God of thunder, and two assassins! We aren’t a family! We’re a freak show!”

His family members’ faces fell and turned to sorrow.

Tears of anger burned his eyes. He was taking all his frustration on himself out on his family. He didn’t mean a word of it. He just needed a way out. 

“Ever since I could remember you all have been so protective of me, always in my business. And yes, I know that’s what family does, but sometimes you just really suffocate me! I just needed something to myself. So, please, excuse me for wanting something private. You wouldn’t understand it anyway. If I told you about where I was going then it would be a disaster!” 

Steve licked his lips, “Peter…”

“I don’t have a family. I have babysitters.”

Before anything could be said Peter whispered, “I can’t be here right now.” He turned and ran out.

No one tried to stop him.

“We do go off on missions a lot, but we’ve always had time for him, haven’t we? Where did we go wrong?” Steve asked as he looked over to Tony.

“Is this really our fault? We protect him, because we know what’s out there.” Tony stated. 

“He thinks he has to lie to get away from us.” Steve said. 

Peter ran all the way to Wade’s. Halfway there it began to pour. By the time he made it the apartment building he was soaked to the bone. 

He consistently knocked on the door until Wade opened it.

“Pete?” He quickly ushered the boy inside.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He basically took Peter’s clothes off himself. 

“My family knows I haven’t been going to see Harry or Gwen.”

Wade stopped his actions and looked up at him. “Is that all they know?”

Peter nodded. 

When he was just dressed in his boxers Wade wrapped him in a warm blanket. 

“I totally freaked out. I said some things – really hurtful things – to them. They didn’t deserve that.” Peter choked his words out.

Wade pulled the boy to him and held him tightly. 

“Sh. It’ll be okay. They’re your family. They’ll forgive you.”

After a few minutes of standing there holding a crying Peter Wade suggested he take a hot shower.

Peter let his boyfriend lead him to the bathroom. Wade adjusted the knobs to the right temperature and laid a towel out for Peter. 

He turned around and let Peter strip his boxers. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. 

“I’ll find you some clothes.”

“I want you in here.” Peter stated.

Wade nodded, “Okay. I’ll sit right here. I won’t go anywhere.” 

He was about to sit on the closed toilet seat, but Peter shook his head said, “I want you ‘in here’ with me.”

Wade’s eyes widened a bit.

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded again. 

“Please?” He sounded so small and broken, that Wade couldn’t help but to say yes.

Wade stripped of all his clothing and stepped inside the glass-incased shower.

It was the first time they’ve seen one another naked. The two men have had mind-blowing make out sessions, but never went any further. Usually Wade had already taken him to bed, but this was Peter. Peter was special, and underage. He wanted to do things right and take things slow. 

Wade slowly raised a hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. He stroked the skin and Peter fell into his touch. 

Peter stepped forward, pressed his body into the other man’s, where they held on to each other. Their wet skin slid together and Wade had to bite back a moan, this wasn’t the time. Peter needed comfort; his boyfriend needed him. 

Picking his head up from Wade’s chest Peter stood on his tiptoes and kissed Wade. He opened is mouth so that Wade’s tongue could invade.

Peter let out a small moan of happiness. His family, Spiderman, Taskmaster, and his guilt all melted away for a short while. 

They were in the shower for almost an hour. The only reason that they got out was because the hot water ran out. 

Wade gave Peter a pair of his boxers to sleep in and they laid in bed.

“I just need some time to think about what I’m going to tell them. I have to tell them about us.”

“Are you going to tell them about Spiderman?”

“I’m not sure yet. I should.”

“Only if you’re ready. They won’t like it.”

“I know.” Peter sighed. His breath hit Wade’s naked chest.

“But they can’t stop me from being Spiderman. It’s something I have to do.”

“You don’t ‘have’ to risk your life and be a hero.”

“You don’t ‘have’ to kill people for money.”

“Ouch.” Wade chuckled. 

“Sorry.” Peter grinned.

“When they find out about us they’ll keep us apart and I want you to know now, that I’ll wait for you. The day you turn 18 I’ll be at your doorstep. I love you.”

“I love you too, Wade, so much.” 

“Let’s just go to sleep now, babe. It’s late and you’ve been through a lot today.”

Peter was already almost asleep.

“Nigh…Wa…” He mumbled.

“Night Peter.”

 

The next day Peter dressed in his now dry clothes. They had slept in very late. It was almost noon. 

When he walked in the kitchen Wade was making coffee. He sat up on the counter. 

“It’s the only thing I know how to make, besides a sandwich.”

Peter eagerly took the red coffee mug from him.

Wade turned the TV on as he leaned his elbows heavily on the counter and nursed his own mug. 

A blonde news reporter with bright red lipstick talked into the microphone.

“Early this morning Dr. John Simmons was seen leaving the scene with a man in a skull mask.”

Both men tensed. Wade turned the volume up. 

“What the hell is he up to?” Wade mumbled. 

The screen then showed security footage at the prison of Taskmaster storming in and breaking Simmons out of jail.

After that the news ended and went to some old 90’s family sitcom. 

“Do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.” Peter stated.

“Nope.” Wade put emphasis on the ‘p’. 

“Takeout again?”

“You know it, babe.” Wade said as he grabbed his wallet and phone off the table by the door. He opened the door, “After you.”

“What a gentlemen.” Peter said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile back the Stark tower the Avengers sat around the kitchen table nursing cups of coffee, except Thor. He was guzzling it right out of the pot. 

They had been up the whole night worried for their boy. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Steve asked, breaking the silence.

“Peter’s a tough kid.” Was all Clint said. 

Suddenly there was an explosion from down the street. They jumped to their feet and looked out the window. Hybrid and the Taskmaster were on a rampage. 

There were no words. They all ran off in separate directions to prepare for battle. 

Soon they ran out into the street.

“Ah, Avengers, earth’s mightiest heroes.” Taskmaster mocked them. “Let’s just see how mighty you are.” 

Hybrid jumped at the Hulk, taking him to the ground. 

 

Wade and Peter held hands as they walked back to the mercenary’s apartment. 

There were screams and people ran passed Wade and Peter, almost knocking them down. Wade held onto Peter’s hand tightly, so that they wouldn’t be separated. He pulled Peter close to him and they looked around to see what was going on. 

The Avengers were battling Hybrid and Taskmaster. 

Peter looked to Wade.

Wade sighed and said, “Go. I’m going to get my swords and I’ll join you.” 

They shared a quick kiss before Peter ran into an alleyway and stripped of all his clothes. When he stepped out he was dressed in his suit. 

He saw Hybrid and Hulk rolling around on the ground, Thor was trying to help Hulk, Clint was helping Natasha to feet, and Tony was already trying to fix his suit. And Steve…Peter panicked when he didn’t see his Pop. 

His eyes landed on him finally and Peter’s heart stopped. 

Taskmaster had his sword raised, getting ready to strike the fallen soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Leave a review telling me what you thought!~


	7. I don't know which way I'm going,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for the huge cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it. And if you're wondering if this story is coming close to an end, it's not! I have many more chapters typed up!~

Taskmaster had his sword raised, getting ready to strike the fallen soldier.

Spiderman jumped into action, shooting a web, striking the sword, and pulling it from the man’s grasp. 

“What?” He looked back at him.

“Spiderman!” He snarled. 

Captain America rolled and stood next to Spiderman.

“Thanks.” He breathed relieved.

Peter gave him a simple nod. 

The battle went on for several more minutes before Hybrid grabbed hold of Taskmaster. Hybrid then leapt high in the air and jumped away like a flea. 

“Follow them!” Captain America yelled. 

Iron Man grabbed Captain American and flew away, The Hullk grabbed the assassins and jumped away, Thor used his hammer and was gone within seconds.

“Spidey!” Peter looked over at Wade as he ran over to him dressed in his mercenary attire, his black boots, army green pants, and deep red shirt with no sleeves. His swords were strapped to his back. 

“Where is everyone?”

Peter grabbed him, holding him close.

“We have to hurry!” He shot a web out and flew into the air.

Wade shouted, “Shit,” As they shot up in the air. 

In the far distance Peter saw Hybrid and Taskmaster jump into the top floor an old abandoned factory. 

Jumping down into the factory Peter and Wade saw The Avengers fighting the two villains. 

Every time Wade tried to get close to Taskmaster Hybrid got in his way. 

“Isn’t it amazing that six heroes, a Spider, and a mercenary can’t stop us?” Taskmaster asked loudly, making sure everyone heard. 

“I have a present for you.” He took out two glowing cubes and threw one at the Avengers’ feet. It grew around them, turning into a neon pink cage. 

The Hulk slowly shrank back into Bruce.

“What the hell?” He asked.

“It’s a special metal, not of this earth. You are powerless. Anything you throw at it will reflect right back at you.” 

“You need the key to open them.” He held up a bright neon blue skeleton key. He dropped it into a pouch on his belt. 

Wade and Peter looked at one another.

“Just you and me Spidey.” 

Wade, with his swords spinning ran at Taskmaster. Hybrid jumped at Peter.

Shooting a web at Hybrid’s face, temporarily blinding him, Peter jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. 

Ripping the web off his face Hybrid swiped his arm out, slamming it into Spiderman’s torso. Peter hit the ground in front of the cage that held his family. 

The wind was knocked from him. His ribs weren’t completely healed yet. Struggling to breath he stood, preparing to fight. 

Hybrid grabbed at him, missed, and tried again. Peter kept jumping up, and swinging on his webs. 

“The man spider isn’t doing well. He is injured.” Thor commented as the Avengers watched Spiderman fight Hybrid. 

“Hybrid is too strong. He’s way bigger than that lizard that he fought last year.” Steve said. 

“He needs help.” Natasha said looking over at Wade, who was still fighting Taskmaster.

Taskmaster got a few good hits in, but so did Wade. He suddenly threw the other cube at him, trapping him in the metal prison. 

“NO!” He said, swiping his sword on the metal. Nothing happened. He tried again and again. 

‘Peter can’t fight both of them alone! They’ll kill him!’ Wade thought. 

“Give it a rest, Wilson!” Clint said in the other cage beside him.

“But…Spiderman…!” 

“I’m sure he’ll think of something.” Steve said, with hope evident in his voice. 

Taskmaster said, “Enough Hybrid! The Spider is mine.” 

Hybrid backed off and Taskmaster picked the beaten Spider up effortlessly by the front of his suit. He walked over and stood in front of the cages. 

Dropping him Peter fell to his knees, breathing hard. The evil man pulled out a long, sharp, dagger and held it at Peter’s back. 

“Avengers, I have heard you were all smart, geniuses even, but you have no idea who Spiderman is?”

“What is this?” Tony asked. “Why is Spiderman’s identity important to us?”

Peter’s heart raced as did Wade’s. 

“Well,” Taskmaster said gripping the top of Spiderman’s mask, “It is very important to you all when Spiderman is,” He yanked off his mask, “your son.” 

The Avengers’ eyes widened.

“Peter?” Steve said quietly in shock. 

“No. It can’t be.” Tony asked shaking his head in disbelief. 

“We had no idea.” Natasha said, her voice shaky. 

Peter let out a breathy chuckle. “This is awkward. I didn’t want you to find out this.” 

“He’s just a kid!” Wade shouted, hoping Taskmaster would spare him even though he knew he wouldn’t. 

“I shall kill Peter Parker in front of you Wade Wilson. This is the price you must pay for trying and failing to kill me.” Taskmaster dug the blade in just a bit, leaving a small scratch. Peter winced. 

“Once he is dead the Avengers will go after you. His death will be on your hands.” He dig the knife in deeper, drawing blood. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said to his family, looking into his parent’s eyes.

Steve gripped onto Tony’s hand, Tony held on tightly. They could do nothing except watch as their baby boy be in the clutches of this mad man. 

“Please stop,” Steve cried. “We’ll do anything. I’ll take his place.” 

“No, take me. Just let my son go.” Pleaded Tony. 

Taskmaster held the knife back, getting ready to plunge it deep within Peter’s back. 

Peter slid his hands behind his back and shot his webs out, they struck a half-destroyed crate. He jerked it towards them. He jumped away just before the crate struck Taskmaster. 

Relief washed over everyone. Tony and Steve let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding. Wade felt so relieved he thought he would collapse. 

When Taskmaster was trying to stand Peter jumped high in the air and kicked him in the face. 

‘All right, baby!’ Wade cheered in his mind. 

“Hybrid, you stupid animal! Help me!” Taskmaster yelled. 

The beast ran over, but Peter flung a web out, it stuck to a banister, and he shot upwards. The beast grabbed Taskmaster instead. 

“Peter,” Wade yelled getting his boyfriend’s attention. “Get the key!” 

Peter glanced over the villains who were running over to him. 

“Peter!” His Pop yelled, “Be careful!” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Tony shouted, but regretted his words. “Never mind! I do a lot of stupid crap! Do as your Pop says and be careful!” 

Peter knew his parents didn’t want him here, but it’s not like he could leave them here. Taskmaster would kill them. 

‘If it wasn’t for Hybrid I could get the key.’ Thought Peter from his spot on the banister. 

Peter was struck with an idea. Well, if you could even call it an idea. 

He then jumped down and shot web after web at Hybrid’s feet, all the while dodging his claws. The beast finally hit the floor, but Peter didn’t stop there. He continued to hit him until he was cocooned. 

“Bravo,” Taskmaster clapped, “Well done Spiderman. You could be so much more powerful if you would let me train you.” 

“You would train me?” Peter asked in surprise.

“Of course, my boy. Did your so-called family ever train you?” He rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Don’t listen to him Peter!” Clint yelled.

“Take my hand and we will train together. We’d be unstoppable.” He held a hand out towards Peter. 

“Young Peter, he is filled with evil! Do not fall for his trickery!” Thor shouted.

Peter slowly took hold of the man’s hand.

‘No,’ Wade thought, his knees buckling under him. ‘This has to be to a trick. Please, baby, no.’

Peter then jerked the man’s hand towards him roughly, catching the Taskmaster of guard. He jumped, spun around and kicked the Taskmaster in the face.

He hit the ground and Peter shot webs on his hands and feet. Crouching down he grabbed the key from the pouch. 

As he walked over to the cages he heard Taskmaster say, “Why must you keep fighting, Peter Parker?”

Peter stopped in his tracks and glanced at the villain and then back to his family, “I fight because of them, for everyone. I have to help to people. And I will fight till my last breath to make sure that the people I care most about in the world are safe.” He looked at Taskmaster, “We’re are ‘sooo’ far from perfect. But I wouldn’t trade any of them for anything. I love them. They’re my family”

“This is why you are weak!” 

“If I’m so weak then why are you the one on the ground?” 

“Damn,” Tony smirked. “That’s my boy!”

Steve hit his shoulder to silence him. 

Peter unlocked the closest cage to him, which was Wade’s. Wade wanted to grab the younger man and hold and kiss the life out of him. But he couldn’t, not here. Only at his apartment could he do that. 

Peter then unlocked his family’s cage.

His parents grabbed him and held him tight.

“Oh Peter,” Steve said burying his face in his son’s hair. “We had no idea.” 

“How could we not have known?” Tony asked Steve. 

Steve just shook his son, his face still in his son’s hair. 

Once they released him the yelling started. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony screamed, “How could you be a superhero? You could have died!”

“What would have happened if you gotten hurt or killed and we wouldn’t have known when and why?” Steve asked, his face angry.

“You don’t have the proper training!” Natasha scolded.

“You should have come to me or Nat and asked us to train you!” Clint said.

Bruce and Thor were hurt that Peter had lied to them all, but Bruce, even though he was the Hulk, didn’t like yelling. Thor was actually proud of the boy. Yes, he didn’t agree with the lying, but the boy was a warrior!

“Hey, go easy on the kid.” Wade said.

The Avengers looked at him. 

“Just because you helped, doesn’t make you a good guy.” Clint said in Wade’s face. 

Peter was about to take up for his boyfriend when Taskmaster and Hybrid broke free of the webs. 

The beast grabbed the evil man and jumped out of the building. 

“Shit.” Tony cursed. “How can we put these guys down for good?”

“Everyone hitch a ride.” Steve said, grabbing on to Tony’s hand. 

“Peter, stay here.” Tony said sternly.

“Wade, stay away from us.” Clint said as the Hulk grabbed him and Natasha. 

Once the Avengers left Wade looked to Peter. 

“You’re not staying here, are you?”

Peter bent over and grabbed his mask off the floor.

“Nope and neither are you.” 

“I’ll run or get a cab. I’m not letting you swing us to the fight again.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” Peter teased. “Scared?”

“No, I just…Ugh! Fine! Let’s go!” 

Arriving at the scene, which was in the middle of a street uptown, Wade said, “I’ll help take care Taskmaster.” He looked Natasha, Captain America, and Iron man trying to take him.

Peter glanced over at Thor, the Hulk and Clint doing their best to hold down Hybrid. 

“And I got Hybrid.”

Before they ran off in separate directions Wade grabbed Peter’s upper arm, “Be careful.” 

“I will.”

Wade smiled, “You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now.” 

“Later,” Peter promised.” 

Peter then ran and jumped at Hybrid. 

“Young Peter is here to help us!” Thor yelled happily 

After several minutes of fighting they stood from the ground where Hybrid at thrown them. 

“Breathing hard,” Clint said, “He’s just too strong.” 

“If only the magic potion would ware off.” Thor commented as he watched the Hulk get punched by the beast. 

“That’s it!” Peter turned to Clint and Thor, “Keep him busy. I have an idea!” 

He swung over to his parents. 

“Peter? Dammit! We told you to stay at the warehouse, where it’s ‘safe’!” Tony scolded. 

“You can be mad at me later!” He dodged a punch. “Listen Dad, Dr. Simmons, created the serum at Os Corp. You can make an antidote there.” 

“I’m on it.” He flew into the air. 

Spiderman then jumped into the fight to help his dad, Natasha and his boyfriend. 

 

“We need some help over here!” Clint grunted as he hit the pavement. 

Wade looked over and saw Hybrid about to pound Clint into the ground. He quickly jumped over rubble to get to him. He sliced his sword across Hybrid’s shoulder. The beast screamed and turned his attention to Wade. 

It gave Clint the opportunity to pull an arrow out of his quiver; looking straight down the arrow he aimed it at the beast’s back. Letting go the arrow went deep into it’s back. It screamed again. 

Before Hybrid could recover Thor slammed his hammer across its face and Hulk grabbed him, throwing him hard into the pavement. 

Wade held a hand out for Clint to take. The archer hesitated at first, but took the other man’s hand. 

“Thanks. But,” He held up a finger in Wade’s face, “This doesn’t change anything. I still can’t stand you.” 

Wade smirked, “Wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

“Natasha!” Steve cried out. Both men looked over to see Taskmaster pick her up, by the throat. 

Wade spun his swords in his hands, getting ready to kill the man that almost killed his boyfriend not even an hour before. 

Clint held an arm out, “I think its time we switched.” 

He then ran at Taskmaster, the villain predicted his move, though, and stepped out of his way. 

Spiderman flung web in his face and he dropped Natasha to the ground. Clint helped her up, as she tried to catch his breath. 

As Taskmaster was getting ready to deflect Natasha’s punch, Spiderman shot a web out and hit his fist, the force of it knocking him off balance. Black Widow managed to finally get a hit in. 

“Damn kid,” Clint grinned. “You’re not half bad.”

Peter was about to say ‘thanks’, when Clint’s grin fell and he said, “But you’re still in trouble, with ‘all’ of us.” 

“Ugh!” He groaned. 

The battle went on for a while before Iron man flew overhead. He hovered above Wade.

“Wilson!” He called, getting the mercenary’s attention.

When Wade looked up at him he tossed a small syringe filled with neon green liquid at him. He caught it.

“It’s an antidote. It’ll turn grumpy here back to normal.” He flew off to make sure his son and husband were okay. 

“Hey, you! God of lightning!” He yelled at Thor.

Thor looked at him, “I am Thor of Asgard, God of THUNDER!” He glared at the mercenary. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Look, I need you to keep this guy busy while I inject him with this.” He held up the syringe.

Thor gave him a simple nod and looked for the Hulk, “My green friend! I need assistance! Wade needs us to keep this creature at bay.” 

Thor and Hulk got to work. Thor held onto one of Hybrid’s legs, while the Hulk grabbed him from behind. 

Wade ran to Hybrid’s leg and stabbed it into the thick skin. 

“No!” Hybrid growled and slowly shrank back to his human self. He was naked and weak. He stumbled to his feet before the Hulk grabbed him and held him up between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Seeing his comrade fallen, Taskmaster dug into a pouch and took out some small gray silver beads. Throwing them to the ground, they exploded into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared by the whipping sounds of a helicopter. When the smoke cleared completely he was gone. 

Nick Fury stood at the open door of a huge black helicopter. 

His dad and Pop were pushing him into it. It closed after he was seated between his parents, Clint and Natasha sat across from them. 

Fury stood right in front of him.

“Am I going to see who the man behind the mask is?”

Peter hesitated for a second and in that second Tony sighed and ripped the mask off his son’s head.

“It’s just our son, Nicky boy.”

Fury looked impressed, but he smiled.

“I’d like to shake your hand, Peter Parker. You saved New York from becoming lizards last year and now you’re fighting alongside your family.”

He held his hand out and Peter took it. 

“This will be the last time, trust me.” Steve said with his arms crossed over his big chest. 

Peter dropped Fury’s hand and looked down at the metal floor. ‘Just like I thought, they aren’t even going to give me a chance. They’ve already decided for me.’

“We’ll see.” He said before sitting in the only other vacant seat next to Clint. 

“We’ll see?” Tony repeated. “No, nope, now away you are not roping ‘my’ son into S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I think that’s my decision.” Peter said coldly, not looking up from the floor. 

Tony and Steve quickly looked to him.

“Excuse me?” Tony said. “As long as you live under ‘our’ roof you’re going to do exactly as we say.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to find somewhere else to live then,” He looked at Tony, “Won’t I?”

“Peter,” Steve practically gasped in shock. 

Peter went back to looking at the floor. 

The rest of the ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. was silent. 

Steve looked at the ground like Peter was doing and Tony was messing with his suit. Their son’s words stung them. They made it back before the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Leave a comment telling me what you think or what you think will happen next. Until next time, my darlings!~


	8. I don't know which way I've come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Here's chapter 8! Ah! There's so much more ahead!~

At headquarters they walked into the main room. It was a huge circle, they stood watching the people down below, people seated at computers, typing away or talking on headpieces.

Fury leaned heavily on the railing talking to Agent Hill. 

Steve and Tony began getting onto Peter. 

“So,” Steve said, anger shown on his face, “Tell us how this all started.” 

“How can you do the things you do? It’s inhuman.” Tony commented. 

Clint and Natasha joined in.

“You’re reckless!”

“You really think you’re a hero just by putting on a suit?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said walking up from behind. “What you did, have done, is dangerous, Peter.”

“Young Peter, I am disappointed you have lied to us.” Thor said.

Peter wasn’t paying attention to them though. He was keeping an out for wade. His parents loaded him up into the copter so fast he didn’t even catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. He didn’t know if he was okay or not. 

That’s when he saw Wade walk in through the sliding doors across the circle. His clothes were covered in dirt and his arms had cuts and bruises; he had a few on his neck and cheeks. But he was alive. Wade caught sight of him and smiled in relief. 

“Peter!” Steve yelled, “Are you even listening to us?”

Tony grabbed his arm roughly, trying to make Peter look at him. But Peter hadn’t taken his eyes off his boyfriend. 

He saw Wade take a few small steps around the huge circle. Peter ripped his arm out of his dad’s grasp. And started out as a slow run, then full speed as did Wade until the met in the middle. They embraced one another tightly. 

Wade buried his face in Peter’s hair.

When they pulled apart, Peter had his hands on Wade’s upper arms and Wade had his hands rested on his boyfriend’s hips.

Wade leaned down and kissed Peter roughly. The kiss was full of love and passion, but most of all reassurance. Wade is alive. Peter is alive. They are okay. They are together. 

“I was worried.” Wade said with a breathy chuckle once the kiss ended. 

“I was too. I didn’t know what to think. I was scared you…”

“What? Died? Are you trying to get rid of me?” He grinned. 

Peter let out a watery chuckle. “Never. But I know my family is looking. They know about us now.” 

“They’ll keep you away from me.”

“Yeah,” Peter said looking down, “They will. And they’ll take away my suit and web shooters. I’ll be under house arrest until the day I die.” 

“No, just until you’re 18.”

Peter looked up at his boyfriend with a grin.

Meanwhile the Avengers’ mouths dropped and their eyes widened at the scene before them. 

“What the fu...”

“Tony!” Steve scolded. 

“This can’t be happening. I must have hit my head when Hybrid threw me,” Clint said, holding his head in his hand. “This has to be a nightmare.”

“If it is,” Natasha said, “Then we’re having the same nightmare.” 

“Tony,” Steve gripped Tony’s arm hard, “We can’t let this happen.”

“It won’t happen. Not anymore.” 

“Nicky boy,” Tony said clasping the dark skinned man on the should, “We’re going to need to use on of your interrogation rooms.”

“What the hell for?” 

Tony tilted the man’s head until he saw Peter and Wade still embracing each other. His eye widened, “Huh? I’m really surprised you haven’t already figured it out.”

“What do you mean? You knew about this?” Steve exploded. 

“I saw them together talking in one of the hallways weeks ago! And then I spotted them together at this little Chinese food place I go to sometimes. That was a little over a month ago. I just pieced it all together. I’m surprised they managed kept it a secret this long.” 

“It’s been going on that long?” Steve wondered aloud. 

“They’re dead. ‘So’ dead. Interrogation room, now.” 

Thor walked over and clasped Wade on the shoulder rather harshly and picked him up.

“Thor!” Peter said, but Steve grabbed Peter and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Pop! I’m not five years old anymore!” 

No one said a word as they walked into the interrogation room. 

Thor dropped Wade into a cold metal chair, while Steve gently sat Peter into the chair next to Wade’s. The Avengers sat on the other side of the metal table. 

They stared at the couple for a long time before Tony started shaking his head, “Okay, too close.” He walked around the table and scooted Peter’s chair about a foot away from Wade’s. 

“Dad!” Peter groaned. 

“We’ve been told this,” Tony moved his pointer finger in a circular motion towards Peter and Wade, “has been going on for a month. Is that true?”

“Well,” Wade said, trying to sound respectful; he didn’t want them to keep him and Peter apart. He knew they would and his confidence was breaking oh-so slowly. “The thing is…”

“Hey,” Tony held a hand up. “Not talking to you. Shh!”

“Peter,” Steve said as he leaned on the table, “Just please explain this. How did this all start?”

“I met Wade…”

“Uh, his first name is Mercenary.” Tony said.

Peter ignored him, “I met Wade in one of the hallways here. We met up a few more times here before Wade gave me his number. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. We’ve been seeing one another for a little over a month now.”

It was silent for a few moments before Clint chuckled, “This is freaking insane!”

“Thank you Legolas, like we didn’t already know that!” Tony spat. 

“Okay, now Wade, you know this is,” Steve gestured between the two of them, “Is illegal, right?”

Wade gave a nod, “It’s only illegal if we’ve had sex. And we haven’t.”

“We haven’t. I promise!” Peter said.

“Oh you haven’t?” Tony said a matter of fact. “Well, that kiss gives me a pretty good idea of what you two have done.”

“Wilson,” Natasha said, “I know you. If my gun had a skirt I’d have to hide it. You sleep around, drink, and do whatever the hell you want. How could you rope Peter into thinking you have feelings for him? It’s sick. You aren’t capable of feeling anything for anyone. You have no remorse.”

Wade stood up quickly, his chair scraping across the floor, “Don’t you dare,” He pointed a the redhead, “Say I don’t have any feelings for Peter. You all hate me, that’s no secret, but I’ve changed. Peter’s changed me.” 

He tried to keep his anger at bay. 

“This act has gone on long enough.” Clint said. 

“I love him!” Wade shouted. 

Peter looked up a little surprised. He had no doubt Wade loved him, but to say so in front of his family – the Avengers – took some guts. 

Peter stood and took Wade’s hand in his own, “And I love him.”

“Peter,” Tony shook his head. “You’re too young. You don’t know what love is. He’s manipulated you.” 

“It was just fine when you all thought I was in love with Gwen! This is no different! Is it because he’s mercenary? Or because he’s nine years older than me?”

Wade mumbled, “Babe, you could have just said I was older than you. You didn’t have to go into detail about it. It sounds so much worse.” 

Steve said, “Peter…”

“You also think I’m no hero. I’m not your puppet! I have feelings and I can make my own decisions!”

“Peter we know you have feelings and you are old enough to make ‘the right’ decisions.” Bruce stepped in. 

“He’s a mercenary, Peter. He’ll do anything for money. He’s just trouble.” Steve said. 

Peter sighed, defeated. Looking up at his boyfriend he said, “Nothing we say will change their minds.”

Wade looked down at him. 

“I know. I knew this would happen.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t regret a second of it.” 

Peter bit his lip, “I don’t either. I lied,” He let out a breathy laugh, “I lied a lot about where I was really going when I was off being Spiderman or being with you, but I’ve made a difference being Spiderman. And I’m the happiest, the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life, when I’m with you.”

“Five months, one week, and two days.”

Wade said. He had been counting down the days until Peter turns 18.

“I’ll see you then Mr. Wilson.” 

“Until then Mr. Parker.” 

Not wanting to die, Wade kissed Peter’s cheek instead of his lips. 

Peter squeezed his hand in his own. 

Wade looked at the Avengers, who watched the scene silently. 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, or should I say future dad-in-laws? You’ll be seeing a lot more of me in five months.” 

Screw being nice to them. Because of them he couldn’t see Peter for five months. 

He walked out of the interrogation room. 

Peter felt angry, so angry. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as his family. In a matter of one day he lost Wade, well for five months anyway, and he knows as soon as he gets home his parents will take his Spiderman suit. His world was crumbling down around him. Did his family even care?

“Let’s go home, kiddo.” Tony said and tried to drape an arm over his son’s shoulders. 

Peter backed away from him. 

“If you don’t mind,” He said quietly, trying to keep his cool, “I want to swing home. It’ll be my last appearance as Spiderman.”

“Okay.” Tony said softly, catching Steve’s attention.

Steve was shocked, but just nodded. 

Peter slid his mask on and walked out of the room. 

Over the next two weeks Peter stayed in his room, only coming out to use the restroom and shower. Steve and Tony had to literally drag him from his room to eat. 

When he was in his room all he did was crawl up into the corner behind his door and hang upside, look at the pictures he and Wade took and listen to one song and one song only; ‘Til Kingdom Come. Most nights he would cry himself to sleep. 

His family, the day Taskmaster and Hybrid attacked, made him spill his guts about how he became Spiderman. He told them everything, sneaking into Oz Corp, being bit by the genetically enhanced spider, helping Dr. Connors create the formula, it affecting the doctor and Peter defeating him. His dad had taken his suit. He wanted his web shooters too, but Peter refused. He knew his dad would tamper with them and break them. His Pop had taken his phone and hasn’t given it back yet. 

“We’re only doing this because we love you, Peter.” Steve had told him. 

Before going off to his room Peter heard his dad whisper to Bruce, “We can start running some tests on him, to figure out if we can find a cure for the spider bite and make him normal again.”

Bruce nodded.

His family was going to experiment on him? Okay, not experiment, but run tests and do freaky shit. Peter couldn’t handle that. They thought he wasn’t normal? He was pretty freaking normal next to Thor or Bruce. 

That was the last time Peter talked to any of them. He hasn’t said one word to them in weeks.

School started today. Usually Peter couldn’t wait for school to start, but not this time. He woke up and dressed in dark blue jeans, his black and white converse, a light gray t-shirt, and zipped up his navy blue hoodie over it. Plugging his earphones into his Ipod and turning it up loud he slipped the device into his pocket. He threw his hood up and grabbed his backpack and skateboard. 

He rolled by his family who were having breakfast.

“Hey Peter!” Clint tried.

“It’s a glorious morning, Young Peter!” Peter ignored his uncle. 

After grabbing a water bottle, and dropping it into his backpack, he got back on his board. As he skated passed the counter he grabbed an apple. 

“I’ll be there after school to pick you up!” Tony called after him. 

They decided that someone would always be there to pick him up after school in case he went off to Wade’s instead. 

Steve sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t stand this another minute! He’s depressed, Tony.”

Tony reached over and grabbed hold of his husband’s hand. 

“I know. We’ll think of something.”

“Like what?” Bruce asked as he leaned back in his chair, “Peter hasn’t spoken a word to us in almost two weeks. We’ve tried everything.” 

“He’s just upset ‘cause he got caught playing hero and seeing an older man. He’ll get over it. He’s doing this little ‘act’, hoping to get what he wants.” Clint said. 

Now, Clint loved Peter as if he was his real Uncle, but he couldn’t stand Wade. He was rude, crude, and overall just a bad guy. 

“I have a brilliant suggestion, my family!”

“What is it Thor?” Steve asked. 

“We shall contact this Wade Wilson and he shall cheer Young Peter up!”

When everyone looked at him like their a blue monkey eating purple banana on his shoulder he said, “It is merely a suggestion my family.” 

“Thor,” Natasha shook her head. “We are trying to keep Peter away from Wade.”

“I do not see the problem with this Wade Wilson. Is it because he is what you call a mercenary? Or is it because he is much older? He has proved his love for Young Peter.”

“He really hasn’t, buddy.” Tony said rubbing his temples.

“But he joined us in battle! He has never done so, before, has he not?”

“No…” Bruce said quietly.

“He risked his life and saved your life, Archer, Peter’s too on more than one occasion.”

“Yeah, but…” Clint didn’t know what else to say. 

“Then I believe it would be wise to contact him. I miss the Young Peter who would allow me to talk for hours about my world. And ‘take pictures’ with that black magic box, and laugh and smile.” 

“We all do.” Steve said.

“Thor, Wade is a mercenary. He’ll kill anyone if someone pays him high enough. He sleeps around, he has to have an STD by now, it’s just…” Natasha was interrupted by Steve.

“He’s no good for Peter.”

“If he makes Young Peter so happy, then why keep them apart?”

Tony looked over at Steve. 

“I don’t like that look on your face.” He realized what his husband was thinking. “No! NO! Bad Steve! No way!” He stood up. 

“I don’t like this either Tony, but it kills me to see our son suffering like this!” Steve yelled in his face. 

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, “Oh God…”

“He’ll just run off with Wade once he turns 18 and we’ll ‘never’ see him again.”

Tony pondered on his husband’s words a long time. Oh, how he hated when the man out of time was right. 

The school day seemed to drag on and on. He had a few classes with Harry and a couple with Gwen. He liked almost all his classes, but he just…hurt. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his entire body just hurt. He wasn’t the same teenager he was just two weeks ago. 

When the last bell rung he said bye to Harry. He took his sweet time walking to the EXIT. When he did walk out of the school standing there at the end of the walkway was a man. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it. He gave him a smile, one that showed his white teeth. 

“Hey Petey.”

Peter was so overwhelmed. He dropped his backpack and skateboard. Snapping out of his stupor he bolted to the older man. He ran straight into him, knocking them both over into the grass.

They held onto one another for dear life. They laughed, half-believing this was just a dream. 

“Wade,” Sobbed Peter, “Oh my God! I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too. It’s been hell. You should see my apartment. It’s a mess! And all I’ve done is mope around and listen to Coldplay.”

Peter finally got up, letting Wade sit up. 

“How are you here?” 

“You’ll never guess. I was sitting at home, missing you and totally pulling off the kicked puppy look when your dad called me. He told me to be waiting after school for you. I didn’t question it. I hung up, took a shower, and came right down here.”

Peter attacked Wade’s lips, in a desperate need to touch him again. 

The Avengers, stood outside of Tony’s limo, and watched as Peter walked out of the school and jumped on Wade. 

They all let out a little laugh. Peter was laughing and smiling. They had their boy back. 

When they kissed Tony began ranting, “No, no, no, no, no! I didn’t say they could kiss!”

“That is young love. A most beautiful sight!” Thor added. 

“I’m going to end up killing him, Steve.”

“No, you won’t Tony. Because I’ll kill him first!” 

After a few more moments of sharing short kisses and smiling and laughing Peter took hold of Wade’s hand and they walked over to his family.

Taking his eyes off the beautiful grass he asked, “Why?”

“Because,” Tony said, “We’re sick of your depressed teenage aura.” 

“We want you to be happy, Peter.” Steve stated. “And if Wade makes you happy then so be it.”

Peter grinned, “You’re really letting us be together?”

Tony held a finger up, “With rules. Like, you’re curfew is now 10:30 instead of midnight.”

“No going over to Wilson’s place.” Clint said with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared the mercenary. 

“You tell us when you go out with him.” Natasha added.

“If he comes over you leave your door open.” Bruce said. 

“You tell us when you are going to be with him.” Steve finished. 

“I am filled with much joy for you!” Thor said with a huge smile. “I must hug you.” He grabbed Wade and Peter up in a bear hug. 

“Ah,” Peter grunted, “Thor, love you too.” 

“Okay…Let go!” Wade said. 

Once Thor released them Peter spoke in much softer voice, “Can I still be Spiderman?”

Tony glanced at Steve. 

“There will be rules for that too.” Steve said handing Peter his phone. “Which we will discuss at home later tonight. For now, we’re all going out to eat so we can learn more about Wade.”

“But we still don’t like you,” Clint added. 

Wade smirked at him, draping an arm over Peter’s shoulders, “Wouldn’t expect anything less. Now, let’s go eat. I’m starving.” He pulled Peter towards Tony’s limo. 

“That guy…” Clint grumbled under his breath. “How could Peter choose him of all people?”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Natasha said, gripping his arm. “Peter and Wade are alone in the limo.” 

That got everyone’s attention and they scrambled towards the vehicle. 

At the restaurant the only ones were truly happy were Peter, Wade and Thor. The rest of the Avengers all interrogated Wade. They asked them everything they could think of in which Wade answered with a giant smile or smirk. 

“Oh Wade,” Clint said, “Why don’t you tell us about some of your, uh, missions.” 

He was hoping if Wade talked about how gruesome they were Peter would reject Wade. He could tell Steve and Tony was hoping the same thing. 

Before Wade could say anything Peter said, “Tell them about the businessman. What was his name?”

Clint, Steve, and Tony’s hopeful smiles fell. Peter was really okay with his boyfriend being a mercenary. 

Wade smirked, “John Douchmen.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah, that one.”

“You know that one’s one of the bloodiest.”

“I know, but I like that one.”

“Okay, fine.” Wade began his story; “I was out on the street when I got he call…”

He continued to tell his gruesome story, the only ones enjoying it were Peter and Thor. 

“And you vanquished your enemy!” Thor pounded his fist down on the table, shaking it. 

Wade leaned back in his chair, resting his arm around the back of Peter’s. 

“So, Tony, can I call you Tony?”

“No.”

“Yes? Good, so, Tony, how long did it take you to build your Iron Man suit?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said rudely.

“Dad.” Peter complained. “He’s trying to be interested in what you do.” 

“And? I’m trying to be nice.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “I can tell.” 

“It’s okay, Petey.” Wade’s hand rubbed Peter’s upper arm slowly. “I don’t think your family will ever like me.” 

“I like you, Wade Wilson.” Thor stated with a smile. 

Peter couldn’t help but to grin.

Thor was his favorite uncle right now. 

Wade’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

“I have to answer this. Be right back.” He kissed Peter’s cheek before getting up and walking out of the restaurant. 

“I know that you’re ‘trying’ dad, but could you try a little harder?” Peter asked.

“You have no idea how hard this is for all of us, Peter,” Tony began. “You’re 17 years old and dating a 26 year old man, who is, might I mention, a mercenary. So, this is going to take some time, a lot of time to get used to. In fact I don’t think I will ever warm up to the idea of this.”

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair, hoping Wade would come back soon. 

Wade slipped back into his chair almost 3 minutes later. 

“Listen, Pete, I was given a mission,” He said quietly, but the rest of the Avengers still heard. “I should only be gone for two days, three days tops. I need to leave soon.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “Just come back safe.”

Wade smirked, “Do you worry about me?”

“You know I do, idiot.”

“Harsh words, babe. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Wade kissed him, a short and sweet kiss.

Thor thrust the bottle of wine in the air, “A toast to Young Peter and Wade Wilson. May many more days of loving come your way!”

The other Avengers half-heartedly held their glasses up. Wade held his as high as Thor’s. 

They all took a drink, except for Peter. His parents wouldn’t even let him have a sip. 

“I’m going to leave now, okay? I’ll call you when I get back.” Wade said as he stood. 

“Alright.” Peter stood as well and hugged his neck.

As he did he whispered quietly, “I wish I could wait for you at your place.”

“I’ll just come straight to the tower.”

Pulling apart Peter smiled, “Okay. See you then.”

Wade kissed the younger boy once more before turning to Tony and Steve.

He shook Steve’s hand.

“Dinner was great. I had fun. See you all very soon.”

Then he bolted. 

“This wasn’t so bad. You have to admit.” Peter said once he sat back down. 

“I had a glorious time!” Thor belted.

“Yeah, yeah, it was great.” Tony said acting as if he were extremely bored. Their waiter passed by.

“Oh, excuse me. Can I have the check, please.”

The waiter looked to him, “Your meals and everything is already paid for.” 

“What? How?” Tony looked very lost.

Peter laughed, getting everyone’s attention. He stood, “My boyfriend is full of surprises.” 

That night his family sat down with him in the living room and explained the Spiderman rules. Peter could still continue to be Spiderman if he keeps his grades up, don’t thrust himself in harms way, he has to be cautious, and Clint and Natasha would have to train him, although he already is a pretty skilled fighter. 

Peter stood up from the couch and kissed Steve’s cheek and then Tony’s. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much Spiderman means to me.”

Steve reached out and took Peter’s hand in his own. 

“We don’t like it. And we’ll always worry about you. But you are making a difference. We’re proud of you.”

Tony stood as well and held his hand out towards his son.

Peter looked at him, trying to understand what his dad was doing. 

“I know I said I would shake your hand after Spiderman took on an Asgardian God and an alien army, but my son took out a huge lizard all by himself and you were a newbie.”

A small grin formed on Peter’s lips. After a moment he shook his head. 

“Save the handshake, dad. When I defeat something that you think is really handshake worthy, then come to me.”

He slapped his dad on the upper and winked at him before retreating to his room.

“Oh no,” Clint groaned burying his face in his hands. “He’s starting to act like Wilson.”

Tony shook his head with a chuckle, “No, that was all Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you all thought!~


	9. Hold my head inside your hands,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~First day of college tomorrow! I'm both excited and nervous! Writing makes me feel tons better!~

Over the course of the next few weeks Wade would come over to the tower and he and Peter would sit on the couch and watch movies or talk while the Avengers would watch them like a hawk. Well, except for Thor. He would watch them with a smile on his face or even join them in conversation. 

They never went out, simply because they were paranoid that the Avengers would spy on them. 

They were currently sitting the couch while the Avengers sat around the kitchen table, eying them.

Peter laughed loudly at something Wade said. 

Clint shook his head in disgust, as did Natasha. 

“I still can’t believe he’s in our house, uh, tower.” The Archer complained. 

“Hopefully this all ends soon.” Natasha said as she sipped her coffee. 

“Are you serious?” Peter said, standing up. 

“Aw c’mon babe. Don’t make a big deal out of this.” Wade said from his spot on the couch. 

“Well, it is a big deal. Did you hear yourself? What you just said? You jerk!”

The Avengers smiled, except for Thor he frowned. Standing he said, “Whatever is the matter?” 

Peter and Wade ignored him. 

Wade stood up, “So, I’m a jerk? For real?”

“Let’s do it. Right here, right now.” 

Steve choked on his coffee, while Tony stood, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What exactly are you going to do?”

“You’ll just embarrass yourself in front of your family,” Wade taunted. 

“Fine, we’ll go somewhere else.”

“Okay,” Steve said loudly. “What is going on?” 

“Wade said he’s a better fighter than me.”

Wade shrugged his shoulders, “When it’s true, it’s true, babe.”

“Why not settle this in the room of training?” Thor suggested. 

Peter smiled at his uncle, “God idea. Let’s go. Unless,” He looked at his boyfriend, “You’re too scared.” He made a sad face, mocking the older man. 

“Oh, Parker,” Wade said through gritted teeth. “You’re on.” 

“Just be careful.” Steve said. 

“Yeah Peter, don’t get his blood everywhere.” Tony said sitting back down beside Steve. 

“I’ll try not to.” Peter led the older man down several floors of the tower until they stopped at the training room. 

The room consisted of several weights, a punching bag, a treadmill, a basketball net, balls, and other things spread throughout the room. 

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Wade shoved Peter up against the wall roughly.

With their faces just an inch apart he said, “You look so hot when you’re pretending to be angry.”

“I try.” Peter said as Wade buried his face in the younger boy’s neck. 

The truth is, the couple hadn’t had a minute alone together since before the Avengers found out about them. And they really needed some alone time. 

As Wade began nipping and sucking at the flesh Peter said, “Don’t leave any marks. My family will notice.”

Wade whined, “Dammit, I want to mark you all up.” 

Peter gripped the back of Wade’s neck and pulled his lips to his. 

It was a battle for dominance with their tongues. Wade moaned into the kiss as did Peter. 

When the need for air was too much for them they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. 

“I can’t wait,” Wade panted, “To have to have you all to myself.”

“I’ll be 18 before you know it.” 

After several more minutes of making out they decided it was time to get back. 

“Wait,” Peter said as Wade stepped into the elevator. “We can’t go back.”

“I promise I didn’t leave a mark on you.”

“No, they think we came down here to fight. We can’t go back up there totally fine. Hit me.”

Chuckling Wade stepped out of the elevator, “Babe, I’m not going to hit you.”

“Okay fine. Hold still.” 

“What? No! This is ridiculous.”

“Then you hit me.”

“If I hit you then your family will put a bounty on my head.” 

Just when Wade thought Peter was done with this Peter jumped, spun in the air and kicked him in the jaw.”

He hit the ground.

“I am so sorry, Wade.” Peter said. 

Just as Peter was going to bend down to help his boyfriend up, Wade punched him right on the cheek bone.

Peter stumbled back and landed on his butt. 

“Jeez, Pete, you okay?” Wade asked.

“Good hit.” Peter winced as he rubbed the sore spot. 

Many minutes later they rode the elevator back up. 

The Avengers looked up as they stepped into the room. 

Wade had a bruise forming on his jaw line, a busted lip and other small bruises here and there. Peter had a bruise on his right cheekbone, and a steady stream of blood coming from his nose.

“Oh my God.” Tony said under his breath.

“We’re okay.” Peter said as he walked into the kitchen to get an icepack. 

Before he could place it on his cheek Wade plucked it from his hand and rested it against his jaw. He walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. 

Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink, turning the water on to a nice temperature he cupped his hands together. Water filled his hands and he buried his face in his hands, washing away all traces of blood. 

“This is not a healthy relationship.” Natasha commented.

“Who was victorious?” Thor asked.

“Me.” The couple said at the same time. 

Peter dried his face, “It was a tie.”

He grabbed another ice pack from the freezer and sat down beside Wade again. 

“The next sparring match I shall come and watch and decide for myself who is the victor.” Thor stated.

Peter sighed heavily as he rested his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

Wade glanced down at him and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

Peter mouthed the words back with a grin. 

A month later Peter was walking out of the school with Harry and Gwen. They were holding hands as Peter smiled at them. He was happy for them, truly. 

He had explained everything to them, being Spiderman, well he explained that to Harry since Gwen already knew, why he lied to his parents about being with them when he was really with Wade. Gwen was happy that Peter found someone; but Harry was a little weary of that fact that Wade is a mercenary. He grinned nonetheless and slapped his friend on the back.

“I’m happy for you. Just be careful.” He had said. 

When they walked down the steps Peter looked up and smiled when he saw Wade straddling his Harley Davidson. 

“My ride’s here.” He said and left his friends. 

Gwen’s eyes widened.

“Wow,” She said in awe. “He’s beautiful.”

Harry, offended, covered her eyes.

She giggled and slapped his hand away.

As Peter walked up to his boyfriend he said, “The bike is new.”

“I bought it. I have to get around New York somehow. And I thought it looked sexy. What do you say? Sexy, huh?”

“And my parents let you come pick me up from school on a bike?”

Wade smirked, “Well, your pops has a bike, right? And your family isn’t really here…”

“Yes,” Peter said slowly and then realization hit him, “You didn’t ask them did you?”

“Nope,” Wade thrust a helmet at him, “Hurry up, get on before they show up.” 

“My parents are going to kill me.”

“Live a little babe!”

“I’m Spiderman isn’t that a enough?” Peter said quietly. 

After strapping the helmet on he straddled the bike and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso Wade took off.

Yes, his pop has taken him for a few rides on his bike before but this time it was different. Peter felt alive, like when he swings around the city or jumps off skyscrapers as Spiderman. 

“Shit,” Wade cursed. “No wonder your parents weren’t at the school yet. Traffic is backed up for miles.”

The bike came to a complete stop behind a taxicab. 

“Oh no,” Peter groaned, not because of the traffic, but because of something far worse. “My dad’s limo is right next to us.”

Wade tensed, “Huh. Cool.” 

He leaned over and knocked on the glass. 

“Wade! What are you doing?”

The window rolled down and Tony looked out. 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Rodgers! I picked up Peter from school for you!” 

Peter waved shyly at them, while Wade waved like a maniac. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker! You get off that bike this second!” Steve yelled.

“What,” Peter yelled over the roar of his boyfriend’s bike even though he had heard them just fine. “I can’t hear you.”

“Peter! Get off that bike, Dammit! When you get home you are so grounded!” Tony shouted. 

Just then traffic started moving, and Wade revved his bike. 

“I can’t hear you! Tell me when at home. See you later!” Peter said and Wade took off, a little too fast down the road. 

Tony fumed, “I hate that guy.” 

Wade and Peter beat them home by half a minute. 

They were taking off their helmets when the limo pulled up. It hadn’t even stopped before Tony came rushing out of it. 

“You,” He said pointing to Peter, “Are grounded. And you,” He pointed to Wade, “I hate you. So does everyone else in this family.”

“I don’t know about that,” Wade said with a smug smile. “Petey here kinda likes me,” He pulled Peter close to him. “And the God of Thunder likes me pretty well.” 

If this were a cartoon steam would be coming off of Tony and his face would be as red as a tomato. Right now, it was just slightly pink. 

“Separate, now.” 

Peter sighed and stepped away from the older man. He stood beside his Pop. Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dad,” He tried, but Tony would have none of it. 

“Mercenary,” He addressed Wade, “We are letting you see our son, who is under age, and we set a few ground rules and you choose to ignore them.”

“Peter hasn’t been over to my place, since you guys found out anyway, I always have him home before 10:30, well I would if we would gone out, which we haven’t. I always come to the tower and we stay in the living room with you watching us. I just thought I would surprise my boyfriend with my new bike and bring him home. I knew if I asked you would say no. So, I just did it.”

It seems the more Wade explained everything the angrier Tony got. 

“I know Peter lied to you about where he was going when he was really with me, but he’s not a bad person. He has so much respect for all of you. He was just scared of what you would do, did. He loves me and I love him. As soon as he turns 18, he’s moving in with me. And then we’ll start our life together. He’ll go to college, while I continue to be a mercenary and then he’ll most likely get a job at the Bugle taking pictures, because he’s good at it and that’s what he loves.” 

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“And a few years down the road, I don’t know, maybe we’ll have a kid or two. But until then, I would really like to be with my boyfriend without you two and the rest of the Avengers making a big deal out of it. It’s like Peter’s a prisoner in his own home. Do you really want his senior year of high school to be like this?”

“We’re allowing Peter to see you, we’re allowing him to be Spiderman. When a teenager lies to you about where they have been going, then they’re punished.” Tony said, surprisingly calm.

“It’s been almost three months. Are you just waiting until he turns 18 or what?”

Each time one of them spoke they seemed to get closer. It reminded Steve of one of the first times he and Tony met and fought.

Peter gripped Steve’s arm. 

He pleaded, “Pop, don’t let them start fighting, please.” 

Steve looked down at his son and saw the worry on his face and how he bit his lips out of nervousness.

Steve stepped over between his husband and son’s boyfriend.

“Okay, listen, let’s not make a scene. We can finish this discussion inside.” 

Peter sighed in relief. His Pop was the more rational one out of his parents. 

Wade and Tony glared at one another for a moment longer before Tony stormed off towards the front door. 

Steve looked over at his son and motioned him and Wade to follow before he went after Tony. 

You could feel the tension in the air in the elevator on the way up. Steve knew his husband was beyond angry. He wanted to say something to try and calm him down, but he knew nothing could. 

Peter gently laced his fingers with Wade’s. Wade finally took his attention off the elevator doors and looked to his boyfriend. 

Peter gave him a lop-sided smile of encouragement. 

Wade tried to smile back, but failed miserably. He was just so angry. He’s tried everything he could think of to earn the Avengers’ trust, but so far he’s only gotten Thor’s. 

He never thought having Peter’s family’s trust would be so important to him. He really didn’t care at first, but now it’s wearing down on him. 

Inside their floor the rest of the Avengers were seated around the living room. They all sensed the tension, well, except for Thor. 

“Good day my family, Wade Wilson!”

Peter smiled.

Wade said, “How are you doing big guy?” 

“I am well. I am glad you are all here.”

Tony immediately went to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. 

“Okay,” Natasha said, “What did Wilson do?”

“I picked my boyfriend up from school.” He said smugly. 

Before anyone could say anything he added, “On my new Harley.”

Returning from the kitchen with a glass of scotch in his hand, “Isn’t he a sweetheart?” Sarcasm laced his words. 

“This has blown out of proportion,” Peter began. “We didn’t do anything wrong. And Wade won’t do it again, okay?”

Wade scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Wade, tell them you won’t.” Peter urged him.

“Fine,” Wade was so angry he couldn’t even see straight. “I will not pick my boyfriend up from school, I will not take him out on dates, and I certainly won’t be nice to any of you again, except for Thor. He’s cool.” 

Not fully understanding the situation Thor smiled brightly. It reminded Peter of the picture of him on Darcy’s phone. 

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“I need to get going, Pete.” Wade said, giving the boy his full attention. “Before I say something I’ll regret. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Wade swooped in and kissed Peter on the lips. It was a bit too long, and a bit too much for Steve and Tony’s hearts to take. 

Pulling away Wade smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, he grinned at Thor, glared at Tony, saluted Steve, and ignored everyone else. 

“I’ll call you later, babe.” 

Peter sighed heavily, wrapped his arms around his torso, and bit his lip, but this time was to keep from crying. He was so frustrated. When he was in pain he could take it, he wouldn’t shed a tear, but when he had all his emotions bottled up and they threatened to spill he would cry. 

Without a word he began walking to his room. 

“And Peter,” Tony said. 

Peter stopped and turned around to look at his dad.

“You’re grounded.” 

Peter wanted to argue, but he knew his voice would crack and he would start crying if he did so. 

As soon as he was in his room he locked the door and fell onto his bed. 

‘They said Wade and I could be together. We’ve gone by all their rules. Wade just brought me home from school! What’s wrong with that? It’s not like he screwed me against his bike.’ Peter blushed at the thought. 

‘Ugh! Why can’t they just see that I love him?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So many more chapters left! Are you getting tired of this story yet?~


	10. I need someone who understands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry I haven't updated all week. I am still getting used to college life. It's fun and new and my math class will be a bit challenging. Anyway, I know how I am going to end this story. It's a still a ways off, but I have the almost the whole story planned out. There will be a sequel.~

Over the course of the next few weeks the situation blew over and everything went back to normal, well as normal as things could get. 

Peter’s birthday was fast approaching and he couldn’t be more excited, and neither could Wade.

It was still three weeks away, but they were counting down the days. 

They were currently sitting in the living room. 

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Wade asked him. 

“Honestly, I just want to go on a date and not have to worry about my family watching us.”

“I can make that happen.” 

Thor was drinking coffee at the table and smiled at the young couple. 

Steve came out of the kitchen.

“Will you keep an eye on them while I go talk to Tony.” 

“Of course Steve.”

Down in Tony’s lab Steve noticed that Tony was deep into his work. By the looks of it he had just finished welding, wearing a thick leather apron and the hood of the welding helmet was up.

“Tony?” He called.

Said man turned around, “What is it, Cap?”

Steve rolled his at the nickname Tony had given him years ago.

“Honestly, Tony, we’ve been married for almost 20 years and you still call me Cap?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. How about Sweet heart? Or maybe something a little original, like Sugar lips?” 

Steve ignored his husband’s sarcastic tone as he went on to list many more horrible nicknames. 

“Peter’s birthday is coming up.”

That stopped Tony’s ranting. 

“I know. I’ve dreaded this day for years and now that he’s with the merc with a mouth I feel like as soon as the clock strikes midnight on his birthday my heart will give out.” 

“I heard them talking today. Wade asked Peter what he wanted for his birthday. And Peter’s reply was going on a date without having to worry about us watching them.”

“Oh God,” Tony groaned, “I need a drink.” 

“Wade is going to take Peter out and then back to his place and – and…” Steve couldn’t continue any longer. 

“We can’t let that happen. We could ground him.” Tony thrust his arms out, very proud of himself, as if it was the best plan in the world. 

“He’s turning 18, Tony!”

“So, we’re still his parents, aren’t we?”

“He will just rebel. He’ll run away with Wade and then we would lose him forever!” 

“It wouldn’t be for forever, Steve. Wade is going to break his heart and Peter will come running to us and that’s when it will happen.”

“When what will happen?”

“When I kill Wade! I’m richest man alive, Bruce Wayne eat your heart out, and I can totally pay off the judge. That way, I wouldn’t go to jail for murder.” 

Steve sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face.

“You’re ridiculous!”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with a plan!”

“I don’t want Peter to get hurt, Tony. I just don’t know what to do. People like Wade are just…” He shook head as he looked for the right words, but Tony beat him to it. 

“Worthless, arrogant, heartless, assholes?”

“Yeah.” 

“We’ll take up all his time then.” Tony suggested.

“What, until he’s 30? Try again, Tony.”

“Well if Peter does…” He swallowed thickly. “Sleep with Wade and Wade breaks his heart then…it would be a life lesson. I mean you weren’t my first.”

“You were mine.” Steve said quietly as he sat down in one of Tony’s rolley-chairs. 

“And I’m glad I was your first. But I don’t see how we can avoid this.”

“He’s just, no matter what, I just see Peter as the little boy Richard Parker left here. He was only 5, so young,” Steve said reminiscing. 

Tony came up behind him and placed his hands on his husband’s shoulders and began rubbing them, digging his fingers in the material of his plaid button-up shirt.

“I know. We’ll always picture him like that. But, no matter how much we don’t like it, he’s growing up.”

“I couldn’t be more proud of him.”

“Me neither. He’s good a kid.”

“Are we going to lose him?” Steve asked in such a soft voice that Tony barely heard him. 

“I hope not.” 

Back in the living room Peter and Wade were watching some cheesy action movie when Thor asked, “Young Peter, are you going to bed with Wade Wilson on your 18th birthday?”

“What?” Peter yelled and turned around quickly to look at his uncle. 

“Whoa, dude,” Wade made a look of disgust, “You can’t ask your nephew those kinds of questions.”

“It was merely a question. I apologize if I offended thee. Of course!” He shouted, as if realizing something. “You are waiting to be married, are you not? When is the wedding?”

“What? There is no wedding!” Peter said. “The answer to your first question is no. And you can tell my dad and pop that too.”

“I shall. For some unknown reason, I think they would be very joyful to hear that.” He got up and walked out of the living room. 

When Peter turned around Wade asked, “So, we really aren’t going to have sex on your birthday?”

“No,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “If we go out on my birthday, then my whole family will know we had sex.”

“I thought you wanted to go out on your birthday.”

“I do, but probably with my whole family. Maybe a day or two after, I’ll let you take me out and then some.”

“Oh,” Wade grinned, “You’ll ‘let me’ take you out. And what will this ‘and then some’ be?”

Peter leaned in close, “Whatever you want it to be.” 

And then they kissed and kissed some more. 

Tony was still rubbing Steve’s shoulders when the doors slid open. 

“My friends,” Thor greeted them. “You will be happy to know that Young Peter will not be bedding with Wade Wilson on his 18th birthday.” 

“What?” The married couple yelled.

“How the hell do you know that?” Tony asked.

“I asked Young Peter and he told me.”

“You just asked if he was going to ‘bed’ with Wade? And he told you?” Tony wondered.

Thor nodded.

“This is good, isn’t it? At least we know they aren’t having sex then.” Steve pointed out. 

“It just means they aren’t having sex on his birthday. They will just have sex another time.” 

Steve shoulders slumped. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” 

“What else did you ask them?” Tony asked.

“I asked when the wedding is.”

“Oh my God!” Steve said loudly and covered his hand over his eyes, but quickly removed them. “Thor!”

“What is it my friend?”

“I thought you were watching them?”

“I was, but I came down here to tell you…”

Tony cut him off, “So they’re alone right now?”

Thor nodded again.

Steve jumped to his feet and he and Tony ran towards the elevator. Thor was right behind him.

“I have forgotten you wish for them not be alone. I apologize my friends.” 

Rushing out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened on their floor Steve and Tony rushed out of it and into the living room, only to find Wade sitting on the couch watching TV.

He looked over at them, “Hey Thor.” He smiled.

Thor smiled back at him. 

His smile fell as he addressed Steve and Tony.

“Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Stark.” 

“Where’s Peter?” Steve asked.

Peter came out of the kitchen carrying to two cans of coke in one arm and a bowl of popcorn in the other. 

“What’s up?”

“Well,” Tony began as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve looked at his son. He watched as his shoulders were beginning to slump, his swallowed thickly before biting his bottom lip, and most of all he noticed the sadness in his eyes. 

Tony continued talking, his voice very stern,” We knew you two were al…”

“Watching a movie and we…wanted to join you.” Steve said. 

Tony looked at him as if he had a grown two heads. Steve ignored him and walked over to Peter, “Here, let me help you.”

He took the bowl of popcorn and sat it down on the coffee table. 

Peter, shocked by his pop’s behavior handed Wade his soda and sat down beside him. 

“I need a drink.” Tony stated and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Leaning down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear Wade asked, “What’s going on? Is this a test?”

“I don’t know. Should we be worried?”

None of the Avengers, except Thor, have ever offered to interact with them. They all just watched the young couple. 

“I don’t know. I can distract them, while you run.”

Peter laughed and slapped his boyfriend’s chest playfully. 

Returning with a glass of scotch Tony plopped on the other couch Steve was sitting in. 

Thor took the bowl of popcorn and sat down in the recliner. 

“Maybe,” Wade whispered to Peter, “Next time we watch a movie, Barton, Romanoff, and Banner can join us too.” 

Peter saw the hope in his boyfriend’s eyes. And for the first time he fully understood that having his family like him was important to the older man. Wade wanted Peter’s family to accept him. 

Peter smiled sweetly, “I’ll talk to them.”

Wade smiled brightly, “Okay.” 

He draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

Later that night as Steve and Tony did their nightly routines before bed Tony asked, “Okay, what the hell was that today?”

Steve, who was brushing his teeth in their connected bathroom, spit and rinsed his mouth before talking.

“I was trying to prevent another fight. They’re taking a toll on Peter. I see it on his face. It’s the same face he has when he watches us fight.” 

Tony’s shoulder slumped just a little. 

“And I don’t think us watching a movie with them was all that bad.” He stood in front of Tony now. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “That’s because we didn’t have to hear Wade talk or try to eat our son’s face.” 

“Maybe if we were just nice to him, then they would cooperate with us.”

Tony was already shaking his head.

Steve held Tony’s hands in his own.

“Let’s just try. It’s going to be hard, but we have to try, for Peter.”

“Steve…”

“Promise me, Tony.”

“No.”

“Please.” Steve pleaded.

‘Fine! You may look like a body builder, but you just have one of those faces that will never age and you’re just adorable. There’s no way I could say no to you and stick with it.” 

Steve smiled brightly.

“Now, kiss me you fool.” Steve joked.

With a smile Tony leaned in and kissed his husband’s lips. 

In Peter’s room he laid on his bed, his phone up to his ear.

“Do you think they’re warming up to me? Should I start being nice to them? Should I dress better?” Wade asked on the phone. 

Peter chuckled at his boyfriend’s excited tone. 

“I hope they are. And I think it would a good idea if you started being nice to them. No, dress like you always do. I like it. You look sexy.” 

“Why, Peter Parker, listen to you. I corrupted you.”

“Not yet.” Peter teased.

“What’s happened to my innocent, blushing boyfriend?”

“Oh, trust me, my face is as red a tomato right now.”

Wade laughed. “Well, I’m going to go to sleep. Night babe. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

It turns out on his 18th birthday Tony threw him a party, inviting all his friends like Harry, Gwen and Flash and almost the whole senior class. 

Wade came too, but only if one Avenger was at the party at all times. 

“Deal.” Peter said. 

So, with Hawkeye keeping an eyes on tings up in the banisters, Peter talked to Wade. 

Flash snuck up behind him and gave him a noogey.

“Flash!” Whined Peter.

With a laugh Flash released him and Gwen swooped in and kissed Peter’s cheek and Harry gave him a hug.

“Happy birthday, Peter!” They all said in unison. 

“Thanks guys.” Peter smiled, “Oh, um, this is my boyfriend, Wade.”

“Nice to finally meet you.” Gwen grinned. 

“You too. Peter talks about all you a lot.” 

Harry gave him a nod and smile. 

And Flash shook his hand. 

The party went on with Harry talking to peter about a spring break trip he’d been planning, Gwen asked Wade how his and Peter’s relationship is going and they all laughed when Flash tried to flirt with a girl from home room and she threw punch in his face. 

“So, Harry,” Peter sipped his coke, “Tell me more about this trip you’re planning.”

That caught Wade’s attention.

“Well, it would just be you, me, Flash and that’s it really. Just the three of us hanging out before high school ends. It would be three hours away from here in the middle of nowhere. My father has a cabin; it’s literally in the woods. I’ve only been up there a few times, but he said I could use it for the week.”

“That sounds great. I’m in.”

“Good, you know Flash is up for anything.” Peter followed his friend’s gaze and he saw Flash surrounded by people as he attempted to drink from three cans of soda at once. 

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, can’t wait.”

“I know it’s still a couple months away, but no harm in planning ahead, right? I think it would be best if we left first thing Saturday morning, the day after we get out.”

“I can definitely do that. Who’s driving?”

“I will on the way up there, but you can on the way home.” Harry smiled smugly. 

“Hey, if it gets me away from New York for a while, I’ll drive 13 hours!”

Wade frowned at that. Why did Peter want to get away?

He decided to make his entrance and wrapped his arms around Peter from behind. 

“Hey,” He said. 

Harry smiled at them before going off to find Gwen. 

“I overheard you and Harry talking about a cabin?” He played dumb. 

“Oh yeah. He wants him and me and Flash to go up to his father’s cabin for spring break. I can’t wait. It’ll be fun.”

“You seem eager.”

“Yeah, I need a break from Spiderman, giant lizards, and mad scientists and technology.”

“Are you sure it’s not me you want to get away from?” Wade joked, but in the back of his mind he wasn’t so sure. 

“Never.” He could practically hear Peter’s smile. 

Wade almost sighed in relief. Why was he so insecure all of a sudden?

“Do you mind if I give you your present when I take you out tomorrow?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Wade.”

“I know, but its not everyday my boyfriend turns 18! And besides, you’ll love it.”

“You seem so sure.” Teased Peter.

“I am.”

Later on Peter stood at the door as everyone filed out. Wade stood beside him and his family now sat on the couches in the living room. 

Gwen hugged him tight. 

“Happy Birthday, Peter!” 

“Thanks Gwen.”

Harry slapped him on the shoulder, “See ya Peter. We’ll talk about Spring break later.” 

They embraced one another tightly. Their friendship was different than most. They were touchy feely with each other. They’ve been best friends since they were 5 years old. 

Flash punched his arm rather hard, “See ya school, dude!”

Rubbing the sore spot on his arm Peter said, “Yeah, bye Flash.” 

He closed the door and leaned heavily against it.

“Tired?” Wade asked amused. 

Peter slid down the door.

“Exhausted.”

Wade chuckled, “Well I guess you’re already so tired you don’t want me to sing you to sleep?”

“You’re a horrible singer.” Peter pushed himself up and walked passed Wade and began picking up empty soda cans. 

“I can sing you happy birthday!”

“I’ll kill you.” Peter said in a flat tone. 

“I’m up for that!” Clint said from the couch. 

“No one asked you Barton!” Barked Wade. 

“You know what you can do for you?” Peter said in a seductive like tone.

Wade swallowed thickly and the Avengers all looked over in shock.

“What?” Wade whispered.

Peter thrust all the empty soda cans he already collected into Wade’s arms. “You can clean up for me while I take a shower.” 

The Avengers sighed in relief and Wade groaned.

“So uncool babe.” 

Peter laughed.

He stopped by the couch and kissed his parent’s cheeks.

“Thanks for the party. It was great. And don’t worry about the mess. Wade is going to take care of it.” 

“I’m not your butler!” Wade play-shouted. 

“Well, I just don’t feel like cleaning it up! Besides, you’re a clean person.”

“I’m not ‘that’ clean! You’ve seen my bedroooo…” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He’d never regretted anything more in his entire life. 

“What?” Tony roared as he stood.

“Oh my God,” Peter groaned. “It’s not what you think.” 

“You’ve been in his bedroom?” Steve asked getting to his feet as well. 

“It was one time!” Peter thought for a moment, “Okay, four times. But it’s not what you think! Taskmaster attacked me, I cracked some ribs and I didn’t want you to find out, because you all didn’t know I was Spiderman at the time, so I stayed at Wade’s for a few days. It gave me time to heel a bit.” 

“Nothing happened!” Wade added. “He just slept in my bed, I took care of him.”

“And exactly how did you ‘take care of him’?” Tony asked. 

“He wrapped my ribs, gave me Advil, things like that. Don’t make a big deal out of this on my birthday, please.” 

Steve rested a hand on Tony’s arm to calm him and Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“I need a drink.” He shoved passed Wade to get to the bar. 

Wade mouthed, ‘I’m sorry.’

Peter gave him a small smile and shrug before leaving to shower. 

Once Wade finished cleaning he sat down on the couch next to Bruce. He glanced over at him and Bruce grinned.

“Man,” He rubbed his chest, “My heart is absolutely racing right now. I guess it’s because I’m a little angry.”

Natasha covered her with her to hide her laugh while Clint bit his lip.

“Oh really?” Wade asked, nervousness evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, and you won’t like it when I’m angry.”

“Oh, I know I won’t. Trust me.” Wade fidgeted in his seat. 

“Yeah, it just happens so suddenly. Like, BOOM!” He lunged at Wade and Wade flew over the couch and the Avengers all laughed at him.

“What did you do?” Peter asked coming into the room in his blue and black flannel sleep pants, a white t-shirt and his hair damp from his shower.

He helped Wade stand up. 

“It was just a joke, Peter.” Bruce said with a laugh. 

“You okay?” 

“Who? Me? Pshh, yeah!”

“Well, I’m going to let you go to sleep. Don’t forget, I’m picking you up tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Dress nice, but not too nice.”

“Like our first date?” Grinned Peter.

Wade smiled at him, “Exactly.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” He swooped in and kissed Peter’s lips. 

When they broke apart Wade clapped his hands together once and said, “Whoo! I’m excited! Happy birthday, babe! See you tomorrow!” 

He literally ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope I can update soon! Until next time my darlings!~


	11. I need someone, someone who hears,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's been so long! I am still getting into the swing of College!~

The next evening Peter dressed in dark blue jeans a dark gray long sleeved t-shirt with a few buttons at the top, which he left unbuttoned, and of course he wore his black and white converse. After styling his hair up he grabbed is phone and wallet. 

“Wow, look at you,” His Pop said once he came out into the living room, making his dad look up from is scotch. 

“You look great, Peter.” 

“Thanks Pop.”

“So, um, what time will you be coming home?” Tony asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Peter shrugged, “Probably the same time as my usual curfew.”

“You’re not going to freak out and say, ‘I’m 18! I don’t have a curfew!’?”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “And don’t worry. We’re not going to have sex. Okay?”

They both nodded, but had grim looks on their faces. 

Peter sighed heavily. He hated those looks. They were the only faces his parents wore now a days. He couldn’t stand it. They were looks of disappointment. He would do anything if his dad and pop would just go back to being their normal selves. He wanted his dad to be sarcastic and smirk and he wanted his pop to smile and grin. He wanted his dad to ruffle his hair and his pop to hug him tightly. It was as if these two men, the men that raised him, weren’t his parents. 

“Um,” He said looking to the floor. He couldn’t bare those looks for another second. “I’m going to go wait outside, if that’s okay.”

“It’s fine.” Tony said.

“Have fun, Peter.” Steve said quietly. 

Peter bit his lip. He wanted to scream and cry, but he stopped himself. Without another word he shoved his hands in the pockets of his zip up hoodie and walked out of the building. 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t know that Wade had walked up behind him, not until the older man wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged him tight. 

“Happy belated birthday, babe!” Wade said, a bit too loudly, earning some looks from people passing by. 

Peter grinned, “Thanks.”

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Peter said half-heartedly. 

“No you’re not, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s nothing that you need to worry about. Let’s have fun tonight.”

“Will you talk to me about it later?”

Peter just nodded. 

Wade flagged down a cab and it took them to the same Chinese whole-in-the-wall restaurant they had their first date. 

When they slid into the exact same booth they ate at on their first date Wade said, “I know this place isn’t fancy or anything, but like, your parents always take you to those really nice places where the waiters talk in fake French accents, and even the bread there costs like $10. And I thought you could use a break from that and besides, this place has history. It’s where our first date took place.”

After Wade’s little speech Peter smiled, “This is perfect.” 

“I was wanting to wait to give you your present when we got back to my place, but I can’t wait. I’m too excited and a little bit nervous. Here,” He took out a long white box from his jacket pocket. 

Peter gently took it from his boyfriend’s outstretched hand. And Wade watched him in anticipation as the younger man slowly opened it. 

“Wow,” He breathed. “It’s great, I love it.” Peter said as he took the necklace out of the box. 

It was a nice, thin silver chain with an oval pendent. On the pendent was a beautifully swoopy W and on the other side, in the same font was a P. 

“Do you really?” Wade asked. Peter heard the nervousness in his tone. 

“Of course I do. I’ll where it all the time.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” 

Peter unclasped the chain and put it around his neck, clasping it again. Wade rested his elbow on the table, his chin lying in his palm. He watched in amusement. 

“Looks good on you,” Wade stated with a grin. 

Peter smiled and leaned across the table to kiss the older man. 

After their food came they talked, laughed, stole food off the other’s plate and occasionally shared kisses. 

Wade paid for their meals and they walked back to his place. Upon entering his apartment they toed their shoes off. Wade went into the kitchen to get them some wine. Peter was already sitting down on the couch when Wade walked back into the living room and handed him his glass. 

After joining him Wade said, “So?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s make out.” 

Peter couldn’t help but to smile. Wade could be the most romantic person alive one second and then in the next he was a horny, goofy, 14 year old. 

He sat his glass down and let Wade attack him, lips upon lips, and bodies pressed together. Wade’s hands cupped Peter’s cheeks softly while the younger man rested a hand on the back of Wades head, and the other on his chest. 

This went for several minutes. 

Wade pulled away roughly.

“What’s wrong?” Breathed Peter. 

“There’s something wrong with you, not me.” 

“I’m fine.” Peter stated.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re upset?”

“It’s just my parents -”

Wade groaned.

“They have this look.”

“Look?” Wade’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah. It’s a disappointed look. Every time I talk to them or even look at them, its there. No matter what I do or say, its always there. I can’t stand it. Ever since they found out I was Spiderman and that we’re together they’ve had those looks on their faces. And I hate it.”

Peter took in a ragged breath as if to keep from crying before he continued. 

“And it scares me to think that they won’t ever look at me the same again.”

Wade rubbed the back of his hand over his boyfriend’s face gently. 

“They will, Pete. Try not to think about it right now.” 

“I’m trying. You didn’t see them before I left though. They’re disappointed in me, ashamed too. I never thought I’d make my parents feel that way.” 

“They are not. Stop saying that.”

Peter shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Let’s go.” Wade said as he stood.

“Go where?”

“To the tower. I have some things I want to say to Mr. And Mr. Stark-Rodgers.”

“Wade, you don’t have -”

“I am. You can’t change my mind. It makes me sick. I’m proud of you Peter. All you’ve done, all the good you’ve done as Spiderman. I don’t regret ever meeting you and being with you. I love you. If your parents can’t accept that then…” He trailed off as he walked over to the door and picked up their shoes.

“Don’t say anything that will make them mad.” Peter pleaded as Wade handed him his shoes. 

“They’re automatically mad when they see me.” 

Once their shoes were on Wade helped Peter into his coat before slipping into his own and they left the building. 

Meanwhile with Steve and Tony, they were sitting at the kitchen table. Steve nursed a cup of coffee while his husband had Scotch.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?”

Tony sighed heavily, “I’d rather not think about it.” 

“Do you really think they’re…?”

“Dammit Steve, I don’t know! I don’t want to know!” 

Steve winced as his husband raised his voice. 

“I’m sorry,” He sat his half-full cup down on the table so that he could rake is hand over his face. “I’m just concerned.”

“I am too.”

“Peter’s still so young. And Wade is so much older than him. He’s more…experienced in a lot of things that Peter isn’t. Peter is innocent.”

“Well, he won’t be after tonight.” Tony threw his head back and downed the last of his drink. He stood to get more. Ever since they let Peter date Wade he’d been drinking more, a lot more. 

After hearing those words Steve wanted to cry, to burst into tears and bawl his little heart out. But he knew that wouldn’t change anything. 

Just then the doors slid open and they heard, “Dad? Pop?” 

Steve stood, by the time walked into the living room Tony was already there. 

Peter was hanging his and Wade’s jackets up. 

“Hey,” He smiled.

Wade gave them a wave.

“Mercenary.” Tony nodded. 

“Mr. Stark.” 

“What are you are two doing here? It’s only 8:30.” Steve asked.

“I have something to say to you, both of you.” Wade stated.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “This’ll be good.” 

“Peter thinks you’re disappointed in him.”

It was that little statement that made Tony drop his arms, and Steve’s shoulders to slump a bit.

“It’s the way you look at him. He doesn’t like it. Yes, he lied to you about a lot of things. But he’s made a difference being Spiderman. And I love him and he loves me. You’re just going to have to get over it.”

It wasn’t a long speech, hell, it wasn’t even really a speech at all. But it was short and to the point. 

“Peter,” Steve said softly. “We could never be disappointed in you.”

“We are still upset over the fact that your boyfriend is,” He looked at Wade. “Well, anyway. We don’t know if we’ll ever warm up to the fact that he is a mercenary.”

“And you did lie to us a lot, but we do understand why you lied to us about Spiderman.” 

“Come here, Kiddo.” Tony said opening his arms. 

Peter didn’t care if his boyfriend standing right there. He was never too old to hug his dad and pop. He fell into his dad’s arms. Tony kissed his son’s hair. 

After they released one another Peter went to his pop. 

“We are so sorry we made you feel that way.” Steve said. 

“Okay, now that that’s fixed let’s watch a movie.” Wade said. 

The family looked over to see him sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. 

Peter laughed softly as he joined his boyfriend on the couch. 

Tony disappeared into the kitchen to get some more Scotch while Steve made lots of popcorn. 

They all settled down in the living room and watched movies late into the night. 

Peter eventually fell asleep. Worrying constantly about what his parents think of him was exhausting. His head rested on Wade’s chest, Wade’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Wade looked down once the action died down in the movie. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend was asleep. He didn’t blame him. Who wouldn’t be tired after thinking their parents are disappointed in them for months on end?

He kissed Peter’s hair. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see Steve and Tony watching him. 

He didn’t say anything, just turned his attention back to the movie, which literally, ended five seconds later and the credits began to roll. 

Steve suddenly stood in front of him. 

“I’ll carry Peter to his room.”

Wade grinned and thought, ‘How cute. His Pop still carries him to his room.’ 

“I’ll do it.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Will you be able to?” 

Wade carefully untangled himself from his boyfriend. “You underestimate me, Mr. Rodgers. I may not have bulging muscles likes yours, but I’m strong too.”

Winding an arm under Peter’s legs, and one underneath his back Wade picked the boy up and walked over to his bedroom. 

Laying him down on his bed he pulled the blankets over him, and kissed his temple. He was hesitant to leave. He wanted to lay with him, but he knew Steve and Tony would absolutely kill him. 

So he left the room. 

“Thanks for a wonderful evening.” He said before walking over to the door where his shoes were. 

“Wait, Wade,” Steve said.

Wade turned to look at the man out of time. 

“Look, it’s really late. Why don’t you just stay here for the night, on the couch.” 

“What?” Tony said loudly. 

“I am capable of getting home in one piece. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed his coat and put it on.

“I – We insist.” Steve said.

“Okay, if you insist.” Wade said and took his jacket off again and hung it up. 

He plopped down on the couch with his arms behind his head. 

“Night Wade.” 

“Sleep tight!” Wade called as the couple retreated back to their bedroom. 

“What the hell was that, Steve?” Tony said through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know,” Steve said truthfully and sighed heavily. 

“I want Peter to be okay with us again. We hurt him by making him think we were disappointed in him. And the more we hate Wade the more Peter gets upset. I don’t want Peter to always feel…like this.”

“Whatever.” Tony grumbled, stripping his shirt and pants. 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” 

“I’m not having sex with you for a week. So, you might as go and buy a dildo to satisfy your needs.” 

“Tony-”

“Goodnight, Steve.” 

Steve said nothing else as he stripped his own clothing. Tony did this was from time to time; deny Steve sex. It never lasted, because let’s face it; Tony loves sex especially with Steve. 

The next morning Peter awoke early. He didn’t remember how he got to his bed, so he figured his Pop carried him. 

Stretching he rolled over and sat up. He yawned and stood. His bones popped as he made his way to bathroom. He peed and brushed his teeth before venturing out into the kitchen. 

Walking by the couch he saw Wade fast asleep with a thin blanket on top of him. 

This confused Peter. How did Wade sleep here? His parents let him?

Peter made a mental note to ask him when he woke up. For now he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. 

When he was scooping scrambled eggs out onto a huge plate he heard a soft, “Shit.” 

He chuckled and sat the pan and wooden spoon down on the stove. Walking out into the living room he saw Wade turn over and throw the blanket over his head. 

“Sleep well?” He asked, startling Wade out of from underneath his blanket. 

“It’s fucking cold in here. It didn’t feel like this when we were watching TV.”

“That’s because I was afraid you’d get too hot.” Tony said, walking into the room, Steve right behind him.

“Morning,” Steve kissed Peter’s head.

“I made scrambled eggs with mushrooms, tomatoes, and onions. And there’s coffee.”

“Thanks Kiddo.” Tony said from the kitchen. 

“It is cold in here.” Steve stated.

“J.A.R.V.A.S, what’s the temperature?”

“55 degrees, Mr. Rodgers.” The robotic voice said.

“Tony.” Steve scolded his husband.

“What?” Tony asked as he made his way into the living room. “I really was concerned for his well-being. I didn’t want him to get hot.” 

“Sure, dad.” Peter said as he rolled his eyes. 

“I was almost tempted to put my shirt back on.” Wade said, sitting up, the blanket falling off him. He was in nothing but his boxers. 

“Put some clothes on God’s sakes!” Tony scolded and sipped his cup of coffee.

Steve smiled, because he noticed Tony was drinking something other than Scotch.

Wade stretched and Peter watched his muscles. 

The doors slid open and in walked Thor along with the rest of the family.

“My family!” He noticed the mercenary. “And Wade Wilson. It is a glorious morning.” 

“What are you doing here, Wilson?” Clint asked. 

“The Cap invited me to sleep over last night.” Wade stood.

“There’s breakfast in the kitchen.” Peter stated. 

“Hey, Pete can I use the shower?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, come on.” 

Once they were out of sight Clint hissed, “What the hell Steve? Why did you let him stay here?”

“It was really late by the time we finished watching movies. There was no harm in letting him stay the night on the couch.” Steve defended. 

“As much as I hate to admit this,” Bruce said. “He’s stuck around this long, I think he really does care for Peter.” 

The only ones who still hated Wade with a passion are Tony, Clint and Natasha. Steve was in between. He wanted Peter to be happy and if Wade made him happy then so be it. 

Inside the bathroom Peter adjusted the knobs to the right temperature before getting his boyfriend a towel. 

“I want you to stay in here with me.” Whined Wade. 

“I can’t. I’m pretty sure my dad will burst through the door, literally.”

“Well, I can’t wait to start taking showers with you everyday.” Grinned Wade.

Peter was about to tell him how sweet that was but Wade began talking again, “I get to see you naked.” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“You can use my shampoo. It’s right there.” He pointed to the bottles in the shower. “I’ll see you later.” 

Peter walked out of the bathroom and into his room, where he changed into a t-shirt, zip up hoodie and jeans. 

“Peter, Harry is here.” J.A.R.V.A.S. said. 

Not even a minute later Harry walked into the living room. 

“Hey Pete.” He smiled before looking to the Avengers. He gave them a nod. 

“What’s up Harry?” Peter asked as they brought their hands together in sort of handshake/low five. 

“I wanted to talk about spring break.” 

“Okay. Let’s go to my room.” The two friends walked back to Peter’s room.

“Wade’s here. I’ll make him wait out in the living room with my family. Thor will protect him from Clint and Natasha.” Peter sat in his computer chair while Harry to the edge of the bed. 

“They still hate him?”

“Oh yeah!”

“I’m sure they will come around soon. Anyway, so, on the Friday we get out for break, we’re all going to go home and get our bags, food, drinks, and whatever else. Then I’m going to come by, pick you up and then we’ll go get Flash. Sound good?”

“Sounds great. I can’t wait.”

“Yeah just a couple more weeks.” 

“Flash is going to bring beer. I know it.” 

Harry chuckled under his breath, “He will. I’m bringing stuff to make sandwiches.”

“I can bring water bottles and drinks.”

“Great. Flash said he’d bring a few bags of chips. I think we’re all set on food.”

“What about batteries? Flashlight? First aid kit?”

“My dad said there is a first aid kit up there. I have a flashlight at home. I’ll go buy some batteries.” 

“Peter nodded, “Yeah, I have a flashlight in my closet. I think we’re all set. Anything else?”

Harry shook his head ‘no’. 

“Then we’re good!” Peter clapped his hands together once. “I’m excited!” 

“Me too.” 

As they walked out into the living room Harry pushed Peter playfully, which lead Peter grabbing him and putting him into a headlock. 

“See you at school.” 

“Yeah. We’ll talk more then.”

“I’ll call you tonight.” Harry promised.

“Alright.” 

As Harry left Wade stepped out of the kitchen eating an apple. 

“What’d he want?” He asked with a mouth full.

“Wade Wilson, are you jealous?” Peter asked grabbing the apple from him and biting into it. 

“Me? Jealous? Don’t make me laugh. But seriously, what did he want?” Wade asked as he took his apple back. 

“We talked about spring break.” Peter reached for the apple again, but Wade held it out of his reach. 

“Get your own!” 

“Fine. I don’t want your cooties anyway.”

“Cooties? Really Peter?”

Peter didn’t say anything else. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself apple and bit into it. 

He was about to take his second bite when Wade plucked it from his hand and took a rather large bite. 

“Wade.” Complained Peter.   
“Payback’s a bitch.” He said handing Peter back his apple. 

“What are your plans today?” Steve asked Peter from his seat at the kitchen table. 

Peter shrugged, “I think I’ll start packing.”

“You’re still going with Harry and Flash over spring break?”

Peter nodded.

“That sounds fun.” 

“I hope so.”

“Need any help?” Wade asked.

“Leave your door open.” Tony said fiddling with his phone. 

Peter and Wade got up and retreated to the teenager’s room. 

Wade flopped down on Peter’s bed. Laying a hand over his stomach and resting the other behind his head he looked at his boyfriend, “You going to be gone the whole break?”

Peter walked over to his closet and pulled out his navy blue duffel bag, “Yeah. Harry said we’d either get back Saturday or Sunday.”

“So, I won’t see you the whole time you’re off? How lame.” 

Peter sat his bag down beside Wade and began moving around the room, opening drawers, picking out t-shirts, jeans, socks, etc. 

As he folded his clothes Wade talked about his latest mission. 

“Peter? Peter?” 

The said boy looked over to the other man. 

“What? I’m sorry. I zoned out for a minute.”

“I said, I want to take you out tonight. Or any time before you leave, really.” 

“Okay.” Peter smiled. 

“And hopefully,” His voice lowered to a whisper, “we do something different than what we did last night.” 

Peter looked up from his bag quickly, understanding what the older man meant. 

He slowly smiled, “Yeah. I would like that.” 

“We don’t have to do anything before you’re not ready for, Petey. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not.” Peter leaned down and kissed his lips. They both smiled into the kiss. 

After the kiss ended Wade said, “Well, I guess I’m going to leave. I have to clean up my place and prepare everything.” 

“I need to finish packing anyway. You’re just too distracting. Get out of here.” Peter teased.

Wade watched his boyfriend’s lips curl up into a smile, his teeth showing, the crinkles by his eyes evident. 

“God,” Wade said in a serious voice. “I love you.” 

Peter blushed, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you all liked it! Exciting things are head!~


	12. For you, I've waited all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hopefully this chapter does well. It's hard for me to write sex scenes, so I am sorry if it's not what you all hoped for.~

Later on that evening Peter announced that he was going out with Wade.

“What time will you be back?”

Peter shrugged as he slipped into his converse. 

“12, 12:30.”

“Have fun, Peter.” Steve smiled at him. 

Tony grumbled something and it sounded a lot like, “Yeah, what he said.” 

Peter grinned at his parents before walking out of the tower. Wade was straddling his bike out by the curb.

“Hey, my sexy boyfriend is here!” He shouted, catching quite few passerby’s’ attentions.

Peter blushed madly before swinging a leg over the bike and holding onto his boyfriend. 

Wade turned around and kissed Peter’s lips. 

“Let’s go!” He shouted and revved his bike before taking off a bit too fast down the street.   
“Do you want to eat now or later?” Wade shouted as they turned the corner. 

To be honest, Peter was far from hungry. His nerves were all knotted in the pit of his stomach. 

“Later!” 

Wade gave a nod and minutes later he parked in front of his apartment building. 

Wade held his hand out for Peter to take once they were both off his bike. Peter took it and Wade curled his fingers tightly around Peter’s. 

“Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Petey, we don’t….”

Peter silenced him with a kiss. 

“I want to.” 

Wade grinned and led him inside. The walk to the elevator was silent until Peter joked, “When we get up to your place will there be candles and rose petals everywhere?”

Wade playfully nudged him, “No, I’m not a romantic. And I don’t even get why rose petals are romantic. You’ll just have to pick them up later.” 

“I’m kidding,” Peter chuckled as they stepped into the elevator. 

“I cleaned up, I bought some really fancy ass wine and I changed my bed sheets.” 

“My boyfriend is so romantic.” Peter said, turning his body towards him and cupping his face. 

Wade grinned widely, “You know it.” 

That’s when they kissed.

They didn’t the elderly man with a thick white mustache, matching hair, which was starting to thin out on the top, and glasses (Stan Lee) stepped into the elevator. 

He cleared his throat and said, “At least wait until you’re in your room.” The couple broke apart. Peter blushed and Wade laughed and swung an arm over his shoulders. 

“What floor?” Wade asked.

“3. I have a hot date tonight too.”

“That’s nice,” Peter said with a grin.

The rest of the ride was silent until they arrived at the third floor. 

“You two lovebirds try not to wake the entire building, you hear?” He chuckled as he stepped out of the elevator. 

Peter groaned and hid his face in Wade’s chest, Wade laughed loudly. 

“We’ll try not to, but no promises!” 

When the doors closed and they moved up two floors Wade said, “You know he’s gone right? You don’t have to keep hiding.” 

“You’re warm though.” Peter mumbled against his boyfriend’s cheek. His voice was muffled. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter. 

“Yeah, it’s always freezing in this building. But don’t worry. It’s about to get really hot.” 

You couldn’t see Peter’s blush since his face was still hidden in his boyfriend big chest. 

There was a loud ding and Wade glanced up. His floor was lit up. It shined signaling that they were there. 

“Come on. Let’s get inside.” 

Once inside they toed their shoes off and hung their jackets up by the door. 

“So, do you want to start off with some wine? I don’t know how it tastes. I’ve never had this kind bef-”

Peter silenced with him a kiss. The kind of kiss that was slow and soft and just overall romantic. 

They both had their eyes closed and as they slowly pulled apart they opened. 

“Let’s just go to the bedroom.” Peter suggested. 

Wade slowly nodded, “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Wade held Peter’s hand in his own as he lead the younger man to the bedroom. Once inside they kissed again. 

Wade started. He took his shirt off. 

Peter was suddenly very nervous. He bit his lip as he undid his belt and then his pants. 

“You okay?” Wade asked. 

“I’m fine.” Peter said before taking his shirt off. 

As they took the rest of their clothes off they kissed every so often. They’ve seen each other naked only once before, but it felt like the first time. 

Now, standing naked, Peter new everything was going to be all right. He trusted and loved Wade with all his heart. 

“Here, lay down.” Wade instructed softly. 

Peter did, he felt exposed, naked and laying on his boyfriend’s bed as Wade looked at him. 

“God,” Wade said softly, slowly crawling on top of him, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

He brushed his lips against Peter’s throat. 

“I need to prepare you.” 

Peter just gave him a nod.

Wade reached over and grabbed a small tube of lube from the nightstand. Uncapping it he poured the right amount onto his first two fingers and rubbed it around. 

Looking to Peter he waited for approval. Peter nodded and spread his legs. 

Wade inserted the first finger and Peter gasped. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

Honestly, it felt really weird. 

Wade moved his finger around, “I’m going to add another one.”

He did and once he thought Peter was stretched enough he took them out and wiped them on the side of the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

The last thing Wade wanted was for them to do this and Peter resent him afterwards. He wanted Peter’s first time to be special. His sure wasn’t. It was just a one-night stand with some cheerleader in the 10th grade. 

He grabbed a condom off the nightstand and ripped it open with his teeth. After sliding it on he hovered over Peter and aligned himself with the boy’s entrance, but he hesitated. 

“This is going to hurt a little.”

Peter laughed, actually laughed. “Wade, I’ve fought a giant lizard, Taskmaster, and a hybrid thing. I think I can handle sex.”

Wade smirked and licked his lips. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Wade was afraid that The Avengers’ words would get to him. That Peter would resent. No! Wade knew Peter loves him with all his heart. 

He slowly pushed in, Peter grunted and gripped Wade’s arms. 

Wade leaned down and kissed Peter’s lips to distract him. 

It burned but Peter was slowly getting used to it. 

“You can go.” Breathed Peter. 

Wade pulled almost all they out before thrusting back in. They both let out very loud moans.

After another thrust Peter instinctively wound his legs around Wade’s waist. 

After the third thrust Wade trapped Peter’s hands on either side of his head. He then slid his hands into Peter’s as he sucked at the boy’s neck. 

Wade had never felt anything like this. It was love. He and Peter are in love. He’d never loved anyone before. He wished they could always be like this. He suddenly felt a sense of pride. He was the only one who has seen Peter like this. And he planned to keep it that way. 

Peter had never felt like this in life. His judgment was clouded and all he could think was WadeWadeWade! 

Just to keep Peter making those noises Wade picked up speed and thrust a little harder. 

Peter tightened his legs around Wade, wanting him to go deeper; inviting him to go deeper. 

“Wade,” Peter whispered desperately after several minutes. 

Wade smirked in triumph, he had hit Peter’s prostate. 

“It’s okay babe.” 

“I’m…”

“Me too.” 

And that was it. 

Peter came onto their chests and stomachs and Wade came in the condom. They waited for a few minutes to come down from their high. The older of the two gently and slowly pulled out of his boyfriend. 

Wade fell down beside him and draped an arm over his waist while he buried his face into Peter’s neck. 

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. Better than fine, actually.” Peter let out a breathy chuckle. 

Peter felt his boyfriend smile against his skin. 

“Let’s sleep a while. That way we’ll be rested up for round two.” 

“I’m up for that.” 

And then they fell asleep. 

Later Peter awoke to with Wade’s arms around him. He smiled as he remembered what they had done a little while before. Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:56! They’d been asleep for three hours. Who knew sex could take so much out of you?

“Wade,” Peter whispered, “Wake up.” 

Wade buried his face into Peter’s neck further, “What? Ready for round two already?”

Peter smiled, “Wake up doofus. It’s getting late.”

“Then why do we need to get up?”

“Because we need a shower and I have to get home.” 

Wade picked his head up at that, “You’re not going home!”

“I have to, Wade. My parents...”

“You’re parents can suck it! You’re staying and that’s final. I’m so tired of one-night stands.”

“Wade,” Peter said softly, “We’re not a one-night stand. We love each other.”

“But one-night stands always leave right after. I don’t want you to leave me.”

Seeing that sad, puppy dog face Peter just smiled, “Okay, I’ll text my dad.” 

“Yay!” Wade jumped up off the bed, “I’ll order takeout!”

Peter chuckled at his boyfriend. 

“Sex makes me hungry!” He walked out of the room completely naked, “Do you think we can have a quickie before the food gets here?”

Peter blushed and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He slid them on before following his boyfriend out.

Wade was already on the phone. He got off a moment later. He frowned when he saw Peter.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“What?” Peter asked confused. 

“You are not allowed to wear clothes of any kind in my apartment.” He walked up to Peter and slipped his hands inside the other’s boxers and gently slid them down. 

Peter giggled, “Wade, stop. I am not going to be naked when the food comes.”

“Why not?” Whined Wade.

“Because I refuse, that’s why.”

“At least be naked until it gets here.”

“Fine.” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him. 

Wade groaned into the kiss, “Never leave my apartment again.”

“I have school.” Peter said, keeping his around Wade’s neck.

“You’re about to graduate.”

“Then I have college.”

“Who needs college? I never went.”

“And you kill people for money. I have friends I see on occasion and my family.”

“I’m all you need, Petey!”

Peter laughed and buried his face into Wade’s naked chest.

“You’re ridiculous. I’m going to text my dad.”

Before Peter could be within a foot away from Wade, Wade grabbed him, “I mean it, Pete. I love you. And I’m all you need and you’re all I need.” 

“Wade, I love you too. Don’t worry. I won’t ever leave you.” 

Resting their foreheads together Wade said, “Promise?”

“I promise.” 

They kissed again.

 

“Peter isn’t coming home.” Tony stated.

“What? Why?” Steve asked.

The Avengers were sitting around the living room. Thor wanted to watch movies because, “I do not have this luxury back home!”

“He’s staying at the mercenary’s.” 

“He can’t! Tell him no!” Clint said.

“He’ll rebel.” Steve said. “We’re afraid if we tell him no about everything then he’ll run off with him. I am starting to accept Wade, but I still am afraid of them…having sex.” 

“I think it’ll be okay.” Natasha said. “I agree with Bruce. Wade has been around this long. I think he really does care for Peter.”

“This is wonderful!” Thor bellowed. “Now, Tony and Clint need to accept him as well. Then we can be a happy family!” 

“Never in a million years.” Clint said.

“Likewise.” Tony agreed. 

 

Later that night as Peter and Wade lay naked on the bed, a single blanket thrown over them, Peter said, “Prom is coming up. It’s a month after spring break.”

“Is that you’re way of asking me to go with you?” 

“I want you to, but there the oldest you’re date can be is 21. So, I was thinking, maybe you could be a chaperone.” 

Wade laughed, “Me? A chaperone?”

“That way you can still be at prom with me!”

“And what will all the other chaperones say when I start dancing with you?” 

Peter shrugged, “We wouldn’t be hurting anyone.” 

“Fine, I’ll wear a tux, and I’ll be a chaperone at your crappy prom. Just because I love you.” Wade said in playful tone. 

“Thank you Wade!” Peter smiled.

“You know, I never got that round two.” Hinted Wade.

And before Peter could say anything Wade grabbed him and rolled them over so Peter was underneath him. 

“Wade!” Peter giggled. 

“I love you.” Wade said seriously.

“I love you too.”

Peter didn’t return home until the next evening. His Pop was making dinner and his dad was sitting at the table messing with his phone.

“Hi Peter,” Steve said with a weary smile.

His parents knew. 

“Hi Pop, dad.” He nodded and decided to ignore it. 

“Did you and Wade have fun?” Steve wiped is hands on a small towel.

“Yeah, we watched some movies and ordered some takeout.”

“That’s nice.” 

Tony hadn’t looked up at him once or even said a single word to him. 

“Um, dad?” Peter asked.

“What?” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah,” He said with a hint of sarcasm. “Everything is just fine.” 

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it like swallowing a bolder. 

“O-okay. I’m going to my room. I need to make sure I have everything I need for spring break.” 

“That’s fine, Peter.” Steve told him and went back to cooking. 

Inside his room Peter leaned heavily on the door. By the look on Pop’s face and how his dad was acting they knew he slept with Wade. His Pop tried to act as nothing was wrong, but his Dad wouldn’t even look at him. And that hurt Peter. 

Peter sighed and he pushed himself up off the door. He went through is duffel bag to make sure he had everything he needed for the trip. He did. 

He skipped dinner, not wanting to face his dad. He showered and went to bed. One week until Spring Break. Peter couldn’t wait to get away from the city, from Spiderman, from The Avengers, from everything. Everything was getting to him and stressing him out. 

The week went by fast; Peter didn’t get to see Wade until the morning he left. He had been on a mission all week. In fact he came to the tower dressed his fighting gear, swords in their sheaths on his back. 

He swooped down and kissed Peter deeply. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to see each other before this. The mission lasted longer than I thought.”

“It’s okay.” Peter smiled. 

“Wade, would you like to have breakfast with us?” Steve asked. 

“Sure, that’d be great. Thanks Steve.” 

Tony grumbled something from his spot on the couch. 

“Tony, for God’s sake will you put that thing away?” Steve asked, gesturing to Tony’s phone. “That’s all you’ve paid attention to in the passed week.” 

Tony ignored him and Steve sighed, disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Wade asked as he took his sword off his back and laid against the wall. 

Peter shrugged. 

“Peter?”

“Yes, J.A.R.V.A.S?”

“Harry and Flash pulling up in front of the tower.” 

“I didn’t think they’d be here so soon.” He turned to Wade and kissed him. 

Steve hugged him tight. 

“Tony, Peter is leaving.” 

“Bye Peter.” Tony said, not making contact. 

“Dad, please look at me.” Peter pleaded. 

Tony did, “What?”

“You haven’t spoken one word to all week. You haven’t even looked at me!” Peter was sick of all this. 

“I’m looking at you now.”

“That’s not the point! I know you don’t want Wade and me together, but you’re just going to have to get over it!”

“You don’t talk to me that way. All I’ve ever wanted was the best for you Peter. When Richard dropped you off here when you were five years old our lives changed forever. I didn’t know how to take care of a kid. So, I did everything that I thought was best for you. I got you everything you ever needed or wanted.”

Tony sighed, “I don’t know where I went wrong. You think you’re in love with a mercenary. He kills people Peter. For money. And you think that’s okay. When he finally breaks your heart, don’t come crying to me expecting me to pick up the pieces.” 

“Tony,” Gasped Steve and he turned to his son, “He didn’t mean it, Peter.” 

Peter bit his lip. How could his dad say those things to him? 

“No, no, he did. He meant every word. I can’t count on him anymore if I need him.” He grabbed his duffel bag up and walked out the doors.

“Smooth move asshole.” Wade said and followed Peter. 

Peter was waiting for the elevator. 

“Babe,” He rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“How could he say that?” Peter sobbed.

“I’m sorry babe.” Wade hugged him tightly. 

Peter’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Wade was the one that took it out and answered it, “Hey Harry. Yeah, he’s coming.” 

Wade placed the boy’s phone back into his pocket. He cupped his face and wiped away Peter’s tears. 

“I want you to forget about everything. Have fun. Don’t think about the city, your parents or even me. Focus on having fun with Harry and Flash, okay?”

Peter nodded. 

“I love you.” He leaned in and kissed Peter.

“I love you too.” 

“Here,” Wade said taking Peter’s bag, “I’ll walk you down, because I’m a good boyfriend.” 

Harry was in the driver’s seat. He waved at them as they walked out.

Wade handed Peter his bag and kissed him once more. 

Peter threw his bag into the back of the van and climbed into the passenger seat. 

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah! Let’s get this show on the road! I’m so ready to get out this city!’ Peter smiled, his father’s words still tugging at his chest. 

“Yes!” Harry sped down the road. 

Wade forgot his swords inside and groaned at the fact of facing Tony again. 

When he walked inside Steve and Tony were arguing. They both turned to look at him.

“Forgot my swords.”

He picked them up. 

“Uh Wade?” 

“Yes?” He looked at Steve.

“Do you want some breakfast? I did offer.”

Wade gave him a small smile, “No thank you. I don’t even want to be in the same city with Stark right now.”

“The feeling’s mutual, Merc.” Tony spat. 

Wade sighed, “Look, Tony, you hurt Peter really bad just then. He loves you so much and he just wants your approval and for you to be proud of him. All of this,” He searched for the right words, “Hate has got to stop. It’s affecting Peter more than you think.”

Tony had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know you don’t want to lose your son, so please, stop pushing him away.” 

With that said he walked out of the room. 

“Tony,” Steve said in very tired voice. “Please call Peter and apologize. Wade is right.”

He walked over to the door, grabbing his coat and walked out of the room. 

Out on the street he caught up t Wade, “Wade, do you want to go out and eat? With me? We can talk and get to know each other better.”

“Are you hitting Captain? That’s sick.” Wade joked. 

Steve just offered him a small smile and said, “I just want to get know my son’s boyfriend.” 

“Let’s run by my place first. I need to change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know what you think! I know I've said this before, but this story is getting a sequel! :D I don't know how long it will be yet. I don't think as long as this one will be.~


	13. For you, I'd wait til kingdom come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for not updating in forever! But I finally found out how many chapters there's going to be! I'm almost done writing chapter 20!~

“It’s this way!” Flash said leaning in between the seats. He pointed to the road on the map. Peter jerked the map out of his reach, “No, it’s that way!” 

Flash bit a huge chunk of his Twinkie and with a mouthful he argued, “Nu uh! It’s totally that way!”

“Okay! Fine, we’ll go your way and when we get even more lost we’ll know who to blame!” 

“You two are idiots! Just shut up!” Accused Harry as he pulled over to the side of the road. 

He grabbed the map from his best friend, “Let me see that!” 

“You were looking at the wrong-ugh! Gosh, next time Peter drives and I navigate! I know where we are now!” He chunked the map at Peter and started driving again. 

An hour later Harry pulled up in front of a huge two-story cabin. The porch was screened-in; it had some old rocking chairs on it and a swing. 

When they stepped out of the van Peter saw a trail leading to a lake. 

“This is awesome! Give me the keys!” Flash bounced up and down excitedly. 

Harry handed him the keys, “It’s the blue one.” 

Peter opened the back doors of the van and pulled his duffel bag out, plus a first aid kit. Harry grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and grabbed a box containing food. 

As the two friends walked inside they heard Flash running around upstairs. The living room had a huge couch and two armchairs on either side, there was a big screen TV mounted on the wall above a fireplace and in front of the couch was a glass coffee table. 

They put their bags on the floor and went into the kitchen. Harry immediately began putting food into the cabinets. 

“I’ll put the first aid kit in the bathroom.” Peter said going off to find it. 

There was one downstairs and upstairs. Peter thought it would be best if he put it in the one downstairs. 

When he walked back into the kitchen he saw that Flash had gone out to get the ice chest. Peter kneeled down in front of the open fridge and started putting the contents away. 

After they all finished Harry said, “Pete, let’s go pick out our room. I’m pretty sure Flash already did.”

Flash grinned, “I did! Don’t worry, Osborn, I save the biggest room for you. I chose the room downstairs.” 

Upstairs Harry asked his friend, “Do you want the master bedroom?”

Peter shook his head, “No thanks. I’m good in here.” He stepped into the room on his right. There was twin-sized bed shoved into the left corner, a nightstand with a lamp on it sat beside the bed, and there was dresser on the same wall as the door. 

Peter put his bag on the bed and unzipped. After putting all his clothes in the dresser he went back downstairs. 

“Hey, Pete! Let’s go swimming!” Flash said. 

Peter loved swimming, but since becoming Spiderman he doesn’t enjoy it as much, because he can’t wear his web shooters.

“Okay.” 

Once the boys were all in their swim trunks they raced to the lake. 

Peter felt absolutely naked without his web shooters. But this trip is supposed to get his mind off of Spiderman.

Flash ran down the doc and dove in the water. Harry was next and then Peter. 

Peter was above the water not even a second before Flash dunked him back under. Harry jumped on Flash. 

 

Inside Wade’s apartment Steve looked around. It was a typical apartment for a young man like Wade; a bit messy. It was nice though. 

There was a shirt or shoe here and there. Picking up a gray t-shirt he noticed how it looked much too small for Wade. Steve’s heart clenched when he realized it was Peter’s. He let it fall to the ground. 

Wade came out in dark blue jeans and white t-shirt. 

“Ready?”

“Uh yeah. Let’s go.” Steve’s eyes went back to the shirt on the floor.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I need clean up.” Wade grabbed his wallet and keys off the table by the door. 

They walked to a small diner down the street was quiet. 

Once they were seated Steve asked, “So, how are things going? With Peter?” 

“Great,” Wade said picking up a menu, “Better than great. I really love him.” 

Steve looked at the smile on Wade’s face. It was genuine. And by the tone of his voice Steve really believed him.

“That’s good. I’m happy for you two. I know I was against the idea of you being together at first, but you have proved to me that you really do care about my son.”

“What about the others?” 

“They’re all coming around, except for Tony and Clint. Just give them time.”

“It’s almost been a year.” Wade said leaning back in the booth. 

“I know, but they both can be difficult people. I’m sure they’ll come around soon.”

“What Tony said to Peter earlier is unforgivable.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Wade shook his head and continued, “You didn’t see him after he left the room. He was a mess.” 

Wade looked sternly into Steve’s eyes, “And I never want to see him like that again.”

“That makes two of us.” 

After swimming for a couple of hours the boys went inside and ate lunch. 

“What do we do now?” Flash asked as he bit into his second sandwich. 

“Eat.” Harry said stealing one of Peter’s chips. 

Flash rolled his eyes, “No duh! I meant after.” 

Harry shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

“Movie?” Peter suggested.

“I pick first! And I brought plenty of beer!” Flash jumped up and ran into the living room.

“That boy is insane.” Harry commented.

“I know, but he’s hilarious to watch.”

“Too true.”

 

They were about to start the fourth movie when Flash said they needed more junk food. Harry went to use the restroom. Peter thought it was the perfect opportunity to call Wade. 

Meanwhile in the city Wade was in the kitchen at the tower cutting vegetables as Steve cooked some meat. 

Tony and Bruce were sitting at the table going over notes, Thor was sitting at the bar watching Wade and Steve work around the kitchen, and Clint and Natasha were sitting in the living room. 

Wade’s phone began to ring. 

‘For you, I’d wait til kingdom come.’ 

He quickly dried his hands off and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Wade. I miss you.” Peter said instantly. 

“Aw, I miss you too, babe.” That got everyone’s attention. They knew it was Peter. 

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah. Just keep thinking and…”

“I told you not to think about the city and everyone in it. This trip is supposed to be about you and your friends.” 

“I know,” Peter sighed, “I can’t help it.”

“Well, just try, okay?”

“I will. What are you doing?”

“Cooking dinner…With your Pop.”

“For real?”

Wade chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. Everyone is here. And Steve and me went out for lunch today too.”

“That’s – that’s amazing, Wade. Almost everyone has warmed up to you.”

“Minus two. But I think your family really does love me, they just don’t know how to show it.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. 

“Young Peter,” Called Thor, “I miss you greatly!” 

“Did you hear that?” 

Laughing Peter said, “Yeah, I did. Tell everyone I miss them too.”

Wade looked up at everyone, “Peter says he misses you too.”

“Can I talk to him?” Steve asked.

“Here’s your Pop.” He handed the phone over to the older man. 

Wade went over and took over Steve’s cooking job. 

Steve stepped out into the hall. 

“Hey Peter.” 

“Hi Pop.”

“How are you doing?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“I’m really sorry about what your dad said. I wish you left on better terms.”

“I wish he could understand how Wade and me feel about each other. You’re way older than him.”

Steve chuckled softly,” Technically. But really your father is older me. He’ll come around, Peter. I’m going to have a talk with him later.”

“You don’t have to, Pop. It’ll just lead to another fight.”

“Although Tony is my husband what he said was wrong. You’re my son, Peter. I’m going to defend you no matter what.”

“Thanks Pop.”

“I’ll let you talk to Wade again. Have fun, okay?” He walked back into the kitchen and handed Wade the phone. 

“Do you miss me as much as you say you do?” Teased Wade.

“You know I do.” You could practically hear Peter’s smile.

“Well, I miss you too. I’ll let you go.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Peter said and Wade smiled. 

“See you soon, bye.”

“Bye.” 

“How’s the kid doing?” Clint asked. 

“Good. He’s having fun. He keeps thinking about the city though.” Wade said. 

“Well, that’s good he’s having fun.” Bruce commented. 

“Yes, it does sound like a great deal of fun to venturing out in the wilderness.” Thor bellowed.

“I was a little nervous about them being so young, but I’m glad they went.” Steve said. 

“Why, at Young Peter’s age I was already battling…”

“Okay, big guy.” Chuckled Wade.

 

On the third day of being at the cabin Peter awoke early. The sun was just starting to make its way onto the horizon. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. He sat himself on the swing on the front porch, watching the sun grow. 

“Hey.”

Peter looked over to his best friend who was leaning heavily on the door and rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“What’re you doing up this early?”

Peter shrugged and turned his attention back to the sunset. “Just woke up.”

Harry walked over and sat down beside the taller boy. 

“What’s up, Pete?”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been acting like yourself since we got here.” 

Peter sighed as he leaned his head back. 

“My dad basically said I couldn’t come to him for anything anymore. I can’t rely on him.”

“Tony said that to you?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. 

“What the hell for? I thought he was cool with you being Spiderman.”

“They’re all still getting used to that. It’s Wade. Dad can’t stand him.”

“When did he tell you this?”

“Right before you came to pick me up.”

“Pete, that’s rough. I’m so sorry.”

“He’s my father!” Peter exploded. “He’s supposed to be there when I need him. He has always been there for me and now…All of that is gone.” Tears fell from his eyes.

“You’re wrong, Pete. Tony is just a cocky, stubborn, asshole. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t think he will this time. My dad hates me, Harry.” Peter sobbed. 

Harry grabbed the other boy and held him tightly.

“No, you don’t. Your dad cares about you so much.”

Harry knew what it felt like for you to think that your father doesn’t love you. All through Harry’s life Norman Osborn was in and out of his life, mostly out. He was hardly ever around. He got caught up in his work too much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for his son. 

“How could he say that to me?” Peter held onto the front of Harry’s shirt tightly. “It hurts so bad and I just keep replaying it over and over in my head.”

“You’re stronger than this, Pete. C’mon. Snap out of this. Your dad loves you. He doesn’t think about what he says sometimes and he’s real hard-headed.”

Peter just nodded his head, even though he didn’t believe what Harry said. How could his dad love him when Tony said those things to him? 

 

The week went by way too fast for Peter’s liking. He was afraid to go home and face his dad. They were planning on driving back home Sunday morning. It was currently Saturday midday.

One of the best memories he had from the trip was when Flash got drunk and jumped in the lake fully clothed at night. 

“Let’s go!” Flash called. 

Flash had been begging to go on a hike for the passed couple of days now. 

“We are here to relax, Flash.” Complained Harry. 

“This is going to be fun, though! And besides, I have music!” He pulled out the big pill-shaped speakers. 

“You’re music is absolute shit!” Harry accused and Peter couldn’t help but to laugh.

Flash frowned, “You two can plug your IPods or phone in and play your music too.”

“We definitely will.” Harry walked passed him and opened the door. 

A small cool front blew in, which Peter was very happy about. He could wear his a hoodie to hide his web shooters. 

“Onward, Ho!” Flash shouted and raced out before Peter made it to the door. He jumped on Harry and took him to ground. Peter chuckled as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. 

Peter caught to them and they continued up the trail. After half an hour Harry jumped on Peter’s back. 

“Do you want a piggyback ride, Osborn?” Peter said in a baby voice.

“Damn right I do! I’m tired.”

“We haven’t even been out here an hour! We still have to walk to the top!” Flash said as he pointed to the giant slope they had yet to walk. 

Harry groaned, “That’s too far.”

“I’m carrying you though! Stop whining!” Peter said. 

Twenty minutes later, after Flash took their picture, Peter straightened his back, letting Harry slide off.

“Let’s take a break, Flash!” He popped his back. 

“We can, but Harry has to keep going. He cheated. He hitched a ride from you.” Flash teased. 

Peter turned to look at the view off the mountain side while his friends bickered. Suddenly Flash slapped him rather hard on the back, “Isn’t that right Pete?”

Peter took a step forward to try to avoid falling of the mountain, his foot came in contact with a large rock sticking out of the ground. He fell forwards.

“Peter!” Harry yelled. 

Flash tried to grab him, but he was too late. Peter tumbled down the mountainside. A blur of trees, dirt, rocks and pine needle passed through Peter’s vision.

He finally came to a stop, his vision blackening. The last thing he saw was a very tall man standing over him with a skull mask. 

“Well, this works out much better than sneaking into your room at night.” He said. 

The man leaned over the boy and opened a vile full of black liquid. He poured it over Peter’s face and stood back and watched it enveloped his body. It soon disappeared and there was no trace of the liquid anywhere. 

“Let’s see how the spider handles a little Venom.” 

The man heard Flash and Harry’s voices. 

“Peter!” 

“Peter, say something!” 

The man quickly retreated back into the woods. 

Harry and Flash came stumbling into view. Harry fell to his knees besides his best friend. Cupping the boy’s face he said, “Peter? Peter wake up!”

Flash leaned over Harry’s shoulder.

“Shit, I killed him! I killed my one of my best friends!”

Harry looked at Peter’s temple. There was a large gash. It was seeping blood. He had a scrape on the left jaw line, and a couple of red marks, that would soon be bruises. 

“Peter? Please, wake up! Damn! This trip was my idea! If I hadn’t suggested we come Peter wouldn’t be like this right now!” 

“Don’t blame yourself man. You couldn’t have known this would happen.”

“Should we move him? What if he has internal damage or broken bones?”

“I don’t…”

There was a hiss of pain and they whipped their heads around to look at the injured boy. 

“Peter? Hey,” Harry said gently.

“Ow,” Moaned Peter, “What happened?”

“You fell dude, like 30 feet!” Flash exclaimed. “It was all my fault. I’m really sorry man.” 

“S’okay.” Peter slurred. 

“Do you think anything is broken?” Harry asked.

“Um,” Peter breathed, “I don’t think so.”

“Here,” Flash stepped forward, “Let us help you up.” 

They each took an arm and lifted Peter up. 

Peter bit back a yelp. 

Throwing an arm around his friends’ necks they helped him walk back to the cabin.

After they set him down on the couch Flash went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He handed it to Harry.

Harry cleaned Peter’s cuts and scrapes.

“I don’t think you need you stitches.” 

“Good.” Peter said. 

“Well, this has been a fun trip besides Peter’s near death experience.” Flash commented.

Peter and Harry sent him a glare. 

The next morning Peter was supposed to drive back, that was the deal from the beginning. But since Peter’s accident happened Harry fought him tooth and nail. Peter finally won. 

So, he’d been driving about an hour before a horrible pain went through his head. He winced, but an even more painful wave of pain came. He slowly pulled over to the side of the road. It was fine, because they were in the middle of nowhere and hadn’t seen a car in miles. 

“Peter?” Harry asked, looking to his friend with concern. 

Peter was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. 

“Um,” He breathed hard as he tried to get his seat belt undone, his hands trembling, “I need some air.” 

He finally got free of his seatbelt’s clutches and quickly opened the door. 

His vision was swimming and the pain in his head was increasing. He fell to his knees and threw up.

He felt a hand on his back. It was Harry.

“I’m going to drive the rest of the way back,” Flash stated.

“You can lie down in the back, Pete.” Harry said wrapping a hand around Peter’s upper arm and helping him to his feet. 

“Okay.” Peter whispered, not wanting to argue. 

He was asleep as soon as his lied down in the backseat. When he awoke they were in front of the tower. All pain in his head was gone. 

“I’ll help you go up, Pete.” Harry said. 

“No, I’m fine. My parents will only worry more and think it’s more serious than it really is.” Peter knew he wasn’t totally fine, but with his healing factor he would be okay in a couple of days. 

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded and got out. He grabbed his bag and held it at his side rather than slinging it over his shoulder. 

He walked inside, trying his best cover his limp. As he rode in the elevator he knew his family and Wade would freak out. 

As he stepped inside he saw Wade sitting on the couch talking to Steve and Thor. His dad was at the table with Bruce, Clint and Natasha.

“Oh my God,” Wade said under his once he saw Peter. 

He jumped up and cupped his face, “What the hell happened?”

“We were hiking up in the mountains and I kind of…Fell…Down the mountain side. But I’m okay!”

Steve now stood beside Wade, “Do you need to go to the hospital? When did this happen?”

“No, I’m fine, really. It happened yesterday. I’ll heal in a few days.”

Wade took his bag from him. 

“Why don’t you get in the shower? It’ll help.” Wade kissed his uninjured temple before putting a hand on the small of Peter’s back and lead him to the bathroom. 

“That kid,” Clint chuckled, “Is always running, or in this case, falling into danger.”

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“What?”

“Your son is hurt.”

“I’m aware.” Tony went back to tablet.

This angered Steve so badly that he ripped the tablet from his husband’s hands and threw it at the far wall. It shattered into dozens of pieces and even dented the wall. 

Tony stood up, “What the hell, Steve?”

“Peter is dating Wade. Get the hell over it! They’re in love. I didn’t see it before but I do now. Your son probably thinks you hate him and the scary thing is, you don’t even care.”

Tony’s angry face never faltered.

Steve scoffed with an empty smile, “I can’t believe you.”

He stormed out of the room. 

“My friend, wait!” Thor said, getting up and following him out. 

“Tony -” Bruce began.

“Don’t fucking say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know what you thought of it! I honestly don't like where this/is going for the next few chapters. I don't think you will either. So, I'm apologizing now.~


	14. Until my day, my day is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The last few chapters are being such a drag to write! Ugh! I just keep thinking about my plans fro the sequel! I'm so psyched!~

Inside the bathroom Wade helped Peter out of his clothes.

“When you got home I was hoping to see you naked, but not like this. You need to be more careful, Petey.”

“I know,” Peter groaned as he stepped under the hot water. 

After few moments of silence Peter said, “My dad didn’t say one word to me. I think he’s finally through with me.” 

“No he isn’t.” Wade said taking a seat on the closed toilet seat, “He loves you. He does. He’s just a hardheaded son of a bitch.”

There was a loud sound from the living room followed by shouting. 

Peter and Wade looked at one another. 

“I’ll go see.” Wade got to his feet and walked into the living room right as Steve made his final statements, “Peter is dating Wade. Get the hell over it! They’re in love. I didn’t see it before but I do now. Your son probably thinks you hate and the scary thing is, you don’t even care.”

Wade watched Tony’s face. It never changed. He continued to glare at his husband. 

Wade heard Steve scoff and say, “I can’t believe you.” He stormed out with Thor trailing behind him. 

The mercenary couldn’t believe Tony. How could he act so coldly towards his son and husband?

“Tony-” The scientist said.

“Don’t fucking say anything.” Tony said in such a low danger voice Wade winced. 

Wade had a lot to say to Tony, but he knew it end in a fight and he didn’t want to do that to Peter. But sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. 

“You’re losing them.” 

Tony jerked his head up. He glared at Wade. If looks could kill Wade would be six feet under. 

“This all started when you came into the picture.” 

“You’re pushing them further and further away. I just don’t understand why it’s so hard to believe that Peter and I love each other. I know I’m mercenary, but you need to get over that, because that’s not all that I am. It used to consume my life. I couldn’t wait for the next job, but then Peter came into my life and I almost hate to go, because I hate to leave Peter.”

Wade sighed, “Peter has made me want to be a better person. He’s changed me. I used to drink, bring one or two different girls home every night, hell, I even smoked some pot once and a while but that’s not me anymore. My main focus is Peter. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure he is safe and loved.”

With that said Wade turned around walked back into the bathroom. 

“What happened?” Peter asked as he shut off the water. He grabbed a towel and stepped out. 

“Your parents got into a little spat. It’ll be fine.” 

“Over me.” 

Wade shook his head and grabbed another towel. He gently dried around Peter’s gash on his temple. 

“No, not because of you. But because your dad is an ass.” 

“I’m so tired, Wade.” 

“Then you can take a nap. I’ll lay with y-”

“No, I’m tired of all of this drama between me and dad. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“It’ll stop soon.”

“How do you know?”

“I just have faith it will.”

Peter leaned his forehead onto his Wade’s chest. 

Wade dried Peter’s back, neck, and hair. 

“Okay, now the rest.” He gave his boyfriend a sly smirk.

Peter picked his head up and grinned. 

Wade ran the towel across Peter’s chest, stomach, and arms.

The younger of the two then dropped his towel, not breaking eye contact. Wade swallowed thickly as his eyes trailed down Peter’s naked body. 

“You know,” Peter began. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Wade attacked Peter in a deep kiss, cupping the boy’s face in his hands. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, “Hey, Peter? You okay?” 

“I’m fine Natasha. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Tell me if you need anything.” 

“I will.” 

Peter turned back to look at his boyfriend. They both smiled at one another. 

“I think I’m dry enough now. And besides Aunt Nat ruined the mood.” 

Wade chuckled, “Oh yeah. Total mood killer.” He wrapped the towel in his hand around Peter’s waist. 

“As much as I hate to say this, you need to put some clothes on.” 

Peter smirked, “Never thought I’d hear you say that.” 

“Ha-ha, get out of here before your dad storms in.” 

“That won’t happen. Because that would mean him paying attention to me.” 

Wade ignored that comment, because it angered him. Tony just pissed him off. 

Once Peter got dressed his Pop was sitting in the living room with Thor, Clint Natasha and Bruce. 

“Hey Peter.” Steve smiled. 

“I’m sorry you and dad fought.” 

The Captain stood up and hugged his son gently.

“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Just a little sore.” 

Steve buried his fingers in his son’s hair, “Did you have fun besides your fall?”

Peter smiled, “Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We took a lot of pictures.” 

“You’ll have to show me soon.”

“I will.”

“It’s getting late, I’m think I’m going to head to bed.” Bruce said. As he passed Peter he rested a hand on the boy’s arm. “I’m glad you had fun, Peter. We missed you around here. And don’t worry about your dad. He’s just…Tony.” 

Clint and Natasha left too. 

“Good night my family! Young Peter I wish you had returned home uninjured, but I am glad you are home.” Thor said. “You and I will spar when you are feeling better.” 

“You’re on.” Challenged Peter. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Wade asked.

“Definitely. I missed you.” 

“Who wouldn’t miss me? I love you.” He kissed Peter.

“Love you too.” They kissed again before Wade left. 

“Why don’t you show me those pictures now?” Steve asked.

“Sure.” 

“We’ll go lay down in the bed, so you’ll be more comfortable. Want me to carry you?”

“Pop, I’m 18 years old.”

“I know you are,” Steve said with a sad smile, “But you’re hurt.”

“I’m okay.”

“Humor your Pop, will ya?” Steve held his arms out.

Peter grinned and let his Pop carry him to Tony and Steve’s room. 

Father and son lay in bed looking at the picture on Peter’s phone. There was one of Harry on Peter’s back up in the mountains, a selfie of all three of them pulling a goofy face, a few of Peter and Harry, and Peter and Flash, and Flash and Harry. There were pictures of cabin and scenery. 

They laughed and talked and Peter felt happy. 

He fell asleep and Steve followed soon after. 

Many hours later Tony came in from his lab to his husband and son in such a heartwarming position. Steve had an arm draped over their son and Peter rested his head on Steve’s chest.

It reminded Tony of when Peter was younger and would have nightmares. He would always come sleep in Tony and Steve’s room. Or sometimes neither of them would know Peter crawled into bed with them and they would wake up in the morning with Peter curled between them. Times were so much simpler back then. 

Tony turned around went into the living room. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the photo album. After pouring him a glass of Scotch he plopped down on the couch and flipped the book open. 

The first picture was the first day Peter arrived at the tower. He was only five years old then, so small. 

There were dozens of pictures of them all together, pictures of them in the tower, at the zoo, the park, and pictures of birthdays, Christmases, and so on. 

Every other page or so Peter looked older and older. When he got to the end, the last page was of Peter’s first day of high school. His hair was a lot longer and came over his face. He quickly grabbed up the next album. It was filled with Peter’s high school years. 

He sat that one down, because t made him feel sad and grabbed the first one. 

He began to flip through it again. He stopped on one particular photo. Peter couldn’t have been older than five years old. Tony was asleep on the couch and Peter lay on top of him, asleep as well. Tony had his hands resting on Peter’s small back. 

Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but couldn’t so he grabbed his drink and down half of it. It didn’t work. Hot tears pricked his eyes. 

“I used to be so small.” A voice from behind him said, making Tony jump. 

Peter stood there with his pajamas disheveled and his hair sticking up. You could tell by the look in his eyes he had just woken up. 

“Came to get some water. I thought you’d still be in your lab.”

“I uh, just got in. You and your Pop were asleep and you know me, I never sleep.” 

Peter came around the couch and sat down next to Tony. He took the photo album from him and began to flip through the pages. 

“Peter…?”

Peter looked to his dad eagerly. They were making progress. 

“I’m sorry. When I said you couldn’t come to me when Wade breaks your heart was wrong of me to say. You can come to me if ever need anything. You’re my son and I love you. Since I found out about you and Wade I’ve been bent on keeping you two apart as much as possible, because I’m afraid of losing you.”

Peter gave him a confused look.

“No matter what I see you as the little boy Richard Parker left here. And Wade,” He sighs heavily, “Really loves you. He takes care of you and that’s always been my job. I feel like he’s taking you from me.” 

“Dad…” Peter said softly while his head. 

“Wade isn’t taking me away from you. Yes, we love each other. But hell, Pop carried me to bed a few hours ago and I was wide awake!” Peter let out a breathy chuckle, “No matter what I will always need you two in my life. And besides, who else is going to save your asses when you’re out fighting crime.” Peter smiles, which caused Tony to do the same. 

Peter leaned over and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and Tony, minding Peter’s injuries, hugged him back just as tight. 

When they released one another Peter said, “One day, after I finish college and maybe even a while after that Wade and me want to have our own family. So, you and Pops get grandkids.”

“And I’ll be the best damn grandpa on the planet.” Tony vowed. 

Peter smiled and they went back to looking at photos. 

And when Steve found them in the morning asleep cuddled on the couch, he took a picture of them with a smile. 

Tony stirred and awoke hours later after the rest of Avengers and Wade came over. He carefully got off the couch without waking his son. 

“Hey Tony, you and Peter looked very comfortable on the couch. I’m jealous.” Wade commented from his seat on top of the bar. He was drinking out of a deep red coffee mug. 

The rest of the Avengers were sitting at the table. 

“Why? You wanted to spoon with me, Wilson?” Tony asked with a straight face.

Wade grimaced, “Ew, no. Now, Peter, on the other hand….” He grinned. 

“I’m glad you two worked everything out.” Steve said.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, Steve.”

“I am too. I shouldn’t have thrown you’re um, thing.”

“It’s okay. I have more.” 

They heard Peter’s sleepy voice, “Wade, stop. I am going to kill you.”

“I’m just trying to cuddle with you like a good boyfriend.” 

“Wade.” Peter said in a warning tone, “Let me sleep.” 

There was a loud thud. Tony peered over the couch and saw them in heap on the floor.

Peter got up with a groan, “You’re jerk.”

“You love me!” Wade said from the floor.

“Not when you wake me up!” 

“Someone’s cranky this morning.” 

Peter glared down at him and walked over to the bar and picked up Wade’s coffee mug and drank out of it. 

“That’s mine!” Wade whined. 

“Its mine. That’s what you get for waking me up.” 

“Young Peter, I am going to spar in the room of exercise. Do you wish to join me? I am aware you are still injured, but I would like for you to accompany me.” Thor stated. 

“Sure. Let me change.” 

Before Wade could agree to go as well Tony said, “Wilson, I would like to talk to you in my lab.”

Wade looked to Peter, and dropped to his knees, “He’s going to kill me! Don’t let him take me, Petey!” He clasped his hands together, “Please!” He grabbed Peter’s leg. 

“Wade,” Peter chuckled, “Let go. I need to change.” 

“Fine. You’re no fun.” Wade pouted.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m your sitter rather than your boyfriend.” 

They went their separate ways, Peter running off to change into some sweats and a tank top while Wade followed Tony to his lab. 

 

“Ah Young Peter, are you sure you are unable to spar with me?” Thor asked after ten minutes of using the punching bag.

“I’m just a little bruised. Don’t tell anyone, alright?” He hopped off the weight bench.

“I shall as I have heard Steve say, ‘Go easy on you.’” 

“Peter scoffed, “Don’t you dare. Well, don’t knock my teeth out.” 

It hurt to move, but not much. Peter dodged every single one of Thor’s hits. All of a sudden his body temperature shot up. Was it getting hard to breathe? His legs buckled under his weight and he fell to his knees. 

“Young Peter!” Thor raced to him and knelt down beside him. 

“Whatever is the matter? I did not hurt you, did I?” He rested his big hand on his nephew’s back. 

Unable to speak, because of his hard breathing, Peter just shook his head. 

Thor got up and walked over to the comm. Pressing the big red button he said, “My family, there is something wrong with Young Peter!” 

“We’re coming!” Steve’s voice said.

Meanwhile in Tony’s lab as soon as they stepped inside Tony ordered for Wade to sit down. 

The only place to sit being a small rolley chair with no backs or arms Wade sat. His heart was racing and he broke out into a sweat. What did Tony want?

“Mercenary – I mean Wilson,” Tony began walking around the table in front of Wade, “You’re dating my son.”

Wade slowly nodded, “Yeah, for a while now. Almost a year-ish.” 

Tony rested his hands on the table and leaned forward, “I want to apologize.”

“What?” Wade was definitely not expecting this. 

“I was way too hard you and Peter. I’m sorry. I still see Peter as my little boy and I think I always will. It’s hard to believe that he’s growing up and he has someone else to take care of him.” 

“Sir, Peter still needs you, all of you, but I’m here for him too now.”

Tony gave a small smirk, “Yeah, I suppose you are. Hurt him and I will bring out my Iron Man suit.” 

Steve’s voice came over the comm., “Tony, there’s something wrong with Peter.”

Tony straightened and Wade jumped up. They both raced for the door. When they arrived at the training room, Steve and the others were just getting there as well. The doors opened they saw Peter sitting on the ground, leaning forward on his hands, breathing hard as Thor rubbed his back. Peter was practically hyperventilating.

“What the hell happened?” Tony demanded as he, Steve and Wade rushed forward.

“Babe?” Wade asked, getting to his knees beside him. 

Peter shook his head, “I don’t” He breathed hard, “Know.” 

“Young Peter and I were sparring and-”

“Peter is supposed to be resting, Thor.” Steve scolded. 

“He…didn’t…hit me.” Peter said. 

“He suddenly fell to his knees and could not breathe.” Thor informed them. 

“Everything’s…black.” Peter gasped out and not even a 10 seconds later he fell forward. Wade caught him and pulled him to his chest.

“Petey? Babe!”

“Here,” Steve leaned forward and picked his son up in his arms. 

“Take him to my lab.” Bruce said. 

10 minutes later Peter was lying on table inside Bruce’s lab. Wade stood beside him and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” He asked.

“Thankfully,” Tony began, “I have the best equipment known to man. It won’t be much longer before his blood test finishes.”

As soon as he finished speaking there was a loud ding. Tony ripped the paper out of the machine before Bruce could. 

“Mhm.” He said as he read it.

“Hmmm…”

“What is it?” Wade shouted, not being able to take the suspense any longer. 

“Nothing. It says that Peter is 100% healthy.”

“But he isn’t,” Steve said. “What happened to him just now?”

“I don’t know.” Tony said truthfully. 

“We’ll keep running tests.” Bruce assured them. 

A while later Peter stirred. 

“Hey baby.” Wade said softly.

“What happened?” Peter had yet to open his eyes and Wade wanted to see his eyes more than anything. Seeing Peter’s caramel brown eyes is reassuring.

Steve was sitting against the wall and turned his attention on them, Bruce and Tony, who had been standing by computers and machines, glanced back and watched the two. 

“You passed out, but Bruce and Tony are taking care of you. You’ll be okay.” Wade said as he rubbed his hand gently over Peter’s forehead and into his hair.

“I don’t feel good.” 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

“What are your symptoms, Peter?” Tony asked walking and standing next to Wade.

“Um,” Peter opened his eyes finally and Wade couldn’t help but to smile, “Before I passed out I couldn’t breathe and I was really hot. I have a headache now.”

Tony looked over to Bruce, who scribbled on a notepad. 

Wade didn’t like how Peter looked then. He looked so small, young and weak. He was deathly pale and you could see the exhaustion in his eyes. 

“You have no internal bleeding from your fall,” Bruce told him. 

“And your spider powers are normal, well, normal for you.” Tony said. 

“Then what is it?” Wade asked.

“We have no idea.”

“Maybe it was just a anxiety attack.” Steve suggested. “I used to get them when I was a teenager.”

“Maybe so.” Tony said, grabbing up a tablet and tabbing away at it. 

“That does make sense, you know Pewter has finals coming up, graduation, prom, and being Spiderman.” Bruce said. 

“Can I go lay down in my room?” 

“I’ll help you.” 

Peter slowly sat up, with Wade’s hand on his back. Tony stepped forward and helped him swing his legs off the table. 

Peter slung an arm around Wade’s neck and the mercenary helped him to his feet.

“You okay?” The older man asked.

“Yeah. Just feel a little weak.” 

“I got you.” 

Soon Peter was lying in his bed with Wade spooned behind him. 

“You scared me.” Wade whispered into Peter hair. 

“I’m sorry. Trust me, passing out wasn’t in my agenda.” 

He felt the older man smile into his hair. 

“Just don’t ever do it again.” 

“I’ll try not to pass out again. I prom-”

“No,” Wade interrupted, “Never make me believe even for a second, I might lose you.” 

Wade was thankful Peter’s back was pressed up against him, because Peter couldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

“I’m Spiderman, Wade. And I-”

“You don’t have to be.”

“And you don’t have to be a mercenary.” 

“Well, if I wasn’t, would you still be Spiderman?”

Peter rolled over to face his boyfriend, “What are you talking about?”

“If I quit being a mercenary, would you quit being Spiderman?”

“Wade,” Peter searched the man’s face for any sign of joking. “You love being a mercenary.”

“It’s all I know how to do, but I can find a job at S.H.I.E.L.D., you can get one at the Bugle and you can move in with me and we can finally start our lives together.” 

“Wade…” Peter searched for the right words. This was a very delicate situation. 

“I ‘need’ to be Spiderman.”

“You don’t ‘need’ to be anything except Peter Parker.”

“I only got my abilities a year ago. I need to use them for something.” 

“Well, how long are you going to be Spiderman then?”

“I don’t know. Can we talk about something else? Please? I feel like crap.” Peter pleaded. 

“Yeah,” Wade sighed, “Sure.” He didn’t want this conversation to be over. He didn’t want Peter to be Spiderman and keep putting himself in danger. And most of all he didn’t want to lose Peter. Peter is the most important thing in the world to him and if he lost him, Wade didn’t even want to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know what you think!~


	15. And say you'll come, and set me free,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The last few chapters are getting really hard for me to write. And when I start to write more for this story, I get sidetracked with my other stories I'm writing. Don't worry. I will finish this story no matter what!~

A little while later Peter fell asleep and Wade untangled himself from the boy and went out in the living room.

Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch, and Thor was in the armchair. 

When he saw Wade he quickly got up. 

“How is Young Peter?” 

He felt guilty for what happened to the boy and blamed himself for Peter’s sudden illness. 

“He’s asleep. He seemed fine before, just a little weak. Don’t worry big guy. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

He turned to Tony and Steve, “I’m heading out. I’ll drop by tomorrow to see how Peter is doing.”

“That’s fine Wade. Thank you for everything.” Steve told.

Wade smiled and gave a nod before looking to Tony. 

Tony stood and held his hand out, “Wade.”

“Mr. Stark.” Wade said with a huge smirk as he shook his hand. 

Steve grinned at the two while Thor belted out, “We can now be a happy family!”

“Barton still hates my guts, big guy.”

“I shall speak with him.”

Wade laughed, “Okay. Well, see ya later.” 

That night Peter awoke to cars honking and the sound of New York’s busy streets. 

“What the…” He looked around. 

He was on the side of a building. Looking at his reflection the glass window he saw he was in his Spiderman suit. But it was different. It was black as night and his Spiderman symbol was white. 

He ran his hand along his chest, confused.

“What is this? What time is it? I bet Pop is about to blow a gasket.” He started scaling up the building and he pushed himself off the building. 

He flung a web out, attaching itself to another building and he flew through the air before landing on top of a building. “Whoa.” He breathed. 

He’d never jumped that far in his life. He felt so strong and powerful. 

‘Is it the suit? Where did it come from?’ Peter wondered as he swung from web to web. 

Finally making it back home, he landed on the roof. As soon as his feet hit solid ground a terrible wave of dizziness washed over him. He stumbled and hit the ground. He blacked out soon after. 

The next morning Wade awoke to his phone ringing loudly on his nightstand. 

Groaning he reached over and answered it. 

“Hullo?” He said half-asleep. 

“Wade? Is Peter with you?” Steve asked, worry evident in his voice. 

Hearing Steve’s voice sound so urgent and serious he sat up, “No. Why?”

“We don’t know where he is. The cameras in the tower show him leaving late last night and he hasn’t ever come back. He’s not answering his phone.”

“I’ll be right over.” 

Half an hour later Wade stood, along with the rest of the Avengers, in the living room at the tower. 

“We’ve already tried Harry, Gwen and Flash. They haven’t seen him.” Tony stated. 

“They’re the only people Peter hangs out with. I don’t know who else to ask.” Wade said. 

Suddenly the doors slid open and in walked Peter dressed in nothing but blue plaid flannel sleep pants, and a shirt that was way too big fro him, which was most likely Wade’s. He held his middle tightly as if he were cold. 

“Peter, where have you been?” Tony exploded.

Peter tried to think of a reason why he was on the roof, but couldn’t remember anything from last night. “Um, I woke up on the roof of the tower. I think I was sleepwalking.” 

Wade sighed in relief, “I was worried.” 

Peter smiled, “Good to know you care.” 

“Of course I care, Petey. Stop scaring me like this.” 

“It’s not like I meant to! I was just sleepwalking! I don’t know why, but I am!” Peter shouted. 

It was quiet for a moment; no one really believing Peter was being rude. Peter was the nicest boy in the city. 

“You know Peter,” Bruce said breaking the awkward silence, “When Steve said you might have had an anxiety attack the other day, I don’t think he was far off. All the stress caused the attack and now the sleepwalking, it makes sense.” 

“Well, let’s just hope I don’t wake up on Empire State building next time.” He grumbled. 

Peter didn’t sleepwalk again, but he would have horrible mood swings. He would be happy one minute then the next he was angry and rude. 

Days later when he and Wade were sitting in the couch of his apartment his spidery sense went off like a rocket. He quickly turned his head. 

“What is it, babe?” Wade asked, looking at him with worry. 

“Nothing, um nothing.” 

Peter slowly turned his head back to face the movie, but he couldn’t concentrate on it. His spidey sense has never been wrong before. 

It happened every so often from that point on, until Peter’s spidey sense went off all the time. He was slowly going insane. He was having more black outs, but he didn’t tell his family. Bruce and his dad had already run every test they could think of and nothing. 

He blacked out at Harry’s one day for just a minute. Harry insisted on calling his parents. Peter made him promise not to tell. His attitude was changing as well. He would lash out at his parents, or Wade. He made Gwen cry a few days ago. 

Two weeks later the Avengers and Wade were at a small pub/diner, waiting for Peter to get off from school when they heard screams and voices of panic outside. They all jumped from their seats and rushed outside. 

People ran frantically passed them. Looking to where the commotion was coming from. What they saw frightened them to no end. A black-suited Spiderman was swinging from black webs. He, every so often, would fling a web out, sticking to someone’s back and pulling them high in the air. He then would attached it to a lamppost and let the poor person dangle and scream. 

“What the hell?” Tony muttered.

“Wait till Peter sees this.” Clint said. 

“What do we do, Steve?” Bruce asked.

Wade wished more than anything he had his swords. Looking around he saw a construction crew on the side of the road. He bolted for it and grabber up to then metal pipes and swung them around as if they were his swords. 

Making his way to the middle of the street he yelled, “Hey, Copycat! Right here!” 

The black Spiderman dropped several feet and landed in front of him. 

The Avengers joined Wade. Natasha taking out her gun, Thor called for his hammer and Tony for his suit. The Iron Man suit flew above and dropped Steve’s shield and Clint’s bow and arrows. 

In a second black Spiderman leapt for them, landing in the middle of them all. He crouched down and swept his leg out, knocking Natasha off her feet. Flinging a web out he grabbed her gun and threw it far away. Natasha cursed. 

Steve was next. He tried to throw a punch at the spider, but the other dodged every hit. He grabbed Steve’s shield from him almost effortlessly. Steve was in awe for a second and in that second the spider threw the shield as hard as he could. It hit Steve in the chest, making him gasp for breath and fall to his knees. 

“Steve!” Tony yelled, now clad in his Iron Man suit. 

He looked to the man who dared hurt his husband, “You’re going to regret that!” He aimed his hand up, it glowed before he a bright light left his suit and went for the spider. 

He was too fast and jumped out of the way and leapt into the air. He landed on Iron Man’s back and grabbed his wrist. He punched in a code and the suit fell away, blasting off back home. Tony landed on the road with a painful thud. 

“How the hell did you know that?” Tony demanded once he stood up. 

Thor ran at the enemy with his hammer, Spider merely stepped to the side and as soon as Thor passed him he grabbed the God’s cape and pulled it down over his head and pushed him forward. 

Clint aimed an arrow for him. He released it and watched it soar through the air. He smiled satisfied knowing the arrow was going to hit its target. 

His smiled fell however when the Spider turned around quickly and caught the arrow as if it were nothing. He proceeded to throw the arrow hard. Clint tried to dodge it but he wasn’t fast enough and it grazed his upper arm. He grunted and held his arm in pain.

‘This guy is strong.’ He thought. 

Bruce wanted to help more than anything, but he was afraid if he hulked out he couldn’t be able to control the big guy. Spider showed up behind him and jumped high in the air and kicked Bruce across the jaw. Bruce hit the ground, spitting blood. He took deep breaths trying to calm the other guy, who was so desperately trying to get out. 

Wade ran at him and swung a pipe at him, Spider bent his body backwards and watched as the pipe flew over his head. He dodged every single one of Wade’s attacks until one time he didn’t.

Wade swung the pipe and before Spider could jump away it hit the back of his knee. The Spider went down, holding his leg. When Wade got closer to attack again the Spider charged at him and slammed his body into the mercenary’s. When Wade hit the ground the wind was knocked from his lungs and he gasped for breath. 

The Spider was on top of him. 

“Who are you? You know, Spiderman is going to be so pissed when he finds out you stole his look.”

The Spider tilted his head. 

With his hand sprawled out Wade took the opportunity to discreetly take hold of the pipes and he swung them. He would have hit the spider, but it was as if he sensed the oncoming attack and grabbed Wade’s wrist. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Spider punched him across the face before leaping up and swinging away. The Spider landed in an alley about two miles away. It staggered before falling to the ground unconscious. 

When Peter opened his eyes he was in an alley. He sat up with a groan, holding his head. When he stood he felt a horrible pain in his leg. Limping out of the alley he saw people panicking and running away. He went in the direction they were running from. 

 

Wade lay there trying to register what happened. 

A few moments later Peter appeared in his vision. 

“Wade? Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah.” He sat up with a wince. 

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“A black Spiderman showed up.” Wade told him as Peter helped him to his feet. 

“What?”

The Avengers all slowly met up, holding whatever injury they sustained. 

“He knew all weakness and how to beat us.” Clint said, holding his upper arm. 

“He knew my Iron Man code.” Tony stated.

Peter quickly looked to his dad, “What? How?”

“I don’t know. But I sure as hell am going to find out.” Tony vowed.

Rubbing his very sore chest Steve grunted, “We have to defeat him. He’s a threat.”

“Is anything broken?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t think. I’m surprised my whole chest cavity is in tact.” Steve explained. 

Peter turned to Wade and cupped his face in his hands, inspecting his bloody nose. 

He wiped some blood away with his thumb.

“I’m fine, Petey. No need to mother hen me.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Next time, I’ll be ready.” 

“Let’s all go home to eat.” Bruce suggested, rubbing his already bruised jaw. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

On their way to the tower Wade noticed Peter limping, “You okay, babe?”

“Uh yeah, my leg hurts. I don’t know what I did to it.”

“I can rub it for you,” Wade grinned. 

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

Black Spiderman didn’t show up again until five days later. Wade was returning home from a mission. He stopped the speedboat, he “Borrowed” from Tony and hopped onto the dock. Tying it to the dock he tossed the keys up in the air and caught them. 

Turning around he jumped back startled when he saw the black Spiderman standing there. 

“What do you want?” Wade asked calmly. 

Of course the Spider said nothing. He stared at Wade for a long time. 

“Look, this creepy silent treatment thing you do has got to go. Seriously, it’s starting to freak me out.” 

He put his arm up in the air and a black web shot out of his web shooter and it hit the top of the high crates stacked up. He swung away before Wade could grab him. 

“What the hell just happened?”

He went straight to the tower. 

Peter wasn’t there when he arrived though, which disappointed him. 

“Mr. Stark,” He addressed Tony. He tossed up the boat keys and Tony caught them. “Your keys.” 

“How the hell…?”

Wade smirked, “You underestimate my abilities, Stark.” 

Just then Peter walked in and smiled when he saw Wade. He ran to him and hugged him. 

“Glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Wade wrapped Peter in a tight hug. 

“Oh,” He said, remembering his run in with freaky spider guy. “When I got off your dad’s boat your double was there.” 

“Black Spiderman?” Peter frowned. 

“Yepp.” He put emphasis on the ‘p’. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“No. He just stared at me. He’s really starting to freak me out. Maybe he has a crush on me. You better step up to the plate and claim me as yours before its too late, Petey.” He joked. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I want to know where he came from and what he wants.” 

“Don’t we all.” Tony said.

“We will, don’t worry.” Steve said. 

“I haven’t even seen besides a few pictures on newspapers.” 

One day Peter was walking down the hall in the tower when his spidey sense went off.   
He quickly whipped around and grabbed the person behind him and slammed them into the wall. He was ready to strike. 

“Peter! Peter! It’s me!” 

“Clint?” Peter asked, lowering his fist. 

“Are you alright, kid?” Worry shone on his face. 

“Um,” Peter released his hold on the older man. “I’m sorry. I – I you scared me.” 

“I scared you?” Chuckled the archer. 

Peter grinned at him before saying, “I’m sorry. I um, I have to get to Wade’s.” 

 

He knocked consistently until his boyfriend opened the door.

“I’m just going to get you a key made, okay?” Wade said, amused.

Peter walked passed him. 

“What? No kiss?” Wade asked after he closed the door. 

“I’m going crazy.” Peter whispered.

“What?” Wade laughed.

“I am! I’ve been blacking out-”

“Why haven’t you told me? This is serious Peter!” 

Peter shook head, “And my spidey sense has gone off twice now over nothing! It’s slowly driving me insane! I’ve finally reached my breaking point, Wade. I can’t live like this.” Peter whispered and closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks.

Wade walked over to him and grabbed both of Peter’s hands in his own, “Babe, look at me.”

Peter did. 

“You’re not crazy. There has to be an explanation, okay? Why don’t we go to the tower and talk to your parents about this? Maybe Tony and Bruce can think of something.” He kissed the boy’s forehead. 

Peter just nodded; he was getting too choked up to say anything else. 

Wade and Peter sat Steve and Tony down in the living room and Peter explained everything to them, the blackouts, and his sense going off. 

“Maybe your abilities are not finished developing or maybe they’re going away.” Tony said. 

Wade draped an arm over his boyfriend. Peter leaned his head on Wade’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” He said quietly.

“We just have to hope it all goes away soon.” Steve told him. 

“I can run some more tests, but I don’t know if it will do any good.” 

Wade rubbed Peter’s arm and kissed his head. Peter moved his head so that he was looking up at the older man. 

“You’ll be fine. It’s just probably stress.” Wade told him. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

Wade smirked, “I always am.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

Wade leaned down to kiss him. 

“I think I’m going to um, go down in the gym for a while.” The teenager stood and went to his room to change. 

When he came out Wade kissed his head, “I have a meeting. It looks promising. Wish me luck. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

When Peter was in the gym he was hitting the punching bag as hard as he could. With each hit he became angrier. 

All these blackouts- 

Punch.

His spidey sense going haywire-

Punch.

The sleepwalking-

Punch.

And Wade…

He stopped, breathing hard.

Wade?

Wade is always there with his comforting words and kisses and “I love you’s.” Peter once loved that about Wade. Hell, just an hour ago he went to Wade crying, wanting his comfort, but now the thought of him made him so angry he couldn’t stand it.   
His breathing increased and his already, sweaty body became hotter. He was going to pass out again, he knew. When black dotted his vision it was all over. He fell to the ground. 

When he awoke he didn’t know how long he’d been out. He sensed something – or rather someone- and made his way to the roof. 

“Hello Peter Parker.” A voice from the shadows said.

Peter grinned and turned, “Taskmaster.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, better than good. In fact I feel great.”

“That’s Venom. Remarkable substance, don’t you think?”

“Very.”

“It’s given you the power and evil you need to defeat the Avengers. They would never hurt you.”

“And since they would never hurt me, I can destroy them.”

“Yes, you know what you must do, don’t you?”

“Of course. But first, I think I will start with the mercenary.” 

“My thoughts exactly.”

Walking into the living a few minutes later Peter saw Wade listening to Thor go on and on about battles from his home world. Steve was cooking, while Tony and Bruce were discussing science stuff at the kitchen table and Clint and Natasha were in the living room. 

Wade smiled when he saw the teenager and hopped up from his seat. 

“Hey Petey,” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, but Peter rested a hand on Wade’s chest, pushing him back slightly.

“Babe, I don’t care you’re sweaty.”

“We need to talk.” 

“What about?”

“I think we should break up.”

This caught everyone’s attention. They stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple. 

“What?” Wade asked in disbelief. Peter had to be joking, right? 

“You heard me.” Peter said, his face looking completely evil. 

“I just realized I don’t love you. This thing,” He gestured between the two f them, “Between us wasn’t real.”

“It is real! It’s real for me! I’ve never loved anyone Peter, not until I met you. Why are saying this?” Wade was borderline hysterical. 

‘Maybe this is all just a dream. Peter would never break up with me.’ He thought. 

“It was infatuation. But it’s over now.”

“Peter,” Wade said quietly. He tried to reach out to hold Peter’s hand, but Peter jerked his hand away. 

“You don’t mean that. I love you and you love me. Petey, you’re supposed to move in with me and we’re going to have a family of our own one-day. And…”

“Look, I think you should leave. You’re just embarrassing yourself.”

“This isn’t you Peter.” Wade shook his head. “What happened to make you like this? You’re so cold.”

Peter reached up and ripped the necklace Wade had given him off his neck, the chain broke, just like Wade’s heart. Peter thrust it into the older man’s hand. 

“I woke up.” 

He walked passed Wade, and made his way to the bathroom to shower. 

Wade stared down at the necklace in his hand.

“Wade…” Steve said, but Wade shook his head. 

And he walked out of the room.

“Tony, something’s happened to Peter.”

“I know. Just this morning he was all over Wade.”

“Young Peter does love Wade Wilson!” Thor said, “Something is terribly wrong with Young Peter for him to say those lies!” 

“We’ll talk with him as soon as he gets out of the shower.” Tony vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me your thoughts.~


	16. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry to leave you hanging for so long! This passed weekend I went out of town to see a concert; Twenty One Pilots!~

Wade ran all the way to his apartment, his vision blurring with tears. He didn’t care how many people he ran into on the way there. As he stepped inside he tried to catch his breath. 

‘How could Peter say all that?’

He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his swords and began twirling them around as fast and as hard as he could. 

‘Peter loves me. He has to! These passed few months have been the best time of my life! It can’t be taken away from me now.’

Wade didn’t think love was possible that is until he saw a certain teenage boy wandering around the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D with a camera all those months ago. It had been love at first sight, but at the time the mercenary didn’t know it. He ‘had’ to know who that boy was. Hell, Wade had never even been attracted to a guy before. As corny as it sounds whenever he is around Peter he felt like he was flying. He loved everything about the boy. And Wade especially loved that he could call Peter his. 

Wade stopped because the living room was one big blur. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

‘Get a hold of yourself, Wilson! You don’t need Peter; you don’t need anyone! You’ve lived this long without anybody and you can live the rest of your life without someone.’ 

Sighing he thought, ‘But Peter just isn’t someone.’ 

Peter is Wade’s everything. 

 

When Peter came out of the bathroom Tony called, “Peter? Can you come here please?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

“What’s up?”

“What was that with Wade?” Steve asked. 

“I broke with him?” Peter said as if his family was stupid. 

“Why? Peter, you have fought us tooth and nail over your relationship with Wade. And this morning you and him looked pretty cozy cuddled up on the couch. What changed?” Tony asked him. 

“I don’t have to give you an explanation. Why don’t you all mind your business?”

“Peter…” Steve began. The Avengers could believe how Peter was acting. 

“You’re grounded. You have no right to talk to us like this.” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You think a punishment is going to work? You can’t ground me.” Challenged Peter. 

He walked passed his parents and over to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve asked.

Peter turned and smiled at them. The smile gave them an uneasy feeling. He walked out. 

“We’re just letting him leave?” The Captain asked.

“I can’t believe Peter.” Natasha said.

“It is as if he is another person.” Thor stated. 

 

Peter walked out of the tower and across the street, to a dark alleyway. 

“What now?” He asked. 

Taskmaster stepped out of the shadows. 

“Let’s go.” 

Across town in an empty warehouse Peter pulled his phone out and called the person he broke not even an hour before. 

 

At Wade’s he was still swinging his swords around when his phone rang. He stopped his movements and looked at who was calling. 

He almost didn’t answer, but he had to. It was Peter after all. 

“Hello?”

“Wade?” Peter’s voice sounded shaky. 

“Hey,” Wade said alarmed, “Are you okay?”

“Um, I don’t know. I must have blacked out again. I woke up in this warehouse.” His voice cracked. “I’m scared, Wade.”

“I’m coming, babe. Just hold on. Can you look around and tell me what you see?”

Peter sniffed, before giving him some landmarks. 

“I’m on my way.”

“Wade, hurry. I think someone’s in here with me. I – I can’t fight them, I’m so weak.” 

“Dammit,” Wade cursed, “Hide until I get there.” 

“My phone’s dying. I gotta go.”

“I’ll be there soon.” 

Once Peter hung up Taskmaster clapped softly, “Excellent performance, Peter. Now, your family.”

He called Tony and did the same helpless/crying act. 

“We’re on our way, Peter. Just hang on!”

Peter sat his backpack down on the ground and toed his shoes off. He then undressed, revealing his black Spiderman suit on underneath clothes. 

 

Wade hopped off his bike just as soon as the Avengers landed in front of the warehouse. 

“Wade? What are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“Peter called me. He sounded really scared.”

“He called us too.” Tony said before they all rushed off inside. 

“Peter?” Wade yelled.

Nothing. 

“Where could he be?” He wondered aloud. 

“Looking for someone?” A voice asked. 

They all turned to there the voice came from and stood in fighting stances.

Taskmaster stood in all his glory. 

“Taskmaster!” Wade growled. “Where’s Peter? What did you do to him?”

Suddenly a black figure jumped in between them. It went down and swept its leg out, making, Wade, Clint, and Natasha fall to the ground. 

The rest of the Avengers stood; ready to fight. 

The black figure slowly stood. The figure that stood before them was a black-suited Spiderman. 

“Where’s my son?” Tony asked loudly. 

The black Spiderman reached up and pulled his mask off and every single one of the Avengers’ hearts stopped. 

“Peter?” Steve asked in shock. 

Peter smiled, but it wasn’t a typical Peter Parker smile, he looked possessed. 

Crouching down next to the mercenary he said, “Hey Wade.” 

“What did you to do to him?” Wade yelled at Taskmaster as he stood. He pieced it all together, Peter’s sickness and his new attitude. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

Taskmaster chuckled, actually chuckled.

“Answer me!” Wade demanded. 

“Peter,” Was all the villain said and gave a nod. 

Wade turned to look at his boyfriend. Peter dropped his mask and it hit the dusty floor. And he jumped at Wade, attacking him and sending him to floor. 

Steve and Tony tried to help him, but they were afraid they would hurt their boy. Meanwhile the other Avengers took on Taskmaster. 

“Petey,” Wade said as he ducked away from his boyfriend’s punch, “This isn’t you. Please, baby you got to fight whatever Taskmaster did to you.” 

“I don’t want to fight it.” Peter stood between his parents and Wade. “I have so much power. I’m stronger now.”

“The Peter I know would fight this.” 

“Peter, please son. Stop this.” Steve pleaded. 

Peter looked to his parents, “What’s wrong Pops? Afraid I’m stronger than you? The solider out of time? The first Avenger?”

Tony lifted his mask, “Peter, it’s us, your family.”

“I have no family. Richard and Mary Parker dropped me off at the Stark tower and had themselves killed in a plane crash. You only kept me because you felt obligated.”

“Don’t you ‘dare’ for even a second believe that. You’re our son no matter what. We love you, Peter.” Tony said in such a dangerously low voice it made Wade and Steve shiver. 

Peter turned his attention to Wade, “And I suppose you love me too, am I right?”

“Of course I love you, Peter. And because I love you I’m going to do everything I can to get you back.” 

Peter grinned at him, “What are you waiting for then?”

“I won’t fight you, Petey.” 

“Looks like you’re going to lose then.” Peter stood in front of Wade then. 

Wade grabbed Peter’s arms tightly, “Peter, please! It’s me, Wade, you’re totally hot and loving boyfriend! Snap out of it!”

Peter ripped himself from Wade’s grasp and kicked him in the stomach. Wade went to his knees, gasping for breath. 

Captain America came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his son, trapping him. 

“Peter, listen to us. Taskmaster did something to you. This isn’t you.”

Peter managed to aim his wrist up and a web sprung at Steve’s face, blinding him. 

He stumbled backwards, releasing his son. 

Peter turned to face Iron Man. 

“Your turn, ‘dad’.” 

Tony couldn’t do anything without hurting Peter. This is why Taskmaster went for Peter. He knew the Avengers and Wade couldn’t hurt him, couldn’t stop him.

“What’s wrong?” Peter faked concern. “Afraid you’ll hurt me?”

Peter challenging his dad and Tony didn’t know what to do. 

Taskmaster threw Natasha into Clint and they hit the ground. 

Before Thor or Hulk could attack him again he yelled, “Stand down Avengers or I will destroy the city!” 

He took out a tiny remote with a big red button on it. 

Thor lowered his hammer and Hulk backed away. 

“This is the trigger that will detonate the bomb I have hidden within the city.” 

Police sirens were heard from outside. They echoed through the warehouse, bouncing from wall to wall. Peter’s vision blurred and stumbled.

“Peter?” Wade said. 

The sirens were getting louder and louder. Peter held his head and hissed in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Wade asked as he reached Peter, resting his hands on the boy. 

“Peter,” Taskmaster called.

Peter looked over at him through his pain.

“Get rid of them.” He was talking about the police.

Peter grabbed his mask and put it on before flinging out a web and swinging out the window. 

Wade was about to go after him, but Taskmaster stopped him, “Anyone follows him and the city will be destroyed.”

They were stuck. 

When Peter landed on the ground in front of the warehouse. The sirens from two cop cars were blasting. Spiderman fell to his knees clutching his head. He screamed. 

One round cop got of the driver’s seat. He said, “What the hell is going on?” 

A black mass was trying to jump off of Peter. It was stringy and oozed off his body. It let out a piercing scream. It was like waking up from a nightmare. Peter knew he had to get Venom off of him. He tried tearing the ooze away from him, but it was like tar. The face of Venom was terrifying. It had huge dagger-sized white teeth and it’s screeching was deafening. 

Peter was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to separate himself from Venom and he would be stuck with it forever. No, his family, Wade wouldn’t let that happen. He screamed. 

Using all his strength he ripped the ooze off. Breathing hard he knew he had to think fast. He couldn’t let Venom get away. 

Glancing around he ten-gallon drum. He ran for it, grabbed it and thrust it down on the ooze. 

“You,” He yelled at the round cop. “Hold this down!” 

The round cop motioned for the other three cops to follow him and together they all held it down. 

“No matter what do not let up on this drum until I come back.” 

They all nodded.

Spiderman remembered everything while he was possessed by Venom. Taskamster’s bomb. There was only one, but it was bad enough to take out more than half the city. It was at the Empire State building. 

He was so far away. Was he going to make it in time? What would happen if Taskmaster decided to blow it? 

He began swinging from web to web as fast as he could. It took nearly fifteen minutes to get there. 

When he landed on the side of the building he quickly crawled up. As soon as his feet hit the roof he took off running, looking for the bomb. 

He found it at the base of the antenna. He quickly crawled up to it.

It was a mess of red and blue wires. 

“Great,” Muttered Peter. 

One wrong move and he could kill hundreds of people. But then Taskmaster could end it all right then and there. 

He spoke too soon, because the timer suddenly came to life. 

10…

9…

8…

“No,” Whispered Peter. 

What should he do? 

7….

6…

5…

He grabbed a handful of wires – 

4…

3…

\- And as he breathed hard he ripped them out. 

The timer paused on two and went black. 

Peter smiled in relief and unattached the bomb. He carried it with him as he swung back to the warehouse. 

 

Meanwhile Taskmaster had pressed the button on the remote. 

“You idiot!” Clint yelled. “If you take out the city then you kill yourself as well!”

“It would be worth it to take you down with me. In just a few short seconds the city will be nothing but a vast land of rubble and bones.” 

All Wade wanted to do was get to his boyfriend. He had heard him scream followed by a horrible screeching sound a few moments ago and he was worried. What if Peter is hurt? Or dead?

Suddenly something hit the floor at taskmaster’s feet. It was a bomb, a deactivated bomb. 

“What?” He yelled. 

An unmasked Spiderman jumped down.

“You should really be careful next time. Don’t put a bomb on the Empire State building. It’s way too obvious. You might as well have put it on the Stark tower.” 

“You defeated Venom. I’m impressed.” Taskmaster said. 

“Yeah, well, they don’t call me The Amazing Spiderman for nothing.” 

The Avengers and Wade smiled at the boy. Peter was back. 

“And, yeah, you’re um, going down.” Peter said to the villain. 

“Am I?”

“You ‘so’ are.” He quickly turned to his family. “Dad, Venom is the thing was controlling me. It’s outside in a drum; you have to get it somewhere safe and away from people. It needs a host to survive and it hates loud sounds.”

“I’m on it.” His dad took off. 

The rest of his family walked up to him and stood by him as they faced Taskmaster. 

“You can’t defeat me! I am superior and I will not be bullied-” The Hulk grabbed Taskmaster and slammed him into the ground from side to side. 

Everyone laughed. 

“I was hoping for more of an epic fight,” Peter said, “But that works too.” 

Iron Man flew in and landed by Wade. 

He had a large glass container about the size of a gallon of milk. It had a lid on it and inside of it were the black ooze and a small device that was blasting Metallica. Venom was jumping from side to side of the glass container, as if trying to get away from the music.

“Got it.” He said proudly. 

Peter was pulled against Wade. The older man held him tightly. 

“Peter…” Wade said. 

Peter held on just as tight. 

“Wade, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of what I said to you earlier. I love you. It was Venom…”

Wade smashed his lips onto Peter’s to silence him.

After that everyone took turns hugging Peter. 

Once Bruce was back to normal Tony tossed the beaker up and said, “Catch Brucey!”

Bruce quickly caught it. 

“Tony…” He said under his breath before shaking his head. 

“Who wants Shawarma? There’s a joint a few blocks from here.” Tony stated. “Well, I’m going. I want some shawarma.” 

Later that evening Peter and Wade sat cuddled up on the couch in the tower.

“Did you buy your tux for prom yet?” Peter asked, teasing the older man. 

“I called your school and got a paper to fill out for me to be a chaperone.” 

Peter looked at him, “You did?”

“Yeah. The day after you asked me.”

“Wade, I love you.”

“Love you too Petey. Oh, I almost forgot.” 

Peter sat up a little and looked at him as Wade dug in his pocket. He pulled out the necklace he had given to Peter for his birthday. “Here. I got a new chain for it.”

He put it around Peter’s neck. Peter reached up and stroked the metal. “I’m sorry about…”

“It’s okay.” Wade assured him. “You couldn’t help it. It was Venom talking not you.”

Before Peter could say another word Wade swooped down and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Let me know your thoughts! I'm not proud of this chapter so, if you were hoping for something so much greater than this I truly apologize!~


	17. In your tears and in your blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I have all the way up to chapter 22 written. I know what I want to write, its just the concept of writing it. It takes time, time is something I don't much of. So, I hope you all understand my updates might not come very often. I'll do my best though! You're all amazing!~

The first time Peter had a nightmare was two days after the Venom incident. 

It all began when he fell asleep on the couch while he and Wade were watching movie. Wade liked watching Peter sleep as weird as it sounds. Every time he watched Peter sleep he couldn’t help but to notice how much younger the teenager looked. It made him feel really creepy.

Peter’s head was on the far end of the couch; he was curled up in a ball. Suddenly he made a small noise, a whimper. Wade reached over rubbed his thigh lovingly, trying to sooth him. 

It worked a little bit. The teenager let out a cry and sat up. He looked around frantically. Wade was already next to him, thighs pressed together. Wrapping his arms around the shaken boy. 

“Hey,” He said softly, “Its okay. You’re okay.” He tucked Peter’s head underneath his chin and held him close. 

“Sorry.” Peter exhaled. 

“What for? You had a nightmare. You couldn’t help it. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’ve been getting them ever since the whole Venom thing.”

“Why haven’t you told me?”

Peter shrugged, not looking at his boyfriend. 

“I was just hoping they’d go away, but they haven’t.”

“They will soon.” 

“I hope so.”

Wade gently laid him back down, his head in the lap. 

“Relax, babe. I got you. I’m here.” He began running his fingers through the boy’s hair, hoping he would go back to sleep soon. 

He had noticed Peter had become more lethargic, dark circles had appeared underneath his eyes, and he was a bit pale. 

Every time he would ask Peter about it, the younger boy would smile and wave him off. 

“Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I’ve been studying a lot lately. Finals are coming up soon.” 

Those were just a couple of the many excuses he told Wade. 

Wade vowed to help Peter through this if it was the thing he would ever do. 

The next time, a few days later, he had another one, a really bad one. He jerked up in bed, whimpering. Tears stung his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t catch his breath. His room was far too dark and lonely for him then. Sniffing he wiped his wet eyes and got out of his bed. He made his way to his parents’ room. 

Opening the door he left it cracked open and crawled into bed, in between his parents. He felt safe there and slowly went back to sleep. 

The next morning when Tony rolled over to pull his husband closer his arm fell on a much more thin waist. Opening his eyes and picking his head up he saw his son fast asleep. 

He reached over and shook Steve’s shoulder a little. 

He mumbled something.

“Steve.” Tony hissed. 

“Mhm?” 

“Wake up.” 

Steve finally opened his eyes. He instantly saw Peter. He picked his head. “What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know. He must have gotten into bed with us sometime during the night.”

“He hasn’t done that since he was little.”

“And then he had a….”

It dawned on them then. 

“Nightmare.” They said unison. 

“I can understand from everything that’s happened lately.” Steve said. 

Tony nodded. 

Pulling the blanket up closer to Peter’s chest Steve said, “Let’s stay here until he wakes up.” 

Tony raked his fingers through his son’s hair. 

Peter didn’t wake for another hour. He slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was still in his parents’ bed. He jerked up and jumped off the bed. His parents were sitting up against the headboard, his dad meddling with his tablet and his pop reading the newspaper. 

“Morning, Peter.” His dad said. 

“You okay?” His pop asked. 

“Uh yeah.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “I um, must have been sleepwalking last night.” 

“Peter…” Steve began.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said hurriedly before rushing out of the room. 

The two men exchanged a look. 

“He’s embarrassed.” Tony stated. 

“I wonder if Wade knows anything. I’ll give him a call.” 

Inside Peter’s room he scolded himself, “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” 

How embarrassing is it that you’re 18 years old and you had a nightmare so you crawl into bed with your daddy and papa?

Later that morning Steve was cooking breakfast while Tony made coffee. 

“I’m going to meet Harry.” He didn’t even look up as he walked out of the tower. 

Wade arrived a few minutes later. 

“Hey, look, I swear the only reason Peter was wearing my boxers is because he spilt soda all over his.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, a little angry. 

“Oh, um nothing.”

“Why was he just in his boxers?” 

“Um…” Wade shook his head, not wanting to tell the older man. 

“We’ll discuss that later.” Steve said. “It’s Peter.” 

Wade sat down on the couch opposite of them. 

“What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” 

“We don’t know. He had a nightmare last night. He crawled into bed with us. We found him when he we woke up.” Steve informed him. 

“He had a nightmare the other night at my place. He fell asleep during the movie and woke up totally freaked. It took a little while for him to calm down.” He leaned back into the couch. “As long as there’s someone to sleep with him he’s fine.”

“We’ll sit him down and talk to him when he gets back. He’s with Harry now.”

Meanwhile across town at Harry’s mansion the two friends were sitting out by the pool. They were in their swimming trunk with their feet in the water. Gwen was in a candy apple red bikini and was lounging on the other side of the pool. 

“You have no idea how embarrassing it was this morning! How many 18-year-olds crawl into bed with their parents because they had a nightmare?”

“Pete, it’s okay! You went something very traumatizing! You were possessed by goo from space! You’re bound to have a nightmare or two.” 

Peter sighed as he dipped to fingers in the warm water, circling them. 

“I just hate it. And I know my parents called Wade. They’re probably talking about me right now.”

In his best Tony voice Harry said, “Wilson, what do you know about Peter having nightmares? And you better know nothing, because you two aren’t supposed to alone at your apartment!” He took a long swig of his soda as if it were a glass of scotch. 

Peter laughed and imitated Steve, “Now’s not the time, Tony. Wade, we found Peter in bed with us this morning. Poor kid. We’re really worried.”

“He had a nightmare at my place the other night after we had lots and lots of hot steamy sex on my couch.” Gwen said, her voice deep like Wade’s. She walked around the pool to sit on the other side of Peter. 

They all laughed. 

“They’ll go away, Peter. Don’t worry.” Gwen said, rubbing his back. 

“Why can’t they stop now?” Peter groaned and let himself fall into the pool, splashing the other two teens. 

A couple hours later Peter arrived back at the tower. When he walked in he saw Wade and Steve sitting on the couch sipping out of coffee mugs and Tony sat in armchair with his tablet. 

“I gotta go Har, Wade’s here.”

“Oh, aren’t you in for the talk of the century.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up.”

Peter ended the call and dropped his backpack and skateboard by the door. 

“Look, I know I’m having nightmares, but they’ll go away.” 

“We just wanted to talk with you, son. Sit down.” Steve urged him. 

Wade scooted over so Peter could sit beside him. 

“We just want you to know, you having nightmares is nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve began.

“Yeah, babe, everyone gets them. And you were possessed by some freaky alien mucus, who wouldn’t have nightmares after that?” Wade added. 

“If you ever need any of us Peter, we’re here for you.” His dad finished. 

That wasn’t so bad. Peter thought the talk would last at least an hour. 

“Thanks. I appreciate this guys.”

“And we have noticed as long as you have someone sleeping next to you, you don’t have nightmares, so I volunteer to sleep by your side every single night.” Wade announced.

“I don’t think so.” Tony said. 

“He’s right Tony, maybe we could work something out.” Steve said.

“Are you serious? We can’t let Peter go and move in with him? He’s still in high school!” 

Well, who says Wade couldn’t stay over here for a while? They can sleep on the pull out couch.” 

“I’m totally fine with that. Are you Petety?” Wade rubbed his arm lovingly. 

“I am.” 

Tony sighed dramatically, “Fine. No funny business, Wilson!” 

“Can’t make any promises, sir.” He stood and looked at Peter, “Want to come help me pack a bag?”

Peter stood, “Sure.” He laced their fingers together. 

“Uh no.” Tony said. 

“I’m ‘just’ packing a bag, Tony. We’ll be back in less than an hour.” Wade promised. 

And that’s how Wade Wilson kinda sort of moved into the tower. 

That night Peter and Wade lay in on the pull out couch. Wade of course was shirtless. That’s the only way he would sleep, well, he liked sleeping naked, but that was a big no-no in the tower. He pressed his body against Peter’s back, holding him. 

“Try not to have any nightmares, babe.” 

Peter snorted, “Oh, I’ll try my best since, you know, I have control over what I dream about.” 

Wade kissed the nape of his neck. 

“Just dream about me.”

“I hope I do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

The next morning when the rest of the Avengers came to have breakfast with them they all gave Tony and Steve a confused looked when they noticed Peter and Wade asleep on the couch. Well, all except for Thor. 

He bellowed out, “What a sight to see! Young love!” 

“What’s up with that?” Natasha asked as he sat on one of the bar stools. 

“Peter’s been having really bad nightmares since the whole Venom incident. He doesn’t have them as long as someone is with him.” Tony informed them. 

“Poor kid.” Commented Clint. 

“I really wish Wilson would wear a shirt though.” 

“Wearing clothes to bed is constricting.” Thor commented.

“Is Wade really naked under that blanket?” Natasha asked, raising a brow. 

“He better not be!” Tony said as he stormed over to the couch and gripped the end of the blanket. He ripped it off the two of them. 

He sighed in relief when he saw that Wade was in a pair of black sweat pants. 

“Don’t worry,” Mumbled Wade, his eyes still closed, “I only sleep naked at my place.” 

“God, I wish sometimes you would keep your mouth shut.” 

“They don’t call him the merc with a mouth for nothing.” Mumbled Peter. 

Wade rolled over and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, “You’re lucky Stark, I do like to sleep naked. I almost did last night, but I decided against it since this is your tower and all.” 

“Okay, get up! Both of you!” 

Peter groaned and opened his eyes. 

“God Wade, why couldn’t have kept quiet? We could be sleeping now.”

“I can’t help it. Did you have any nightmares?”

“No, thank God.”

“Good,” Wade leaned into kiss him, but Peter rested a hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“You are not kissing me with morning breath.”

“You’ll just have to embrace it!” He leaned in again.

“There is no way. It’s impossible.” 

Wade ignored him and lunged for him, knocking them both off the couch. 

“Wade!” Peter shrieked.

Wade pressed a huge sloppy kiss on to Peter’s lips.

“I hate you!” Peter winced at the gross-ness. 

“No you don’t!” Wade stated as he stood up and stretched. 

Over the next couple of weeks Peter’s nightmares lessened and lessened. Wade slept with his arms around Peter every night. 

Many weeks later Prom was on Saturday day night. It was currently Friday. Peter had just made it home from school. He picked his skateboard up and walked into the kitchen. 

No one seemed to be home. Wade was out on a mission. He was still staying at the tower even though Peter’s nightmares were long gone. 

‘Fury probably called them in.’ He thought as he grabbed a small bottle of juice. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“You have a letter. It is on the kitchen counter next to the fruit bowl. Your parents have been gone since you left for school this morning.”

“Okay. Thanks.” 

Peter walked over to where J.A.R.V.I.S said his letter was. 

His eyes popped out of his head when he saw it was from Oxford. Gwen had begged him to apply for a scholarship with her. He did, not thinking they would even respond back to him. 

With shaky hands he opened it. 

“Dear, Mr. Parker,

Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to….”

Peter was stunned he couldn’t even finish reading it. He actually got accepted into Oxford! Excitement bloomed into his chest. 

He finally finished reading the letter and then he read it again and again. 

He couldn’t wait to tell his family and Wade…Wade.

He would go off to London and Wade would be here. What was he going to…His phone began ringing. 

It was Gwen. 

“Peter? I got my letter I’m in! I’m going to Oxford!” She squealed. 

“Did you get one too? What did it say?”

“Um…” He said. If he told her he got in too then the word might get out to his family. 

“Oh no. Peter, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think. Here I am bragging to you and…”

“I got in.” He said quietly. 

It was quiet for a moment before Gwen squealed. 

“Oh my goodness! This is great! We’re going to Oxford together! We can get an apartment near the campus. Did you know in London they call apartments flats? I’m so happy you’re going too! I won’t have to get a roommate that I don’t know. This is going to be so much fun! I’m coming over! We have to discuss our plans! See you soon!” 

Twenty minutes later Gwen ad Peter sat on the floor of his room, their letters in front of them. Gwen had her laptop on her lap and she was looking at apartments close to Oxford. 

“Gwen, I don’t think I can go.” 

Gwen quickly looked up, “Oh Peter, I know it’s a big change and it’s going to be scary at first, but we’ll be fine. We’ll be together.”

“No, that’s not it.” 

“Its Wade, isn’t it?”

“I can’t leave him, Gwen.”

“Peter, this is a chance of a lifetime. He’ll want you to take it.” She laid a hand on his arm. “I was worried about leaving Harry at first. When I told him I applied he was so happy for me. He understood.”

Peter sighed and leaned his back against his bed. “I hope you’re right.” 

“Aren’t I always?” She smiled sweetly. 

She stayed for dinner. The whole team was there, minus Wade. He would be returning from a mission in the morning. 

Gwen couldn’t stop smiling. She ate her food enthusiastically and just couldn’t contain her excitement, while Peter on the other hand was quiet and moved his food around his plate. 

“Everything okay Peter?” Steve asked. 

Peter looked up, “Huh? Oh. Yeah. Everything is just fine.”

He grinned, but it was half- hearted. 

“Well, if you want to talk about anything we’re here for you.” Tony said. 

Peter just nodded. 

After dinner Peter walked Gwen down and got her a cab. She hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t worry. Everything is going to be just fine.”

He smiled at her and she knew it was forced. 

“Cheer up. Prom is tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be fun.” 

“Wade is chaperoning, right?”

“Yeah,” He chuckled softly.

She giggled. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me what you thought!~


	18. In your fire and in your flood

The next evening Peter still kept his acceptance into Oxford a secret. He dressed in his black tux, all ready for prom. He wasn’t going to worry about it tonight. He wore a black bowtie and slicked his hair back with gel. 

“Oh Peter,” Tony said once he walked out of his room. “You look handsome.” 

Peter was buttoning his jacket up. 

“Thanks dad.” 

“Okay, pictures.” Steve grabbed up a camera and began snapping pictures left and right. 

The doors opened and in walked Wade dressed exactly the same, except his hair was stood up like it always did. 

He whistled, “Damn. Is that my date?” 

Peter blushed. 

“Wade, stand next to Peter. I need pictures of you together.” Steve instructed. 

Wade walked over and stood next to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him close. 

After a while Tony said, “That’s enough Steve. Damn.” 

“Sorry guys.” Steve said with a grin. 

“Let’s go.” Wade took Peter’s hand in his. 

Outside they hailed down a cab. 

“Excited?” Wade asked.

“Yeah. Harry and Gwen are meeting us there and Flash is taking Felicia, Harry’s secretary.”

“Is it bad that I’m late? I’m a chaperone, so, I should have been there at least an hour ago.”

Peter just rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was ridiculous. 

Before they knew it they were walking hand in hand into the building. 

Mrs. Harold, an elderly woman who taught Biology looked up at them when they walked in – well looked at Wade – and how much older than Peter he looked. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker…”

Before she could finish Wade said, “It’s okay! I’m a chaperone. The name’s Wade Wilson.” 

She looked down at a piece of paper. “Ah, yes, well, um…why don’t you stand over by the refreshments.” 

“I’m on it.” He tugged Peter inside the ballroom.

The school raised enough money through bake sales, car washes and fundraisers to rent a ballroom. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and the lights were dimmed. Class of 2014 decorations hung all around the room. 

“Peter! Wade!” The two men turned their heads to see Gwen dragging Harry along behind her. 

Gwen wore a strapless red dress that went to her feet with matching red lipstick and red high heels. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small diamond and matching dangling earrings. Her hair was put up in a beautiful bun. 

Harry wore a navy blue tux, and a red blue tie. He had black shiny shoes on. 

Harry and Peter smiled at one another and they hugged each other, but it was ‘manly’ hug while Gwen hugged Wade. Wade kissed the young girl’s cheek. 

“You guys look great.” Peter said.

“You do too.” Gwen said. 

“Let’s dance.” Harry said suddenly.

“My thoughts exactly!” Peter said and grabbed his best friend’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. 

Gwen giggled and Wade shook his head with a smile. 

Harry laughed loudly as Peter put a hand on his hip. Harry rested a hand on the other boy’s shoulder and they began circling the dance floor. 

“Shall we?” Wade asked and held his arm out for Gwen to take, which she did. Wade spun her around and dipped her. 

Soon they were all laughing so hard they had to stop. 

“Save a dance for me.” Wade told Peter when he saw Mrs. Harold glaring at him. He ran over and stood by the refreshments. 

“Have you talked to Wade about…you know.” Gwen asked. 

“Not yet. I only got my letter yesterday. I’m trying to think of a way to break it to him. He’s never had anyone except me. When I tell him I’m leaving, I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“It won’t be forever.” Harry said, arm around Gwen’s waist.

“I know, but 4 years is a long time.” 

“Yeah, but you can come home during Christmas, Spring Break, and the summer.” 

“Yeah. I’ll throw that into my speech.”

 

Later that night Wade finally managed to slip away from the refreshments and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. 

“Hey, having fun?” He asked as he rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. I danced with Harry, Gwen, and Felicia, but not with my boyfriend though.” 

“Well, let’s change that. There’s a slow dance with our name on it.” He pulled the younger man to middle of the dance floor. 

Wade rested a hand on Peter’s hip while Peter laid a hand on Wade’s shoulder. They brought their free hand up to clasp one another. 

“Just like our date.” Wade stated.

Peter smiled, “Sure is. Plus a few dozen classmates of mine and a different song, but yeah, close enough.” Peter teased. 

Wade leaned down to kiss the boy. It was a sweet and simple kiss with no tongue. They both smiled into the kiss. 

Prom ended by midnight. The two couples walked out together. 

Harry had his arm around Gwen, she rested her head on his shoulder while he carried her high heels. 

“My feet are killing me.” She stated. 

“Yeah, well take a look at these stilts you call shoes.” Harry chuckled. 

Wade had his arm draped loosely over Peter’s shoulders. 

“I’ll call ya later man.” Peter told Harry. 

“Yeah, see you later.”

Gwen pulled away from her boyfriend and hugged Peter tightly. 

“Everything will be alright.” She whispered in his ear. 

When she pulled away they smiled at one another before her and Harry walked off to his car. 

“Everything okay?” Wade asked. 

“Yeah. Gwen’s just…really excited. She got accepted to Oxford.” 

Peter thought it would be a nice start by telling him Gwen got accepted. 

Wade whistled, “Damn. That’s awesome. I’m proud of her. She deserves it.”

“Harry’s going to NYU.” 

Wade pulled Peter close to him; they were the only two people on the front steps of the ballroom. 

“And you’re going to get a job at the Bugle and move in with me. I can’t wait.” 

He smiled so big, Peter couldn’t tell him. So, he leaned up and pecked the older man’s lips before resting his head on his chest.

They were silent in the cab. Peter, not knowing what to say, and Wade just happy to have Peter in is arms. 

“I think I’ll come up and say hi to Pops and dad.” Wade said as he followed Peter inside. 

Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch, Steve reading a book and Tony messing with his latest gadget. 

“So, this is what you do when the kid’s out?” Wade asked. 

The adults looked over at them.

“Hey,” Steve smiled, “How’d it go?”

“It was a lot of fun.” His son said. 

“Yeah, way better than my prom was.”

“Well, when you went to prom dinosaurs roamed the Earth.” Peter joked. 

Wade’s mouth dropped open, “Excuse me?”

Peter chuckled, “I’m kidding, Wade.”

Wade stepped forward and grabbed Peter up.

“Wade!” Peter yelped in surprise as Wade held him bridal style. 

“What did you say?” Wade asked, their faces a mere inch (or less) apart. 

“I said you’re old.” 

Wade acted as though he was going to throw Peter down, but didn’t.

“Wade! Stop!” He laughed. 

“I’m gonna ask again, what did you say?”

“You’re as old as Moses.” Peter challenged. 

Steve and Tony smiled at the young couple. It was refreshing to see their son so happy. 

“I love you.” Peter told Wade a while later as he walked him to the door. 

“Love you too.”

“Thanks for going with me.”

“I wanted to. And I’ll do anything to get you to smile that Parker smile of yours.”

Peter smiled, his teeth showing the corner by his eyes crinkling. He turned his head away, blushing. 

“That’s the one.” He said with a small smile on his face as he reached up and stroked Peter’s cheek with the back of his hand softly. 

Tony and Steve watched from their bedroom, their door cracked enough to allow their heads through it. 

Steve slowly closed the door. 

“Our son is really in love, Steve.” Tony said as he went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I know.” Steve leaned on the back of the door. “I feel like yesterday we were dropping him off at kindergarten.”

“Yeah.” Tony said quietly.

“Wade is good to him.”

“He is as much as I hate to admit it.”

Steve sat down beside his husband. 

Tony leaned over and kissed him. As the kiss deepened Tony laid his husband down and crawled on top of him, totally taking control of the situation. ~Well that escalated quickly!~

The next morning they found Peter and Wade asleep on the pullout couch. Wade had decided it hurt way too much to leave Peter, even for one night. 

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t even told your family!” Gwen shouted at Peter. 

It’s been two weeks, almost three since Peter got his letter from Oxford. He was afraid if he told his family then it would get out to Wade before Peter was ready to tell him. He’d gone to hell and back trying to keep it a secret. 

“I know,” Peter said sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. “I’m scared, Gwen.” 

Gwen’s posture softened and she sat down beside her friend, rubbing his back. 

“You need to talk to them soon. School ends in just a month. I’m heading out to look for an apartment at the beginning of June. And I would like it if you would come with me.” 

“I – I need to. I’ll talk to my family tonight.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise. Maybe they have some advice for me on how to tell Wade.” 

Later that evening the Avengers sat around the living room with Peter standing in front of them. 

“What did you want to tell us Peter?” Steve asked.

“Oh my God,” Tony said. “Are you pregnant?”

“What? No! Dad, seriously?”

Tony put his hands up in defense, “What?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “I um, got a letter a few weeks ago – from Oxford.” 

This really caught everyone’s attentions – minus Thor’s. 

“And I got accepted.” He said with a sad smile.

“Oh Peter, that’s great!” Steve said as he got up to hug his son. 

Tony got up and hugged him as well. 

When he pulled away Peter was about in tears.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?”

“Yeah, I’m ecstatic. It’s just,” He closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks, “It’s Wade.” 

“What’s wrong with Wade?” Steve asked. 

“I haven’t told him yet. It’s so far away and he thinks I’m moving in with him as soon as I graduate. I don’t know how to tell him.” 

“Be honest Young Peter! His love for you is strong and he will understand.” Thor said. 

And that was enough for Peter. You just had to listen to Thor. 

So, the next evening when everyone left the tower Peter invited Wade over. 

When he arrived Wade immediately kissed his boyfriend. “Inviting me over when the parents are out? Very naughty Peter. I guess I am a bad influence on you.”

“Wade, come sit down. I have to tell you something.” 

Wade went over and flopped down on the couch. 

“So, what’s up?” 

Peter inhaled and exhaled before going over to sit beside him. He took Wade’s hand in his own.

“What’s wrong, Petey? You’re starting to freak me out?”

“I’m just going to get straight to the point. Um, I can’t move in with you when I graduate. Not right away, anyway.” 

“Well, yeah. You have to get situated and everything. I’ll come over and help you pack and…”

“No, Wade. Listen to me. Gwen wasn’t the only one who got accepted into Oxford.” 

Wade’s eyes widened a fraction, “You got accepted too. Wow,” He sighed. 

“I really want to go Wade. I’ve been going insane for the passed few weeks trying to think of ways to tell…”

“Wait. How long have you known?” Wade asked, his voice raising. 

“I got the letter the day before Prom.” Peter said quietly. 

Wade stood up and quickly turned to look down at Peter.

“You’ve known almost a whole fucking month and didn’t tell me until now? A month before you leave?” 

“Wade, I’m sorry….”

“No! You made me keep believing you were going to move in with me after you graduated.” 

Peter stood up and tried to smile, “I am, just after I graduate from college.” 

“That’s four fucking years I have to live without you!” 

Wade was proud of his boyfriend. He was so smart, smarter than Wade could ever be. But Peter going away scared him. He wouldn’t be able to protect him. 

“I’ll come home during Christmas and Spring Break and summer. We can talk on the phone and face-time….”

“That’s not the same, Peter! I won’t be able to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. For months on end I won’t be able to be with you!”

Peter cupped Wade’s face and connected their foreheads. 

“I know,” He whispered, “I know. But we can get through this. We can make it, because I love you and you love me.” Tears were streaming down Peter’s face. He had caused his boyfriend heartache.

All his life Wade never had anything he loved until he met Peter. Sure, he loved being a mercenary, but nothing compared to having Peter in his life. And Wade felt like he was losing Peter. 

Just because Peter was moving away for four years doesn’t mean their love will die. But Peter’s going to college, in another fucking country! What if he meets someone? Wade wouldn’t be able to handle it. Peter was Wade’s rock. Before Peter came into his life Wade was reckless. He didn’t care what happened to him on his missions, because he had nothing to go back home to. But now he has Peter waiting for him when he gets back, Peter who worries about him, Peter loves him. 

Wade let out a sob. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered over and over. Wade sunk to his knees, as did Peter, their foreheads still together, Peter still holding Wade’s face. 

“We’ll get through this, I promise. We’re meant to be together forever. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you.” 

And Wade believed him, but there was a little voice in the back of his head saying, ‘Promises are broken all the time.’

And that’s where the Avengers found them moments later. 

Steve looked to Tony in worry, who in return took hold of his husband’s hand, Natasha rested a hand over her heart at the sight, Clint’s face went grim and he shook his head, Bruce looked down at the floor, and Thor looked on at the sight. Even though it was a sad sight, he thought it was beautiful at the same time. He knew Wade and Peter’s love could get through anything. 

Wade finally tore his forehead away from Peter’s and kissed him roughly. 

The kiss was hard and bruising. It tasted of salt from their tears. 

Later that evening Peter went home with Wade. Wade didn’t want to be alone and Peter didn’t want to leave him alone. Steve made coffee for everyone. After handing them each a mug, and Thor the coffee pot, he sat down next to is husband. 

“You can’t say Wade doesn’t care for Peter after what we saw today.” Natasha told Clint. 

“Yeah, Yeah,” Clint said sipping his hot drink, “As much as I hate to admit, Wilson actually cares for Peter.”

Thor thrust the coffee pot in the air, “Now, we can all be one happy family!”

“But Peter is still leaving for college, buddy.” Bruce reminded him.

Thor slowly lowered his drink and swallowed hard. “I…” His voice was thick, “I know this, my green friend. But Young Peter said he would come visit every chance he got!”

Everyone knew Thor was about to cry, but no one said a word. They were all in the same boat.


	19. I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,

“Did you start packing yet?” Wade asked a few days a later.

“I’m not leaving for another month!” 

“I know, but you don’t want to wait too long and then rush packing. You’ll forget something. It’s not like you can just come back and get it really quick.” 

“I know. Gwen’s already started packing. She has so many bags that it’s going to cost her a fortune getting all her stuff over there.”

“Well, I’m sure Harry will be taking care of it. If you want I will totoally help you too.”

They were currently lying in Wade’s bed, naked. They had just made love for, maybe, the tenth time that week and it was only Wednesday. Wade planned on getting as much time with Peter as possible before he leaves. 

“My dad’s got it covered.”

“Remind me again why you and Gwen are going over there so early?” 

“Gwen said we need to find an apartment and get familiar with the area.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be living with Gwen and not some douchebag in a dorm room.” 

“You would drive not only yourself, but me crazy with jealousy.”

“Well, people with accents seem more attractive!”

Peter playfully hit his boyfriend’s naked chest. 

“We need to get up.” 

Wade groaned, “Why?”

“Because I told my Pop we would be there for dinner. I need to spend time with my family too.” 

“No,” Wade said holding onto Peter tightly and flipping them over so he was on top, “I want you all to myself.” He leaned down and kissed Peter’s neck. 

“Wade, please. We need to go.” 

“One more time before we leave. It’ll be fast.”

“You’re disgusting.” Laughed Peter.

 

A few nights before Graduation there was a knock on the door.

Peter called, “It’s open.” 

Steve stuck his head in. “You busy?”

Peter had his suitcase open on his bed. He was folding clothes and setting them into his bag.

“Not really. What’s up?”

Steve walked in, closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Excited?”

Peter grinned, “Very.” 

“I’m proud of you Peter. I couldn’t have asked God for a better son. And I want you to know how much I love you. I have never, not even a for a second, been disappointed in you.”

Peter smiled softly, “Thanks Papa.” 

Steve grinned at the old name Peter used to call him when he was younger. He stood and wrapped his arms around his son’s thin body. Peter hugged him back just as tight. 

Over the next couple of days each Avenger came up to him and gave him a little speech.

Bruce told him to have a great time, but to be responsible, Thor’s exact words were, “Young Peter, you are have grown up to be a remarkable young man! No matter where you go you will be victorious!” Natasha had kissed his head and told him she was happy for him. Clint slapped him on the back and said, “You’re going to have one hell of a time!” 

And his dad…His dad came to him like Steve had. But he didn’t knock; he walked right into the boy’s room. 

“Ya got a minute?”

“Yeah?” Peter, who was lying on his bed reading a book, said. He put his book down and sat up, scooting back so his dad would have enough room. 

His dad sat down. 

“So,” He began. “Oxford, huh?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah.”

“That’s really far.”

“I know. I’ll be home for Christmas and everything though.”

“You better or I’m coming to get you, in my Iron Man suit.”

Peter chuckled softly, “I’m going to miss you and Pop and everyone.”

“We’ll miss you too. Thor, even though he would never admit it, got choked up the other day when Bruce brought up you leaving.”

“Yeah, well, I have too. And not to mention Wade.”

“Just,” Tony sighed heavily, “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise.”

“I don’t know what it’s really like over there, Peter. I don’t know if they have mutated monsters running around, but if they do and it’s too much for you to handle then back down. I want you to come back to me, to us, safe.”

“Dad, I will.” 

Before Peter could say anything else his dad said, “Well, that’s enough sappyness for one night.” 

Patting his son’s leg he said, “Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Oh right, Graduation. Peter sighed. It isn’t that he wasn’t happy; it was just that the day of his leaving was coming faster and faster. 

Peter laid down and Tony pulled his blanket up to his chin. Running his fingers through his son’s hair once, he kissed his head. Peter had a hard time falling asleep that night. 

The next morning Peter awoke early and showered. He put on black cutoffs, a white graphic t-shirt, and his pair of black high top converse. Grabbing his backpack he thought he could use a walk to calm his nerves before graduation. His parents were still asleep, so left a note on the counter saying he would meet them at the ceremony and he snuck out of the tower. 

The busy streets of Manhattan were like home to Peter. The noise of cars honking and people talking, the smells were all too familiar to him. Suddenly an armored truck zoomed by at least forty over the speed limit, followed by at least a dozen cop cars. 

Getting the bad guys was also like home to Peter. 

Ducking into an alleyway he quickly changed into his Spiderman suit and jumped into action. 

The man driving the stolen truck drove over a police car, crushing it like a bug. There were two men on top of the armored truck. Using a blowtorch one of them drew a circle. The other kicked it, caving the circle in, causing it to fall inside. They both jumped down inside. 

Peter flung his webs out faster, swinging, jumping, diving through the air. Finally he landed on the truck and crawled down the side of it. Knocking on the window to get the guy’s attention he said, “Mr. Criminal?”

The man was bald with multiple tattoos on his arms, chest, neck and a line of black X’s on his forehead. 

The man rolled the window down.

“Hey, my name is Spiderman! You can call me Web man, you can call me amazing, just don’t call me late for dinner! Get it?” Peter chuckled a bit. 

The man growled and swung at Peter, Peter ducked. 

Sitting on the roof of the truck now Peter leaned down and tried to reason with him, but to no avail. 

“I a killer!” The man said in a thick Russian accent as he grabbed a machine gun. He fired it at Peter; Peter whipped his body backwards to avoid getting hit. 

The men in the back of the truck opened a tray full of bright neon orange liquid.

A woman’s automated voice was heard through the speakers, “Warning, plutonium 238 is a radioactive material and is highly explosive.”

Peter swung half his body into the truck, lying across the man’s lap. “Ya having trouble with your gun? Let me help you out with that!”

He tried to grab it, but it was useless the man held it out of Peter’ reach. Russian Guy cut the corner, crashing into some cars, sending them twirling around. Peter was soon back on top of the roof of the truck. 

 

At the ceremony Wade sat beside Steve. The Avengers took up a whole row. 

“Where the hell is Peter? I don’t even see him.” Tony said, leaning up, glancing the crowd for his son. 

“His note said he would meet us here.” Steve pointed out. 

“Well, it’s already started. And he’s not here.” 

“He better not miss his own graduation.” Wade said as he pulled his phone out. 

Meanwhile with Peter; his phone began to ring. 

Answering it he said, “Hello?”

“Hey babe, where are you? I’m sitting with your family. We don’t see you.” 

“Oh um, I’m almost there! Bye! I love you!” Peter shouted, hoping Wade heard none of the sirens or crashing sounds in the background.

Wade pulled is phone away from his ear and put it back into his pocket. 

“Said he’s almost here.” He said, oblivious to what his boyfriend was really doing. 

“Why is he late? Today is a very important day.” Steve said. 

Wade just shrugged. His boyfriend was full of surprises. But one thing’s for sure, if his boyfriend didn’t make it in time when his name was called then he would steal a cap and gown and go up there himself. 

 

As the men were loading the vials into a case the driver slammed on the brakes the truck skidded, the dozen cop cars behind it crashing into it and each other. 

The impact threw the two men to the floor, the tray of vials slid out just a bit. As the vehicles all came to a complete stop the back doors of the truck opened and the two men shot their machine guns at the police cars. The police were no match for them.

Peter flung out two webs, attaching them to the front of their feet, yanking hard the two men flew into the air, hanging them by a lamppost in the middle of the sea of cops. 

Meanwhile Russian Guy put the truck into reverse before slamming the on the gas and moving it forward. In the back, the glass vials fell from the shelf and were jostled around. 

Peter swung into the back of the truck, barely hearing a cop yelling, “Hey, Spidey!”

The truck doors slammed shut and before any of the vials had a chance to hit the ground Peter caught them, some – all- were close calls. 

Russian Guy drove into an alleyway, the truck barely fitting, as it ran over garbage cans, his crazy driving sending Peter and the vials all over the place. It was a miracle that Peter still managed to get them all in his arms. Each time one would get away from him his heart stopped. 

After getting them all he let out a sigh of relief, but one slipped and for a brief moment he thought, ‘This is it. I’m going to die.’ But Peter refused to die. He had a graduation to get to and nothing would keep him from accepting his diploma! 

“No! Get back here!” He jumped from the truck, throwing the vials into the air, flinging a web at them and trying to catch the runaway vial. The others hung high up on telephone line. 

The runaway vials hit the ground and rolled out into the street. Spiderman grabbed it up, but unfortunately a police truck hit him from behind. He latched onto the front. 

His phone rang again.

“Are you serious?” He asked as he took his phone out again. 

“Uh, hey Gwen! I’m sorry I’m running a bit late. I got stuck in some…traffic.”

“You’re timing is terrible. It’s started already.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Where are you?” 

“You know what Gwen, don’t worry. I’m five minutes, ten minutes tops.”

The sirens blared loudly behind the truck. 

“Peter, are those sirens?”

“…No.”

“Peter.” She said in a warning tone. 

“No, no sirens.” Peter tried to sound calm. 

“Peter, what’s happening? Peter?”

“I’ll be right there. I promise.”

“You better be! They’re going to recognize us for getting scholarships to Oxford. Graduation now, crime fighting later.” 

“Don’t tell my family or Wade, please.”

“I won’t. Just get here!”

“You’re the best! As soon as I get there I’m going to give you a big kiss!”

Peter could practically hear Gwen’s smile.

“Gotta go! Bye!”

Spiderman unstuck himself from the front of the vehicle and swung up ahead to the truck. He stuck to the window, “Hello! Hey, I told you I’m running late, haven’t I?” 

Russian Guy flipped a switch and water sprayed from the wipers, up into Spiderman’s face. 

“It’s over Spider!” He laughed. 

Peter ripped the wipers off, “Really?” 

He punched the window over and over, watching it as it cracked and looked like a spider’s web. Suddenly his spider sense went off. He quickly turned around and saw a white bus coming towards them. The truck crashed into the side of the bus. 

‘Can today get any worse?’ He thought as he jumped from the truck, he flung the one vial he had and hung it from a lamppost, and jumped over the bus. 

Using his feet as brakes he leaned his back against the bus, they skidded on the road before stopping. Peter’s face was maybe a foot from a grandfather and his granddaughter. The people on the bus were still screaming. 

The Russian Guy quickly got out of the truck and grabbed the vial. After making sure they were okay Peter went after the bad guy. 

Russian Guy pulled his gun and shot at the young hero. 

He flew through the air dodging every bullet; twisting his body the right ways as the bullets soared passed him. Peter landed right in front of him, grabbing the gun quickly he said, “I’ll take that.”

And the vial, “That’s not yours!” 

The man threw a punch with his left hand, Peter flung a web, attaching it to his fist to the wall, and he did the same to the other. And then pulled the man’s pants down. As he did all this he whistled the Spiderman theme song some brilliant person came up with. 

Flipping the vial in the air, dropping it on his foot, then kicking it up and catching it he walked away. 

After dropping the vials off at the police station Peter went back for his backpack, and swung over to where the graduation was. He heard his name being called. He quickly changed and ran up the side of the stairs. He shook the principle’s hand and accepted his diploma. The teachers looked angry that he was late. It’s not like he could help it. He was saving the city! 

Walking over to Gwen, he shook her hand roughly before he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her right on the mouth. He then dipped her, not breaking the kiss. The crowd went wild. 

Once he pulled her back up, she bit her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh. 

“Told you I’d kiss you right when I got here.” 

“Harry’s going to kill you.” She whispered as he walked passed her. 

“So is Wade.” 

His family found him right after the ceremony ended.

“Oh, Peter.” Steve hugged him tight. “We’re so proud of you.” 

“We sure are.” Tony patted his back. 

“Don’t ever kiss anyone besides me, got it?” Wade said before kissing his lips. 

“Peter Parker, I’m going kill you!” They heard from behind them. 

Peter turned around to see Harry stomping over to him with Gwen on his heels. 

“How dare you kiss my girlfriend?”

“If you want to Harry, you can kiss me. That way, you’ll be even.” Wade said with a smirk. 

Harry laughed at that. “C’mere!” He pulled Peter into a hug. 

“I don’t trust any other guy to look after Gwen. Take care of her while you’re away.”

“I will don’t worry. But she’ll most likely be looking after me.”

“I already had this speech with her, because we all know you Pete.” 

Peter laughed and hugged Harry tighter. 

“Okay guys, pictures!” Steve announced. 

They got pictures of Peter and Harry, Peter and Gwen, Peter and the whole family, Peter with Tony and Steve, and Peter with Wade.

Gwen hugged Peter tightly, “We’re leaving in two weeks.” She said quietly.

“It’s scary.” She said as they released one another. 

“It is. At least we’ll be together.” 

“Oh Peter,” Tony said, catching his son’s attention.

“You being late have anything to do with the Russian Mob? And machine guns by any chance?” He held up his phone to see an article. In big white letter is said, “OSCORP HIJACKERS WEBBED!”

That caught everyone’s attention. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and winced, “How is that already on the Bugle’s website?”

“On graduation day, seriously babe?” Wade asked. 

“It’s not like I went looking for it! I was walking around and it just happened.” 

He looked at his parents’ stern faces.

“At least I caught them!” Peter smiled. 

Tony still looked angry and Steve still had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Um, I’m alive?”

Still stern looks. 

“I love you.” 

“Well, I’m starving!” Harry said, draping his arms around Peter and Gwen. “I say, let’s go out for dinner! My treat! Or well, my father’s treat.” 

They went a very fancy, very expensive restaurant where they talked, laughed and ate a bit too much. 

Wade had his arm draped over the back of Peter’s chair. Everyone was listening to Harry talk about how he and Peter played at the mansion when they were little. 

“Anyway Peter and me watched this scary movie – do you remember what it was, Pete?” 

“Um,” Peter thought as he scratched the back of his head, “Rose Red?”

“Yeah! That’s it! The movie is about this huge mansion and it’s haunted. After we watched it we were so scared to go anywhere in the mansion. We didn’t even want to move from out spots on the couch. But then Peter said he needed to go to restroom. He wouldn’t go unless I went too.”

Harry took a sip of water before continuing, “Well, since my mansion was “haunted” we thought it would be smart to get weapons to defend ourselves. So, I got a small statue while Peter got a lampshade, a freakin’ lampshade!”

There were chuckles from around the table. 

“We held hands all the way to the restroom. We even stood in the bathroom with each other while the other used the toilet. Anyway, on the way out a shadow came from the down the hall. We both screamed like little girls. I threw the statue and Peter tossed the lampshade as if it were a Frisbee. It turned out the shadow was my father. The statue hit his foot and cracked the bone, while the lampshade hit his nose, breaking it!”

The whole table burst into laughter. Thor beat his fist on the table, as he laughed. 

“My father was beyond pissed! He made Peter and me have a timeout! We had to sit in opposite corners of the living room for an hour!”

Laughing Wade said, “Oh babe. Why don’t you ever tell me these stories?”

“Because they’re embarrassing.” Peter said, as he made sure his parent’s weren’t looking and grabbed up Wade’s glass of wine. 

As he was taking a sip he heard Tony shout, “Peter Benjamin Parker!”

Peter choked on the liquid and sat the glass down. Wade patted his back. 

“Don’t let him drink alcohol, Wade! He’s underage.” Steve scolded. 

“My mom is the same way, Peter.” Gwen stated.

“Yeeaaah, my father’s not.” Harry said, winking at his best friend. 

Mr. Osborn was a very busy man. He was hardly ever at home, which means Harry can do pretty much whatever he wants whenever he wants, including drinking some wine or whiskey here and there. And since Peter and Harry are best friends Peter was always at his mansion and they would sometimes have a drink or two. 

Peter grinned at him. 

Wade leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I saw that. You two act like teenagers.”

“That’s because we are teenagers.” Smirked Peter.

Wade smiled widely at him and kissed him.


	20. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So, I was on Tumblr last night and someone posted about my story! I was so excited!~

It was Peter and Wade’s one-year anniversary. That’s right, they’d been together a whole year now!

Peter couldn’t believe it’s been that long. It feels just like yesterday when he first met Wade in the hallway at S.H.I.E.L.D. He never would have guessed this would be his life.

Wade would be here any minute. They were going out to eat ands then back to Wade’s place to…you know. 

“Peter!” Steve yelled from the living room. “Wade’s here!” 

Checking his hair in the mirror one last time he rushed out of his room. 

He wore black slacks, a navy blue suit jacket over a white button up shirt, with a maroon tie, his hair was styled up in its usually crazy way. 

Wade was standing beside his parents, talking to them. He wore a light gray suit with a navy blue tie. When he noticed Peter his smile fell was replaced with a look of awe. It caused Steve and Tony to follow his gaze. Peter stood with one hand in his pocket. 

“I know,” He said with a huge smirk, “I look amazing.”

Wade walked passed the older men and over to his boyfriend. 

“You do.” 

Peter blushed, “Thanks. So do you.” 

“Don’t I always?”

He leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

“Ready to go?”

“Definitely.”

Wade grabbed Peter’s in his. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, I’ll have him back in the morning-ish!”

He quickly pulled Peter out of the room before they could protest. Peter giggled at his boyfriend as he was pulled into the elevator. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Well, since we eat at our little Chinese restaurant, like all the time, I thought it would be nice for a change. I’ve never taken you to a fancy-ass place. So, tonight I am.”

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t care where we go. Just being with you is enough.” 

“And that, Mr. Parker, is one of the many reasons why I love you.” He kissed Peter. “Because you are so cheesy and romantic.”

Peter playfully hit his chest. 

The restaurant was huge and bright and vibrant. Peter had been there before with his family, but he didn’t let Wade know that. 

It was crowded and waiters bustled around in their penguin suits, carrying trays and bottles of wine and champagne.

The man at the front podium opened his book and took out an expensive looking pen.

“Name?”

“Should be under Wilson.” 

The man flipped the page and ran his finger down the page, skimming it. “Ah, yes. Here you are. Follow me gentlemen.” 

Weaving around tables and waiters they finally made it to a small round table in the back of the grand room. 

As they sat down the man put menus in front of them. “A waiter will be here to serve you shortly.” He handed Wade a much smaller menu, “The wine list.” He turned and left. 

“Want some wine?” Wade asked as he looked through the wine menu.

“My parents told you not to let me drink.” Peter pointed, amused.

“I know, but you’re about to go to London, the drinking age over there is 18, right?” He said not looking up from the menu.

“It is.” 

Wade didn’t know how he felt about that. He knew Peter drank with Harry and him sometimes. But Peter is going to be in another country. He couldn’t watch over him from here. 

A waiter with red hair came over to them, “Hello, my name is George and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like to start out with some wine or champagne?”

“Just give us the best wine you have.” Wade said with a smile and handed him the wine menu. 

“Of course. Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?” 

“Few minutes, please.” Wade told him. 

George gave a slight nod before going off to get the wine. 

After George poured them wine and they ordered Wade leaned back in his chair. After a moment Peter noticed the older man was staring at him. 

Peter smiled down at his lap, “What?”

“I’m just thinking of how lucky I am. I got a badass job, great place to live, and the most beautiful boyfriend in the world.”

Peter’s face flushed.

Wade leaned forward and grabbed Peter’s hand over the table. 

“And I can’t wait for you to graduate college so we can start our lives together. Maybe one day we can get married and have some little Spideypool babies.” 

Peter laughed, “Spideypool babies?”

“It’s our name. I’ve decided. You like it?”

“You’re insane.”

“Damn,” Wade sighed, “I never thought I would want a life like that.”

“A domestic one?”

“Yeah,” Wade chuckled. “It’s crazy. Thank you for changing me. You’ve made me a better person, Petey.”

Peter squeezed his hand, “I love you Wade and I always will. You’re the only person I will ever love.”

Instead of speaking again Wade leaned over and kissed Peter. 

Their food arrived shortly after and they ate. 

After eating they left. Walking down the streets of Manhattan Wade draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders. 

They were just enjoying each other’s company when they heard an elderly woman scream, “Help! Thief!” 

They turned to see a man running in the opposite direction of them, holding a light brown leather purse. Peter took a step forward, getting ready to jump into action when Wade grabbed his upper arm. Peter quickly looked to his boyfriend. 

“Not tonight. Please, babe.”

The woman’s sobs were pounding into Peter’s ears. He couldn’t let that man get away. 

He ripped his arm from Wade’s grip. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and took off down the street. 

Wade sighed dramatically and took off after his boyfriend.

Peter was faster and was ahead of Wade by half a mile. He saw the mugger turn into an alley. He followed him and shot out a web, sticking it to the man’s back. Peter yanked him backwards. The mugger landed on his back. Peter jumped up on the red brick wall, dragging the man with him. He attached one side of the web to a nearby lamppost. 

Making sure to keep in the shadows Peter grabbed the purse from the mugger. 

“Peter…” He heard a loud whisper. “Peter, where are you?” 

Peter jumped down from the wall.

Wade sighed in relief, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.”

Peter gave the purse back a few minutes later to the woman who hugged him tightly. 

“Are you mad?” He asked Wade, looking like a kicked puppy.

“No, I just,” He sighed again. “I worry about you Peter. You just jump into danger without a thought about it. And you’re going off to another fucking country! I can’t watch out for you!”

“I’ll be fine. I promise!”

“How can you promise something like that?”

“I’ll be careful.”

“I know you, Peter. You won’t. You’re too busy caring about other peoples’ well-being than your own and it drives me crazy!”

Peter kissed him then, to silence him, to calm him. 

“I’ll be fine.” He vowed.

“Okay.” Wade whispered, not believing him.

“Now, let’s get some ice cream. I want some really bad.” Peter said as he grinned.

Wade laughed. He couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend. 

“Let’s go.” 

After getting ice cream they went back to Wade’s. Peter didn’t even get a chance to get his jacket off before Wade shoved him up against the door and attacked his lips. 

“Wade,” Peter groaned.

“Say it,” Breathed Wade as he undressed himself and Peter. “Say it again.”

“What?” Whispered Peter as Wade went back to sucking his neck. 

“Say my name like that. Like you did before.” 

“Wade, please.” Peter said as Wade licked down his chest. 

Wade pulled Peter off the wall and pushed him on to the couch. They’d never done it on the couch. Why did this turn Peter on even more? 

The next few minutes were filled with heavy breathing, kissing and sucking. Finally Wade thrust inside Peter. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and skin hitting skin. 

Later that night as they lay on the couch in each other’s arms and a blanket around their waists Wade told Peter, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’ll be careful while I’m away.”

“But you’re going to be in London! What if you decide you want some hot, tea-drinking, British guy?”

Peter chuckled softly, “I won’t. All I want is a cocky bastard, merc with a mouth, who loves to push my family’s buttons.”

“Aw, Petey! You’re so sweet!”

“Damn right!”

Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

 

The day has come. Peter and Gwen were leaving. It was currently 5:30 A.M. on an August Saturday morning. Their classes started on the 23rd. It was currently the 5th. Peter and Gwen changed their plans and decided to leave at the beginning of August. The Avengers, Wade, and Harry were standing in front of Peter and Gwen at the airport. 

Gwen was showering his girlfriend in hugs and kisses and “I love you’s,” and “Any time you want to come home tell me and I’ll arrange a plane for you.” 

Steve had been hugging Peter for almost five minutes straight. He kept saying, “Be careful. Please come home soon.”

“Okay, let the kid go, Steve. Let us have a turn.” Tony joked. 

Steve let his son go, wiping his eyes. 

Tony hugged Peter.

“Bye kiddo. Be careful. If you want to come home just tell me, okay? Whether it be you just want to see us or if this Oxford place isn’t good enough for you.”

“I will, dad.” 

Thor came up and wrapped his arms around the teenager, lifting him up off the ground. 

“Goodbye Young Peter! May your journey be well and you arrive safely! I shall miss seeing you every day!”

“I’ll…see…you soon…Thor.” Peter grunted out. 

Bruce patted the boy on the back, but Peter threw his arms around the scientist, catching him off guard. 

“Bye Uncle Bruce.”

“See ya Peter. Make me proud.”

Ever since Peter took a liking to science when he was just a boy Bruce has been overjoyed, buying Peter all sorts of science books and sets. 

“I will, don’t you worry. I’ll keep you updated on my classes.” 

Clint and Natasha hugged him too. 

“Kickass over there, Peter.” Natasha told him.

“Yeah, take shit from no one.” Clint said. 

Harry and Peter wrapped their arms around each other tightly. 

“See ya man.” Peter said into Harry’s shoulder.

“Take care of yourself and Gwen. I’m going to miss having you around. Who am I going to talk to? And have a drink with?”

“We’ll see each other at Christmas. It’ll go by fast.”

“It better be, for both of our sakes.” 

They both chuckled. 

Last was Wade. 

They stood in front of each other in silence for a moment.

“So,” Wade began, “How many months until Christmas?”

“Four-ish.” Peter answered with a wince.

Wade sighed, “Whoa. Just, call me every chance you get.”

“I will.”

Wade stepped forward and took Peter into his arms. They held each other for dear life. 

“Come back to me.” Wade whispered.

“I always will.”

“I love you, so much.” 

“Love you too.” Peter said quietly, his voice breaking. 

“It hurts, knowing you’re going to be away from me for so long. You’re going so far away. If something happens I won’t be able to get to you as easily…” He trailed off.

“Nothing is going to happen to me. We are going to talk on the phone, text, and face-time every chance I get. And when I come home for Christmas we are going to make lots of love and cuddle and do what couples do.”

Wade chuckled, “You sound like me.”

“You’re rubbing off on me.”

Wade smirked and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Not that way, you pervert.”

“I wish we had more time.” 

“Me too.”

Wade noticed the necklace he had given Peter around his boyfriend’s neck. He ran his finger over it. 

“Never take this off.”

Peter looked down before grinning up at him, “Never.” 

“I gave this to you, because, yes, it was for your birthday, but also it was a way of claiming you as mine. I love you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I love you too. Never forget that.”

“Peter,” Gwen said, “We have to go.” 

Wade kissed Peter with so much passion Peter thought he’d faint.

“Christmas?” He said.

“Christmas.” Peter promised. 

Gwen appeared by his side and took his hand in hers and gave it a slight tug. 

Walking away from his family and boyfriend was probably the hardest thing Peter had ever had to do. Tears stung his eyes and it got harder to breathe with each step. He felt Gwen weave their arms together. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Gwen told him and her voice was thick, which made Peter look over at her. She had tears streaming down her face. She let out a small sob and Peter wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

“We will be just fine.” He vowed. 

He kissed her head as they walked to the gate. 

Peter sat beside the window on the plane, Gwen on the other side of him. As the plane took off he felt like crying again. His whole life was here, this was his home. 

“I’m excited.” Gwen stated.

“I am too. It’s just a big change.”

“It is,” She agreed, “But it will be over before we know it. We just need to enjoy it while we can.”

How could he enjoy himself when Wade was thousands of miles away from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So close to being finished! I just know you all are going to hate me by the end of this. I'm so excited about the sequel!~


	21. The wheels just keep on turning,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IMPORTANT! I have a question for you all...Okay, more like two questions! How do you feel about Mpreg? It would not be in this story, but maybe in the future....(Sequel maybe)??? I just want to know. There aren't many Mpreg Spideypool stories out there. Question two; If in the sequel, I were to bring Carnage in, would you like it to take over Peter or Wade? Please, answer! Your opinions are important to me!~

Peter was awoken by the stewardess. Gwen had fallen asleep as well. She let out a tiny groan. Peter sat up straight and rolled his neck around, popping it. 

“We’re here.” Gwen said excitedly.

People were already grabbing their carry-on bags and walking off the plane. They quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and got their bags. Getting their suitcases took almost an hour and another hour to get a cab and drive to a hotel. Gwen went to the restroom as soon as they got there. Peter walked up to the front desk. 

“Uh hi.” He grinned. 

The woman was young with short red hair. She smiled at him, “Hello. How may I help you?” Her accent was thick. 

“I need a room with a double bed, please.” Peter and Gwen discussed they should get a room with one bed to save money. 

She began typing away at the computer. Gwen walked up to them. 

“Hi.” 

The woman smiled at her sweetly. 

“Here are your room keys. It will be 65 for every night you stay. You two make a very cute couple.” 

Peter and Gwen shook their head.

Peter chuckled nervously, “We aren’t a couple.” 

“Oh! I assume you are just staying for one night then? It’s perfectly fine. Do you want me to tell the maid not to come in, in the morning?” She was hinting at them having a one-night stand?! 

Peter and Gwen looked at her horrified.

“Let’s just go Peter.” 

Their room was on the third floor. It was small with one bed, a dresser with a TV on top, a bathroom, and closet.

“Home sweet home.” Peter said as they got all their bags inside. 

“I call first shower!” Gwen grabbed up a pink and black bag containing her bathroom accessories and went inside the bathroom. 

It was the perfect opportunity to call Wade. 

Meanwhile back home as Peter and Gwen went through the gates Wade wanted to cry, but that ridiculous. Wade Wilson doesn’t cry….

Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Let’s go get something to eat. Harry, you can come too.”

Harry smiled at him, “I have to get back. My dad is actually taking time off of work. We’re spending the day together. Rain check?”

Steve chuckled, “Of course.” 

The Avengers and Wade went back to the tower where Steve cooked. None of them felt like doing anything very productive after they ate. So, they all sat around the living room.

Wade was the first to speak. “Damn, this is weird. Not having Peter around.”

“Yeah, it is.” Steve agreed.

“When is Young Peter coming back home?” Thor asked.

“At Christmas. That’s about four months away.” Wade answered.

Thor looked as if he were pouting? The god of Thunder was pouting!

After many hours of watching movies and talking Wade’s phone began to vibrate. He quickly took it out of his pocket. 

Peter was skyping him! 

He quickly answered it. 

“Hey Petey?” He smiled once he saw the younger boy’s face. He was lying down on a bed. 

“Hey Wade.” 

The Avengers all shot up from their seats and crowded behind Wade.

“And everyone.” Peter added.

“How was your flight?”

“Is everything alright?”

“How are you and Gwen adjusting?”

“Where are you?”

“One question at a time,” He laughed. “The flight was good. We slept through almost all of it. We’re fine. We haven’t gotten a chance to explore yet. We are in a motel room. First thing tomorrow morning we are heading out to look at apartments.”

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked. “Jetlag can be a real bitch.”

Peter groaned, “It is!” 

Gwen suddenly appeared next to Peter. Her hair was wet and she wore no makeup. She still looked beautiful. 

“Hey guys!” 

Everyone said their hellos to her. 

“This is so exciting!” She squealed, “It’s like we’re having a sleepover, but longer than a sleepover, like a four-year sleepover!” 

That caused Peter burst into laughter. Gwen plucked Peter’s phone from his hand. 

“Go shower. You stink and I am not sleeping in the same bed with you if you don’t shower.”

“I will in a minute. I’m talking to…”

“Peter, go.” 

“You don’t get to boss me around.”

Gwen reached over and did something to Peter. Wade couldn’t tell what, but he heard, “Ow! Okay, okay I’m going!” 

“So, how are you all adjusting?” Gwen asked.

“It’s hard.” Wade said immediately. 

Gwen made a sad face, “It’ll be Christmas before you know it. And face it guys, you just want us to come back home to see me. Who cares about Peter?” She teased. 

‘I do. So much.’ Wade thought. He was jealous of Gwen. She got to sleep in the same bed as Peter. She got to live with Peter. And she gets to see him everyday. 

When Peter came back a few minutes later with damp hair he grabbed his phone back from the blonde girl. Wade sighed in…relief? He just missed Peter so much it hurt. 

They talked a few more moments before Peter and Gwen were about to fall asleep. The jetlag had hit them hard. 

“I love you guys.” He said as he laid down.

“We love you too, Peter.” Steve told him. 

“I love you, baby.” Wade said with a sad smile.

Peter gave him a tired grin, “Love you too. Talk to you soon.”

Wade watched as the screen went black. He just didn’t feel right. Yes, he and Peter weren’t together all the time when Peter was still here in Manhattan, but at least Wade knew he was safe, was with his family. Now that Peter is thousands of miles away without anyone to protect him Wade couldn’t stand it. 

The next day Peter and Gwen slept in really late. Gwen was the first to awake. She let out a soft groan before and rolled over in the bed, stretching. 

“Peter,” She shook her friend’s shoulder, “Wake up.”

“Wade…” Moaned Peter, “Stop.” 

“Do I really sound like Wade?” 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to face her, “Sorry. I’m just used to waking up with him next to me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I miss Harry too.”

“What will our boyfriends do without us?”

“Go crazy.”

“So, apartment hunting?” 

Gwen sighed dramatically, “We need to get it over with.”

“I thought you’d be excited about this?”

“I am, but I just want to sleep. I have cramps.” She fell back on the bed. “Why does mother nature torture women?”

“At least you’re not pregnant.”

“Thank God. I can only imagine what Harry would do.” 

“He would be overjoyed and but then come to me later on, scared he would be like his father. Then I would have to reassure him he wouldn’t and he would be an amazing dad.”

“And what would Wade do if you told him you were pregnant?” Gwen grinned. 

“Um,” Peter sat up, scratching the back of his head, “I don’t know honestly.”

“I picture him being really excited about it, but terrified of what your family would do when they found out.” 

“Sounds about right.” Peter chuckled.

Hours later the two friends were walking down the streets of London. Gwen had a newspaper and a red marker in her hand. 

“What about this one?” She showed Peter the ad. 

After typing the address into his phone he found out how far it was from their school. “It’s almost 50 minutes away! We would have to take a train to get there.”

Gwen scribbled out and groaned, “We’ve looked at almost 10 apartments and scratched out 13!”

“Let’s try one more.” Peter took the newspaper from her. 

“This one.” He announced. 

“Let’s go take a look at it.” 

Peter got them a cab and it took them to the apartment complex. When they walked inside to their left was the landlord’s office. The door was open and an elderly woman sat in behind a desk reading a book. Her hair was white and in a pixie cut. 

Peter knocked on the doorframe and she looked up. 

With a smile she stood, “Why, hello. How may I help you?”

“In the paper it said you had an apartment open?” Gwen asked.

“I do!” She nodded. “Just let me grab my keys and I’ll show you up.” She turned and grabbed them off her desk. They followed her up the stairs.

My names Barbara Smith, call me Barbara, Mrs. Smith was my mother. You’re American?” She asked. 

“We are. We’re from Manhattan.”

“I don’t have any Americans here. I hope you like the flat. You two seem like really sweet people.” 

“Thanks.” Peter told her. 

“Here we are.” She flipped through the keys until she found the one she was looking for. 

“How long have you two been friends?”

“Couple years.” Gwen told her.

“You’re the first person that hasn’t thought we’re together.” Peter said. 

“Oh, no,” She waved him off. “I have a sixth sense when it comes to chemistry between people. You two don’t have any.”

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking the light on. It was small, to the left was the kitchen, it had a very narrow bathroom, and one bedroom. 

“I like it.” Gwen smiled.

“It’s the smallest flat in the building, which is why I can never rent it out. No one wants it.”

“You can have the bedroom and we can get a futon and I’ll sleep on that.” Peter suggested.

“You sure?”

Peter nodded.

“We’ll take it!” Gwen squealed and hugged Peter.

“Oh wonderful! I’ll go get the papers!” 

After signing the necessary papers they went back to their hotel room to get their things.

“We’re going to need to find some things to cook with and a couch for you.”

“We just better get the best damn couch.”

“We’ll take turns sleeping on the bed, alright? No, let’s just forget the couch completely and share a bed. That way we’re only spending money on a bed rather a bed and a couch.”

“Are you sure you want to sleep next to me every night?”

“Pretty sure.” She giggled. “We can take selfies of us in bed and make our boyfriends jealous.”

 

Days later Peter was walking home from the store. He had bought a couple pans, a pot, some wooden spoons and a spatula. 

All of a sudden he heard someone scream. “Help me! Please! Is there anybody there?”

Peter quickly ducked into an alley and sat the bags on the ground and shed his clothes. He took his mask out of his backpack and swung into action. 

There was a man holding a small boy with a gun pointed to his head. The boy was crying and people were rushing to safety all but one. A woman was sobbing, “Please, let him go! He’s just a child! Take me!” The man pulled his gun away from the child’s head and shot at the woman. Spiderman swung and grabbed the woman before she could get hurt. 

“Who is that?” Someone asked.

“That’s Spiderman!”

“From America?” 

“No way! What’s he doing here?”

“Go Spidey!” 

After making sure the woman was okay he told her, “I’ll get your boy back.”

A man came up and put his arm around the woman’s shoulders, comforting her. 

“Hey man, c’mon.” Spiderman said. “You don’t want to do this!” 

As Spiderman spoke to the gunman he shot a web out, hitting the gun and yanking on the web, making the gun fly out of his hand.

“What?” He yelled.

He then threw the child to the ground and made a break for it. Spiderman shot a web out and it hit his feet. He hit the ground hard. 

Spiderman picked the little boy up and handed him over to his crying mother. 

“Thank you!” She cried. 

A cop ran over to the man on the ground and handcuffed him. The crowed cheered for the vigilante, even as he took off swinging from web to web. 

When he got home Gwen was scrubbing the kitchen floor on her hands and knees. 

“Hey, took so long?”

“Oh you know, the usual.”

“Spiderman.” She said flatly. 

“Maybe?” 

“Peter! We haven’t been here a week yet!” 

“I know, but this little boy could have died and…you know.”

Her face softened, “You’re such a good guy, Peter. I just hope you’ll live passed 30.” 

Meanwhile back in New York Wade lounged on the couch of his apartment. He was bored out of his mind. He hadn’t left his apartment in days. He wanted Peter there with him so badly he couldn’t stand it. 

Steve asked him over for dinner almost every night, but he’d been declining lately. He just hadn’t been in the mood to go over to the tower. It reminded him of Peter, but of course, so did everything. His apartment had a touch of Peter to it. It even smelled faintly of the young boy. He had a drawer full of t-shirts, boxers and socks in the bedroom that were Peter’s. Some books lay around the apartment here and there. At one point he missed the boy so much he picked up one of those horribly boring books and read it from start to finish. 

Sighing he turned off the TV. He wasn’t really watching it anyway. He just wanted some background noise. 

Why doesn’t Wade just get up and move to London and be with Peter you may ask. Wade Wilson is a mercenary. And you can’t just put an ad in the newspaper for that. He had plenty of people calling him in to do their dirty work right here in New York and those people recommend him to other people around the city and the money just keeps on coming. 

When his phone went he jumped for it, hoping it was his boyfriend. It wasn’t. 

It turned out to be a job. 

At least he wouldn’t be moping around waiting for Peter to call anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Well, just let me know what you all thought of the chapters and answer the questions listed above, please!


	22. The drummers begin to drum,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Its getting closer and closer to the end! I'm so excited, but dreading it!~

It turned out being on the job made Wade forget about the pain he felt inside, even if it was just for a brief moment. 

No matter what Peter was always on his mind, but the missions helped. He jumped at every chance to go on a mission. It was one right after the other. 

Steve called almost every night asking if he wanted to have dinner with him and Tony or the whole family. He always said he was busy. It just hurt to interact with them. Peter had a little part of every Avenger inside him. Whether it be Tony’s sarcastic remarks, Steve’s caring nature, Clint fighting moves, Natasha’s hard attitude, Bruce’s need for science, and Thor’s…Wade hasn’t figured out how Peter was like Thor just yet, but Thor still reminded him of his boyfriend. 

And sometimes he would catch Peter and Tony drinking out of coffee mugs and they made the same facial expressions as the hot liquid hit their tongue, they would sit the mugs down at the same time and pick them up again, and or Peter and Steve had the made the same faces whether it be worry, confusion, or a hard expression. 

Peter’s smile was unique. It was all Parker. 

Wade mentally cursed himself. He couldn’t think about Peter right now. He had to keep his head in the game. He slowly pulled his swords out of its sheaths and cautiously walked around the side of the building. The guard turned around. Startled by Wade he pulled his gun out. His hands were shaking. 

‘Newbie.’ Wade thought. He had already killed about a dozen of them. 

“Are you new?” Wade smiled, “You look new. I was new once. But just jumped right in there and sliced and diced all the guards, like you, up into itty bitty tiny pieces.” 

The guard’s whole body was shaking now. He aimed, looked away and shot. It hit the wall behind Wade, about six feet from him. 

Wade looked where the bullet hit and then the guard. 

“Okay, that’s just embarrassing. You’ve bored me. Not nice knowing you.” Wade, in a blink of an eye sliced his sword through the man, sending blood everywhere. 

Wade went through the door and took the elevator up to the top floor where his reason for being here was. 

As soon as he opened the door there were no guards to be seen, which was very strange.   
At the other side of the room was a big long desk. The black chair behind it turned around to reveal a very young man with dark brown hair. 

‘He couldn’t be much older than Peter.’ Wade thought to himself. 

“Hello.” He said with a thick Irish accent. He rose from his seat and walked around his desk. 

“Uh hi.” Wade said. This is too weird. 

“Alright, get on with it.”

“Um, you want me to cut your head off?” Wade pointed the sword at him. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I hired you to.”

“You’re the guy who paid me a million dollars to kill you? Would you classify that as suicide or murder?”

“I want you to kill me. You see, a horrible disease runs in my family. It affected my father when he was just 20 years old, as did his father. Today is my 20th birthday.”

“Awe dude, I can’t kill you on your birthday. That’s just heartless.”

“Not if I wish for you to.” He came closer to Wade and Wade really was surprised of how much he resembled Peter. He couldn’t do this. 

“Can’t you just choke down a bottle of pills or slit your wrists?”

“Do as I paid you to do.” 

Taking a deep breath Wade positioned a sword. He swung it back, for the first time in all his years of being a mercenary his hands were shaking. 

He sliced through the man’s neck. Blood sprayed across Wade’s face, neck, and arms. When he opened his eyes and saw the man lying on the ground, his eyes wide open, but lifeless, he sunk to his knees and cried, because all he saw was Peter.

When he walked into his apartment hours later and flicked the light he was startled when he saw Steve sitting down on the couch. Wade lowered his swords, having raised them in defense. 

“Steve, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” He stood. He took in the other man’s clothes, dried blood on his body, and tired face. 

“I see you just got back from a…mission. So, I’ll be quick. We’re um, we’re all worried about you Wade. You never come over for dinner anymore and we don’t hear from you for days on end. I know you miss Peter and…”

“I don’t just miss him. Not seeing him and being able to hold in my arms is fucking tearing me apart! Everything reminds me of him. My apartment, you guys, the tower, all the places we went. I’m literally losing my mind! Peter is always on my mind! The first and last thing I think about when I wake or go to sleep is, ‘I hope he’s okay,’ because he’s not here where I can protect him!”

“I know how you feel Wade. All of us are trying to deal with this. Tony hardly comes out of his lab, he did that to begin with, but now I rarely see him. Clint and Natasha are always away on missions, Bruce stays on his floor, mostly likely in his lab like Tony, Thor has been in Asgard for the past week, and me,” He shook his head, “I will leave the tower early in the morning to jog and return when the sun’s gone down. It’s hard for all of us.” 

Wade dropped his swords to the ground, “I just don’t know how much more of this I can take. He hasn’t even started school yet.”

“His classes start tomorrow. Hopefully it goes by fast after that.” 

Wade hoped so, but he knew it wouldn’t.

Meanwhile in London Peter had woken up two hours earlier than he was supposed to. His nerves were on edge. He started school today. He lied in bed for a few minutes before getting up to shower. After getting dressed he ate some cereal and made sure he had everything he needed in his backpack. 

Gwen was still asleep her classes didn’t start until two hours after Peter’s did. He left their apartment. As he was about to walk out the door Ms. Smith poked her head out, “Have a good day at school, Peter!”

“Thanks Barbara. I’m kind of nervous.”

“Everything will be just fine, dear.”

Peter smiled at her before going out the door. He took a cab. 

The campus was huge! Peter was glad he and Gwen took a tour and found out where all their classes were. 

He was taking four classes this semester. He wanted to take more, but didn’t want to overwhelm himself. But the more classes he took meant he could graduate early and that meant going home to Wade. He planned on taking five next semester. He wanted to stay for the summer and take two or three classes, but seeing Wade meant more to Peter. 

The cab ride to school seemed to take forever. His chest was filled with excitement and dread. 

He had just two classes today. On Mondays and Wednesdays he had English and Photography, on Tuesdays and Thursdays he had Physics and History. Fridays were free. 

As he looked out the window he saw the beautiful scenery and decided to roll the window down to take some pictures. By the time he got to school he’d taken at least twenty pictures. His English class went by fast.

When he got to his photography class he sat down next to a boy around his age. He was handsome and dressed sharp in a suit and tie. 

“Hey,” He said smiling at Peter, “I’m Justin.” He held his hand out for Peter to shake.

“Peter Parker,” He shook the boy’s hand. “I’m happy to meet a fellow American.” 

Justin laughed, “Yeah, you’re the first I’ve come across since I came here. This is my first year here. You?”

Peter nodded. 

They talked until the professor came and told them what they would be doing this year. 

When they walked out of the classroom Justin said, “See you later?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah.” 

He got a text from Gwen to meet him in front of the library so they could get lunch together. He stood in front of the library for a good half hour waiting for his friend. 

When she walked up to him she asked, “How are your classes so far?”

“Great, yours?”

“Amazing!” She said dramatically. 

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, my photography class is going to be a blast. I can’t wait to start doing things in there.” 

“Hey Peter!” A voice from behind them said. They turned and saw Justin walking out of the library. 

Peter smiled and waved to him. When Justin walked over to them Peter said, “Gwen this is Justin, he’s in my photography class, Justin this my friend Gwen.” 

“Hi.” He said and shook the girl’s hand. 

“We were going to get lunch, do you want to come with us?” Gwen asked.

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not. Come on.” Peter urged.

Soon the three teens were in a pub not far from the school. When the waiter came up to them and asked for their drinks Justin said, “I’ll have a beer.”

“Me too.” Peter said. 

Gwen asked for some lemonade. 

“So, Justin where are you from?” Gwen asked.  
“Memphis, Tennessee. How about you guys?”

“Manhattan, New York.” Peter answered for both of them.

“We went to high school together.” Gwen informed the other boy.

“That’s nice. Are you homesick like I am yet?”

Gwen groaned, “Yes! I miss my boyfriend, my mom, and even my little brothers.”

Justin chuckled, “What about you, man?”

“Yeah, I miss my family and boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” he waited for Peter to nod before he continued, “My boyfriend and I broke up shortly after I arrived here a month ago. Long distance is hard, you know?”

“Definitely.” Mumbled Peter. 

They continued to talk all through their meal. They had a great time. Peter and Justin became good friends over the next couple of weeks. 

One day after class he decided to walk back to their apartment. Yes, it would most likely be an hour’s walk, but he liked walking and plus, it saved money. 

Taking out his phone he called Wade.

“Petey?”

“Hey Wade.”

“How is everything? Do you like school?”

“Everything’s great. I miss you though.”

“Miss you too, babe.” 

“Have you gone on any missions since I’ve been gone?”

“One right after the other.” Wade admitted.

“Wade.” Peter said in a warning tone. 

“I’m just so bored without you!” 

Peter sighed, “Just be careful, please!” 

“I always am!”

“So, um, I was thinking after this summer, that the rest of my summers should be spent here. I’ll take some classes in the summer and try to graduate early.”

“So, this summer will be the last we spend together for the next couple of years?”

“Yes, but instead of staying an extra year here, I’ll be back in New York with you.”

Wade had mixed feelings about that. It would be horrible only seeing Peter during Christmas and Thanksgiving, but it would be nice to have him home a year early. 

“You do whatever you think is best.” 

“Then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Don’t overwork yourself, babe.”

“I won’t. It’s only the first day. I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Wade left the phone pressed to his ear long after Peter hung up. 

It was already hard to deal with Peter being so far away from. How could deal with only seeing him during Christmas and Spring break? 

A few months later Spiderman was swinging from web to web around the city. School had started three months ago. It had gone by fast, sure he missed his family and Wade, but he had made so many new friends ands he loved his classes. He’d been having a great time!

He was currently chasing a pretty big criminal, who had robbed a bank. Robber ducked into an alley. Spiderman saw him start scaling up a ladder, leading to a fire escape. He continued to go up. 

So naturally, Peter thought it would be the polite thing to do, is to meet up on top of the roof. 

If only you could see the look on Robber’s face when he came face to face with Spiderman. 

“What are you? A cop?”

Peter sighed, “Why does everyone think I’m a cop? I wear a red and blue spandex suit!”

Robber lunged for him; Peter was faster and jumped out of the way. As he spun around to face the man his spidey sense went off like electricity. 

Suddenly there was a blinding hot pain in his shoulder. He yelled out as he went down on one knee, holding his shoulder. 

“Some hero!” Laughed Robber and he took off running. Peter shot a web out, aiming for his feet. The man tripped, his feet incased with webbing. 

Struggling to his feet Peter peeled his hand away; blood seeped through the bullet wound in his left shoulder. By the looks of it, the bullet is still in there. 

 

After dropping Robber off at the police station, Peter changed into his street clothes and headed for home. 

As he walked through the door of the building the to his left swung open, “Peter!” Mrs. Smith said. “There you are! I’ve been waiting for you to get back for hours now!”

Peter smiled, doing his best to hide his pain. 

“Barbara, hi. Can I do something for you?”

“I was wondering if you could take a look at my computer. I am about as useless as a blister on a hike when it comes to technology.”

“Yeah, sure. Just let me go drop my things off in my apartment and I’ll come down.”

The elderly woman smiled at him and gave him a nod. 

Walking upstairs was a chore. He felt himself losing more and more blood and his body just felt so tired. He knew he had to get pressure on his wound and fast. The webbing he sprayed on it wasn’t helping. 

Inside the apartment he heard Gwen in the kitchen. He closed the door, dropped his backpack and leaned his back against the door. 

“Peter?” She asked. 

“I’m here.” He said. 

He slid down the door. He’d lost so much blood. It had been more than hour since he’d been shot. 

He closed his eyes and only opened them when he heard, “Peter! What happened?” 

She was kneeling beside him now and her hands were on his leg. 

“Shot, shoulder.” Was he talking? His voice sounded funny to him. 

“What do I do? Do I take you to the hospital?”

He shook his head. 

She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing every medical supplies she thought she would need. Getting Peter up and over to the couch was a struggle. 

Getting his hoodie was a chore. She decided cutting his shirt off would be best. Blood poured from the bullet wound on his shoulder. 

“Peter,” Gwen said once she examined it, “The bullet is still in there. That’s why you’re bleeding so much.”

“Can you get it out?” Breathed Peter.

“I can’t dig a bullet out of you!”

“I won’t make it to the hospital. You’ll have to do it.”

Gwen groaned, “Peter, I don’t know how…?”

“Just get it out and my body will heal soon.”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Gwen shouted as she pressed a towel to the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. 

“Its Barbara! Can I come in?”

“Um, no! I’m naked!” Gwen said as she added pressure to Peter’s injury.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. If I see something I don’t recognize I’ll throw a shoe at it!” 

The door opened. 

“Oh my goodness! What happened to Peter?”

“Um, I was on my way home and I got mugged.” Peter lied.

“You’re lying through you’re teeth, boy.” She shooed Gwen away, “Move lass, let a professional handle this.”

“You can help him?”

“Of course. I wasn’t a nurse for twenty for nothing! And you,” She pointed an accusing finger at the injured boy, “Will tell me everything once I finished fixing you up.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Within an hour Barbara got the bullet out and stitched him up using her sowing kit.

“Don’t move around too much. You’ll tear the stitches.” 

“Thank you.” Gwen said in relief. 

She kissed Peter’s cheek and cradled his head in her hands. 

“Now, is anyone going to tell me what really happened?” 

“I’m Spiderman.” Peter said, making Gwen whip her head around to look at him in shock. She didn’t really think Peter was going to tell her. 

“That silly man in that red and blue outfit swinging around the city?”

Peter nodded. 

“But you’re just a boy.” 

“I’ve been Spiderman since I was 16.”

“Just promise me you’ll be more careful.” 

“I do my best.” 

“Now, I made some soup. I’ll bring the pot up and we’ll have dinner together.” She got up slowly and walked out of the apartment. 

“Gwen, you can’t tell my family or Wade, okay?”

“Peter…”

“Promise me, Gwen.”

“I promise. But keeping secrets comes back around to haunt you, you know.” 

“Don’t I know it?” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Okay, your thoughts???~


	23. I don't know which way I'm going,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's been so long! I've been trying to get through my finals and I am pretty sure I messed one up so bad on one project. I have to present it on Tuesday. AH!~

It was November and Peter was as sick as dog. He’d stayed from his photography class that day. It was always easy to catch up with that class. Thank God he didn’t have any classes on Friday. He had the whole weekend to get better. He was currently lying on the couch cocooned in a pile of blankets. Barbara had brought up at least five for him. She knitted things for him and Gwen all the time. 

She made him lay on the couch and proceeded to put blanket after blanket on him. She had told him, “I’m going to make you some soup. I’ll be back within an hour. When I come back and you’re not resting you’ve hell to pay.” She warned. 

Peter was watching a movie when he got a text from his dad asking if he wanted to face-time. Peter immediately reached over and grabbed his laptop. 

He saw his parents’ faces, who instantly looked worried.

“You don’t so good, son.” Steve commented.

“It’s just a cold. I’m being taken care of. Don’t worry.”

“How long have you been sick?” Tony asked.

“I went to bed feeling a little crappy, when I woke up this morning I felt like death. I stayed home from my Photography class. I have no classes on Friday, so I have the whole weekend to get better.”

“Drink plenty of fluids.” Steve said. 

The door opened and in walked Barbara. 

She looked up to see Peter lying on the couch with his laptop on his stomach.

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” She scolded. “I told you if weren’t resting there’d be hell to pay!” 

Peter winced at her tone. 

“Who the hell is that?” Tony asked. 

An elderly woman appeared behind Peter. 

“Oh, um, this is Barbara. She’s been taking care of me. Barb, this is my dad, Tony Stark, and my pop, Steve Rodgers. This is my friend and landlord, Barbara Smith.”

“Hello there,” She smiled.

“Hi, ma’am.” Steve said.

Tony gave her nod. 

“Now, boys, I know you miss Peter, but he’s sick and needs to be resting.”

“We couldn’t agree more.” Steve told her. 

“Barbara, we’re just talking.” Peter let out a painful cough before continuing, “Just five minutes?”

She shook her head, “Say good-bye.”

Peter rolled her eyes. He knew she was just looking after him.

“Bye guys. I love you.”

“We love you too Peter. Keep us updated. Call us when you get better.” 

“I will.” 

The screen went black and Barbara jerked it from his weak grasp. Even though Barbara was like a grandmother to him and he cared for her, he wished he were at home. He wanted his Pop to check on him every five minutes and bring him soup, and he wanted his Dad to stay on the bed with him to keep him company. 

Two weeks later Peter was studying for his final exams –he and Gwen thought it would do them good to a start early- when his phone rang. Gwen was at the library at Oxford, while Peter stayed at their apartment. He was sitting on the couch with papers and books and notebooks strung all over the place. 

Glancing over at his phone he saw it was Wade. He almost sent him a quick text saying he couldn’t talk, but decided against it. 

He answered it. 

“Hey, Wade, look I’m really…”

“Busy? Yeah,” Wade said rudely, “I should have known better.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re too busy to even text me a simple ‘I love you’ or ‘Goodnight’. We haven’t spoken in over a week, Peter!”

Peter sighed, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m aware of that! It’s not like I’m on vacation over here!”

“I never said that! It’s just you don’t even have time for me! ”

“I’m in another freaking country! It’s not like I can just come home on the weekends! I’m working my ass off at school!”

“Well, maybe you being over in another country is a good thing!”

“Maybe it is!”

“I think we need a break!”

“I think we do!”

“Good!”

“Bye!”

“See ya!”

They hung up.

Peter groaned in frustration. Wait, did he and Wade just break up? His heart stopped, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. What if Wade had meant it? Peter wouldn’t know what to do without Wade in his life. 

He wrapped his arms around his thin torso, as if to comfort himself. He was full-fledged panicking now. Peter needed Wade like he needed air. Speaking of air, Peter wasn’t getting any. He was freaking out so badly he was hyperventilating. 

The door opened and in walked Gwen, her arms full of thick books. 

“Peter? Peter, what happened?”

Quickly dropping the books down on the couch she knelt beside him. 

“W-Wade called….We got into a stupid fight….And he suggested we take a break.”

“Oh, Honey, I’m sure he’ll call you back and you two will work everything out. What was the fight about?”

“W-We haven’t talked in over a week. He doesn’t understand I’m busy with school. It’s not like I do it on purpose.”

Gwen nodded, understanding. “Harry and me went through this too. Long distance relationships are hard.”

Peter nodded, trying to get his breath to even out again. His chest ached. 

 

Wade slammed his cell phone down on the coffee table. He fell back onto the couch and rubbed his eyes with his fingers roughly. 

‘Stupid Peter, stupid college, stupid me!’ He thought. He replayed their fight over in his head. It had been so, so stupid. 

He sat up straight the second he realized he may have broken up with Peter. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He cursed as he grabbed his phone and called the teenage boy again. 

The phone rang and rang and went straight to Peter’s voicemail. He waited ten minutes before trying again, “C’mon babe, pick up for me.”

Finally he answered and Wade sighed in relief. 

“Babe, thank God, listen to me. I…”

“Wade, it’s Gwen. Pete’s in the shower.”

“How is he?”

“You really upset him, you know?”

“I know. It was a stupid fight, a stupid mistake. I feel so-”

“Stupid?”

Wade let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah.”

“I’ll tell him to…Peter, hey, Wade’s on the phone. Here he is, Wade.” 

“Wade?” Peter’s voice sounded so little and broken. 

Wade hated himself, because he was the cause of it. 

“Babe, I’m so…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I should be saying sorry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I never want to fight with you again.” 

“Never.” Peter promised. “I’ll do my best to not overload myself and take time to speak with you more.”

“I understand that you’re busy. I’m just selfish. I want your full attention all the time.”

Peter let out a watery chuckle. 

They talked for an hour before Peter announced he had to get some sleep. He had three classes the next day.

“Okay, babe. I love you. Never forget that.” 

“I won’t. I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Wade agreed. 

 

Christmas break couldn’t come any slower. Peter couldn’t wait to get home to see his family and Wade. Sure face-timing with Wade was nice, but the kissing, the hugging, the lovemaking were just some of the things he missed. He missed Wade so much it hurt. 

He and Gwen were currently on the plane back to Manhattan. They were about to land. Peter was practically bouncing in his seat. 

When the plane finally landed and they got their bags Peter spotted them across the room. His family, Wade and Harry were standing off to the side. 

Just a fraction of a second later Wade locked eyes with him. He took off running, Peter dropped his bags and ignored Gwen calling after him. 

They met in the middle in a bone-crushing hug. They held onto one another as tightly as they could. Before Peter could say anything Wade smashed their lips together in a teeth-clashing kiss. There was a bit too much tongue, and it tasted salty from their tears, but it was perfect. 

“God, I missed you. These passed months have been torture.” Wade said as he buried his face into Peter’s neck. 

“I know, I know.” 

“Hey Wilson, are we allowed to see our son too?” Tony asked. 

Peter had to make himself pull himself away from his boyfriend. His parent’s grabbed him held him tightly in their arms. 

As soon as Peter was out of his parents’ arms Thor came up behind him, wrapped his arms around the teenager and lifted him up off the ground. 

“Young Peter, I am filled with joy that you back with us, your family, safe and sound! I have missed you terribly!”

“Missed you too, Thor.” Grunted Peter. 

The rest of the Avengers took turns hugging the boy before Wade had his arms around him again. 

After Harry and Gwen shared many kisses and hugs Harry walked over to his best friend and hugged him. Peter hugged back. 

“I missed you, Pete.”

“Missed you too, Har.” 

When they pulled apart, Harry had his arm around Peter’s shoulders. He announced, “Celebration dinner everyone! My treat!” 

And that leads us to Peter and Gwen laughing up a storm while they told stories about college. 

“And you know what Peter did?” She asked, trying to contain her giggles. 

“No, you are not turning this around on me, Gwen!” Peter fought, laughing as well.

“He….”

Peter’s hands flew to her mouth, silencing her. 

Looking to everyone else he said, “It’s not important. So, what’s new?”

Gwen slapped his hands away. 

“So, you’re both liking college then?” Steve asked. 

“I love it,” Peter began. “I’ve learned so much and met so many people. It’s been a blast. Mid terms were killer though. I think I passed them all.”

“I know,” Gwen agreed. “We stayed up something many nights studying for them. I don’t think I could have passed my Biochemistry class without Peter helping me.”

“Well, my boyfriend has a big brain and equally big heart.” Wade said. 

“Oh, speaking of boyfriends, Wade, you need to keep a closer eye on Peter.” Gwen said grinning.

Wade frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Our friend Justin follows him around like a little puppy.”

“He does not,” Peter defended. Looking to Wade he said, “She’s exaggerating.”

“No I’m not! You know how Justin is. Wherever you go, he goes. He has a crush on you.”

“Why do think that?”

“I don’t think, I know. Come on, Peter! Open your eyes, he totally wants you.”

“Well,” Wade said draping an arm over Peter’s shoulders, “He can’t have him.”

Gwen giggled. She thought Wade’s jealousy was cute. 

Ever since Peter met up with everyone Wade has not stopped touching him. He held his hand, had an arm around his shoulders or waist, kissed him and even rested a hand on his leg underneath the table. He couldn’t touch the boy enough. He missed him so much. 

The whole night Peter and Gwen talked enthusiastically about London and how much they loved it. Wade was happy Peter was happy, but he didn’t like Peter liking London so much. He wanted to talk with Peter about what they used to talk about, silly things; about their future together, they would tease one another. Things like that, not how much Peter adores London. Was Wade jealous of London? Yes, yes he was. 

As they walked out to Tony’s limo – Harry and Gwen left in Harry’s car – Wade had his arm around Peter, Peter holding his hand. 

“I’m so glad you’re back. How long are staying?”

“We have 15 days off for break. We’re going back two days before school starts back up, to get used to the time changes, so we’ll be here the rest of the break.”

Wade nuzzled his face in Peter’s neck, “Good. We have a lot of catching up to do, if you catch my drift.”

Peter giggled, “I’m staying with my family tonight. I’m exhausted, jetlag is the worst.”

“Of course. I’m staying too.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Once everyone piled in the limo, Peter wedged between his boyfriend and Thor, Thor slapped him hard on the back. Peter jerked forward and groaned softly, rubbing his shoulder.

“Young peter, I am glad you are here with your family! I have missed you greatly! I tire of sparring with Steve, and Clint, what do you say we spar when we get home.”

“Um, how about in the morning? I’m really tired. So tired, in fact, Wade is probably going to have to carry me inside.” 

“I will.” Wade said. 

“Of course, in the morning it is.” Thor gave him a nod. 

Later that night as Peter and Wade lay on the pull out couch – because Tony and Steve still refuse to let them sleep in Peter’s room and Tony may have told J.A.R.V.I.S. to alert him if they even try to go into Peter’s room – Wade rolled over, draping his arm over Peter’s waist and hiding his face in the spot between Peter’s shoulder blades. 

“So, tell me more about this Justin.”

Peter sighed, “Gwen only said those things to mess with you. I don’t think Justin likes me that way.”

“You don’t think?”

“Even if he does want me like that he can’t have me because I’m with you and I’ll always will be.” 

“Damn right.” Wade tightened his hold on the boy. “God, I’m so glad you’re here.”

Peter laced their fingers together over his stomach. “I know. It’s kind of hard to believe. We haven’t been together in almost five months.” 

“I just can’t wait to sleep with you every night, and shower with you when I want to, and have sex with you six times a night.”

Peter chuckled, “Six?”

“We’re going to be apart for long periods of time. We’ll have a lot of catching up to do.”

Peter just laughed. Wade could hear the tiredness in it. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Peter’s temple. Peter’s eyes were closed. He was in a place between awake and asleep. 

He hummed. “Wade.” 

Wade smiled and settled down in bed. 

He will have to find out more about this Justin guy later, for now he was content with having his boyfriend asleep in his arms. He couldn’t be happier. While Peter was away he went through some serious withdraw issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just let me know what you think. I'm going to try and finish this story up next week.~


	24. I don't know what I've become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for the long wait! I was wanting to have this story finished up by now, but things just keep coming up and I'm writing like three other stories right now. And also, I changed Peter getting shot by the robber to him being stabbed. I was informed that people do not really carry guns in London. Thank you emeraldvssilver for letting me know!~

The next day everyone went to the training room to watch Peter and Thor. 

“I shall ‘go easy on you’, Young Peter.” Thor said as they walked over to the mats. 

“Don’t you dare.” Smirked Peter. 

Thor let out a boisterous laugh, “Let’s begin.” 

Thor ran at Peter, only for Peter jump over six feet in the air and over the God of Thunder. 

Thor turned to look at the boy, “You have great agility.”

“Came with being bit by a genetically enhanced spider.” Peter gave him a shrug. 

After jumping and flipping Peter managed to avoid every punch and kick. Peter ran and jumped high in the air, preparing to kick his Uncle. Thor grabbed him by the ankle, holding him upside down. 

“You are such a thin human.” Thor commented, making everyone laugh softly. He lowered Peter and brought him back up again a couple of times, testing Peter’s weight. 

Peter, still upside down and in his Uncle’s clutches, folded his arms over his chest, “At least I know how to work the toaster.”

“I have finally figured out how to use it!” Thor defended himself.

Peter chuckled, “That just leaves the blender, microwave, and oven.”

Thor pouted, yes pouted. “I am not of your world, Young Peter.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.”

Thor smiled at him and asked, “Are you getting dizzy from being upside down?”

“Nope,” Peter said putting emphasis on the ‘P’. “I’m Spiderman, I can do this all day!” 

Peter thrust his arm out and shot a web onto Thor’s face, blinding him. 

He let go of Peter; Peter did a flip and landed on his feet. And watched as his Uncle struggled to get the webbing off. After ripping it off he ran at Peter once again, his fists raised. He managed to hit Peter. Peter went down to his knees, holding stomach. He grunted. 

“Young Peter!” Thor stepped forward as did his family, worried for the boy.

Thor made it to him first, “Young Peter, I apologize! I have injured thee!”

Peter swept his leg out, pushing Thor’s feet out from under him. He fell onto his back. 

Standing up Peter announced, “I guess I win.”

His family and Wade sighed in relief when they saw it was just a trick. 

Thor laughed loudly from where he lay on his back on the ground, “Ah, Young Peter, you have learned well!”

He pushed himself up. 

“Are you okay, really?” Wade asked his boyfriend. 

Peter rubbed his sternum, “Thor does hit pretty hard, but I’m fine.”

“How about another go?” Thor asked.

“I think that’s enough for now, Thor. We just got Peter back and we don’t want him broken the whole time he’s here.” Tony said.

“But we have just started!” Thor argued.

“Come on, everyone. I’ll make breakfast.” Steve said.

As they walked out of the room Peter leaned over and whispered, “We can do it again later. I mean, you have to try and get some of your dignity back.” 

Thor chuckled.

“It will be an honor, Young Peter.”

Wade draped an arm over the teen’s shoulders, “I heard that. Seriously babe, I know your Spiderman, but please, be careful.”

“I will.”

After breakfast everyone retreated to the living room to talk. 

“Please tell me you took pictures, Pete.” Natasha said.

“Yeah, I did.” He took his phone out of his pocket.

“I can hook it up and we can see them on the big screen.” Tony offered holding his hand out. Peter handed his phone to him. 

After hooking the phone up the first picture came up on the screen. 

It was a selfie of Peter and Gwen, lying in bed. They were laughing. The second picture was of Peter and some guy. The guy had light brown hair blue eyes. He was handsome. 

“That’s me and Gwen’s friend, Justin.” 

“So, that’s what he looks like. I’m way better looking than that guy.” Wade said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Peter rolled his eyes, as his dad went to the next photo. Peter winced at it. He, Gwen, and a few of their friends went out after finals to celebrate. In the picture Peter was holding up a pint and drinking it, Justin holding the bottom of the glass, forcing Peter to drink.

Clint laughed, “I wish I went to college.”

“That’s not all I did over there. We all went out only a handful of times.”

Peter didn’t dare look at his parents. He sighed in relief when his dad moved on. But this next one Wade wasn’t to happy about. Gwen and some other blonde girl were kissing each other Peter’s cheeks. Peter was in the midst of laughing.

Wade huffed and slid down into the couch more.

“It’s Gwen and Felicia. She went to prom with Dash, remember?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.” Wade said quickly, “Can we move on?”

There were many more pictures of buildings, the city, and landscape.

Wade frowned and huffed and puffed at every picture Peter was with someone other than Gwen. After an hour they had gone through all the photos Peter took while in London. 

Peter stood and stretched and announced he was going to shower. 

When he finished he slid into some blue jeans. Walking back out into the living, shirt in hand. 

Wade whistled, “Look at my boyfriend, standing there sexy!”

Peter blushed and moved to put his shirt on. But Wade jumped up and made his way over to him. 

“What happened there?” He pointed to the thin dark line a few inches long on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’m Spiderman remember?” He out his arms in his shirt, but Wade stopped him from putting it on over his head.

“No, it wasn’t there before you left.”

“I have tons of scars on me, Wade.” He moved to put his shirt on once more, but Wade twisted the shirt around his arms and pushed him back into the wall. 

“Wade!” He looked to his family, who was watching with interest. “Isn’t anyone going to say anything?”

“Nope.” Tony said, “We want to know what happened too.”

“Ugh!” Peter groaned, “A guy robbed a bank and stabbed me, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay!” Wade yelled. “You promised me you would be careful over there!”

“I was! It’s just something that happened! I can handle it. I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are this time, but what happens next time?”

“I’m okay.” Peter told him, trying to make him understand that it just came with the job. 

Wade just lowered his head, hiding his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. He inhaled his boyfriend’s scent. He’d missed it so much over these passed few months. 

“Um, Wade? My family is in here, watching us, please stop.” 

Wade lifted his head up and looked at the Avengers. 

“Ah, yes, well, get dressed. I’m taking out to eat.”

“We just had breakfast.”

“Okay, well the, we’re going to get some ice cream.”

“Is that okay?” Peter asked his parents.

Tony waved him off, “Have fun.”

“But we are having a talk later about what happened.” Steve said. 

As they walked from the tower Wade slung an arm over Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“So, you’re coming over tonight, right?”

“I think I’m going to spend time with my family tonight, then I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Wade said disappointed. 

“Don’t worry, we have two weeks.” 

“But we have four months to make up.” He whined. 

“I know, but I’ll see you tomorrow and I promise to stay the night and the night after that.”

“Fine.” Wade said as if he were a little kid. 

Peter chuckled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. He went on to tell Wade about his classes and the friends he had made. 

Peter talked with such enthusiasm that it hurt Wade’s feelings. He was happy that his boyfriend was enjoying himself, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel jealous. 

He interrupted the younger boy, “Let’s skip the ice cream and go back to my place.”

Peter slowly smiled, “Okay, but you owe me ice cream now.”

Wade chuckled, “Deal.” 

After two rounds of sweet, sweet lovemaking Peter fell asleep. Wade couldn’t however. He was struck with a thought he couldn’t shake. 

Would Peter have boyfriend in London if they weren’t together? Would he be going out on dates with British guys if Wade weren’t back home waiting home? He would definitely be going out with his friends all the time. Peter was absolutely beautiful. Of course he would attract boys and girls all the time and in herds!

Suddenly Peter – in his sleep induced state- grabbed Wade’s arm and pulled it over him. Wade smiled and spooned against him. 

Wade pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind…for now.

Later on when Peter left it felt like Wade’s apartment dropped in temperature. It felt cold and dark and just not right without Peter there. He needed Peter like he needed air. He groaned before going to take a shower. 

After spending the rest of the day and night with his family Peter was excited about seeing his boyfriend the next day. The next morning he ate breakfast with his family and even did another round with Thor. 

Grabbing clothes and shoving them into his backpack he said, “I’m going to stay at Wade’s tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye son.” Steve said.

“Call if you need anything.” Tony said. 

 

Wade opened the door and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Welcome back!”

Peter walked inside and dropped his bag on the floor by the door and toed his shoes off. Wade was against him in no time. 

“You’re so sexy beautiful.” He breathed into Peter’s ear and it really turned Peter on. He was 19-year-old boy, everything turned him on. 

Peter took Wade by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom. Once they were securely inside Peter roughly grabbed the front of the older man’s shirt and pulled him into a desperate kiss. And well, it escalated very quickly from there. 

Later as they lay naked in on another’s arms Peter said, “You still owe me ice cream.”

Wade let out a breathy laugh, because, really? He and his boyfriend had just had crazy hot sex and he’s thinking about ice cream?

Wade sat up and peeled himself away from the boy. Grabbing his jeans from the floor he slipped them on, not bothering to put on any underwear. 

“Fine,” He said zipping his jeans, “I’ll put clothes on, I’ll go get your damn ice cream, just because I love you.”

Peter was crawling over to the man and once he was close enough to stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck. 

“Thank you. Can I come?”

“You already did, more than once.” Smirked Wade.

Peter groaned, “Can I come to the store with you?”

“Of course. Did you really think I was going to go by myself? And as much as I hate to say this, put some clothes on.” 

Peter grinned at him before he kissed his mouth quickly and jumped off the bed to get dressed. 

They took a cab instead of Wade’s bike because he needed to get some groceries. 

Inside the grocery store Wade left Peter to pick out a tub of ice cream while he went to fetch something to cook for dinner, since his kitchen was quite bare. 

When he returned he asked, “Which one do want babe?”

“That one.” Peter pointed and Wade grabbed a tub of vanilla. 

“And that one.” Peter pointed to a different one. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Wade got the tub of chocolate.

“And that one.” 

Wade laughed, “Oh gosh, babe.”

“I’m a growing boy!” 

Wade laughed and got the tub of strawberry anyway. 

“Let’s hurry and pay and get back home before all these melt.”

Peter smiled because Wade had said, ‘Home’. Peter didn’t even live with him yet, but Wade’s home is Peter’s home no matter what. 

“Wade?” Peter asked innocently.

“Yes, babe?” Wade said as he just barely missed running the cart into an elderly woman’s. 

“Can we get caramel sauce?”

Wade half-heartedly rolled his eyes, “Go for it.” 

Peter kissed Wade’s cheek before running off. Wade chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend skip off. His boyfriend was mature in many ways, smarter than any average 18 year old, but then sometimes a little childishness broke loose. But that just adds to the list of the many reasons why Wade loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Your thoughts?~


	25. For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry its been so long! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It's about a 1,000 words shorter than the rest! And also, I have never mentioned this before, but Justin is actually Justin Timberlake....I know that Andrew Garfield and Justin Timberlake are in the Social Network together ;) I kept forgetting to tell you!~

Christmas came way too fast for everyone’s liking. Peter and Gwen would be leaving six days after Christmas. Peter, his family, and Wade were all currently sitting around the living room, torn wrapping paper, boxes, bags and tissue paper scattered the floor. 

“Here. Open mine now.” Wade told Peter. Wade was sitting against the couch– which was occupied by Thor and Bruce – on the floor with Peter sitting between his legs, his back against the older man’s chest

He handed Peter a small box, wrapped in red paper with a blue ribbon around it. Peter pulled the ribbon off, followed by the paper and finally lifted the top of the small box off. Inside was a small silver key. 

“It’s a key.” Wade said, excitedly. 

Chuckling Peter said, “I can see that, but what to?”

“My door” 

“You’re giving me a key to your apartment?”

“Bingo!”

“Awe, Wade.” He said softly before turning his head upwards, resting a hand on Wade’s cheek and kissing him. 

“It’s not a lot, but I wanted you to have it.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Peter smiled with his whole face. 

And of this beautiful moment was ruined by Peter’s oh-so lovely parents.

“Peter, please keep your teenage hormones at bay for just one night.” Tony said.

“Peter, we know you and Wade are…Fonduing. And we just want to know if you’re being safe. Unsafe…Fondue can lead to pregnancies, and…”

“Pop, please!” Peter begged. 

Wade laughed, securing his arms around Peter’s waist, “I love that! Fondue!” In a lower voice, he said right next to Peter’s ear, “We fondue a lot, huh babe?”

Peter smacked his arm, but he continued to laugh. 

“At least, he’s not saying intercourse anymore.” Clint said. 

Natasha and Tony laughed, while Bruce tried his best to hide his smile. Wade got a huge kick out of both words, even though he thought fondue was funnier. 

A few days later Peter went over to Wade’s. Knocking on the door he waited for his boyfriend to answer. When the door opened he expected to greeted with a kiss, a hug, anything but his boyfriend scolding him. 

“I gave you a key for a reason, babe!”

Peter mentally slapped his forehead, “I forgot! I’m so sorry! I’ll use it next-”

“Use it right now!” Wade slammed the door in Peter’s face.

His boyfriend was really ridiculous sometimes. Digging around in the smallest pouch of his backpack he found the key. Pushing it gently into the door he turned it, a small snapping noise sounded, indicating it unlocked. Then he opened the door and there stood Wade smiling like an idiot.

“How does it feel?”

Peter chuckled, “It feels great, Wade. Now will you kiss me? You had me wait, like, two minutes.”

“It didn’t even take you 30 seconds to get your key out and unlock the door. Two minutes, my ass.”

“2 and a half now.”

Wade smiled and leaned in to kiss the younger man. Parting with a moan Wade said, “What do you want to do?”

Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck Peter said, “Whatever you want to do.”

Wade maneuvered his hands from Peter’s butt to his the back of his thighs. He hoisted Peter up and Peter yelped in surprise. He quickly wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. 

“I want to make sweet, sweet love to my boyfriend, whom I haven’t see in almost 5 months.”

“You saw me the other day.” Peter pointed out.

“Shut up.” Wade told him in a childish tone as he walked into the bedroom. He released his hold on Peter, Peter let go of Wade’s neck and he fell back onto the bed. And Wade was on him not even a second later, kissing his lips and neck. 

It was Peter’s turn to moan, “I can’t ever get enough of this.” 

“That makes two of us. We’re going to be one of those couples that go at it rabbits when they’re in their sixties.”

At that moment Peter’s heart swelled with so much love he thought it would burst. He had no doubt in his mind that he and Wade were going to be together till the end. And hearing Wade say those words meant everything to Peter. 

 

The day has come. Peter would have to say goodbye to Wade and his family once again for another long four months. It seemed less hard this time. It killed Peter to leave, but he knew his way around London, well some of it, he loved his classes, and he knew the next time he came home it would be for a nice relaxing Spring week and then for a long three months of summer vacation. That would be three months of going to sleep in Wade’s arms after sweet, sweet lovemaking, three months of his Pop’s cooking, three months of his dad’s sarcasm, and three months of being back in the city he loved most. 

He needed to enjoy this summer, because this would be the last one he got with Wade until he graduated. He decided on staying at school for the remaining years. He would take a class or two, maybe three in the summer and graduate sooner. Who knows, maybe he would be gone for two more years instead of three. 

Peter had been laying in bed in Wade’s arms, waiting for the alarm clock to go off, signaling that they needed to get up and meet everyone at the airport. 

“Can you please relax?” Mumbled Wade. 

Peter looked up to see the older man still had his eyes closed.

“Sorry,” Peter sighed, “Just don’t want to go back so soon. It feels just like yesterday I got here.”

“I don’t want you to go either, but we have all summer, right?”

“Definitely.” Promised Peter. 

“How much more time do we have?”

“About half an hour.”

“Good. We have time for one more round.” Wade finally opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend. “What do you say?”

Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face Peter replies, “Let’s do it.”

Now everyone was at the airport again for another heartbreaking departure. Peter hugged Harry tightly as Gwen hugged Wade and the Avengers. Wade took Peter into his arms as soon as Harry released him. 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Wade said into Peter’s hair. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Peter mumbled.

“Three an a half more years?” Wade questioned.

“If I do it right then just two an a half.” 

“Just don’t overwork yourself, babe.”

“I don’t know the meaning of the word.” Peter grinned before leaning up to kiss Wade on the lips. 

Wade closed his eyes and groaned, “Stay, just stay with me.”

Peter smiled sadly at him, “I’ll be home for Spring Break before you know it. And then Summer.”

“Just hurry up and graduate, Parker.”

“Hey, Wilson!” Tony yelled, “Mind sharing my son?”

“That’s sick, Tony!” Wade yelled back.

Tony rolled his eyes, the kind of gesture where he used his whole face. Peter went and hugged each and every member of his family. His Pop and Dad kissed his head before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Thor, as always, lifted him up off the ground. 

“I shall miss you, Young Peter! You and Lady Gwen have a safe journey to this London!” He bellowed. 

“I’ll miss you too, Thor.”

“Peter,” Gwen said walking over to them, “We need to get going.”

“Ah, Lady Gwen.” Thor released Peter and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Clint hauled him to his feet. Thor had taken Gwen’s little hand in his huge one and kissed the top of it, “Be safe. I know you shall. Young Peter is a warrior and will do anything to protect the ones he loves.” 

Gwen smiled, “I know he will.”

Wade kissed Peter once more, this time it lasted longer and had more passion in it. 

“Come back safe.”

“I will as long as you are safe on your missions. Stop taking so many of them.”

“They take my mind off of missing you.”

Peter played with the hairline on Wade’s neck, “Want some advice?” He didn’t wait for the older man to answer him. 

“Get another hobby.”

He leaned up and kissed Wade quickly before walking over to Gwen. She locked their arms together and they walked off, but not before waving to their family. When they landed Justin was waiting for them at the airport. He held up a sign that said, in thick black letters, “Stacey,” and underneath it was, “Parker-Stark-Rodgers.”

Peter faked a laugh as they walked up to him, “Very funny, dude.”

Justin shrugged, “I try.” He smiled and hugged Peter tightly, before moving to Gwen. 

He picked up Peter’s duffel bag from the floor and they began walking, “How was your flight?”

“Boring.” Gwen complained, “Peter fell asleep the first ten minutes.”

“I was tired!” Peter defended himself.

Justin chuckle at them, “Did you guys have a good Christmas?”

“Sure did! Harry got me got me this diamond necklace,” She lifted the single square diamond off her chest, it was dangling on a simple silver chain. “But I think Peter got the best present.” She playfully pushed him. 

“What did you get, Pete?” Justin asked. 

“Wade gave me a key to his apartment.” Peter admitted as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He missed the way Justin’s smile slipped from his face.

“That’s nice.” Justin said sounding forced. “My parents gave me $5,000. They said to use to for school, but I don’t know yet.”

“That’s impressive, man.” Peter commented. 

“Can we hurry up?” Gwen whined. “I’m starving!” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry too.” Peter agreed. 

“I could go for a burger and a milkshake.” Justin said.

Gwen came in between the two boys, draping her arms over their shoulders, “Ah, college life!”

“They don’t call it Freshman 15 for nothing!” Justin said as they all laughed. 

After eating at a small diner and catching up Justin asked, “Who wants to go for a beer? There’s nice pub around the corner.”

Gwen groaned and leaned back in chair, “I can’t. I’m exhausted. I’m going back to the apartment, Pete.”

“I’ll go with you.”

It was Justin’s turn to groan, “No, c’mon, I don’t want to go by myself.” 

“You go with Justin. And let me have your bag. I’ll be fine. It’s only a few blocks from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked.

“Yes.” She stood, grabbing her bag and Peter’s in the process. “I’ll get a cab, don’t worry.”

“It’s settled then!” Justin slung an arm over Peter.

Soon Gwen was gone and Peter was sitting in the back of a pub drinking beer. Justin played with the condensation on his bottle as he listened to Peter talk about a weird restaurant Wade took over Christmas break. 

“So,” Justin said interrupting him looking up at the other boy, “I missed you and Gwen, I missed you.” 

Peter flashed his Parker smile of his, “I missed you too, dude.”

Justin’s smile slowly fell. He cleared his throat before continuing, “I’m glad we met.”

“Me too.” Peter sipped his beer, “Gwen is great and I love her a lot, but I really need guy friend too. Harry is still back home and it would have been hard without you.”

“Yeah,” He ran his thumb up a strip of the brown bottle ands then rubbing the water droplets between his fingers. “I haven’t ever met anyone like you, Pete.”

Peter was in mid sip, “What do you mean?”

“You’re just,” He shrugged, “Great. You have a really big heart. You care for others a lot – even if you don’t know them - and that’s rare nowadays.”

Peter blushed at his friend’s words, “Thanks.”

“And you blush at everything like you’re a shy little virgin or something.” Justin chuckled softly. “It’s adorable.” He mumbled.

“I am far from being a virgin. Shy, sometimes, virgin, definitely not. Wade made sure of that.” Peter laughed. 

Justin’s smile fell once again. “Yeah.”

Peter knew this conversation was a serious one. But he didn’t know the true meaning behind Justin’s words. He didn’t know when Justin said, “I missed you,” he was really saying, “I missed your laugh, your smile, just everything about you.” And when he said, “I haven’t met anyone like you,” he was telling Peter, “You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I want to be with you, the way you are with Wade.” 

But since Peter thought they were just close friends he didn’t think anything of it. After they finished their drinks they got a cab and it took them Peter and Gwen’s flat. Justin walked Peter up the steps.

“I had fun.” He stated.

“Me too. Do you want to come in for a bit? I’m pretty sure Gwen is sleeping, but we can stay in the living room for a while.”

“I should be getting back to my dorm, but rain check?”

Peter chuckled, “Sure. I’ll see you in class?”

Justin nodded, “Of course.” 

Before leaving he wrapped his arms around Peter in a tight hug, it caught Peter off guard for a split moment. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” He mumbled into Peter’s shoulder.

Peter, not knowing what to do, rubbed his friend’s back, “Even though it kills me to be away from Wade, and I miss my family like crazy, I’m glad I’m back too.” 

Justin tightened his hold on Peter when he mentioned Wade. 

Releasing him Justin laughed nervously, “Sorry, you know me, I don’t have very many friends here, so when you and Gwen left I went crazy.”

Peter smiled, “Well, we’re back now. We won’t be leaving until Spring Break. And that’s a good two and a half months away.”

“Oh,” Justin’s shoulders slumped, “You’re leaving? I didn’t know that.”

“What are you doing for Spring Break? Maybe you can come back with us?”

Justin smiled at that, but it soon fell when Peter said, “I’ll be with Wade mostly, but you can come hang out with us.”

“I just remembered, I’m going home too. So…” He trailed off.

“Oh, well that’s good. I don’t want you to be a lone over break. I’m going to head in, I’m tired. See you on Monday.”

With that said Peter pulled his key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and went inside. 

Justin stood out there for another minute or two before shoving his hands in his jean pockets and storming off. He had totally lied to Peter. He wasn’t going home over Spring Break. But he knew if he went to New York with Peter and Gwen he would have a few words with Wade Wilson and they wouldn’t be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me your thoughts! I am almost finished writing chapter 26!~


	26. Until my days, my days are done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am not going to have Justin and Wade meet. I'm sorry, but a lot happens in this chapter!~

He was currently in Justin’s dorm room – his roommate was out on a date- and he and Justin were studying for their upcoming test. Peter sat in a rolley chair by the desk while Justin laid on his bed. They had talked a lot recently about Spring Break and Peter finally managed to talk Justin into going back to New York with them. 

They were quizzing one another on anything they would think would be on the test. 

“What’s the bird’s eye view?” Justin asked. 

“Really, Justin? Ask me something difficult!” Complained Peter as he turned around to face him. 

“Well, when did pictures start coming into color?”

“….I don’t know.” Peter admitted as he got up and sat down on the edge of Justin’s bed. Justin was still lying on his stomach. 

“Says it right here.” Justin pointed to a lengthy paragraph. 

As Peter leaned over and began reading over the paragraph Justin sat up. When Peter finished he read it again. What he didn’t notice was Justin starring longingly at him. 

When he finished reading it a second time he looked over at Justin, about to comment on what he just read when Justin flew forward, grabbing his face and covering the other boy’s lips with his own. 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He sat there for a split second in shock, before trying to shove the other boy away. Justin grabbed his hands tightly in his, Peter wasn’t able to do anything. Justin moved forward, deepening the kiss, all the while Peter struggled against him. 

Justin completely overpowered, and I know what you’re thinking. Some regular guy overpower Spiderman? No chance! But Justin was a close friend of Peter’s and Peter was so in shock he could barely concentrate. 

Justin was now on top of Peter and dove in for another kiss but Peter shouted, “Justin stop!” He finally mustered all of his strength and shoved Justin away so hard his back hit the wall. Justin let out a small groan, his face scrunched up in pain. 

“What the hell Justin?” He shouted as he stood up from the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, I’m sorry.” He said calmly as he got off the bed as well.

“Don’t come near me.” Peter said as he saw Justin slowly inching closer and closer to him. 

Justin halted. Sighing he said, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it that I like you. You’re an amazing person, Peter. And ever since I met you,” He shrugged, “I’ve just felt this connection whenever I’m around you.”

“Justin,” Peter whispered as he closed his eyes. He was about ready to cry. He didn’t want this to be happening. Opening his eyes he continued, “I have a boyfriend, who-”

“And I know that. It was wrong of me to kiss you. But I couldn’t help it. You have no idea how hard it is to be around you and not be able to hold your hand, or kiss you, and hug you.” Peter tried to speak, but Justin continued. “What you’ve told me about him, he isn’t right for you, Peter.”

Peter had only Justin but his personality, not his job. And Justin telling him that Wade wasn’t right for him made him angry. 

“I can take care of you. We can get an apartment here, close to the university. And when we graduate we can move anywhere you want. You can go to work for a newspaper and I’ll get a job in music producing. We can have a life together, Peter.”

“Justin,” Peter realized he didn’t know what to say. He had never been in a situation like this. 

“Peter, please? I – I think I love you. Whenever you get a text from Wade, or when you talk about him and your whole face lights up and you’re so damn happy, it drives me insane, because I’m not the one making you smile like that. I want to be with you so bad it kills me to see Wade make you so happy.”

Justin cautiously reached forward and grabbed Peter’s hand in his own.

“Please, Peter?”

Peter slowly shook his head and Justin dropped his hand as if in defeat. 

“I’m sorry, Justin. I don’t feel the same. What Wade and I have is…He’s the only one for me. You’re an awesome guy and one day you’re going to make someone really happy, God, this sounds so cheesy, but it’s true. I’m sorry. Maybe, we can still be friends?” It was all wrong. Everything he said just sounded so wrong. He felt so stupid and he just wanted to go home and cry. 

Justin shook his head, “I can’t. It’s not like some stupid love story where the person says, ‘Well I’d rather be in your life as your friend than not at all.’ That’s total bullshit. I can’t be around you and know that ‘we’ will never be. I do love you. But it would hurt too much.”

“Justin, c’mon man. Don’t do this.”

“I think you should leave.” He turned and grabbed up Peter’s textbook and backpack. Handing it to him he said, “You won’t see me in class anymore. I took Photography as an elective and I only took it again this class this semester to be with you.”

Peter took his things from the other man, “So, this is it? You’re going to throw away our friendship?”

“I have to try and get over you, Peter.”

“Justin…”

“Goodbye Peter.”

Peter knew it was pointless. He slid his backpack on and walked out of the room without so much as a glance back at Justin. He began walking home. It would take him almost two hours, but he didn’t care. His head was up in the clouds. He had just lost a really great friend. 

At one point he played the kiss over and over in head, not because he liked it, but because he couldn’t help to compare Justin’s kiss to Wade’s. Justin’s lips were forceful and a bit rough, not like Wade’s, whose are soft and loving. And, oh man, another man kissed him! He was going to have to tell Wade! 

The whole way home he felt this horrible feeling in his chest, almost as if there was a bubble in his chest that was slowly expanding. He felt dread, betrayed, and overall just hurt. 

When he got back to his and Gwen’s apartment he took a hot shower. He was in there for nearly 30 minutes and only washed himself the last five. For the majority of his shower he sat down and let the water hit him as he thought of what to do next. 

The whole situation sucked and all he wanted was Wade. But whenever he thought about his boyfriend he couldn’t help but to worry of how Wade will take the news of Justin kissing him. Peter pushed him away, so everything will be okay, right? To some people they would think this is no big deal, but to Peter it is a very big deal. He lost a really a great friend. 

Gwen came home a little while later. 

“What’s up with you, Grumpy Cat?” She asked as she sat down besides Peter on the couch. He was curled up in his pajamas, sitting in silence. 

“Justin kissed me.”

Gwen’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but no, Peter continued. 

“And confessed his feelings for me. I told him Wade was the only guy for me. And then he made me leave. He said we couldn’t be friends anymore, that it hurts too bad.”

“Oh Peter.” Gwen said softly and scooted closer to Peter, so that their thighs were pressed against one another. “I’m so sorry. It’s his loss. You’re a great friend.”

“I know I couldn’t have done anything about it, but I feel like I’m not a good friend.”

Gwen shook her head, “You are a good friend Peter. You couldn’t have helped this.”

“I mean, did I lead him on or anything?”

Gwen shook her head, “No. You didn’t.”

Sighing Peter said, “My English Professor canceled class tomorrow, so I only have photography. I already emailed my photography professor and let her know I wasn’t going to be in class tomorrow. Since the next day is Friday, and we have no classes, I’m going home for a long weekend. I want to see Wade.”

Gwen slowly nodded, “Okay. You deserve it.”

“I’m going to pack a bag.” He pushed himself up from his seat and walked into their bedroom. 

And two hours later he was sitting on a plane, on his way home. He didn’t let his family or Wade know he was coming. He thought it would make a nice surprise. Everything went by in a blur, the flight, customs, getting a cab to Wade’s. He used his key to get in. 

“Wade?” He called as he stepped inside. He was met by silence. 

“Wade?” He called again. It was nearing 2:30 A.M. His boyfriend must be out on a job. Toeing his shoes off he went into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, setting his bag down beside him. He should have told Wade he was coming. If he had then he and Wade could totally be making love right now. 

Peter changed into a pair of navy blue and black flannel pajama pants and a light gray t-shirt. He knew he couldn’t sleep, so instead of crawling into bed he walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. He watched an episode of Criminal Minds before shutting the TV off. 

As much as he wanted to see Wade he was dreading telling him what happened with Justin. Lying back on the couch with a thread knitted blanket draped over him he managed to go to sleep, his brain finally having enough of worrying. 

At exactly 4 A.M. Wade opened the door to his apartment. Even though he was exhausted he had a small skip in his step. The man who hired him paid him $50,000 to take out his horrible brother-in-law. 

Setting his sheaths by the door he toed his shoes off, next came his shirt. He then turned around and began walking to his bedroom when he noticed his beautiful sleeping boyfriend on the couch. 

What the hell was he doing here? He’s supposed to be going to class in a few hours! Maybe something’s happened? He should wait to ask until the boy woke up, but Wade couldn’t wait that long. He was too concerned. 

Walking around the couch, and squatting next to his boyfriend head he stroked his hand over the side of the other man’s face. 

“Petey? Wake up.”

Peter stirred in his sleep and let out a small hum before opening his tired eyes.   
“Hey,” Wade said with a loving smile. He loved seeing his boyfriend wake up. It was the cutest thing, with how tired his eyes looked half open, and he always talked so softly when he first wakes up, and don’t even get him started on how Peter stretches.

“Hi.” Peter said quietly. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

Peter didn’t answer right away, “…Just wanted to see you.”

Wade smiled, “What about school?”

“I only had one class today, Fridays I have no classes, so I took a long weekend.”

Stroking the younger man’s hair he said, “Well, I’m glad you’re here. Let’s get in bed.”

Wade helped his boyfriend sit up, and stand. They shared a kiss before getting in bed, after getting in bed, and then fell asleep.

Peter woke a few hours later, Wade was still asleep, and so he got out of bed and took a shower. Quickly showering – he knew he would think about what happened if he stayed too long in the shower- and went into Wade’s room in nothing but a towel. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and lips on his neck. 

“You came from London to see me and you didn’t even wake me up to shower with you?” Wade asked.

Peter relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms, “Sorry. Just thought you could use some more sleep. How was your job last night?”

“Was fairly easy. How was your flight?”

“Okay.” Peter answered quietly. 

“Okay, what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re acting weird.”

“I’m sorry. Just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Can I get dressed?” Laughed Peter, ignoring Wade. His chest constricted at the thought of telling Wade. Was Justin kissing him really that bad? It could have been something much worse, but it’s just a kiss. So, why does Peter feel so horrible? 

Wade released Peter reluctantly and waited as his boyfriend put on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved gray t-shirt. 

The silence was really getting to Wade, slowly gnawing away at him until he went completely mad. “Okay! What the hell is going on with you Peter?”

Peter looked up to him, “You’re going to be mad.” He said quietly. 

“It’s that bad?”

Peter nodded.

“Just tell me, babe. I won’t be mad.”

Peter knew Wade would. But nonetheless he began his story; “I was studying with Justin in his dorm room yesterday. He kissed me. I pushed him away, Wade. I swear I did!” He became a little hysterical. “He told me he wanted to be with me. And that he thinks he’s in love with me. He said you’re no good for me. I told him I only want you though. I do. I love you so much!” 

He felt the oh-so familiar lump start to form in his throat. “And then he…”

“He what? Did he hurt you?” Wade asked, his voice hard and stern. 

Peter shook his head, “Not physically. He just said we couldn’t be friends anymore. I just couldn’t believe it. We’re good friends. And…”

Wade came over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Peter held onto him for dear life. This was what he was wanting. To be comforted by his boyfriend, for Wade to wrap his strong arms around him and tell him everything would be okay. 

Wade was fuming on the inside. How dare that bastard kiss ‘his’ boyfriend? Jealousy bubbled in the pit of his stomach and burned like acid. And all he wanted to do was throw Peter on the bed and pound into him until Peter forgot how to speak, but his boyfriend needed for Wade to hold him for now. The pounding can come later. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whimpered.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know.”

Peter sounded so broken that it shattered Wade’s heart. 

Moving away just enough to look at Peter’s face Wade said, “I’m not mad, not at you. I have no reason to be mad at you. I am a little pissed because someone that wasn’t me kissed you. But it wasn’t your fault. You said you pushed him away, right?”

Peter nodded as tears ran down his face. Wade wiped them away gently. 

“We’re good, okay?”

Peter nodded again. 

“And that stupid son of a bitch is missing out on what a great friend you are. It’s his loss. Now, let’s go surprise your family.” Wade took Peter’s hand in his and lead him out into the living room. 

“Wade, we can’t.”

“Peter, where have you been? They know we’re together. Or is it because your face is all pink from crying? I’m sure by the time we get there it’ll be fine.”

“No, I mean you can’t leave the apartment naked.”

Wade quickly looked down and sure enough he was as naked as newborn baby. 

Clearing his throat he said, “Well, yes, you’re right. I can see where that would be a problem. Excuse me.” He went back into his room to put some clothes on. 

In the cab on the way to the tower Wade called Steve, “Yeah, I’m on my way now. I have surprise for everyone. Cool, see you in a few.” 

Peter couldn’t contain the excitement he felt in his chest at that moment. His worrying had been pointless and he was on his way to see his family, in whom he hasn’t seen since Christmas, almost three months ago. 

When they stepped off the elevator in the tower he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Let me go in first, okay?” Wade told him. 

Wade walked in. Steve was at the stove cooking while Thor sat up at the bar drinking from the hot coffee pot, everyone else was sitting around the table. 

“Hola! Bonjour! What’s up?” Wade said.

“Ah, Wade Wilson! It is a pleasure to see you!” Thor said, holding up the pot up of coffee. 

“You too big guy!”

“What’s this surprise you sounded so very excited about?” Tony asked.

Wade called over his shoulder, “Come in!”

Peter swung around the frame of the door, “Hey, miss me?”

“Peter!” Steve said as he quickly grabbed the dishtowel off his shoulder and dried his hands off. 

Tony sat his coffee mug down on the table. His parents made their way over to him, but was beat by the God of Thunder. By the time they made it to him Thor already had the young boy in his arms and lifting him up off the ground. 

“Oh Thor,” Peter wheezed, “I missed your hugs.” 

When his uncle released him his parents enveloped him in a hug., 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?” Steve asked crossing is arms. 

“Yeah, I just kinda needed a break. I’ll be in class on Monday though.” Promised Peter. 

“Well, we’re glad you’re here.” Tony said as he rested a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Steve finished making breakfast and the family sat down and ate together. Around lunchtime Wade and Peter left and went back to Wade’s. 

Peter walked inside first. When he turned around to face his boyfriend he was attacked. Wade’s lips were on his and Wade hands roamed all over Peter’s body. 

“Need you, baby.” Wade groaned as he took Peter’s jacket off him, their lips hardly parting. Wade backed Peter up into his room, their clothes falling off as they went. Peter’s legs hit the mattress and they fell back onto the bed. They were both naked now and the impact made their erections rub together. They both moaned loudly. Peter pushed Wade over and swung a leg over him.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look on top of me like that? Oh, are you going to ride me? Please ride me. I love it when you do that. It’s so sexy.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips. He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Wade’s. Wade reached over and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Peter grabbed it from him and tore it open with his teeth. He then slowly and painfully rolled it onto Wade’s cock. 

“Damn!” Wade groaned, “Oh yeah, please, a little faster than that. Come on, babe. That’s so sexy, yes! Yes!”

Peter put his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to silence him, “I haven’t done anything yet. I just put the condom on you.”

“I know, but I love it when you take control like this.”

Peter grinned down at the man he loved more than life itself. He lifted himself up and positioned Wade’s cock just right and slid down on it. 

“Oh Goooooood!” Wade groaned out. There was nothing hotter than his boyfriend riding him. 

Peter lifted his hips and thrust back down. 

“Wade,” He gasped.

The mercenary rested his hands on the boy’s hips tightly. Digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh. Peter began to thrust down faster and harder. He clenched with every thrust, making Wade and himself just about scream in pleasure. 

Peter rested his hands on Wade’s shoulders, trying to find some sort of balance; he dug his fingernails into the skin. 

Wade sat up, moving a hand to rest on the younger man’s lower back, while his other supported him behind his back. He began thrusting his hips up, meeting Peter’s. Peter moved one hand up and curled his fingers around Wade’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. 

All of the little noises Peter was making was driving Wade closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t stand this. No one had ever made Wade feel like this, had never turned him on like this. 

Peter panted as he moved on Wade. He was close, so close. He could never imagine being with someone like this. It could only ever be Wade. 

“Wade.” Peter whispered. Wade knew that whisper anywhere. It was the whisper that meant that Peter was about to cum. 

“Come on, baby.” Wade urged.

And before Peter could respond Wade lifted Peter up off him and laid him down. He quickly got on top of him and thrust in. His thrusts were borderline animalistic, as were his grunts and groans. Peter came shouting Wade’s name. 

The older man came just seconds later, his face buried in the nape of Peter’s neck. He didn’t stop his movements. He continued through their orgasms. Peter’s hands were brought up to Wade’s hair and he dug his fingers the brown locks.

Breathing hard Peter said, “God, I missed you.”

Chuckling Wade picked his head up to look at the boy beneath him, “Missed you too.”

He ground his hips, making Peter almost sob with how sensitive he was. 

“Okay, five minute break,” Wade said pulling out of his boyfriend, “And then round two!”

He laid down beside him and pulled him to him. 

“Think I’m going to need more than five minutes to recover from that.”

“Eh, you’re young. You have stamina. You can totally go again in five minutes.”  
Wade was probably right. It had been a couple of months since they had made love. 

“I’m going to take a nap first.”

“Fine.” Wade said in a childish voice. 

Peter was asleep within seconds. 

Wade played with his hair and watched him. His mind began to wander though and that wasn’t a good thing. He pictured this Justin guy kissing his Peter. What kind of bastard makes a move on someone that’s taken? 

But then a thought crossed his mind that made his physically sick to his stomach. If Peter and Wade weren’t together, would Peter have kissed Justin back? Would Peter have fallen in love with him? That’s what college is all about; trying new things and taking risks. Justin had told Peter Wade wasn’t good for him. 

He was good for Peter. At least Wade thinks he is. Sure, he kills people for money, but Peter has changed him so much. He was almost a different person. 

But overall the real question is; Was Wade holding Peter back from living his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Stupid Justin, making Wade second guess himself! Until next chapter, my Beauties!~


	27. Say you'll come and set me free,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~You will all hate me for this chapter. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, you will hate me.~

When Peter went to his photography class on Monday morning, Justin was nowhere to be seen. 

His Professor, Mrs. Martin, even stopped in front of his desk and asked, “Peter, what happened to Justin? He dropped my class.”

Peter licked his dry lips and shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” He kept his eyes on the desk. 

She patted his shoulder before going back up to the front of the classroom and began the instructions for their next project. 

Justin seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth. He had meant it when he said he needed some time to get over Peter. It hurt Peter that he had caused his friend so much pain, but Justin just dropped him like he was nothing. 

Peter could never do that to anyone. He and Justin were good friends. When he first came to London with Gwen, he had missed having a guy friend around. And don’t get him wrong he loves Gwen, but Peter just needed another guy to talk with. That’s where Justin came in. 

And yes, he was a sort of replacement for Harry. Peter could never really replace Harry. They had been best friends since they were five years old. But Justin had been there for Peter countless times. 

When Peter told Gwen she wanted to go over to Justin’s dorm and kick his ass, but Peter wouldn’t let her. She was hurt by the boy’s decision as well. They had all grown close.   
Neither of them could believe Justin was capable just ditching them. It was as if their friendship meant nothing to him. 

Peter went through his camera and phone and deleted all the pictures that contained Justin in them. It just hurt too badly to see them. 

 

Meanwhile with Wade was lying awake in his bed. Ever since that night he and Peter came and screwed each other’s brains out he couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid Justin kid. 

If Peter wasn’t in a relation with him would Peter have kissed Justin back? Would they have had sex? Would Peter go to parties and hookup and experiment? Do the things all college students do? Was Wade really holding Peter back from doing all of that? Was Wade really not good for Peter?

Wade scoffed. People go all through high school and college together and then get married all the time! So, why can’t Wade and Peter date through Peter’s college years?

These thoughts progressed to thinking about the age gap between them. He was about nine years older than Peter. He winced at the thought of being almost a decade older than him. He really robbed the cradle, didn’t he? Sighing he rolled over to go to sleep. 

 

Spring Break rolled around quick. Wade called his boyfriend to see what time his flight was coming in. 

“Hey baby.” He said with a grin.

“Hey Wade. What’s up?”

“I was just wondering what time your flight was coming in so I can meet you.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! I’m not coming home for Spring Break. My photography teacher is going is Italy and is taking her best students along. We’re going to take some pictures there.”

Wade frowned, “How the hell could you forget to tell me something like that?”

“I’m sorry, Wade. I’ve just been so busy with mid-terms and I’ve been trying to get over this whole Justin thing and…”

“Well, this really makes me wonder why you’re so upset over Justin.”

“What do you mean?” Peter frowned even though Wade couldn’t see him. 

“Why are you so upset over it? It was months ago!”

“Justin and I were good friends, Wade. It hurt he just left me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Wade shot back. 

“Are you implying something?”

Wade snorted, “And I thought you were the smart one, going off to Oxford and all.”

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Just was really excited to see my boyfriend, but he forgot all about me and is going off to Italy for the week!” 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

Wade sighed in frustration, “Don’t be. I know you’re busy with school. Have a fun trip. I love you.” It sounded forced. 

Wade was so infuriated; he didn’t know what to do. One hand he gripped the phone tightly while the other shook. His skin was hot and he was in a blind rage. 

“Love you too.” Peter mumbled. 

Wade took the phone away from his ear and pressed the END button. He then turned his phone off and threw it on the bed. He plopped down on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. 

This was wrong. Everything was wrong. 

He pulled at his hair. What was he going to do? Whenever he even thought about the boy he was filled with so much joy that he thought he would burst, but then he would hear those stupid words that Justin had told Peter. Wade wasn’t good for Peter. Wade wasn’t good for Peter? 

That was a load of bull! Wade and Peter are perfect for each other! Well, Peter was perfect in every way possible, but Wade…Wade kills people weekly. What were to happen if he got caught one day and he dragged Peter down with him?  
These are just some of the thoughts that haunt Wade at night, during the day, in the morning. He was on the verge of going crazy. What was he going to do? 

 

On the plane Peter sat between the window and his Professor. 

“Are you okay, honey?” She asked him in the middle of the flight. 

He looked to her, “Not really,” He sighed, “My boyfriend and I got into an argument. It wasn’t pretty.”

She patted his knee, “I’m sure everything will work out. If you two really love each other then you will fight to keep each other.”

Peter smiled, because he never had to worry about losing Wade. Not really. And yeah, he did worry when Wade was off on missions, but he always came home. Wade loved him and he loved Wade. He knew in his heart they would always be together. 

Italy had been beautiful. Peter met tons of new people and saw new things. He got hundreds of pictures. Overall the trip had been amazing. He enjoyed every second of it. Although as he lay in bed each night his thoughts would wonder to Wade. Wade had been so upset with him. Peter planned to make it up him in the summer. 

The rest of the semester went by fast, thank God, they passed their finals. And Peter and Gwen are currently on a plane to Manhattan for summer vacation. 

“One year down, three to go!” She giggled.

“Three for you, two for me.”

“Don’t overwhelm yourself, Peter.”

“I won’t. I just really want start my life with Wade. It kills me to be away from him for so long.”

“I understand.” She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content, “A whole summer of relaxation.”

“No text books.” Peter said.

“No essays.”

“No projects.”

Together they said, “And no homework!” 

They both laughed. 

After getting their luggage they pushed their way through the crowd. 

“There they are!” Gwen squealed as she pointed to their family. 

“Peter!” Steve cried as he hugged his son tightly, Tony came up and hugged him as well. And of course Thor basically bulldozed his way through Steve and Tony to get to his nephew. And he would never admit it, but he shed a few tears of joy. 

Harry had swept Gwen off her feet, kissing her hard. 

After hugging each and every member of his family, including Harry, he looked around searching for the person he wanted to see most. 

“Where’s Wade?”

“We don’t know. I tried calling him, but he didn’t answer. He might be out on one his missions.” His dad said. 

“I think I’m going to swing by his place to see. I’ll see you at home?”

“Of course. Be home in time for dinner.” Steve said. 

Peter had contemplated on changing in a back alley close to the airport and swinging to Wade’s, but for some he reason he decided against it and got a cab instead. Watching the giant buildings as the cab drove by them he realized how much he missed this city. 

Walking inside the building minutes later he rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor. Using the key Wade got him for Christmas, he let himself inside the apartment. 

“Wade?” He called out. 

Nothing.

He check the bedroom.

Nothing.

Sighing sadly Peter came to the conclusion that his boyfriend had forgotten about him and was out on a mission. But then Peter, for some unknown reason, decided to go up on the roof. 

When walked up the stairs leading to the roof he his boyfriend’s sandy colored hair. 

Wade had his arms crossed, and was leaning on the small wall, looking out over the city. The sun was setting, lighting up the sky with a bright orangey glow. 

“Hey.” Peter said softly as he walked over and stood beside him. 

Peter couldn’t explain the happiness he felt knowing his boyfriend was here instead off somewhere getting shot at. 

“Hi.” Wade said softly. 

“You okay? You didn’t come to the airport.”

“Peter…” Wade started. 

“I’m glad you’re here though. I thought you were off on a mission. I was worried.”

“Peter, listen to me,” Wade faced him and looked at him for the first time, “We need to talk.”

Peter smiled and Wade wanted to throw himself off the building. 

“Okay,” Peter said, still smiling, “But can you at least kiss me first? We haven’t seen each other in months.”

Wade was about to deny it. What he needed to say was very important and couldn’t wait much longer. But Wade would allow Peter to kiss him, because he knew it would be their last. 

Peter leaned up on the tips of his toes and kissed Wade on the lips. Wade groaned into the kiss. Never again would he feel this beautiful boy’s lips on his. He gripped Peter’s arms tightly as the kiss deepened. 

“What did you need to tell me?” Peter asked, breathless, once the kiss ended. 

Wade looked into the boy’s eyes. Peter knew something was wrong. Wade never looked at him like this. 

“Peter,” Wade swallowed hard, “I think,” How was he going to do this? 

‘Get to it, Wade. Stop stalling. Just tell him quickly. Get straight to the point.’ He thought. 

“I think we need to break up.”

Peter couldn’t even register what his boyfriend had just said. Break up? Them? They fought so hard to stay together! Peter fought with his family for months! For months! Well, maybe he misunderstood…

“What do you mean?”

“God, Pete,” Wade broke away from him and ran his fingers through his hair, “You heard me! Don’t make me say it again!”

“I – I did hear you, but,” Tears stung at Peter’s eyes and he had to blink to try to get rid of the pain, “I don’t understand!”

“We need to break up! We aren’t meant to be together!”

Peter stepped forward and took Wade’s hand in his, “Yes we are, Wade! I love you! I can’t picture myself with anyone else, but you! Is this because of the Justin thing? I’m over it! I’m over it, I promise! I don’t even think about him anymore!” Peter’s breathing became uneven. He refused to loose it now. Not in front of Wade. 

Wade closed his eyes, “No, it’s not about him. It’s just,” How was Wade going to do this? He never had to break up with anyone before. He had to do this. It was the only way. In order for Peter to live his life, Wade was going to have to hurt him. 

“It’s just, I don’t love you anymore, Peter.” 

Peter gasped. How was he going to live without Wade? Taking a few deep breathes to compose himself he finally calmed down, and he wiped the tears from his eyes, because he refused to let them roll down his face. 

He, subconsciously, slowly reached up and gripped the necklace Wade had given him, the same necklace he never takes off, and ripped it off, the clasp breaking. 

Wade watched him with pained eyes.

“Here.” Peter said quietly. Wade momentarily wanted to be inside the boy’s head. He wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. Peter held the necklace out to Wade.

“Peter…” He shook his head and when he didn’t take it from the boy Peter just dropped it. He then dug around in his pocket and pulled out the silver key Wade given him. He dropped it; it clattered to the ground a couple inches from the necklace. 

He then toed his shoes off, shrugged his jacket onto the floor, he continued peeling his clothing off until he just stood in his Spiderman suit. 

“Peter, I’m,” Wade shook his head. He was what? Sorry? Yeah, he was, but he couldn’t say that. He had broken this boy and sorry couldn’t fix it. Its like putting duck tape over a huge crack in the wall. 

Peter pulled his mask on and then jumped off the building. Wade quickly looked down, throwing his sternum into the small wall, making sure his boyfriend started swinging. He did. 

Wade looked down at the necklace with the broken chain, and the key to his apartment. He sunk to his knees in front of them. And he did something he hadn’t done in years, not since he was a small child, he cried. Not just cried, he sobbed, his shoulders heaving up and down as he gasped for air and choked on his sobs. 

He had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was gone. Peter was gone and never coming back. And it was his entire fault. It was for the best, was what he kept telling himself. He loved Peter more than life itself, but he just wasn’t good enough for the boy.

Now Peter can go live his life and find someone good for him. Someone who will keep Peter safe. Wade just wasn’t the one to do that. He was so much older than Peter; he was a mercenary and killed people for money. That isn’t what Peter needed. Peter deserved so much more. 

Peter swung around the city for hours. He fought his best to not cry. Wade didn’t love him anymore. How could he just stop loving him? Peter didn’t know how he was going to live without Wade. They had been together for a year. Wade invaded Peter’s every thought before, with how he used to kiss Peter and make love to him, with how happy he made the boy. Now all of those were just pointless memories. Now the only the thing on Peter’s mind from now was going to be the pain Wade’s words on the roof brought him. Peter knew what they had, had been real. Well, it was real for Peter. Apparently, Wade was a really great actor. If Wade truly didn’t love him anymore, then why did he kiss Peter moments before all of this?

He finally had enough of swinging around. His arms felt like jelly. When he arrived at the tower, the doors slid open on his and his parents’ floor. 

Steve was at the sink, a blue and white checkered dishtowel thrown over his shoulder, Tony sat up at the bar, half watching his husband and half watching his phone, Clint and Natasha were sitting in the living room talking, and Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling notes down in a notebook. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Peter,” Steve smiled as he dried his hands off with the dishtowel. “Took a look around the city, I see?” 

The door slid open behind Peter and he didn’t need to look to know it was Thor. 

“Where’s your bigmouthed boyfriend?” Tony asked. 

The mention of Wade sent a jolt to Peter’s heart, and he tried so hard to keep it together, but his voice shook, “He um,” He closed his eyes and tried with all his might not to cry in front of his family. 

“Peter?” Steve asked with worry in voice as he looked to his husband, who was now standing. 

“Wade broke up with me.” Peter choked out, wrapping his arms around his middle. He finally allowed himself to cry. He couldn’t keep it all in anymore. It was too much. 

The Avengers all took turns of giving one another looks of shock. And before any of them could say anything Peter continued. 

“You were all right. Dad, you said he would break my heart and he did. There’s nothing left of it.” He sobbed, holding himself still. 

He felt huge arms wrap around him. He leaned back into them, needing someone. 

“Young Peter, I am sorry. I do not understand why Wade Wilson would do such a thing!” Thor said. Peter turned in his Uncle’s arms, wrapping his arms around the God’s waist.

As Peter cried into the man’s chest Thor said, “You and him are meant to be together. I have no doubt in my mind and…” His Uncle’s words hit him hard and he choked on his sobs. 

“Okay, Thor.” Steve said, his voice closer. Peter opened his eyes and his parents were standing in front of him now. 

Steve gently pulled his son from the God’s arms and took him into his own. Peter lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his Pop. Tony came closer, resting a hand on his son’s back.

Clint stood, “I’ll put a arrow through the bastard’s head.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, already cocking her pistol.

Peter picked his head, “No! Just leave him alone! Promise me you will! All of you!”

There a long moment of silence before Steve spoke, “I promise, Peter.”

Bruce was next, “Me and the other guy promise too.”

Thor rested a tight fist over his chest and with a nod of his head he said, “You have my word.” 

Natasha said, “Yeah, whatever. I promise.” 

Tony rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “Even though he deserves to get his ass kicked by each other us, the Hulk twice, I promise not to lay a hand on him.”

Lastly, it was Clint. He crossed his arms over his chest and in a childish voice he said, “Fine! I promise not to kill the son of a bitch.” 

“Thanks.” Peter sniffed. 

“I um, I’m going to change and I think I’m going to go over to Harry’s for a while.”

His parents didn’t want that. They wanted Peter here with them at this time, but they understood that Peter needed to get away for a bit. 

They both nodded and Peter broke away from his parents’ touch. He walked into his room and threw on some jeans, converse, and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. 

On his way out the door he grabbed up his skateboard and backpack.

“Be careful Peter.” Steve said. 

“Don’t wait up for me.” Peter said softly. “I…might spend the night.”

“Okay. Just let us know.” Tony told him. 

As he skated to his friend’s mansion it dawned on Peter that he didn’t even know if Harry was there. He just prayed that he was. He needed his best friend…and a good drink. 

When he got there the butler opened the door, “Ah, good day Master Parker. Harry is in his room.”

“Thanks Jim.” Peter said as he walked passed him. 

Walking up the stairs, and down the hall he finally made it to Harry’s bedroom door. He walked in without knocking. 

Harry was reading on his bed. He looked up when Peter walked in. He smiled that beautiful Osborn smile of his. ~Dane Dehaan XOXO~

“Hey, Parker.” He sat his book down and sat up, “Long time no-see.”

“Hey Har. Where’s Gwen?”

“With her family. She said she’d drop by in a couple of days. Why are you here?”

“Can’t a guy come see his best friend?” 

His smile faltered the tiniest bit, but nevertheless he was still smiling. “Yeah, but you look rough. Everything okay?”

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, and put his face in his hands. “Wade broke up with me.” 

“What?” Harry moved closer to Peter. He sat beside him with a hand on the other boy’s back. 

“Yeah,” Peter sniffed, his voice thick. “Said he doesn’t love me anymore, but there was something else. I don’t know what. And God, Har, it hurts so bad. I would rather take a million beatings than this.”

“I’ll be right back.” Harry stood and left the room, only to return a few moments later. He had a nice long, square-looking bottle with a dark amber liquid. 

“You need a drink.” 

Harry had already gotten it open. He took the first swig before holding it out for Peter. Without hesitation Peter grabbed it and took a nice long swig from it. 

So, this is where the two boys are found two hours later. Harry is sitting on the floor, back resting against his bed, while Peter sat across from him. 

They were giggling. Peter was enjoying himself; all thoughts of Wade were gone. 

That is until Harry stupidly says, “Think am going to ask Gwen to marry me. You gotta be my best man though. Promise me, bro. You have to be up there with me.” 

Swallowing thickly Peter replied, “’Course. Better not get anyone else to do that. That’s supposed to by my thing.” He rambled. 

Harry laughed, “Yeah. I mean, who else would it be? S’not like I have zillions of friends.” 

Peter and Wade were going to get married, way down the road, but they were going to. That is until Wade went and screwed everything up. The thought of the older man angered Peter to no end, but at the same time he wanted to burst into tears all over again. 

Instead he took another swig from the almost empty bottle. Yeah, there was no way he was making it home tonight.

“Hey,” Harry said getting Peter’ attention. His head was leaning back against the bed now. “Remember when he we little and we used to run around here and play pretend.”

Peter grinned widely, “Yeah. We were always spies, or Astronauts, or,” Peter’s lulled to the side as he thought, “Or pirates.”

Laughing again Harry commented, “Yeah, stuff like that. That was great.” His smile slowly fell, “Sometimes I wish it was like that again. Don’t get me wrong I love my life now, but sometimes life gets to be too much.”

“And you would do just about anything to escape it?” 

Harry looked at him, “Yeah.”

“Like sometimes you just want to go on a rooftop somewhere and scream.” 

Harry got that look he always got when had one of his hair brain schemes. “C’mon.” He got to his unsteady feet.

“Where we goin’?” Peter asked. 

“Juss c’mon.” Peter got to his feet and they leaned on each other as Harry lead him out of his room. They didn’t stop until Harry stopped them in front of a door on the third and last story. 

“Har, this goes to the-”

“I know.” 

He opened it and they stumbled up the stairs together. When Harry opened the door at the top of the stairs they were both hit with a cool gust of night air. Harry had lead them to the roof. 

Minutes later they were leaning on the small surround the roof. 

“Whaa are wee up here fur?” Peter slurred. 

“To scream.” When Peter looked at him Harry continued, “You said when life gets too much sometimes you just want to get on the roof and scream. So, let’s do it. You first.”

Peter hesitated and when he did Harry sighed, “Fine, I’ll go first.” 

And Harry screamed loudly, making Peter chuckle. 

“That felt great! You gots to do it, bro!”

Peter did. He let out a horribly loud scream. Harry was jumping up and down in excitement. 

They screamed together next. They screamed until their throats hurt and then screamed some more. They finished off the bottle to wet their sore throats and screamed and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Is it weird that I got tears in my eyes writing this?


	28. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me (3X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello everyone! I was going to post this tomorrow night, but I just couldn't wait! I know I caused you all so much heartache! But I can be really ditzy sometimes and I just didn't think about how heartbreaking the last chapter would be to read on Valentine's day! I apologize tremendously! I love you all so, so much!~

There was just darkness at first, but then he felt the horrible pain in his head. In fact his whole body ached. His throat scratchy and hurt, his mouth had never been so dry in his entire life. 

When he opened his eyes he quickly closed them again to shut out the brightness. Groaning he rolled over onto his side with much difficulty. That’s when he realized he wasn’t in his bed. In fact he wasn’t on a bed at all. And the fact that there was someone pressed against him didn’t make him feel any better.

Mustering up the courage he opened his eyes. Harry was pressed up against him, their faces just mere centimeters from one another. Slowly looking down he saw that they were in a hammock. 

“Ugh,” He pushed Harry’s shoulder, “Har, get up. We slept in the front yard.”

Groaning loudly the other boy said, “What?” After a few minutes he woke up and looked around slowly, “Ugh, damn.”

The hangover was a reminder of what happened yesterday; of Wade. A large lump formed in his throat, but it throat was far too dry to even try to swallow it. 

“Come on,” Mumbled Harry, “Let’s go throw up and get into bed.”

That sounded perfect to Peter. 

 

Meanwhile Wade didn’t get any sleep at all. He had stayed on the rooftop crying for hours before he finally got up and went into his apartment. And even then he just sat on the couch for hours, staring off at nothing. 

His life was over. Peter was his everything. He was what made Wade happy. He had thought he was happy before Peter came into life, but he wasn’t. Peter could make him the happiest man the world just by smiling at him. It was Peter who had turned Wade’s life around. Yes he was still a mercenary, but he made sure to come home in one piece, because he knew Peter was at home waiting for him. 

And now he threw it all away. All because he had it embedded in his brain that he wasn’t good enough for the beautiful boy, that he was he was holding him back.

And Wade would be a heartless son of a bitch if he kept Peter. Peter can live his life to its fullest and find someone who deserves him. Without Peter in his life he would slip back into his old ways, back to his heartless, unhappy self and that scared Wade. He didn’t want to be like he was before. 

When Wade thought back on their year together he couldn’t help but to think of all the bad, even though there wasn’t that much.

Peter snuck behind his parents’ backs; he lied to their faces, and when they found out about them Peter was constantly arguing with them and crying. Wade had caused that. He caused the most beautiful boy in the universe pain. 

And all the arguments he and Peter had, which weren’t many, but still, every one of them had caused Peter to shed tears. Wade was a horrible person. How come he is just now realizing how bad he was for Peter? 

Well, Peter is free now. Wade is out of his life forever. 

 

When Peter and Harry went inside they fell onto Harry’s bed and slept for hours. They awoke around 3 P.M. 

Harry groaned as they sat at the dining room table. 

Jim held out a small silver tray for between them. It had two classes of water and besides each glass were two small orange tablets. 

“Advil, sirs.”

“Thanks, Jim.” Harry said popping the pills into his mouth and then drinking half the glass.

Peter did the same. 

“Anything to eat?” The butler asked. 

“Surprise us.” Harry said as he held his half-empty glass to his temple. 

The elder man nodded and left. 

Peter slumped back in his chair, “Do you remember what we did last night?”

“Well, you took all your clothes streaked down the road.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “What?”

Harry laughed, which was cut short by the pain in his head. He groaned before saying, “Just kidding. Calm down. Um, what did we do?” He thought for a moment before smiling. “Life just got too much for us, so we went onto the roof and screamed.”

Rubbing his throat Peter said, “That explains the pain.”

Harry nodded his head slowly, “Yeah. Feels like strep throat.”

“That’s all I need now.” Peter folded his arms over the table and laid his head on them. 

A little while later Harry said that Gwen was coming over. 

“I guess I’ll head home.” Peter stood his spot on Harry’s bed. Harry grabbed his friend’s wrist, “No, stay. I want you to. Gwen will be happy to see you too.”

“I need to get home. I never text my parents I was staying the night and I know they’re worried about everything.”

“Well, come back. Or I’ll come over tonight, okay?”

“Sure Harry. Just text me.”

“I will. See you later Pete.”

Peter grinned at him and before he left the room Harry stopped him again. 

“Wait, here.” He handed Peer a pair of Aviator sunglasses. “You look like shit.”

Peter took them from him, “Yeah, well, you should look in a mirror sometimes.”

Harry laughed and playfully shoved his friend. 

Peter, and even though he still had a headache, listened to music as he skated home. He listened to Fall Out Boy’s whole Save Rock and Roll album, and even some Twenty One Pilots. 

When he arrived home his parents, plus Bruce and Thor were there, Natasha and Clint were most likely out on a mission. 

“Hey Pete,” His Pop smiled at him sadly. He didn’t want that. He didn’t anyone to feel sorry for him. 

“Did you have a good time with Harry?” His dad asked, giving him the same sad smile. 

“Yeah, it was great.” His voice sounded scratchy, probably from all the screaming. 

“Has Wade Wilson contacted you, Young Peter?” Thor wondered. 

“No,” Peter said emotionlessly as he dropped his skateboard and it fell to the ground loudly, “He hasn’t.”

“What’s with the glasses, Peter?” Bruce asked. 

“Nothing, I have a headache.”

“You’re hung over, aren’t you?” His dad accused. 

Peter stayed silent s he toed his shoes off by the door. 

“Peter, were drinking?” His Pop asked.

“Yes!” He shouted, “I was! Harry and I finished a whole bottle of Jack Daniel’s last night and then we went up to the…” What happened the roof last night was private. “We fell asleep in the hammock in the back yard. We didn’t do anything stupid or anything. So, don’t worry about it. I’m taking a shower.” He left his family in the kitchen shocked at his outburst. 

“It’s okay. He’s entitled to freak out with what’s happened.” Tony said. 

Steve nodded in agreement. “I just can’t believe Wade.” 

“He fooled all of us.” Bruce commented sadly. 

“I am still in shock, my family.” Thor began, “Wade Wilson and Young Peter shall be together again one day. I am sure of it.” 

“Yeah, sure Thor.” Tony said in his Stark-sarcasm voice. 

Just ten minutes later the door slid open and Gwen rushed in, Harry rushing to keep up with her. 

“Gwen, honey, maybe Peter wants to be alone-”

“Where is he?” She asked the Avengers. “Peter! Peter!” 

A few seconds later Peter rushed out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel around his waist.

“What? Did something happen?” 

“Oh Peter,” Gwen sobbed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek on his wet chest. 

“What happened?” He looked up at Harry. 

“I um, may have told her.”

Gwen picked her head up, “I’m so sorry! I can’t believe it!”

“Gwen,” His shoulders relaxed, “It will be alright. I’ll be fine. I just need some time.”

“Where does he live? I can talk to him! He’s just confused or scared or something!”

“No, Gwen, just leave it. It just,” He bit his lip, “It wasn’t meant to be.”

Gwen let out another sob, “I’m so sorry.” She hid her face in chest again. 

“I’m glad I know the situation and didn’t just walk in on my girlfriend embracing my naked best friend.” Harry said after a while.

Gwen and Peter laughed. 

After Peter changed into some clothes the three friends hung out in his room for the rest of the day. Peter gave them a play by play of what exactly happened the night before. 

They took Peter’s mind off Wade. They all laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks and their stomachs ached. It’s exactly what Peter needed. 

That night Steve ordered Pizza instead of cooking. The teenagers were all grateful. Not that Steve was a bad cook, he was a great cook, but they are teenagers and pizza is one of the many things they love. And not to mention that it was always fun-watching Thor eat three large pizzas by himself. 

After Gwen and Harry left Peter couldn’t help but feel the whole that had been in his chest since Wade broke up with him, start to form again. His friends had kept the hole away for a short time and now its back and bigger than ever. 

After telling his parents goodnight he got into bed and cried. He couldn’t stop the flow of tears. 

Meanwhile in the room next to Peter’s, Steve and Tony were getting ready for bed themselves. They peel the bed spread back, and then the sheet. 

“Peter’s hurting.” Steve said quietly.

“Yeah, I know. But we promised him we wouldn’t go over to the Mercenary’s home, so we can’t really do anything about it.”

Getting into bed Steve said, “I just don’t get it. Wade and Peter were so happy and in love. What made Wade change so suddenly?”

“Maybe it’s the age difference.” Tony got in as well. 

“Or the long distance?”

“Who knows what it is. What we do know is that Peter is totally heartbroken. And the son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Tony, we promised Peter-”

“I know we promised! But Peter is-” He trailed off thinking back to how inconsolable their son was last night. 

“I’m worried, Tony.”

“He’ll be okay. He’s a strong, kid.” 

“He’s our baby, Tony.”

Tony propped his head up in his hand as he lay on his side, “I know he is. But, because he is our baby, he’s a strong kid and we’ll be there for him.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband, “We’ve been married for almost 19 years and you cease to amaze me.”

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, you sap.” 

 

At first Peter stayed locked up in his room. He listened to music and slept mostly. But after a couple of weeks he gradually started going out; to swing around the city, to skateboard. He hung out Gwen and Harry a lot. He and Harry got drunk countless times that summer. But nevertheless he wasn’t happy. He couldn’t be without Wade. 

When the time to go back to London came around; Peter couldn’t wait to get out of the city. He was currently packing his bags when his parents came in. 

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed besides Peter’s open suitcase, while Tony sat in the computer desk chair. 

“We just wanted to talk to you about going back to London. The thing is-”

Tony spoke up, “We don’t want you to go back.”

Peter looked at them both, “Why not?”

“Its just with everything that’s happened, we would feel better with you here.”

“We don’t want you to go off and do something stupid.” Tony translated. 

“You want me to stay here, so you can keep an eye on me?”

“No.” Steve said. 

“Yes.” Tony said. 

Steve sighed, “Yes, we’re worried about you. You’re depressed.” 

Peter groaned as Steve continued.

“You hardly leave your room and when you do you go out and get drunk with Harry-”

“I’m fine!”

“And you hardly eat. You’ve lost weight.” 

“Guys! Please, I’m fine. If anything, I need this. I need to get out of the city for a while. I’ll be home for Christmas.” He reached over and grabbed his Pop’s hand, and one of his dad’s. 

“It hurts so bad.” His voice wavered a little. “But I’m going to be okay. It’s going to take a long time for me to get over Wade, I might not ever. But I need to get away from the city. I will call you every day. I promise. I love you and I don’t know here I would be if you hadn’t been there for me through this.”

His parents both stood and wrapped their arms around their son. 

“Thank you for taking me in.” Cried Peter. “Richard and Mary Parker left me here when I was just 5 years old. You didn’t have to raise me. You could have easily taken me to an orphanage, but you didn’t. You raised me as your own.” Peter was really crying now. “I wish I could have known them more, longer, but I’m so happy they left me here with you. I couldn’t have asked for a better family.”

Steve had tears streaming down his face and even though he would never admit it, so was Tony. 

They held on each other for a long time. 

 

When the time came for Peter and Gwen to leave once again it was full of long and painful goodbyes from each of his family members. 

Harry had hugged him so tight and for some reason leaving Harry was hard. He had no male friends in London. Peter held onto Harry for dear life. 

With tears in their eyes Peter and Gwen boarded their plane. Peter had hoped that by some crazy chance Wade would have been there. He wasn’t. 

What he didn’t know was that Wade was there. He kept his distance for two reasons. One, he didn’t want Peter to see him. He knew if Peter saw him then they would both run to each other and all the heartache would have been for nothing. Two, the Avengers would absolutely kill him. 

But he just had to come see Peter off. It took every ounce of his self-control to stay away from Peter the whole summer. He had taken on so many jobs he had lost count. He made close to $500,000 that summer. 

His phone rang and he answered it quickly, “Wilson. Yeah, okay. I’ll take it. When does it need to be done. As soon as possible? Why, that’s my middle name!” 

Another job.

Sighing he quickly left the airport. 

Peter and Gwen settled down into their apartment quickly. They started classes and Peter was as depressed as ever. Every time Peter had been depressed in London, he always called Wade. He couldn’t anymore. Gwen began worrying about him. 

One night Peter was sitting in their room in the chair by the desk. He had a nice sized stack of photos in his hands. 

The photo he was currently staring at was the very first photo he and Wade took. They were in their hallway at S.H.I.E.L.D. They were smiling like idiots. The second photo, was actually the second one they took together, it was their goofy one. 

There were tons of pictures of them smiling or kissing. Wade almost always had his arm around Peter. 

As he flipped through them his smile grew. And he stopped on a particular one. Peter had his head thrown back, laughing. Wade had his arm draped over the back of Peter’s chair and he was staring at Peter, with a small smile on his lips. He was staring at the younger man with so much love and adoration that it made Peter tear up. Sniffing he let out a small sigh. 

This wasn’t him anymore. 

Setting the stack of photos into an old shoebox he glanced at the picture once more before putting the lid on it. He slid it far underneath the bed. And there it will stay. He needed a new start. 

Peter quickly put his converse on and grabbed his bag from by the door. He promised Gwen that he would meet her at the library at 3 o’clock. It was currently 2:55. Cursing at himself as he locked the door he ran the down the stairs two at a time. 

It took him nearly 15 minutes to get to the library. 

Just as he was almost at the stop of the cement stairs leading to the library he heard a familiar voice. 

“Peter Parker, it’s good to see you.” 

Peter quickly turned around to look at the dark skinned man with an eye patch.

“Fury?” He asked confused. “What are you doing here?”

He slowly walked back down the stairs and Fury met him in the middle. 

“Just came by for a little talk.” 

“About what?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

Peter shook his head slightly, trying to figure out what the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. could possibly want with him. 

“I like your style, Parker. And-”

“What do you want?” Honestly, the suspense was killing him. 

“I want to offer you a job.” He clasped his hands together in front of him. 

“A – a job? What?”

“Like I said before, I like your style. You’re either here or in New York capturing thugs and purse thieves, when you can be out in the field, bringing down actual ‘bad guys’.” He emphasized on bad guys. 

“You want me to be, like, my family?”

Fury gave him a nod. 

His parents didn’t want this life for him. They don’t even want him to be Spiderman. So, how could he go out on missions?

After a few minutes of silence Fury asked, “What is your decision, Parker.”

“I’m staying in school.”

“But of course.”

“And my family cannot find out about this.”

“You have my word. And what about Wilson?”

Peter looked away, “We aren’t together anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He walked over to Peter and held his hand out. Peter took it.

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter Parker.” 

 

Meanwhile off deep in some jungle Wade was slicing through henchman after henchman. It was his third mission this week and it was only Thursday! He had to keep busy or else he would think of Peter. 

Ever since the break up he has worn the necklace he had given Peter. He never takes it off, only to shower. The first couple of weeks of wearing it, it felt like it weighed a ton. But he knew it didn’t. It was just all the guilt he felt. 

There isn’t a day that goes by where he doesn’t think of his ex-beauty. The same beauty that made him smile and laugh and just feel so loved he thought he would burst.

He will always miss Peter’s sarcastic attitude, his innocent, but beautiful face, the way he cared for everyone, and most of all how Peter looked passed him being a mercenary. That was something no one had ever done before. Peter never judged him; he loved Wade for he is. And for that, Wade will always love him. 

Peter Parker will forever be the love Wade Wilson’s life. There will never be anyone else. 

One of the henchman snuck up behind him and grabbed the chain around Wade’s neck and pulled on it, choking Wade. He tried to fight him from behind, but he was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen. Just as his vision started going black the man pulled so tightly that the chain finally snapped. 

Wade quickly spun around and sliced through the guy’s throat. Blood prayed in every direction. His eyes were frantic as he scanned the jungle floor for the silver necklace. 

When his eyes landed on it, his shoulders relaxed and he walked over to it. Crouching down he gripped it hard in his hand. He couldn’t lose this. It was the only thing he had to hold onto. It was the only thing of Peter he had left, besides his memories, which are all too painful to think about. 

Just as more henchmen surrounded him, he smirked, eyeing them through the reflection of his blade. 

Slipping the necklace into his pocket he slowly stood. 

“Good day gentlemen,” He began. They all pointed guns at him. 

Rolling his eyes he said, “At least buy me dinner first, I mean, c’mon! I’m a little famished with the killing I’ve been doing! Do you not see your fallen friends down there?” He pointed his sword at the mound of dead bodies. “You should all know how this is going to end for you.” 

With that said he lunged forward, slicing left and right. 

He didn’t know what his life had in store for him. He would just take it one job at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Last chapter! I'm so sad! But I started working on the sequel! It will just as long as this one, maybe a little longer! I'll see y'all for the next story, right? Oh, if you have any song ideas for the titles of the chapters for the next story, tell me! I'm stuck between Already Home by A Great Big World, Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips, and Clarity by Sam Tsui. Any other suggestions are welcome!~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Love it? Hate it? Let me know, my darlings!~


End file.
